FE4R Revelations
by Skullface 12-23-1994
Summary: They say there is no escaping from your past. For Point Man it is a sad truth, even in the far future he is still being haunted by a shadow of the past. But with a woman by the name of Shepard who happens to come across him, can the two be rid of his ghost and stop an evil force from being unleashed? As well as saving the galaxy from the Reapers?
1. Prologue

One who feels no emotions

an unknown person who is only heard, never seen, always hidden

the sad, angry, happy etc feelings pass right through someone, so they are then called _Ghost_

All men have fears, but the Brave put down their fears and go forward. Sometimes to Death, but always to Victory.

-Unknown Source

(Song courtesy to Marilyn Manson)

* * *

He moved like lightning as sparks flew through the night mist. The souring of bullets buzzing by and moving in slow motion as they left air waves through gravity. He ducks and slides into his shielded protection. A refrigerator that was tossed over. Sparks impact onto the metal food storage and the man springs up to aim and fire into his enemy.

No screams are heard through the night, only the bodies thumping noise as they hit the soft brown earth within the forest. The man continued to run through the dark shooting as well as running for what he had left in the world.

Survival instinct dictated over him as he stopped to catch his breath behind a tree. His night clothing matching perfectly with the bark as well as his muteness. This man was trained to be who was. He was called many things before in the past. Prototype, recruit, maggot, private, buddy, friendly, comrade, baby, Point Man.

Point Man was his more recent title. That is what they called him every time they saw him. Why they did so he could not understand. He wore a mask over his face as well as a set of red goggles that he had stole off of a fallen enemy.

This man Point Man knew not what the year was of his birth nor does he know his true name or if he even has one. He knows not how to love, feel, or live. He knows only survival, instinct, discipline, and his training.

As his breath became under control he began to walk out of his cover holding in his hand a small hand gun with 18 rounds of ammunition. It was the standard AT-14 pistol issued to all members of the elite military paranormal special forces group acronym F.E.A.R.

This F.E.A.R. operative ran through the darkness of the shadows like a being that was both human and otherworldly. The image of his stealthy silence was almost indescribable. He was strong fast and most of all he was a survivor. Ruthless when he needed to be and other times he would be the hero who would always run into the fray in attemp of resucing his allies.

He knew he was a perfect soldier, but that did not make him perfect outside of the battlefield. When not fighting he would either be training for the next inevitable fight or he would be sitting down memorizing tactical advances. For it was when the man was upon the burning fields of blood and screaming guns is when he feels like he is of worth.

He has survived much in past. A nuclear blast. One that destroyed half a city as well as almost causing the world to plunge into a world of darkness after the release of his mother. A vengeful spiritual entity by the name of Alma Wade. He never truly met his mother, all he knew was tha she was capable of such horrifying things. She was one small disturbed child at one time, and the next she is a wild savage feral woman hunting and stalking.

She frightened him, she scared him to near death on more than just one occasion. She as well as his brother. A man who was unstable after a mental link known as the Synchronicity Event. Both were his family.

The man continues to run through the thick forest jumping over logs and hiding behind trees as more on coming fire comes from assualt rifles bursting fire from out of the dark. The man keeps his mind in check and ready at all times and grips tight to two of his handguns. In seconds he pops out of his cover and begins to open fire into the dark.

Each shot ringing like a small crack of thunder echoed through the night sky. The moon doesn't show its beauty upon this small battlefield. Instead it shuns itself behind the clouds.

As the gun fire ceased, so began the hunt once more.

The man leaps from his cover and begins to continue on through watered down soil as he tries to find a place to hide out from the men of a corporation that spawned both he and his brother.

The mud sticking to his boots and branches scraping against his clothes, the man never let up. He kept his mind clear and his vision open to all possibilities as to where his enemy may come from next to bring him his doomed fate.

Whatever they do to him, it will be nothing compared to happening to see his newly born sibling go off into the air in the arms of his friend and fellow soldier. She promised to take care of it as he stayed behind to bid them time to leave with other survivors of this whole affair.

His feet heavily dropping to the earth, the man keeps running through the dark avoiding gun shots as well as tranquilizers that impact to the bark of trees. Just as the man sees that he is nearly out of the woods, all too soon he trips and falls to the dirt ground. A bit of mud splashing to his face and coating his sweater with the letter P on it.

The man quickly gets to his feet firing his pistols at his foes doing everything he can to keep himself from falling into their greedy palms. He was successful at keeping them at bay due to suppressive fire that drew them behind cover.

When the man rises to his feet, he continues shooting from his guns until two menacing clicking sounds escape from the weapons. In anger the man throws his weapons out into the dark and turns around to continue running from his enemy.

Now running through a suburban area the man makes his way through the streets of the city where he was birthed. In tremendous speed he races and darts across streets and corners all the while avoid gunshots that get closer and closer to incapitating him. He knew that they wanted him alive. They needed him alive. He was too good to just let die now. He was the perfect weapon, capable of combating supernatural beings that can destroy the entire world, able to survive even a nuclear blast that levels up entire city. He was even so ruthless as to even kill his own brother due to following orders. All the experiments, all the needles. All the cuts and brain tampering to allow him to not feel pain how normal people would. No emotions, no love, joy, sorrow, nothing.

The perfect killer, unable to be stopped by a nuclear blast, unbroken by a powerful supernatural force that could have destroyed the world had he not stopped it, ruthless enough to carry out a primary mission objective ordering him to kill his own brother. He proved himself to be the perfect soldier. No emotions of any sort and the ability to block out pain from the mind as well as countless tactical knowledge of the battlefield.

A true fighter with much experience in the Green Berets. Fighting in much conflicts as well as many classified operations that will never be opened to the press or any media of any sort. His enhanced reflexes allowed him to be faster and think quicker than the most experienced vet. This is why he was to be taken in alive.

This is why he will forever he hunted. Even as he darted through alleyways as well as hid out in buildings, nothing was going to keep his stalkers from following him. They were not leaving without something of value. And what better than a super soldier who they will clone and ship off to whoever was willing to pay.

The man continues running as he hops from a window down into another window into an apartment complex. The glass shatters as his weight meets the window and he rolls across the floor before pushing himself up. The man makes his way through the apartment and retreats into the back streets of a dark alleyway. His heart racing and his blood running hot with acid. He was reaching his peaks. He knew he could not keep this up forever, but something kept him going.

Although he didn't know what it was exactly, whatever it was. It was enough just to allow him to belive that wherever his sibling was with Jin. They were safe. With that feeling...that hope that resides within him, it was just enough for him to belive that he had made the right choice of sparring his mothers child.

As the man found himself running through the streets from the soldiers of the company of Armacham, he began to think of his siblings face. The black hair and snowy skin with green peircing eyes. He wished he could have seen his sibling grow into adult hood, watch as the child would become an adult and live a life of whatever desires may seem pleasing.

As he kept himself lost in thought, the man felt a stinging pain meet his left ankle as he fell to the ground he felt his lip hit against the ground cutting a part of his lip. He rolls over to inspect his foot and see's that it is bleeding and does his best to return to his feet. However strong he was, no matter how much determination he carried within his very spirit. It was all broken as he felt the piercing pain of lead bullets meeting his chest and thighs.

The soldier fell, pools from his blood slowly clipping across the ground and meeting his clothes. His vision becoming blurry and fading within the itching seconds that passed, the man looked upon three individuals who were approaching him with thier weapons drawn on him. Their Briggs sub machine-guns trained on his face if he dared to try anything. He did nothing but watched as they began to lift him off the ground and drag him off. As he was being drug through the city streets, the man looked all around him and payed close attention to each horrible detail of the city that was once Fairport. Buildings were ablaze and the streets were cracked. The sky was no longer the hellish red as it had been before the previous day. It was now a beautiful dark blue with glistening white stars along with a white full moon casting an amazing beautiful glow.

As the man is lifted off the ground, his takers proceed to toss him within the back of a truck. Even with the doors being slammed behind him, the man could hear them saying that they were going to take him far away and put him into another facility of Armachams. So this was it. This is how it is to be. This was the end of the waking nightmare and the beging of a never ending sleep of terrors in the hands of his enemy.

The soldier closed his eyes as he began to feel drowsyness take its toll on his body and mind. He could not keep it up forever that was cold hard fact. Maybe when he closes his eyes he will dream a soldiers dream. Maybe in a world far from this one he can be free.

Sweet Dreams:

Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

I wanna use you and abuse you  
I wanna know what's inside you  
Movin' on, movin' on, movin' on  
Movin' on, movin' on, movin' on, movin' on

Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

I'm gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside  
Gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside you

* * *

In the far future: 2165...

The woman was just finishing up playing another one of her favorite vid games called P.A.N.I.C.S. It was her favorite game to play. It was one of the best shooters of the times back in the far back years of 2005. Even though it had passed a hundred years and a half she still enjoys playing an aged game. As the woman puts down the controller she turns off her screen and puts the controller down next to her light post near her bedding. She was getting tired after a long amount of time of playing her game as well as listening to her XO's constant bitchery.

The red head began to brush back her own hair and was getting ready to lie down and sleep. She had deserved some R&R after this weeks events. The woman looked back to the picture of her previous lover. Kaiden Alenko. A biotic soldier who was a good man and was more than worthy of a few medals. Hell they were all worthy of a few medals. Even the bald cursey woman down in the dark lower levels of the engineering deck. The woman could already feel her eyes slipping and closing.

The woman slowly closed her eyes and realized only barely to look at the calendar she kept under her bed. She only noticed it after she put her hands under her pillow. The woman pulls out the calendar and takes a quick look at the date on the calendar. How much longer do they have, how much longer until it will be all out war againest the ancient machines that seek an end to all life in the galaxy. She wondered if her friends slash fellow war fighters will be there. Sometimes the woman wondered what would have happened had she not been born. Would someone else take up the mantle of responsibility and stend the tied of eradication.

Perhapse she will never know. Although it is pretty much safe to say that maybe it was best to say that without her none of what had been accomplished before during these past two and a half years would have been accomplished had she not been the one to lead on into the calling hell storm.

At times she was even afraid and sometimes that fear would manage to reach to the very peaks of her mind but never would it take her. She would always learn to master that fear and summon courage from it. Nothing seemed to bring down the woman for no matter what happens she knows that she will always have her loyal friends by her side. Though she lost friends and family on her colony world as well as losing her entire team of marines on Akuze, nothing would bring her down. She has a lot of emotional scars, she even at times needs counseling. But never would she be brought down.

She was the master of her fears, the hero of the Council and the Citadel and even an Aliance military symbol. Her name is Commander Jane Shepard of the Normandy SR 2.

A hero of the galaxy.

And the woman who stands between annihilation from the Reapers. The last defense against and ancient race of genocidal machines. Her actions and her words are what will decide not only her fate but all those across the stars.

* * *

**Authors note. Had to edit a little bit of this chapter for I got the time of events a little wrong. I had to look up the wiki and do all the match for chain of events and dates to get this right. At least I hope I got this right. Anyways I got the dates wrong because from what I found on the Mass Effect wiki was that Lair of the Shadow Broker happens between the months of Auges and December. Previously this was written so it was only three weeks from Shepards birthday on April 11th. So basically it would not be the precise date of events that I wanted my story to portray. You will probbly understand when you further on with reading this.**


	2. Interval 1 Resurrection

Review at the end of each chapter please.

This here is my story that I have planed on for a very, very long time now. I wanted to do a crossover of F.E.A.R. and Mass Effect, because throughout the history of this site, no one has ever bothered on finishing a F.E.A.R. ME crossover. So it will be the first (I think) to be finished. Oh and I own absoulutily nothing, if I did own Biowear, and Monolith Studios, I would so make a crossover of these two well done and successful franchises. One is based off of the action genre, and the other off of the syfy genre. So it was hard mashing the two together. So please comment if you want.

Oh and another thing, no one is perfect, so I will have a few errors, but don't let that stop you from enjoying the story. If you like it, please review or fav me or just follow as a sign of showing me how much you like the story, and I hope that I get enough motivation to be the first one to finishe a F.E.A.R. and ME crossover.

Disclaimer I own nothing!

(But this story)

Inspired by FEAR Effect and Harbinger. All ME and F.E.A.R. xovers that I hope I get to talk with the writers to such good stories.

Oh and FYI this is a long ass chapter sorry and to be more realistic, I am having the characters of my story to be able to wield all weapon types as well as being able to duel wield guns just be more realistic unlike Mass Effect 2 where your powers were limited as were your weapons and to also mention there of course will be character death due to what happened in the suicide mission when my sis played the second game of Mass Effect. So technically the Shepard in this story is based off of my sisters.

Warning: Contains character death. strong language, expect this story to have some OC's. Be sure to read and review if you so choose. -Skullface

* * *

Interval 1 Resurrection

He had watched Jin take his sibling. He had watched them escape, and he has been left to buy them some more time. He was regretting much from his past. He was only a monster and that is what he will forever be dubbed as. He was bleeding and dying. Never had his mother held him as a child, and never will he ever see his youngest sibling grow. He wondered where he will go? Hell or Heaven? He regrets a lot. He watched Douglas die saving Jin when he awoke from that fucked up vision with Jin dying in that hospital.

Had he ever had a name? Was there ever a moment in his life when he was a normal man? Was he just seen as a mass killing tool of destruction? Did Jin see him that way? His mother...the mother of the apocalypse, she had finally been laid to rest right before him and moved to someplace that is hopefully better.

All the Point Man did know, however at this very point, was that he is off and away in a tube and locked away in a secret facility, just like mother. Armacham has just been busted by the government and now they're finished. They at least want there most precious creation put away, out of the hands of the government. Point Man got himself captured after getting pinned in a warehouse of all places. Tried to evade those Armacham grunts within the building, but it all backfired with them being able to surround it. In the process the sent in wave upon wave of soldiers who soon overwelmed him.

As Point Man began to feel the cold enter his body, he had his last train of thoughts on a possible family. He saw his mother and his brother. Maybe they would have gotten along if that bastard grandfather wasn't a monster. Problem with thoughts is that they are just thoughts, nothing more. He will never have that life. The only thing he knows is killing. At least the Spartans from Greece were able to get a family and do things besides just killing. Funny, he never felt love. Never had his first lay even, let alone a hug that meant anything.

Point Man closed his eyes as he heard the sounds of air being blown into the tube to render him unconsious. Point Man would probably be laughing maybe a little, or crying if he had any real emotions. He only had them when he was with his youngest sibling, the third child. A sibling he wanted to raise as his own and cherish. It has been a long, long time, since he actually slept. What would he dream of he wondered? Will he see his ghost and demons again or maybe something that has to do with his mother? It doesn't matter. This is what's happening and no force on Heaven or Earth is going to change this. Maybe he will die...hopefully. He's been a lab rat. Maybe if God did exists, he will look upon his soul with pity.

But again, those are just thoughts. And eventually, everyone had to face the cold hard truth, that life is just not fair. And the world is a dark and scary place with a lot of evil people.

Point Man wondered about that last part. He wondered who is he under all of this good and evil. His whole life he has followed orders. Orders that had him kill his brother and almost his youngest sibling. And still he wondered...is he really a 'person?' Or is he a 'monster?'

Point Man allowed himself to ask these questions as he continued to think of a possible family and what his gravestone might say. "Here lies 'The monster who killed nearly thousands and now is where he belongs' ".

Maybe it was a worthy fate.

Or maybe it isn't.

None of it matters now nothing really truly matters when you are about to die. Death is blind when it comes down to the last second of one's life and it made Point Man smile a little. At least in death one could be treated fairly and no longer suffers. Maybe on the other side Point Man will be able to see a place that he could call home. Whatever may lay on the other side, Point Man braced himself for whatever this cruel world can toss at him next.

For he had accomplished his mission. He had given his youngest sibling live. He knows that somewhere far away that she will live in harmony and have what he never had. Life and freedom.

The 32 year old man smiled as he wondered what would be the kids name? Will the kid have friends and go to school and become something? Point Man hoped so.

_Point Man._

A military squad position he was given and was dubbed with as a name by his fellow soldiers due to him not having a name. How will he be remembered? He didn't think to hard on this, he wanted to have peace before he was put to sleep by the Armacham lab workers that were all around him.

They were scurrying around like rats and eyeballing him occasionally. They were talking about him. They were mentioning something about Revelations.

Revelations was a word that meant sudden truth. In other words it meant something like coming to understand things that were not known until just now.

As Point Man looked at one of the lab workers who were studying him with her eyes, she seemed to be writing things down. She stopped a little while to look up and see him eying her. She diverts her eyes and then she walks away, but in her steps she stops and turns back around to face the first born son of Alma Wade.

"Some day...you will be reawakened. resurrected like a new born. It won't be until all of this mess is sorted out with the United States. But you will be awaken again. This I can promise you. But it won't be until everything is sorted out." The woman then walked closer to the Point Man and then took off the gas mask she was wearing.

She had blonde hair and grey eyes and seemed to stare directly at the Point Man.

"You are the perfect soldier. Years from now we will release you and continue our work. This is for the greater good. This is for the strength of humanity. You have understand why we do all of this. I'm sorry." She says as she then walks off putting her mask on and leaving the Point Man strapped down in his cryo tube.

* * *

_136 years later. On a cargo station in Alliance space near the Exodus Cluster._

They fell in line awaiting orders from their commanding officer. There were twenty of them. Five Krogan and the rest human. They were all geared with assault rifles and shotguns. All of them well-paid mercs and were patiently waiting for the tube to come into place. It had been a nice little run. They managed to rack up a little body count along the way of getting here.

"Remember what we discussed...this man is no ordinary son of a bitch." The human commanding officer said. "He's a damn one man army. If what the guy says is true, he has killed thousands. So watch yourselves, but keep your eyes on the prize, gentlemen. We are getting a good ass bounty for this run, but remember watch yourselves."

As the tube slowly began to open, the men all trained their guns on the target. "And don't kill the guy, we need him alive. We are getting paid for him to be alive remember that, so if he fights try to sedate his ass!" Ordered the commander. As the pod opened up a man was laying there. He was just asleep as the guys said he would be. And now all they had to do was bring him to the buyers. Easy, right?

As the pod came into place and gas began to leave the chamber in which the pod came into view causing the mercs to ready their weapons for any given situation. Though some may have been new mercs off the streets, slums, and other places, they had the Krogon and their commander.

"Alright now, lets bring this little bastard in." Said the commander of the free lancers.

"Not without us doing the proper scans, we need to see if he is in the proper state for transport." Came a woman's voice. The commander gave a grunt and then said with annoyance. "Fine but make it snappy, I would hate to keep myself and my men from getting paid, so hurry up and do what you have to." The commander said as he gave the hand sign for his men to lower their guns. The rookie mercenaries and the more experienced Krogon followed orders well for being off of the grid. The human commanding leader of the small free lance mercenaries was a veteran at retrieval jobs. He had been paid well by a shady spook who promised him well pay if he was to bring in the guy was in the tube. As for the people on this station, they were working for the Alliance and were bringing in this cargo from an old planet that was at one time a prized world filled with Element Zero, but was later on shut down due to unknown reason s. The facility as well as shut down and left to rot along with all its cargo.

As the pod lowered from the upper level of where it was, the pod slipped down to the mercenaries level and the lab coats began to walk to the pod as it began to open. When they got up to the man, they saw that he was wearing a black sweater and fatigue black army cargo pants. His image looked like that of a complete slob who has never heard of the words shave or shower.

The woman and two other white coats crowded around the unconscious man and put him on a cot, carrying him away into the decontamination chamber, away from the mercenaries. There, they will run the proper examinations on him,keeping him sedated. The cargo bay was dark and one could see in only dim light.

"Well time for you to get back to the good old life as a little lab rat. After all, that is what you are, nothing more but a simple tool in the art of death, you monster." The woman said into the ears of the Point Man.

"Bring a syringe." The female doctor said as she examined the Point Man a bit more. Her assistant then brought forth a needle. The fluid within the vial glowed with a menacing green color.

As The female doctor took the needle, she brought her lips close to Point Man's ears. She smiled to the thoughts of all the wickedness that was to flow fourth. "You are in for a world of hell. I can promise you that this world is nothing compared to the 21st. Little boy, you are about to dance with the devil and he doesn't play nicely." She smiled and then she put her hand upon Point Man's wrist and began to unravel his sleeve.

"I hope this hurts, because if so, then I sure am going to get a kick out of it if so-" The woman could not say another word as she was then grasped by the throat. The syringe she had held was then taken from her and then shoved into her eye. Then the next thing the other two doctors knew was that they had a pissed off super soldier at their hands and nothing was going to stop him from literally tearing them to shreds.

The man quickly pulls out the pistol that the woman kept in a holster. His combat skills kicked in, and then the screaming rage was unleashed. Blood, bullets, more screams. It all quickly returned to him as if it were only moments ago from the last time he fired a gun. At last he was free.

* * *

Within the clear and beautiful skies, the young woman with crimson hair was enjoying herself within the park of happy children with teens and gathering families. She was just enjoying the nice sky and the clear streets. Everyone was outside and enjoying life. If she had her own family here, then it would make it better, but they died on their colony by slavers. She was just lucky to have survived, but the nightmares stopped after time went on. Now she is stronger. She is a warrior...not for her own world, but for all worlds. Shepard continued to look out into the air, as she was just happy that she had finally found a day to herself. Perhaps she would call it the 'Perfect Day' do to how it looked. Life was all around her and the sky was so blue and perfect that it seemed as if she was in her own little realm of tranquility. So much life and joy brought good feelings to the woman. All of this was here because of her.

She looks to a girl trying to push herself on the swing, but fails to do so. Being a good person, Shepard walked to the girl and began to push her. Smiling while doing so, she enjoyed spending time with children. She recalls how her mother would tell her that one day she couldn't wait to be a grandmother, but she never would be one. She would never have the time for such a thing, but another side of Shepard knew that one day she will find the guy, and have a child. But after the Reapers were defeated first, only then will all life in the galaxy be safe.

The war hero continued to push the girl up until there was a sudden darkness covering the fields and with it all color had faded from the bright and beautiful to the dark and hideous.

All of a sudden, everyone just froze where they were. Only Shepard could move and then in the sky...she saw it. The Reaper invasion...countless ships swarming like wasps. Shepard turned around to warn and yell at everyone to get to a safe distance, but none of them could hear her. None of them could do anything. They were all going to die.

Shepard turned to the massive bug looking ship and she let out a loud scream as she saw all around her...cities burned to ash, people being butchered, and herself being burned to a fiery ash. She had failed, she had died, and the Reapers won. Life in the galaxy was erased. All of it, because she failed.

Gasping for air and gripping her sheets, Shepard awoke from another Reaper filled nightmare.

Shooting up from her bed with sweat pouring out of her, Shepard gasped for breath. She had yet another nightmare. "When will these end?" she asked herself as she slipped out of bed and walked to her little tank of fish. It was easy for them...just swim around and eat. Nothing else to do, but keep living a simple yet boring routine. It was ridiculous to say, but sometimes Shepard wished she were one of those fish. That she was the one being taken cared of and not having to deal with this painful task that is tearing her apart. She is a hero yes, but it is a hard task for a hero to promise in saving a whole damn galaxy.

Shepard had watched Kaiden die. A man she loved had died, because he asked of her to save Ashley. And now, Shepard was regretting her choice. She ,sometimes though it would be nice being held sometimes, to be loved and cared for for a change instead of dealing with problems like Jack and Miranda going head to head. At least she had Kelly to talk to for she was her shrink. And a good one too. Shepard had just gotten a call from Systems Alliance that a huge massacre had occured at a station and Shepard ,being the only one with nothing to do...they would have her go to a station out in the middle of only God knows what kind of mess.

Who knows what the situation was will go over there, deal with the situation and everything will be back to what it was on the Normandy. Joker is probably talking with EDI. She might as well talk to her pilot and set a course to their next mission. Shepard knows that this might be the normal routine where this was just another Blue Suns group or something of that kind.

Only something in Shepard's gut kept telling her that something was not right about this mission. She doesn't how to explain it, but it feels as if this is where she needs to be here, at this moment. Call it fate. Who knows, she will see what happens when she gets there. She just hopes it's not going to get bad.

Something kept telling Shepard that a storm was on the rise and it would even send the Reapers shuddering back into their is what had Shepard so jumpy. A dark blackness is on the horizon, and Shepard feared that it was somthing to be more feared than the Reapers. Shepard just hopes that she and her team can all make it through the darkness and get to the light on the other side.

As Shepard took the time to get dressed in her uniform, she walked out into the Normandy. It's interior looked as amazing as ever before. Just being in this huge ship was enough to send Shepard with a feeling of comfort. She had her ship and her loyal crew ready to die for a noble cause. She knows that Samara is one of her loyal members as well as Miranda and Jack as well as Tali and, of course, Garrus and Legion. But sometimes, Shepard felt like she might lose her crew. She had somehow gotten attached to them. Their company was just pleasing enough to have.

Just to see them go their separate ways just would be hard. Shepard knows that the war with the Reapers is coming...only a matter of time. Shepard worried for her crew, her friends. She knows that not all of them will make it. Just to see one of her crew members survive would be enough for her to shed a tear of joy. Tears are what Shepard would shed when she sees the team go. They were the best of her pals. People she will never forget and when she becomes old and has grandchildren on her lap she will talk about all of their heroics and none of her own.

Shepard smiled as she walked past her busy of them were keeping the Normandy fully operated. Shepard liked to see her ship alive and well with a working and honest crew. It helped boost her morality.

And self-confidence is precious during these darkest of hours.

_Time to assemble the crew and live to the good name of kicking some ass. _Shepard thought

"Joker tell the crew to meet in conference room." Shepard ordered her pilot and her trusted friend pitched in.

"Already on the way, Shepard." Joker replied. Shepard liked the way Jeff worked. He was such a good man and can come off with some smartass humor, but overall he was a good guy.

As Shepard got suited up, she walked out of her room in her naval uniform and was walking past ready and loyal crew members. Each of them all willing to give themselves all up as warriors of the galaxy. As Shepard walked on, along past her private terminal, she noticed Kelly working to her usual matters. Kelly came off as a well person surprisingly. And Shepard was happy to have been able to save her in time when the Collectors took her and the rest of the crew.

"Hello there Shepard, getting ready to go send the big bad men along their way?" Kelly said with a mint smile and Shepard returned with a friendly face.

"You're damn right Kelly, if there is anyone who needs a nice dirt nap, I'll give them one." Shepard said and then nodded to her shrink, signaling that she was in a slight hurry.

Kelly gave a signal saying goodbye.

As Shepard took a nice look at some crew members working on terminals. She stopped to see Zaeed leaning on the wall. Shepard liked the old man, but still did not stand by all his morals. Yeah he was loyal, but it was just that some of his actions seemed that of a renegade.

"You okay there Zaeed, I hardly see you up here." Shepard said to the mercenary. The old man turned his head to face the commander. And before he could say anything, she was already facing him.

"Well what's the problem?" Shepard asked the experienced fighter who nearly matches her skills. Well not necessary matches, but both came and stared Death in the face before.

"Nothing that truly needs worrying about Shepard, just been a bit eager to get out there ya know, its been a little while since I got to really pull pin on my gun ya know?" Zaeed told Shepard and she smiled at his statement. She knew that feeling, it was the exact feeling she had when hunting Saren...wanting to put a nice shot right into his damn eye after all what he did.

"Don't worry Zaeed, when we touch down, you and I will be one of three who will be getting into the action. Another thing too, are you sure you want to be leaving, I mean the galaxy could use some rough necks willing to save the galaxy." Shepard said referring to the Reaper invasion that is bound to come and destroy all living being in the galaxy.

"Sorry Shepard, but I'm only in it for the money. My service is through, Shepard. After this last operation with you, I am afraid it will be to the usual game with me." Zaeed said, reassuring that once his contract with Cerberus was through he would be gone. To be truthful though, Shepard was going to miss the old guy.

"That's a disappointment. I would have loved fighting by your side when the Reapers show up."Shepard said with a small grin, hoping to have the crew there fighting against the machines that demand war. And war they'll have.

"Don't worry Shepard, when the time is right, we will be back to back again." Zaeed giving Shepard hopes for the future of seeing each other in the field together.

"And I long to see that day, but not too soon." Shepard said wishing that she will see him again, but also wished that the Reapers would never come.

"Well got to go! Have to notify the others. You want to at least show up for the meeting?" Shepard asked the experienced fighter.

"Nah. I just want to relax a bit, maybe just look at the nerds play with the computers." Zaeed said with a slight grin and Shepard too let out a small smile. Soon enough, the woman was on her way to greet the rest of her crew members and select her team.

_Some moments later aboard the Normandy SR2 within the conference chamber._

In a matter of minutes, Shepard was bundled with her team in the meeting chamber. At times like these Shepard felt like King Arthur, surrounded by noble and honorable bunch of warriors who are willing to die for the right cause and are also the best of the best.

They all waited for their commander to give out the coming assignment.

"So what's the mission?" Miranda said being straightforward and being the usual preppy one out of everyone aboard the ship. Shepard had to admit that Miranda can come off as a bit of a bitch, but overall she was a alright person. She was just raised as a bad person and in truth she was actual an alright person, she even proved that when she showed how much she cared for her sister Oriana. But now, she was through with Cerberus and she was a better person then she was.

"From what we have received, there had been an incident at a cargo station located in the local cluster. The workers and security there have come under attack from free lance mercenaries, some of the guards are wounded, but they have reported that the mercenaries were after something. What I have no idea, but all I know is that we have been chosen to handle the situation."

"Damn straight." Jack said with her badass tough chick attitude. Shepard loved that attitude. Jack reminded Shepard of herself when she signed up for the Alliance marines. Jack and Shepard got along well almost like sisters in a way. She hopes that Jack feels the same way.

"Indeed Jack." Shepard said assuring Jack that they really were the best of all the others. Why else would they have been able to take on the Collectors and save all those human colonies. "Anyway, we've been called to handle the situation. We can handle this easily, its just a little investigation. It should be a cake walk then. Besides what's the worst that can happen?" Shepard said, her overconfidence speaking for her for a small moment.

"You got that right Shepard." Came Grunt's rough voice.

"We have proven that our skills can vanquish almost anyone or anything for that matter Shepard, but it is always wise to think ahead of the coming storm before entering into it. But over everything else, you have my allegiance." Samara said, being perhaps the most noble of all of them. Being a Justicar and all. Shepard respected the asari warrior. Ever since she started hearing about the Justicars Shepard was interested in knowing whatever she could about the noble knight like warrior. Shepard trusted the Justicar and Samara trusted Shepard. The two women both believed the right thing, even though Shepard was more confident and seemed to take drastic steps to achieve her goals. But it was all miscellaneous because even at the end of their mission when Shepard was given orders from the Illusive man to not destroy the facility, she told the Illusive man off and blew the place to Hell.

Orders could go out the window if it meant the deaths of thousands and if it also meant for some xenophobic group to gain more power to spread their word to other hate groups. All in all Shepard was glad to be rid of Cerberus. They were nothing but terrorist anyways.

"We are always prepared Samara, don't worry about it. Alright for this operation, Garrus, your with me. Zaeed is also tagging along." Shepard said, notifying her crew members. It had been a while since Shepard had let Garrus tag along. Mostly for the last couple of days, things were silent on the Normandy. This should be able to get at least Shepard and two of her squad members hearts racing with excitement.

"Alright then lets get this baby started." Shepard said as she sat up, ending the meeting in the debrief. Who knows maybe they might be able to run into some real excitement.

* * *

**Situation: An alert has been made. Nearby starship, Normandy SR2 is to go to the spa****ce cargo station. Ella to secure the situation of an attack by an unknown mercenary force that has left some of the crew as well as the other occupants dead.**

**Primary Objective: Understand what caused the attack by the unknown mercenary group as well as assist in anyway possible.**

Some time later after passing through a mass relay. Location: Milky Way / Local Cluster

_On the cargo space station, Ella._

Shepard was exiting out of the decontamination chamber with Zaeed and Garrus by her side. The two looking just swell. Shepard walked out of the Normandy and was greeted to a sight for sore eyes. The space station, Ella was looking mighty shitty tonight whatever or however you looked at space. There were small fires still burning and piles of dead or wounded were being carried all around. The place looked like it was the target of a war-zone. Pretty fucked up for these sorry guys.

As Shepard stood along the docking station, a man with an assault rifle was coming up to greet her as well as Zaeed and Garrus. Shepard was expecting a small little fight from a few mercenaries, but this was a battle not a simple firefight.

Shepard looked around her. There were medic officers piling up bodies and some of the guys carried the face of fear. Something happened here and Shepard didn't like it. She knows these guys were soldiers and guards of this what could have gotten the jump on them? In one of the reports, she heard that some mercs stacked in a pile and a lone man was able to wound and kill most of the guards the mercs didn't get. But it was one man, and Shepard had a full ship loaded with number one's.

"Ah Commander Shepard, big time war hero and savior of the council. I prayed to the spirits for you to come and help us on this one. I have been ordered to bring you to comms room. There is something you need to see." The guard said to Shepard.

"From what I have heard it seems pretty bad. I can't imagine that one guy was able to take on all of you and bring down...what you guys say, twenty mercs?" Shepard asked and he nodded.

He nods his head and then he says. "Follow me." He then leads the trio to the comms room. Shepard only hopes that this was really worth her these guys really can be taken down from just one guy, then it would mean? A) They have no balls what so ever, or B) This one guy was serious shit. But truthfully, Shepard was slightly eager to face this guy and on edge. She knows from war experience that she must never underestimate her enemy. She will be sure to keep herself 'real' for the mission ahead.

_In the comms room:_

"Just set your eyes on the prize Shepard I hope that you can really take care of this little mess that we have gotten into. I had lost enough men today, I am just glad that someone with serious experience is here." A Turian guard with one eye said as he played the vid. The footage on the screen was wide and it began to playback the footage from the previous day. Shepard held her breath as she watched the vid. She spared a glance at Garrus who surprisingly did the same.

When they returned their eyes back to the screen, Shepard saw a bunch of mercenaries in some of the cheapest armor that she had ever seen. These guys were clearly not well hired, which meant someone did not care about their safety and whether they got what they came for or something. Some of them were Krogan, but the rest were human. The Krogans are probably the only reason the humans made it.

Shepard observed more and hoped for something interesting to see.

Shepard watched with curious were all just standing around. Modeling around, when all of a sudden, a bunch of gun fire was going off. Shepard watched with amazed eyes as the screen changed angles and it showed a bearded man with two M-3 Predator Heavy pistols running and gunning down two mercenaries as he slid into cover.

Shepard watched as a Krogan ran to the man's cover and confronted the man with a shotgun. But with incredible speed, the man retaliated by kicking the gun to the air and delivering two swings across the Krogan's face with the two pistols that resulted in the Krogan losing some of his teeth.

The man grabbed the shotgun and then stuck it to the Krogan's face. Shepard just went wide-eyed through seeing a human being capable of knocking out a Krogan's teeth, let alone blowing ones head off at such close of range. That was something worth paying to actually see. In a way Shepard thought it was kinda cool, but also warned her of this guy as well. A human man was able to get a good punch on a Krogan and knocked out some of its teeth, but with such unbelievable speed and at such a close range. The man took what guns he had and popped out of cover, gunning down for mercenaries as he went along to his next source of cover, a crate.

Garrus and Zaeed kept watching with curiosity, learning how to handle this man when they face thought up of different tactics and strategies. But they knew in the end, it will be Shepard who will give the orders.

The man on the screen then moved to a massive crate that had a torn label and went inside after shooting the lock. As five mercenaries approached the crate, each of them had their weapons pointed and were taking cautious steps. They all carried the same look, one of complete shock. How was it that they were able to be beaten by one man? With such numbers, only the remaining Krogans stood not shacking their guns unlike the humans and their fear of the mysterious man.

As one of the humans went around the crate to look inside. He aimed his weapon and was ready to fire in the darkness, when all of a sudden, he was gunned down almost instantly. When he hit the floor, there were literally holes all over his chest and crimson blood flowed across the ground.

The man came out of the crate, but this time armed with what appeared to be, two M-9 Tempest SMG's. She watched, as the rest of the footage went out with the man killing the rest of the mercenaries. And to top it all off, he moved like lightening. He was like mist when he moved. It seemed like all the mercenaries were moving in slow motion while he kept his speed.

As the footage then came to a stand still on the mans' face, Shepard only stared off into the eyes of the mans face. That cold hard stare that seemed menacing. As if they were able to see right into your very soul.

"I can't believe one man was able to do all that. Well damn, it's about time we had ourselves a serious opponent. Been a while since we actually got our hands on a real player." Zaeed said as his spirit felt was going to get himself a serious challenge instead of the usual run in with cartels and causal mercenaries. Garrus just stared off into the screen, he knew that this was no simple man, but that will not keep him from failing would be sure to keep his reputation up.

Shepard herself could not help but be spellbound by that single man. He was...just like that one guy in that old 20th century film. He was like the damn Terminator. A mother fucking badass...like her. Perfect, a foe who could at last test Shepard's skills. Shepard was not one for constant fighting, but she had longed for something to keep her mind off of the Reapers and this guy was just that, but she knows from after looking at the footage, that three was not going to do.

Shepard put her finger to her com link and she called in for Joker. "Joker are you there?"

"What you need commander?" Jeff was most likely sitting down in his seat now just clucking his tongue trying to kill the boredom and possibly chatting away with EDI.

"We are going to need... a lot more of the crew." Shepard said as she examined the footage that had paused on the man's face. Shepard then looked a little more closely towards the image. Something was off about the man. Like somehow he just wasn't normal. The man kinda reminded Shepard of herself in a strange way. She admired that. He was possibly faster then her, but she knows that she had a quick hand too. She had plenty of fights in the past that proved she could survive any encounter. From Saren, to the Shadow Broker, to that human proto-Reaper. Shepard knows she could overcome anything. At times, she even felt blessed.

_Hmmm...there is something about you...what makes you tick I wonder? Shepard thought._

"Well booya, something tells me that we are about to have ourselves a serious storm coming, all that's missing is the thunder."

* * *

Point Man was sticking to the had with him his assault rifle he got from that crate. Point Man took out the reptilian creatures as well as those normal looking sorry bastards out all he has dealt with otherworldly forces besides dinosaurs,but there was something telling Point Man that something wasn't right. It took him a while, but he figured it out as soon as he saw the station and the flying space ships that came and went. He had been put into cryo sleep by those Armacham bastards and he has woken up into the future. Point Man would have dropped a load of F bombs now, but his military discipline forbade him.

As some of the smaller reptilian men walked by, Point Man examined one of the it said Normandy SR2. It looked like it had just arrived too, because it wasn't there a while ago. If Point Man wants off this...space station, then he will need to sneak aboard and hopefully be taken to someplace elsewhere. Earth hopefully.

But then where would he go if that ship was not headed for Earth? He is far out in the future, away from Jin, away from his youngest sibling? What will he even do...run his whole life?He is tired of always running from his ghost. It didn't work that way with Fettle. He just came back through unknown means and helped him escape from that prison.

And after confronting their mother, he could not believe his younger brother was actually going to eat her, but Point Man dealt with him quickly. He still doesn't know was supposed to kill it...kill the third. But he didn't, he let his mother give birth to her baby. And still underneath that layer of a monster that was his mother, he thought he actually saw her, the young woman who was put into study by her own father.

Point Man was cut out of his flashback as he looked up at the ship labeled Normandy. Coming out were some more people than that trio of the woman, the man and the alien lizard thing. It was funny...ghosts exist as well as demons, but he never thought that aliens would be in the future. To him it just seemed to be something of science fiction like Star Wars.

Point Man had with him, two pistols and two smg's as well as a three round burst fire assault rifle and a plasma beam that the Armacham soldiers used back at did they find this laser based weapon, he had no idea, maybe he was just lucky to find a crate with Armacham's big name on it. He also had with him, four smoke grenades as well as four electrical and four explosive ones. These weapons were Armacham, all of them. The guns and grenades...these future boys were, thankfully, good enough they just left the crates unopened when found.

He stayed to the walls as he was showed to as a child. He was going to have to do stealth strikes against these future soldiers. From what he saw in the halls, the men he killed after waking up were enemies of these people, but that doesn't mean these people here will be any different. He thinks this for no matter how advanced their weapons were, it was the man or woman who is holding the gun that counts. Point Man wondered if the United States was still around. And if they were, than maybe they can set things straight. Maybe they can help him out. He was ,after all, a United States soldier.

As Point Man walked over to the end of where the railing was, he climbed down and began to make his way through the place as quietly as he can. At this point, he was kind of wishing his brother was here. Paxton and he would just go in there and none of them will be a match against the two. Their mother must have smiled at them when she saw how they were both doing what she wanted. And that was to kill...kill in her name.

As Point Man made his way into a vent, he was trying to find a place to hide and hopefully get some answers from over hearing the guards. Hopefully he will be able to hitch a ride out of here as well.

Point Man cocked his weapons and was making sure he had the right amount of ammo to deal with whatever he may be in store for. Hopefully he can at least walk out of here without making a total mess.

* * *

_On the flight deck:_

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. One man? And he moved faster than a cat on an adrenaline rush?" Jacob asked Shepard and she nodded. "One man was able to take on a bunch of armed mercenaries. And to top it all off, he was able to punch the teeth out of a Krogan." Grunt snorted to that a human was capable of something as that, then Grunt himself would like a piece of this Ghost Soldier himself.

Thane, however, thought what he was hearing was impressive and so did Miranda. If she was still a part of Cerberus than she would have thought maybe he would make a valuable soldier. Tali was also fascinated yet also frightened at the same was not normal for a human male to move at such speed...what was he? Not a normal human that much she knew. Jack herself figured that she could take this guy on. She has been in situations where she had only her pistol and her biotics, after all. To her, this guy sounded more of the line of a grunt than a real soldier.

"I want all of you to be careful. This man seems to be stronger and faster than the rest of us. If you see him, try to take him alive, but if he retaliates, put him down. We have proved in the past that we can take on anything, even a Reaper and I am damn well sure that if we can destroy the Collectors. We can take on one man. After all, we are the ones who stand between the Reapers and rest of the galaxy." Shepard said as she cocked her assault rifle with a smile on her face as well as true confidence.

Everyone was silent and they were all willing to march into Hell and back with their leader if she so much as gave the order. As a small army for the galaxy the thirteen of them were all willing to give up there lives for the greater good. They proved to each other how loyal they were to each other after having their face off with the Collectors and saving the taken crew members. They can take on anyone and made this man so different? He was just one and they were many. It was a pity...them against him. Who honestly was going to win?

Shepard was in the front as her party followed her. The guards that were able-bodied were assisting by scanning through the place. No way in hell will that man be able to walk out of here without having to deal with them. He was going to deal with all of them before any chance of escape.

From the vent above, Point Man went wide-eyed. He was looking at the weird creatures below him. One of them had a fish bulb for a head with glowing purple eyes. Another was a weird blue smurf creature. There was a green fish thing and there was a Austrialian woman in a skin-tight suit, as well as a bald woman with loads of tattoos. He was even amazed with the blue-eyed robot. Even the dinosaur like lizard was still a surprise and the other lizard looking alien.

Point Man continued to crawl through the vents, keeping as silent as he could. He hoped that he would not get their attention and he hoped by staying where he was, that they would soon pass. And soon enough, they did.

As the coast was clear, Point Man was able to kick one of the vents open and hop down. He cocked his G3A3 assault rifle and he was keeping his eyes on the corners. First person he sees, human or not, was going to get a three round burst of fire to the head. This was a free fire zone, he had all the damn liberty to defend himself at any cost.

He has handled worst before. He did kill over half of those super soldiers back in Fairport and to top it all off, he did it alone. And not to mention, he was able to face his mother that night he learned the awful truth. If he could live through that, he could survive this. He was confident. He learned in the army that one is to never believe in quitting. You are a soldier, you fight and you act like one. You never surrender, and never give in. Stick by your standards as a warrior for this country and you never stop fighting until the last bullet fired is yours and the bullet that fly's is the one that goes into your enemies head.

Maybe the Point Man would be able to negotiate his way through the strange-looking aliens and people, but he was sure that they were all probably gun crazed rejects that only wanted to shoot first like the rest of the people he met in this screwed they won't even give him time to talk.

All the way from his birth he was a silent character. He never had a say in anything. Never had his moment to say yes or no. His decisions were always made for him. And that is how it was always. Maybe if he were to escape with Jin and those other survivors along with his sibling...maybe then he could have actually stuck around and smelled the roses.

The Point Man made his way through the halls, and was able to draw his knife on one of the reptilian men. .Drawing his knife on the alien, he watcched his knife sink into the creatures neck and purple blood began to leave the alien. He killed him easily and was able to make his way through the corridors. He was a natural at this. He was the perfect killer, an unstoppable one at that. Just as he came to believe.

* * *

_In a cargo chamber:_

Shepard was now with Zaeed and Miranda. She had Garrus take Kasumi and Tali. Jack was taking orders from Jacob and Grunt was with the two. As for Legion, he was with Thane and the two of them were still fluttering the halls.

"Garrus you see anything?" Shepard asked through com link. "Negative." Came the Turian's voice.

Shepard kept silent as she kept her eyes peeled. She was sure as to keep her helmet on, last thing she wants is a bullet to the head. Just who was that man? And how was he able to move so fast and kill all of those guys the way he did so? Curiosity was swimming inside of Shepard's mind as her curiosity swam. Shepard will be sure to have Liara do that mind meld she did on her during hunt for Saren. Shepard felt a little sorry for the dear young Asari when she turned her offer for 'companionship' down. She just hoped that she was able to find someone.

Shepard hopes that her crew will be able to handle this Ghost Soldier. She made good friends out of these men and woman. She would hate to see them die,but Shepard knows that she can handle this guy. She isn't the only one out of her crew who had crazy encounters and was able to survive. Besides, Shepard cheated death. She can surly take this man on.

Nothing was going keep her from stopping the Reapers, not a man and not even an army. Shepard would face off against Harbinger if she had to do it alone.

But from the dark, an unaware Shepard was under observation.

Point Man examined the woman. She had red hair and a white suited chick was with her, as well as the old man. These three people seemed like not the usual targets. All Point Man has to do is toss a grenade and then go in with the submachine gun he picked up along the way and go blasting all. The pistols he grabbed from some of the kills he made a while back don't even need any use. Point Man knows that once those shielding are down, then it will be all easy kill from there. He was faster and he knows that even with these futuristic weapons in his hands, nothing can stop him. Not even a massive explosion. Which he survived, but barely.

But there is something about them. For some reason, Point Man could not shake something off about the red-haired woman. He knows they are not related. He senses that, but he feels like he has seen her before, in his dreams. He even had to agree that that part sounded just down right ridiculous, but he felt like he wasn't supposed to kill her, maybe he should speak to her?

He had no time to contemplate this however, he had to look on his primary task and that was to survive.

Point Man began to crawl around the corner and he was sure to be invisible. He was keeping his eyes fixed on them. He shall be swift and that is one thing he is damn good at...being fast. It's now or wait until they get the jump. The army taught him that it is always better to have the first strike because the first hit is always the hardest.

As Point Man watched them walk along, he pulled out from his chest pocket a grenade.

As Shepard was just eying the area, her ears were suddenly listening to the sound of a kind of beeping. She turned around and her eyes flared up with horror. "Damn it, get to cover!" She shouted.

Miranda looked to the ground and was right by the explosive. Knowing his ally will die, Zaeed made for a grab and threw himself and his comrade away from the deadly explosive that would have ended them both. As the grenade went off, Point Man ran in with his sub machine gun.

"Thanks for the save." Miranda said in an appreciation to her voice.

"Just trying to help." Zaeed said as he shot himself up from her and gripped his shotgun. As Zaeed aimed his gun to where the grenade came from he realized too late that his shields were down, but before he could be rattled with bullet fire, the experienced mercenary was firing his gun at his attacker. "Your fast, but I've been through worse than you, ya sorry bastard."

As Miranda and Zaeed returned the attack, Shepard was able to get to her feet. The crimson haired woman had her M-8 Avenger assault rifle. Shepard and her team were not going down without a fight.

Point Man had to think of something fast. He looked over to the crate that was along his left. There.

With his lightening fast speed, Point Man was able to get to cover without getting hit. The soldiers that were following in after him were, however, pursuing him still. He needed to maneuver them and fast.

As Point Man ran across a stack of crates, he kept his submachine gun close and thought up a strategy. He would have to think tactically and not just aggressively. As Point Man ran over to the next crate to his right, he kept himself in cover as he could hear feet stomping into the ground.

Point Man then pulled out a EL-10 CAS as well as a smoke grenade that will stun his targets. Waiting for the right time, Point Man then tossed the grenade and then watched as the smoke from the explosive developed. Now was the time...the time to go in for the kill.

Smoke blew out from a small can that was on the ground and blinded Shepard's vision, but she knew her eyes were fine enough to see where this Ghost Soldier was coming from. "Zaeed watch out!" Shepard shouted as she shot her assault rifle at the Ghost Soldier.

Point Man jumped to the side. He began to run for the three soldiers, he was able to toss to the side the brunette as she shot her gun but missed as she was smacked into the side of the massive crate on the right. Point Man used his reflexes and jump kicked the old man in the face and quickly made his way to the red head. In this predicament of close quarters, these guys' advanced weapons and shielding wouldn't count for shit. He was trained for close quarters and his enhanced reflexes were faster than any man or any alien being. But with the walls being a spread of twelve feet, it just added to his seemingly invincibility.

Point Man moved with great speed to dodge the attack of the red haired woman and was able to slide kick her to the crate behind her.

Getting up from his attack, Point Man drew out his EL-10 CAS, but as he got up he was surprised to see the brunette right behind him. The bitch was able to hit him in the face, but Point Man was able to retaliate. The woman was about to hit him again but before she laid down her hand, he blocked the next hit and the woman delivered a another swing for his face. Point Man caught her hand and then headbutted the woman in the nose sending her to the ground. She flew backwards and hit the floor.

As Zaeed ran for the Ghost soldier, he tried to take the 20th century shotgun, but the Ghost Soldier was able to hold out his gun in time to counter whatever attack Zaeed was to pull. Soon enough the two were wrestling for the gun. As Zaeed fought for control over the weapon, he kicked the Ghost Soldier and then pushed the soldier forward.

Point Man could feel the soldier pushing him back and before Point Man knew it, he was pinned to a wall made from the massive crates. With a surprising amount of strength from the old man, Point Man hand his hands pinned to the wall and was being choked out.

"Got you now bastard." Zaeed said as he was choking Point Man with his own shotgun.

Point Man could feel his face sweating and his eyes turning red from the pressure this old fucker was using. This was no simple old ass, this was an old man in a mid thirty year olds body.

But using his strength and speed, Point Man was able to push back the soldier and deliver a two blow combo with his left fist using his intense speed. Point Man then pulled the shotgun away from the soldier and then brought the weapon to the man's chest.

Thankfully however, Zaeed was able to tackle the Ghost Soldier for the gun. The two continued to fight for the firearm.

As Point Man was fighting this soldier for his weapon, Point Man realized that this aged man was not so old after all. Even so, Point Man was having some difficulty with this man.

As Zaeed could see this lackey soldier struggling a little, he knew that now was time for the heavy swing. As Zaeed used his strength to pull the gun from the lackey, but unknowingly to him, this soldier was up to his own trick.

As Point Man felt the butt of the gun hit his chin, he then spat out a little blood and kneed the old fuck in the gut. Still the old bastard would not let go of the gun, this was no ordinary soldier, this was a man of plenty of war experience. This man was not one who would just give up.

Zaeed began to feel himself loosing the battle. Zaeed watched this man began to pump sweat from his forehead and then with the blink of the eye, he watched as the Ghost Soldier quickly draw out his knife that he had tied to his sheath on his waist.

As the world began to slow down for Point Man, he used this sudden adrenaline rush to cut the old mans throat. Point Man was able to whip out his knife,and with a slicing cut, Point Man watched as blood began to splash out onto his very face along with the floor. The old man then let go of the El-10 CAS, so that he may stop his blood from the deep cut. He knew that if he were to even leave the cut unattended, then he was to bleed out. Even though he clenched his throat, blood began to flow out from the cracks of his fingers.

As Zaeed looked into those cold stone eyes, he knew that his days as a mercenary had come to an end. And with his last breath, he knew that he had been bested by someone at long last. But it came at a worse of times. _Shepard...kill this sorry son of a bitch for me would you?_

Point Man then brought the shotgun to the man's face and then pulled the trigger without even flinching. All over, blood shot out. The mercenary very head was nothing more than shards of skull and pieces of tissue and even an eye hung out on the ground. Zaeed was dead...beaten by one who possessed inhuman speed and strength, killed before his very commander and friend, Jane Shepard.

As Point Man turned back to where the crimson haired woman was, he was surprised she was not there. Keeping the shotgun close Point Man ventured forth and kept his guard up.

As he stepped along out of the close quarters of the crates, he looked all over in the cargo bay as he stepped in the open area. The red head was nowhere in sight.

With a feeling of someone behind him, Point Man turned around with a quick pace and was tackled to the ground. He looked on top of him and he saw the red haired woman. She delivered a quick blow to his face. Point Man was then hit again in the face, as well as getting kneed in the gut.

Shepard having laid a few hits on the Ghost soldier, she then did a high kick and sent him in the air. Where that sudden strength and speed came from she did not know, but she was able to knock him to the ground. _Damn, She thought. Sorry I could not save you__,__ Zaeed. __T__his guy knocked me out for a while back there__, but __I won't let him get away. _Shepard thought with vengeance for her fallen comrade whom she failed to save.

Getting up Point Man looked to see the woman pulling out her own handgun.

With his reflexes, Point Man quickly drew out his own pistol and shot the woman in the arm and thigh. The woman was then stunned, Point Man rushed to her and then grabbed her by her shoulders. For a good two seconds they got a good look at the other, right up until Point Man threw her to the ground five feet away.

_So this is it, I die again but this time in a cargo chamber and by a man who is faster than the eyes can see,and is quick with a gun as am I. Well, maybe this time I will be able to meet the big guy upstairs and maybe someone else can stop the Reapers. At least I will finally be able to be at rest,and never have to feel pain anymore. _Shepard thought these last few words, as the man came closer to her. His pistol trained on her head. His very image was a fire and brimstone apperance, a image of suffering and hoplessness.

Shepard closed her eyes and she prayed to God that maybe she will be able to see Kaiden again. Maybe she will be able to finally rest. She wonders if she will see her mother and father again too and possibly her younger sister and brother. Maybe she will be able to at last for once not dream of death.

Shepard kept her eyes closed as she drew her possibly last breath.

_Well could have been worse. I could have lived to see the reapers invasion on earth._

Point Man had her pinned to the floor.

There was nowhere that Shepard could go. She was at the mercy of this bearded man. This man who killed one of her crew members and knocked out the other.

Point man stared into those green eyes of the crimson woman. He wondered what she was thinking. She just got ambushed by one man who killed one of her team and was now about to kill her. She must be surprised that he was actually letting her live right now, instead of pulling a pop shot in her at the moment.

Shepard was staring into those hard, almost merciless eyes. He was examining her, she could tell, he was not really going to kill her. He was actually curious. One part of her said to shoot him, but her gun was four feet from her after she dropped it. The other half of her said that she should try to talk him out of the situation. Who knows, maybe he is just confused. After all, those mercenaries jumped up on him. Shepard would be pissed too. Maybe he is an escaped con who was acting out of fear.

"Mind putting that gun down?" Shepard asked and the man twitched for a second.

Point Man wasn't going to let this woman tell him to put his weapon down. She and her people tried killing him and he had the rude awakening. He is in no mood for listening to a few lies from someone now.

Shepard looked at the was going to kill her and there was nothing that could stop him. Shepard had so much more left to do. Despite everything she has done she is to die at the hands of this punk ass. All that was left was her hope and luck and she prayed that one or the other would help her out in this situation.

"Get away from her!" Shouted Garrus as he ran in with his pistol raised and fired. He was not alone either. He had with him Tali, as well as, Thane and Grunt. Shepard hoped that the others were hiding and waiting for a good chance at ambushing this man. They got here a little late though...one of them was dead.

Point Man looked at the reptilian looking creature .It could talk? Surprising as it was, he didn't stop to hear it banter on as he returned fire with his submachine gun. As he ran, Point Man drew out an electrical grenade and tossed it. As the grenade bounced and landed in the small squad of soldiers, Point Man quickly reloaded his gun and got into cover by a crate, but he was getting fired upon from behind. He turned around to see the tattooed woman and another creature, this one had a long neck and black eyes.

The fish thing looked like the offspring of a fish and a lizard. Point Man, however, spent no time in examination, he took aim with his gun and began to fill the air with woman and the thing rolled to cover as he shot at them. He would figure these things to put up a better fight, but he figured if he could handle nightmare apparitions and super soldiers, then he could survive this. He was his mother's son after all.

"Limp dick punk ass fuck bag!" Shouted Jack as she felt a bullet hit her. The thing stung like a mother and she could not believe that she was fighting a guy who looked like a damn bum. She's the badass here...next to Shepard. Jack decided to switch out her shotgun for her biotics. She would just blow the guy away. That would make things easy.

Point Man stood behind a crate for cover and looked back at the soldiers who he had thrown another electrical grenade at. He would kill them now, but the crimson haired woman got her gun back and there were more people shooting at him from was stuck in a tight corner. He hated it when he was caught in these tight foxholes.

Shepard was crawling to her were on the ground and they had just suffered the shock of a lifetime. Even Grunt was down and he was fighting to get back up. "Come in Samara, Legion. We need you." Shepard called in for her absent team members who were missing from the fight.

"We are on our way Shepard." Samara said as she and Legion began running down a hall, along the way Kasumi and Jacob were able to join them. As the four were able to leave the halls, they made it just in time to see Jack get thrown backwards and hit her head on the ground.

Point Man looked at the woman he threw to the made the mistake of underestimating his speed and she paid the price. She just ran right at him and he was able to deliver a nice good jump kick to her face. Point Man looked back to his right to see four more targets. They were soon going to have him surrounded rendering him as an easy kill. Unless he thought of something up qucikly.

He quickly swapped to his double SMGs and began to pull the triggers. Soon enough, the four were getting shot at and squirmed for cover. Some of the bullets bounced off from this blue glowing mass. From what Point Man was seeing, they have a sort of force field technology.

None of their numbers mattered, for Point Man knew within himself that he could handle them. He was a survivor, he has the scars to prove it. Emotional and physical scars, but scars none the less. He can take on a few shielded people and alien beings.

Taking the momen while he had it, Point man went for one of his smoke grenades and he tossed it out in the crowd of the new arrivals. He hoped that his mylitary combat could save him on this one. It never failed him before.

Samara, as well as the others, got into cover as the smoke began to cover them. This should not be was one man, they were were supposed to be Shepard's invincible army. They were supposed to be saviors of the galaxy. Even though he was a grunt compared to them, Samara knew that there was something more admist about him. They handled worse before yes, but something told Samara that he was something worse. If that is possible.

"We are going to have to just ram in after him. I will take the lead. Jacob you supply fire. Kasumi go around and take him out if you can. Tali, you're with me." Samara said as she began to hop out of cover while blasting her pistol. Tali fired her shotgun and Jacob laid down some assault rifle shots. Kasumi went around back and she was going to try to get the drop on this guy. She was amazed that Shepard could not take him on. He looked like a savage from a far away desolate planet with other savage beings like him. But underneath that layer of a monster he just carried this gaze like he was something more. Something almost inhuman. Something that never once in life had any peace or any kind of love. Possessing a look of pure rage and seemed to have more than a few skeletons in the closet, he was something that everyone would fear once they met him in person. It was in his aura. Overall he was a enemy that should not be mistaken likely. But like all the other encounters with Blue Suns, Collectors, and evan mechs Kasumi knows that she could handle him.

As Kasumi managed to reach around behind him, she turned to see that Mordin was on the ground and he had more than two bullets in him. He was shot in the legs and twice in the chest and once in the arm. He was alive still however. From the looks of it, the savage man spared him...in a matter of speaking.

Kasumi managed to get behind the man and she was getting ready to do those nice drop kills she is able to do. There was no way this hobo man could best her, when she has full element of surprise she is always able to get the best of everyone.

Point Man had that feeling that he always got when danger was around. He spun around and surprisingly able to block a hand that would have snapped his neck. As he held the woman's hands in the air, he allowed himself to qucikly study this woman who had almost killed him if not for his instincts. He only glared at her with his cold eyes.

Point Man gave a left fist and another one to the Asian girl's face and then delivered a straight forward right punch that sent her tumbling backwards. She would need ice as well as some medical attention after what Point Man did, he knew one of her eyes would definitely be bloodshot from his hits. Thank his mother for his natural instincts of warning.

Point Man spun around to see a gun aimed to his skull from a woman with silver eyes and to see a blue glowing woman before him. They were a good fifteen feet from him, but still from where they stood he could be filled with whatever firepower they were packing. He looked at them and then behind them. There was a barrel and from the looks of it, it looked like some kind of explosive barrel. He could get shot to death or he can try his luck and try his luck he did.

Point Man held one of his machine pistols. He was going to toss it pass the two female looking aliens, with luck he'll be able to have the gun fire off on its own. As the gun landed on the ground, he watched as the gun hit the ground causing the gun to go off and cause the barrel to blow in a firey haze. It sent the two women flying and he was pushed back a little.

Point Man was thrown to his back. With a loud smack, he landed upon his back.

With blurry vision, he could slowly begin to see all things come back to him...slowly, very slowly he was able to see things in his normal vision. When Point Man got up with an agonizing sensation. All around he could see that more people had arrived. They had their weapons trained on him and he knew that now there was nothing more he could do. He looked all around and once again locked eyes with her.

Shepard stared at the man. He had been able to beat her and her team. It was a good thing that the rest of the guards of the cargo station, Ella were able to show up and from the way the man was lowering his weapons, it meant he must be surrendering.

"Let's bag this asshole." A guard said as he walked past Shepard. A Turian guard with handcuffs went behind the bearded Ghost Soldier and cuffed him. With nothing else to do, the man surendered to the guards that outnumbered him. This time of peace allowed for the war hardened woman to look around at the crew members of hers who had suffered injuries. They all looked beat to hell and those who were able to make it out with no scratches deserve to be called lucky.

Shepard could not get those cold eyes out of her mind. They just seemed to pierce right through you and as if they could look beyond the boundaries of your soul. Something in Shepard told her that she had not seen the last of him.

Shepard walked around for a little to help out her crew members who had been damaged. As Shepard stopped to look in the closed quarters of where she had her engagment with the Ghost Soldier. She observed the corpse of a good friend. A soldier of fortune. A mercenary who was killed in action. She was of course looking at Zaeed. There was nothing left of his face, not after what the Ghost Soldier did to him.

Shepard could only stare and feel her hate. As Shepard watched the man throw down his weapons, she was happy to see one of the guards come right up to him and nail him in the head with the butt of their assault rifle.

It was lights out for him and all licking wounds for Shepard as she rose up. She looked over to where Samara was laying and immediately walked over to help the asari up on her feet. _Damn. _Shepard thought as she went to help out the needy crew members who were wounded and need medical assistance.

"Samara, come on." Shepard said as she helped lift Samara to her feet. After doing so, the two then went on their way towards helping out the rest.

* * *

_One hour later:_

Point Man was in a holding cell of some kind. The glass in front of him was stronger than he was and the weird creature before him kept eying him. He heard one of them say something about a woman named Shepard and how she will be carrying him off to a prison or something. He could care less. He will just break out like before; only this time it will be without Paxton.

Just what was the year? How long had he been in the tube? What happened to the Third? What became of Jin? Did they live a good life? Or did Armacham take them? There was a lot Point Man was thinking about,and it was giving him a minor headache. He had questions and the answers were so far away.

So he just sat there in the dark...alone.

Shepard was walking with a pair of guards behind had her crew in the medical lab of the station. She hoped that they would be on their feet soon. Shepard was now tasked with taking the Ghost Soldier to a special prison located somewhere near the Citidal. Apparently the council wants something to do with him. Though Shepard doesn't know what exactly, she can only guess that they want to see the man who was able to take her down as well as her rag-tag team.

Shepard was also glad she was no longer with the Illusive man because he might have wanted to recruit the Ghost Soldier for some personal agenda. Shepard couldn't tell how he was so strong, so fast. What steroid can do that to a guy? What cyber implants would make a man that skilled in combat? None that she knew of.

As Shepard walked through a sliding door, she walked into a dim lighted room with five guards. The Man was in a cell and he looked very unhappy. If Shepard wants answers, now was her chance. She can only hope that she can get something out of him.

"Shepard, I need a word." A turian guard said coming up from behind her. "What?" Shepard asked, a little annoyed that she was interrupted.

"Your going to have to take this man now, we have just got word from superiors that the council has requested that you have him immediately transported from here to Citidal space." The turian said to Shepard.

"I know that already, but my crew needs to rest. We had just lost a man and I am in no mood for leaving immediately." Shepard said to the guard.

"I know Commander, but you don't understand, we have word that the Systems Alliance wants him now. For some reason, it is not normal for a human being to dance with the Alliance best and just make it out alive. That sort of thing interests a lot of people and they really want him in Council Space." The turian said to Shepard.

"Well can some of you guys help me bring him to the Normandy at least. I don't like the fact he has managed to put all my crew in the hands of medics, so help a girl out?" Shepard asked with frustration with knowing she has to deal with some bullshit after one of her men had died. The turian nodded. "I will have several of my men transport him to the Normandy as soon as we can."

"Good," Shepard said as she spared a glance at the Ghost Soldier. "I want to get to know our boy a little more."

Point Man kept his head down most of the way. He never bothered to look at where he was going. All he knew was that it was over for him. He had probably gotten himself caught up with the wrong sorts people and without a doubt he was going to be put on death row. He got the feeling a while back that these guys must have been government or something. One of them said something about Alliance and Citidal Space and other things he knew not of. He hated having to piece the puzzles into place.

It was much more helpful having an intelligence officer to help fill in the little details. Betters was good at giving out the intel. Point Man missed his former team members. They all made a nice little team together and a team is what Point Man could use. Even though he fought and killed alone during those times, he wished for an ally by his side and someone who was not his insane brother.

* * *

_Some time later:_

Point Man was aboard a ship from what he was seeing and from the looks of the room he was in it looked like the cargo bay;l. He looked at the place he was in, well not really looking because of those damn future people blindfolding him with a cloth and binding him to a pipe. Where were they taking him? Point Man could only move his feet as he laid down onto the cold ground, he could do nothing but sit or stand. Something he hated was not being able to roam freely. The handcuffs only added to how much he was annoyed with his captors. They had tied his hands behind a metal bar.

If Paxton was here, he would be saying some thing clever and witty to humor himself.

If only he could sleep. If only he could have a dream and not a nightmare involving his mother or brother. Or their...'dad'. The one known as Michale Beckett who was raped by Point Man's sadistic mother. In a way, Point Man couldn't blame Becket. Beckett was angry, he was used to create the apocalypse. But at least, Fettle somewhat put him out of his misery. That was until he said,"Say hello to mother." It was then, right there, that Michael Becket's fears and nightmares were only surfacing because wherever he was now, Point Man knew that mother was there.

And wherever Point Man was going, he knew that his mother would not save him this time for he is now doomed. Whatever hell is in store for him, he is ready for it. It's what got him through most of the hard shit in his life. But within his core, he knew that the fight for his freedom was only just beginning.

After everything he had been through, all the Replicas, contractions, and even the hallucinations. He was now in the fucking future. It was all he thought on it a little more, he was going to get a headache, but a headache was the least of his worries. For now he was the very mercy of a woman and her crew of aliens.

Just how much worse can things get now?

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope I have not upset anyone by killing Zaeed off in the first chapter, I only did it because I had to have the Normandy Crew and Shepard both hate Point Man, and carry a need to kill him. I will not be updating as much do to me perfecting my chapters to be readable. I would also like to say that I hope this story will be praised and will be something that everyone who reads it will enjoy. I want this story to be as good as other stories like 'Consuming Direct Control' or the first F.E.A.R. and Mass Effect Crossover on this site called 'FEAR Effect'. I just want my story to be loved is all. **

**Maybe in the epilogue to this story I will tell you all why I wanted to do a crossover of the two. But until then this is my goodbye. I hope you all liked it.**


	3. Interval 2 They Deserve to Die

**Authors Note: Please leave a review at the end of the chapter dear readers of the story.**

* * *

**Interval 2**

**They Deserve To Die**

It_ was all a dream..._

_He was running down a hall, he had with him pistols, and behind him, the Specters of his mothers fears. Unlike the Nightmares, they were more easy to kill, but came in the numbers._

_He turned around, and began to gun them down. He was shooing what was left of his 36 bullets that his pistols held. As He threw the weapons away when they began to click empty, he switched to his standard F.E.A.R. sub machine-gun._

_He began to shoot viciously, the monsters would not stop until they have finished that which they were tasked with, and that was to bring back there mistress's child. She wanted him home. After all this time, she still wanted to have him in 'The Family' the family built upon by an obsessive revenge lusting spirit that would not rest, and a brother who was obedient to his mothers command, and who carried a craving for long pig. As well as the mysterious child that he did not know. Behind them all, was the man who was the father. The cursed father, doomed to follow his wife's every commandment due to his fear of her._

_Point Man will never allow himself to follow under them._

_"My baby..."_

_He heard her whisper into his mind. Why is it that she follows him? Why must he be haunted? Why can't he be left out of this cursed bloodline? _

_"Come home..."_

_He would love to yell at her and shout no, but he can't. For he was afraid of her.  
_

_"Soon...soon you will come into my arms and be mine...you are and always will be my baby..."_

Point Man's eyes shot up, he was sweating, and he was still in the dark. His heart hadn't beat that hard before in a long, long time. Damn those visions, damn those hallucinations...damn that hospital where he was born, and taken from his mother. Damn Armacham...damn Harlan...damn Fettle. Damn mother.

Why must he had been born? Was Armacham so intent on having their psychic commander, that they would force a young girl into giving birth to two monsters? For what reason was he left alive after all things went to shit at the Origins Facility where Paxton went on a killing spree at a young age? Armacham put Point Man away for more experimentation, and more suffering? Why not just let him die?

But all of that meant little, for what mattered now was what was happening in the present. Being here in the future and trying to find a way to survive.

Point Man knew not of where he was, but he was in a big space city or someplace, the ship parked at some high above platform, and he was put into custody by three unfriendly looking men. If he wasn't cuffed, and if he could he would break out and kill all these people here. Some woman with a camera was trying to get a bit of footage of him with a little flying robot, but some guards brushed her off. Point Man wondered if the United States still even existed, or if WW 3 struck, and wiped out the planet forcing everyone to become a bunch of Martians and moon people.

After a bit of walking, Point Man was now going down a narrow hallway, and was being taken to a cell. He was the only one in the cell the guards had locked him into. They didn't even un-cuff him, which proved how much he scared them. One of the reptilian looking creatures said something about him beating Shepard, and her crew. Some of the guards chuckled to that statement, and others were silent. Some even said that he looked like a drunk and bum. They even said other hurtful things, their words offended him. When he gets out, he will show them what kind of bum he is. He will show them just what kind of damage he can really do. And then they will all be sorry, they will all cower before him.

But this will all have to take time, he was quick and deadly yes. But even so these guys were armed with perhaps the latest of all weapons in the...galaxy. He could put it that way. Who knew what these...aliens could do. So in all good time, Point Man will wait for the proper moment to make his strike.

_One hour later:_

As Shepard exited the cab door as she walked back to the front entrance where C-Sec was monitoring incoming and outgoing occupants, she stopped to rethink what Anderson and the Council members had said.

They wanted Shepard to take her cargo aka the Ghost Soldier to Alliance military base on Earth. Apparently Admiral Hackett was to handle the Ghost Soldier once she brought the man to the admirals vessel. But what kept bubbling up in Shepard's mind was who was the Ghost Soldier? He was a mystery that she wanted to crack. So far the man stayed silent and never even made a mummer when she tried to talk to him.

Which is why she had brought Liara aboard her ship. The the 107 year old asari was already in debt for Shepard with helping her take on the Shadow Broker. The least the blue female could do was crack the surface of the man and see what made him tick. Samara would do it, but in truth Shepard actually wanted to have the other asari aboard.

Shepard was happy however, that Liara was aboard the Normandy, she had got picked up as they passed the Shadow Broker lair, Liara owed her and Shepard owed her just as much. The two were practically like sisters almost. Shepard the tough brave hero of the council and survivor of a Thresher Maul attack and Liara the nerdy not so shy no more woman that Shepard always wanted. Friends to the end.

When Shepard mentioned the task at hand, Liara was willingly accepting. Shepard was happy about that part, and she wanted to see Liara work her magic. She wondered what it looked like, for one's mind to wander into another persons person's mind, what would they see on the other side?

Shepard was about to get her answers. She counted on Liara, and she was a good friend to open up to besides Kelly of course. Shepard wondered how tragic it must have been for Liara to have to actually fight her own mother, what did it even feel to kill ones one's own family, Shepard hopes to never find out.

But she knew that Liara would never forget the experience, and even after all what Benezia had. committed. She atoned for her sins. Shepard guessed that she wanted to go out as a some what somewhat good person with the intel she gave to them. Liara must have been heart shattered to have seen her own mother die from her own hands.

Spilling the blood of family was something that would could never be washed away. That is something that one always remembers. Kane and Able bullshit that Shepard never wants to nor ever will experience.

* * *

_Captains Quarters:_

Liara sat down in Shepard's quarters. She was happy to be somewhat back on the Normandy, she had to leave her duties as the Shadow Broker, and had to help Shepard with this one thing. Liara owed it to her, she did help her with her own little problem, and she was a good friend, Hell the two were almost like family. She was looking at the variety of fish, she wondered how they can get along all bundled inside that din? She guessed it was like the Normandy's crew. Except with the crew there were conflicts, and in the fish din there were only little bubbles coming from their mouths.

Shepard wanted her to connect to the mind of some man who was able to topple her over and the rest of the crew. Liara could hardly believe, until she saw the others, and the body of the one called Zaeed. Bullets are what killed him; humans stopped using bullets after mass accelerators were discovered. Just who was this man? What knowledge did he hold in his mind? Liara was about to find out. Besides she was a woman of information, melding her mind with this man would provide a lot of information. Like the old saying goes, knowledge is power.

Melding with this man would give all the information Shepard wanted, and interrogating him was of no use. C-Sec already tried that. This man was stubborn like a storm, you can ask of it to leave, but all you would get is thunder and more rain.

Shepard walked into the room, and Liara turned to greet her. Strange, she got caught up with the fish that she was not paying attention. "It is a pleasure being here Shepard."

"You know I always liked your company Liara. You're a friend, and you helped out during our hunt for Saren. And now, here we are on the hunt for answers." Shepard said. She smiled with a kindness. She wondered what Liara would see, she wanted to just take the asari now and hastily read the man's mind, she had to know who he was. How was he so fast and what hidden nature was underneath that cold stare? What was the man's agenda.

"I am sure you did not just come here to greet me Shepard, I you and I both know that you only brought me here so that I can use my asari abilities of melding on your newly acquired cargo. For one I know this because some of your crewmen told me that he does not wish to speak, and who else in the galaxy is like a second sister to you?" Liara said with a smiling gesture to her friend.

"I guess we can skip the boring details and get to the point as to why I brought you aboard then. This guy, he carriers the kind of stare that we humans would say...one of grimness." Shepard smiled shyly, she didn't want to admit how stupid that sounded, but that was the truth. The Ghost Soldier carried a kind of dark aura.

"Shall we go then?" Liara asked getting straight to the point as if this was a business matter, and Shepard silently thanked God that the asari offered to move things along. "Let's not waste anymore time then we already have." And like that, Shepard lead Liara out of her quarters, and the two were soon on their way to see the Ghost Soldier.

Point Man was just sitting around, the ship had not taken off yet, but he knew that he would soon be on his way to another prison. This was ridicules; he would should have escaped now, and blasted away these...things. He knew not what to call the giant reptilian men, and the long-necked black-eyed creatures, or the blue women, or the lizard creatures with the weird bodies and fingers. He was very upset, and he wished he could break free from these bindings. He just wanted out of here so badly. He wants to get back home...but what was home? What place was home to him? All he knew was the battle field, and he knew nowhere else. Who was his family? His real family, not the psychotic one he had back then. Was it Jin and Betters as well as Jankowski and Holiday as well as The Third?

Speaking of The Third, he wondered if Jin raised em' well. Did she and his youngest sibling share a nice life? Point Man hated forcing Jin with the task of mothering his younger sibling, but he had no choice, he was the only soldier who could hold off Armacham while she and the other civilians ran away aboard their plane. Did they even make it to tell the government about the affair? He hopes so; Armacham deserves to pay what happened. Them and their greed, they deserved to... he stopped right there. He was sounding like his mother, or worse... his brother.

As Point Man just sat there in the dark, he looked up to see the crimson haired woman with another woman, or more like a giant sized smurf. Point Man didn't blink but he did raise and eyebrow. She was almost like the other smurf lady with the glowing Jedi like powers.

"I don't know who you are, I believe you don't know me, for some reason you refuse to talk, so that is why my friend here will be looking into your head and she will be able to tell me all that I need to know about you."

Point Man could not believe what the Crimson Head was saying; she was saying that those smurf women could look into people's heads? What should he even be thinking? Should he just let them do it? Or should he retaliate, maybe this could be his only chance at getting answers, and before dying, he would like to know where he is. He would just like to let people know his story. Maybe they can help him after this? Maybe not, either way, Point Man agreed with this idea.

Shepard watched as the man nodded his head, and she smiled. "Good. My name is Shepard, this here is Liara." As Shepard said this, Liara stepped forward to the man, and he stood. "Go ahead and work your womanly touch." Shepard teased and Liara ignored her.

As Liara locked eyes with Point Man, she slowly placed her hands to his face.

Point Man stared into the smurf...or Liara's eyes, he was having second thoughts, but something told him it would be alright. Would this woman freak out though, will she have a seizure off of seeing all the things he had seen? Or would everything be alright? It was hard to say that, nothing was ever alright. It was always risks and chance. Had it ever been easy?

Liara began to meld her mind into his, she began to see what he had seen. Her eyes go black, and the man goes a little wide-eyed. He had never seen this before, and Liara could not blame him, there was much he probably didn't know about. But soon enough, she will know his secrets. How bad can it be for him to not even say anything or to cause him to act violently towards Shepard and kill one of her own team members.

Point Man felt like he was cold all over, images began to flash before him, small and random fragments, but then...from the beginning, to the very point of now.

As Point Man stared of into her black marble eyes, he felt his heart race with a kind of fear of the unknown. His line of thought was then broken as the blue woman before him then said something that seemed odd to him.

"Embrace Eternity."

And like that, Point Man felt like he was thrown out of his own body and hovering into a empty void of thoughts and visions.

* * *

First there was nothing but blackness, and then out of the dark a child was crying and howling at the top of its lungs.

Through the eyes of this man, of this 'Ghost Soldier' she could see him being picked up from the womb and come face to face with a man with glasses and dark hair.

"Where are you taking him?" Came a echoing female voice. Liara could not see her, but she could see through the eyes of the infant.

"You will be a god among man." He says as he then looks to a few others.

"Take her back to the fault." He orders as he then take the child away from his mother. Liara just watched as the memory changed and a foggy haze washes over taking the asari elsewhere.

There were two boys in a room. The two small preteen children were playing with small toy guns, the one with the bucket over his head fell to the ground to pretend to be dead as did the other boy who seemed to be the oldest. As the scene progressed, the image faded out and it now showed the two children sitting down idle by as a man walks into the room with what appeared to be a clipboard in his hands. The boy with a bandage over his head was clearly the boy who was previously wearing a bucket over his head. The other one child seemed to just sit down and keep his head low.

The man carried the boy with the bandage out of the room, leaving the other child be alone in solemness. Again like before, the image hazed away, and Liara this time could see the oldest boy in a boxing ring sparring with a full grown soldier. Liara could only stare at the image. She could not swallow the fact that a boy of the Ghost Soldier's age was going to actually fight a fully grown man.

"Faster!"

Liara turned to see the man with the glasses gesture for the soldier to make the first move. The grunt soldier did as he was ordered and he swung for the child. Liara was just about to turn her eyes when she saw the child quickly duck under the mans fist, and deliver a punch to the man's face.

Liara then watched as the child countered a swing from the grunt, and then do a parry of fist at the man. But just as the child seemed like he was doing well, the man managed to stick a hit on the side of the boys head and then landed a swing at the child's check throwing him to the floor. Liara then looked to the man with the glassess as well as the suit, he carried an expression of fury and grabbed a bucket from the corner. He marched to the child who was getting up from the blows and swung the bucket at the child.

"Show me you have worth!" The man shouted as he began to beat the child with the bucket. Being sure to show zero tolerance with failure to meet potential. Liara could only watch in shock as she saw the man continue to hit the child. Liara closed her eyes and turned her head away from the image. She had seen some awful tings in her travel, but to see a child go through that was just horrible.

The scene changed like how the other memories had, there was a haze and everything turned to a different location and time, Liara could see now that the boy was sitting in a room with the same cell mate he was with. There were creepy black images on the walls, and Liara could not help but feel disturbed. In the corner, she could see a morbid face with black eyes and black streams escaping the eyes. It was all like something from a horror vid.

There was another haze and this time Liara could see that the younger boy was on top of the older one and it looked as if he was going to kill the oldest, when all of a sudden the man with the glasses came in and took the boy from his room.

A little while later, the boy is in his room and all of a sudden jumps to the sound of a red alert being activated. He immediately gets up and then tries to look out of a peak hole on the top of the door, but is unable to due to his height. So the child looks over to a desk and pulls the piece of furniture to the door so that he can look out of the room.

As he begins to peek outside, he immediately turns back around and he hops to the floor as well as pushing the desk back to its original place. As he steps back to see the man with the glasses come in, the oldest boy sees that the man is holding onto the other child. Liara watches as the man the nsets the child onto a bed that was the left. The man then turns to the other child and takes him by the arm and away from the room.

The image fazes out and Liara is left with more questions than answers. More images fly by, and Liara eventual saw that the boy who was once a captive is now a man. He was now in a conference room and standing among three others. A screen in front of him, showed a man-eating another man, and then she heard the name. "This wacko's name is Paxton Fettel." A large man said as he briefed the three. Liara could see a menacing looking male with a mask and red goggles. Without any form of doubt, she knew who he was.

The Ghost Soldier

Along the left of the Ghost Soldier's sight she could see a woman and a bald man. in the front she could see the logo of what appeared to be an acronym for a word.

F.E.A.R.

First.

Encounter.

Assault.

Recon.

As the rest of the man's memories played out, Liara eventually saw the man walking along a rooftop and as he turned a corner he met a fire extinguisher to the face rendering him unconscious.

As the Ghost Soldier slowly awoke, he could see two armed men with body armor and the same man who had hit him in the head with the fire extinguisher.

"The mans name was Charles Harbinger. Ah I remember him. But is it my memory or hers? No mater, he deserved to die. They all deserve to die."

Liara would remember those words from the one named Paxton Fettle.

as more scenes flashed before her as if it were all reel tape from a movie, Liara saw the Ghost Soldier getting blown out of an exploding building, getting chased by a armored truck, and even crashing in a helicopter with two others.

She could then see that the man who was dubbed by his peers 'Point Man' make his way into a huge building and eventually fight his way in. Liara watched as the man made his way into a secret underground lab and was able to make his way into an area known as The Vault. From there Liara heard an endless number of voices whisper at once different names and words.

Hate.

Kill.

Harlan Wade.

Alice Wade.

Becket.

Artiside.

As Liara then witnessed the F.E.A.R. units Point Man make his way down a corridor and then come to a halt. Through his eyes Liara could see the man standing within a dark and fiery Hell like world. Liara then saw the one known as Paxton Fettle standing before the Point Man. He was holding his arms behind his back and just stared directly at the Point Man.

"You still don't remember do you, who you are?"

The Point Man shot his handgun at Paxton Fettle, and Liara watched as a white blur came from nowhere and with it came these dark shadowy like creatures. The Point Man then quickly began to apply his bullets to the dark shadow like creatures.

'You don't even know your name do you? Who you are?" Paxton said, and the Point Man spun around to shoot him in the head, but like before he only vanished and a white flash blinded the Point Man as well as Liara.

More of the shadow like figures came and the Point Man dealt with them quickly.

"You and I share...the same mother." Paxton said to Point Man, and Liara could see the images of the little girl in the red dress. Alma. the little ghost child who was haunting the Point Man. The little girl who was hunting down the Ghost Soldier.

Finally, Liara could see the Ghost Soldiers gun barrel being pointed down at Paxton Fettle's face. The gun pointed right for the younger brother's head.

"I will set her free." Paxton says as the Point Man then fires his gun into his own brothers head.

Liara didn't know what to call it. It wasn't self defense. It wasn't warfare. It was murder in a way. The Ghost Soldier shot a defenseless man who was his own brother fight in the head.

For some reason Liara felt hollow, she didn't really know this man all that well, but he had gone through so much under a short amount of time. It almost reminded Liara of Shepard when she had witnessed her parents being shot dead by Batarins as well as her squad meeting a grisly end by Thresher Mauls.

As Liara saw the Point Man come face to face with his own mother, she watched as the Point Man began to shoot at the undead woman. The bony body of Alma Wade shifted towards Point Man, but after nine shots from his pistol the woman faded away in a white flash.

_My baby_

Liara then watched as the Point Man was back into reality and began to quickly make his way to the surface. Was he not even shedding a tear under that mask of his? What was going on in his mind? What was he feeling?

Some how, Liara knew what he was thinking and what he was feeling. She had killed her own mother. But maybe it wasn't as bad as what he was going through. Liara was able to grow up with her mother, but Point Man was never able to really grow up with his brother or be raised by his mother.

His reunion with his mother ended with bullets and blood. Liara couldn't understand any of it. She could understand as to why he had to do what he did, but she could not understand what he was feeling on the inside. Did he feel guilty?

At the top of the surface and out of the facility, Liara could see the point Man gazing out at the sun rise. A slight moment of peace. Peace that lasted for only five seconds.

Liara watched as in the distance a huge explosion erupted and began to blow everything out of its way as it rushed to the Point Man's location. The Point Man seeming to know his fate fell to his knees and unraveled his mask. Liara felt her heart skip a beat and she walked over to the mans location. Crouching down to see his face. His beard was only but a shadow and his hair was shaved to a Mohawk but was not bald along the side. He still carried those blue eyes that seemed to stare right directly into your soul.

Point Man in the memory seemed to just stare with unblinking eyes at the explosion. Liara then turned to see the explosions powerful force blow the Point Man back. Liara unmoved by the force due to it only being only a memory. Liara turned around to see Point Man pinned to a wall. Liara then turned back around to see the explosions ash fault washing over the Point Man.

The memory then fades in a blinding light and Liara could see through the Point Man's eyes. It was blurry, but she could see a helicopter in the distance. He was not forgotten by his allies.

On board the chopper Liara could see that the Point Man was covered in dust and he was surrounded by his allies. Smog covered his face, and he said nothing even after everything he went through. How could he stay silent after all that he went through.

Liara thanked her Goddess that he survived...and so did his mother.

Unknown to the Point Man's peers, the 31 year old saw his mother quietly crawl aboard the helicopter.

And like that everything went black. Liara didn't know what happened, but for some reason it was like the Point Man just seemed to block all other things out of his mind.

Somewhere, Liara could hear a slight chuckle. She turned around, and could see nothing in the empty black.

_**They deserve to die, they all deserve to die. **_

She heard him again. Paxton Fettle. Liara could hear his voice within her own mind. It was all hysteria, the very insanity of all the things done in the course of a single night. And this bearded nameless man...he went through it all, and not one of his companions ever knew his identity. Liara herself had to agree on one thing though. She herself began to have a hate for the very company that had reduced the Point Man's family to ashes.

Liara had to admit it too, she agreed with the Ghost Soldier's mother.

"They all deserve to die."

She saw it all, and she wished she didn't. Liara in the physical realm was having a seizure. In complete shock to what she had witnessed. What she was seeing was too much for her to even bear. It was enough to have even a priest drop to the floor and shout out every prayer just to cleanse the mind.

Shepard watched in horror, and tried to pull her friend from her melding with the Ghost Soldier. As she managed to pull her away from the Ghost Soldier, Shepard shook Liara, to see if she was alright.

"Liara! Liara snap out of it!" Shepard shouted as she shook her friend, and looked back at him. As Liara's eyes flared up, she looked back at the man, and turned to Shepard's arms and cried.

"Get me out of here..." Liara pleaded silently and all Shepard could do was just hear her friend cry like a frightened child.

"Please..." Liara begged, and Shepard carried her friend way from the Point Man. And all he could do was watch. He hoped that Liara was alright, and he hoped that what she saw, would be able to clear up what needs to be said about him. He hopes that she didn't get too stirred up though, but after seeing what he did, he already knew the answer to that.

* * *

_In the conference room:_

"What did you see? What was it that made you react the way you did?" Shepard asked Liara as the Asari just kept looking at him on the ground. She was spooked, something happened when she mended with the Ghost soldier. But what? The worst of this whole thing;, was that everyone was as silent as ever. No one seemed to actually be able to think of a proper thing to come from their mouths. It was killing Shepard, she didn't like what happened to one of her crew, and she didn't like having that man who killed Zaeed aboard her ship either. Shepard was sensing the fearful aura around her friend; the things that Liara had seen must have been so horrible it made her stay dead silent. With nothing left to say or to even do at the moment, Shepard got up from her seat. "Shepard where are you going?" Miranda asked her commanding officer.

"I have to check up on our boy, maybe find out exactly what happened." And with that Shepard left her crew to contemplate with what had happened. As Shepard walked across the halls of her ship, she began to make her way to the elevator. She was glade delete that the elevator systems of the new Normandy were better then than the old, seriously who would make an elevator ride for five minutes?

As Shepard hopped into the elevator after making her way through the ship, she pressed a button, and she was off on her way to pay a 'visit' with the Ghost Soldier.

Shepard stepped out of the briefing room and took a right passing through an automatic door. Walking through Mordon's lab she began to make her way to the elivator. Crossing through another automatic door, she saw Kelly working on a terminal as well as the galaxy map. Shepard would stop on by to say hello to the red head woman, but now was not the time. Shepard was going to make her way down to the cargo bay where they were keeping the Ghost Soldier. They honestly didn't know anywhere else to put him really. It was the only place at the moment. Besides he wasn't a guest, he was cargo and nothing more. He doesn't deserve the red carpet or any care do to the fact of him killing of one of Shepard's team.

Zaeed may had been drastic in the past with causing that fire in that refinery back at Vedo's Blue Suns base, but it still does not mean that the old merc should have started that fire. But in the end he was a member of her team. And Shepard takes care of her own.

* * *

_11 moments later_

Point Man was sitting alone again. The agony from his head was a major pain, and he could only hold the pain in. He had no choice, he was always good at keeping the pain in, and maybe hoped for one day he could open up to someone, but that person has not come. He wondered why he never pulled the cap on himself a long time ago, save the pain and misery. But then he never would have saved his youngest sibling. He never would have saved Jin and what was left of Fairport.

A door opens, and who came in, was the crimson haired woman named Shepard. She looked upset, and Point Man could understand, he should have realized that the one blue girl...Liara wouldn't be able to withstand what it was he has seen.

But as Shepard began to approach Point Man, the middle-aged man was sent into a black pit and all around, was fire. He has been here before, this place was the chaos that was conjured by his bothers own insanity. This very place which he calls his own mind. How insane was Fettle? So insane as to really change the world into something horrifying?

And then came a chuckle, one that Point Man knew...too well.

"Liked what I did to her brother?"

Paxton...

Point Man looked up to see his brother. His glowing red aura casting around him, showing the evil and wickedness of his spirit. He was grinning with that hole Point Man put in him when they last met each other.

"Oh thought you killed me now did you? Well think again." Point Man only glared at his younger brother, he didn't want to see him again and he wanted to be done dealing with his bull.

"You cannot kill what is dead my brother; you can only send it away for so long. And I must say, mother did get a sort of a...kick out of allowing that girl into your head." Point Man only stared at his brother as he caught along quickly what happened.

"Mother seems to have more interest in you then she did with me...envious I should be, but I am not even if it was I who freed her, even if it was I who...killed for her." Paxton began to approach Point Man, and they were soon face to face. Blue eyes meeting menacing green. A hate fueling between the two. But one was more violent than the other.

"Mother seems to be up to something brother, I sense it, and it has to involve your little friend, the red-haired one." Point Man only stared at his brother, he didn't like where his brother was going. He didn't like what ever came out of his mouth. Nothing but mother this, and Retaliation this. He was sick and vile. If only Point Man could permanently get rid of him.

"I will say again brother, mother has a plan for your friend, and I can only imagine what it involves. But don't be worry; I am on a short leash. I am only to deliver a message. And don't worry about the blue girl. At least now you have someone to do you're talking for you." Paxton began to chuckle as everything faded away, and Point Man was back into reality.

"Yeah you there," Shepard asked as she stood right next to the crouched man. Point Man looked up to see her pale face. "You look like you saw a ghost." Shepard implied, and Point Man only stared back at the ground. If only she knew.

* * *

**AN: I hope that you guys for taking the time on reading my story. I thank you. Oh and about bringing Liara into this story even after the events of Lair of The Shadow Broker, the reason I wanted to involve her in the story was because I wanted try and pull off with involving her in the story. And when I say I am a fan boy of her character, I don't mean it like the way some of you may think. I like the kind of characters thatare like her in stories. Also about bringing Paxton into my story is because of plot as well as me being a fan of his character too.  
**


	4. Interval 3 Realization

Interval 3 Realization

**Situation: Awaiting to take off and drop subject labeled Ghost at special Alliance prison in Alliance space due to Alliance interest in subject, Commander Jane Shepard is to transport subject Ghost to Aliance space.**

**Primary Objective: Transport subject 'Ghost Soldier' to Alliance space in order for proper judgment at the hands of human government.**

_Normandy Docking Platform:_

A white-haired man was walking on a platform; he had with him a black latex suit. He was wearing a pair of black shades, and he bore nothing to his sides, no arms or biotic. He was walking straight for the Normandy vessel which was along the docking bridge.

"Halt!" A turian came to the man, with a human male and an asari.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" The turian asked the man with shades. He smirks a wide smile that is slim.

"I'm here for property."

"What property are you speaking of civilian. Show us your access card." The human male guard said as he flashed his pistol. The man smiled more, and then he held up his hands as if a sign of surrendering.

"Here's my mother fucking access card!" The man shouted, as two stretched blades popped out of his gauntlet he wore. With mouth dropping speed, he stabbed the turian thirteen times in the chest, and kicked his left foot to the face of the human male. He quickly moved to the asari, and frisked her, while quickly snapping her neck. After doing so, he grabbed the pistol that was in the air, and pulled the trigger to her head putting two rounds in her for an overkill, and jumped kick the human male off of the railing. To top it all off, he did it all under the course of 13.2 seconds. As he began to continue his advancement to the Normandy a radio transmition was coming through from his comm buoy.

"Kruger glade to see you managed to get past the guards...the easy way."

"I like it the easy way. So tell me, is this princess really holding our property?"

"Yes... for over a hundred years we have waited for this, and now we are going to finish what we have ever so patiently waited for. Revelations shall once again resume, and we can create at long last, the perfect soldier." The mysterious female voice radioed in.

"Always a pleasure...mom." Kruger responded to his mother.

Behind the man, there were two other people, but they wore red goggles, and black mask as well as leather jumpsuits. They had with them omi-blades, and pistols. "Well let us show these children how grown men and women play...shall we?" Kruger said as he brushed back his white hair his over confidence taking over his judgment.

As the man and his pair began to unleash chaos, there was gun fire going off all around, and to top it all off the C-Sec guards were losing. They weren't to handling the occasional gangsters, and little bundles of terrorist. But not giant robots with machine guns and lasers as well as cannons that can blow a person up.

Kruger pulled out two pistols, and began to gun down a helpless C-Sec officer before he could even pull out his own gun. Kruger had trained for this day for a long, long time. He controlled them with the shades he wore, they were only one hundred, but he knows that the enhancements as well as the countless amounts of time spent perfecting their minds and skills will prove too much for mere space police.

Kruger couldn't wait to meet the soldier, the first-born son of the failed experiment. He had heard much about him, and he only dreamed about fighting him. He knows that even with the countless martial arts and fighting forms that the 'New Replicas' have, 'He' will prove a challenge still.

"I cannot wait to meet you...monster."

Shepard was at the dock of the Normandy, she was shouting at Joker to take off, due to all the firing that the Normandy was taking. Only feels like it was yesterday when the Normandy got jumped by the Collectors and was desolated leaving Shepard spaced and the crew of the ship a hole in each of their hearts, and the last thing that Shepard wanted was a repeat of that dreadful day.

Inside of the cargo bay, Point Man was beginning to pull and yank at the bindings, but it was all useless. He had no where to retreat to, and there was a fight going on outside. He really did not want to die in this piece of shit of a cargo room. He wanted out, and he wanted to bust some heads. The heads that put him in here the most, but overall, he just wants out. From above he could hear the stomping feet of the crew of this ship entitled Normandy.

"Need a hand brother?" Paxton asked as he walked around his brother, and blasted one of his plasma blasts at the bindings. The moment Paxton freed Point Man, was the moment Point Man knew he was to return to his old ways. "Ah free again brother, now let us both escape from here and figure out what mother has in store." Paxton said as he watched his brother run for the door, and the younger brother faded away in a red mist.

As Point Man ran to an exit from the cargo hold he began to tap on a green holographic button that seemed to be the handle to the door. As he repeatedly tapped the button, the door opened revealing an elevator. Hopping inside Point Man hit a button that read Combat Informatioin center. He supposed since it was the top button then that must be where he will find his leave.

As the soldier waited in the elevator that seemed to take its sweet damn time, the 31-year-old man then left the slow moving piece of metal, only to find a crew in panic. Running through the jumpsuit individuals who scurried around, Point Man ran past the red head woman who had brought him aboard this ship. He spent no time in glancing at her for he was so close to making his escape. Reaching the door that was clearly the exit, Point Man quickly tapped at the button and was soon on his way of escaping from his captives.

Shepard who was standing by the door of the armory felt no need to chase after him; she had bigger fish to fry. She brushed past some of the crew and hears Miranda shouting and asking for an order.

"Shepard what's your order!" The Cerberus agent asked loudly over the commotion.

"We fight back!" Shepard shouted in return, and the brunette woman nodded while walking off to go pick up Grunt and Thane and anyone else who was able bodied.

Shepard was soon left alone, she began to hurry and make her way to the space jockey who got her out of lots of space combat situations. She could needed to have her pilot stay here on the Citadel and not abandon the needs of those who were fighting for their lives by the unknown attackers. As Shepard made it to the bridge, Joker was operating the Normandy as always. "Commander, should I take off?" Joker asked in a panicking voice.

"Negative. I am not leaving the Citadel until I know who it is we're dealing with." Shepard said as she brushed off, to ready herself for what combat is in wait. Leaving the flight deck, Shepard made her way pass swarms of hurrying people and was heading for the armory to gear up and get into the fight.

* * *

As Point Man was off the Normandy and standing on a long widened bridge that was clearly the docking bridge he stood out in front of a situation regarding three individuals. A white haired man and two others with skin tight suits and red goggles stood before him, along on top of their backs were some strange type of rocket launchers which were quickly disposed of by the two skin tight leather wearing pair.

"Hello prototype," The man with the silver hair said as he then continued to speak. "You don't know me, but I know you. You are or rather were property of Armacham, but now you are property of mine. You may call me Kruger by the way." Kruger as he called himself spoke in a monotoned voice that sounded calm. At least he was kind enough as to introduce himself. However he was clearly no friend of the first born of Alma Wade since he spoke of being involved with Armacham.

"I know you won't come quietly, so that is why I brought my two friends here." Kruger said as he took a step back to watch the excitement. Point Man observed this foe, he knew not who he was, but one thing was for sure. he knows he is or rather was at one time part of Armacham. Which automatically makes him an enemy and his two followers were going to clearly going to attempt at bringing Point Man with them.

"I will leave this part unto you," Paxton said appearing right besides his older brother. " Best if luck brother." Paxton said as he vanished, and Point Man was confronted by two fast moving ninja like soldiers with strange orange bladed weapons.

"I wish there to be more time to properly explain myself Prototype, but I am afraid that time is short. If you lose this fight however, I will be able to explain more about what is going on." Kruger said as he observed.

The first one went for an overhead strike, but Point Man was able to block this attack, and brush back. He went for a throat strike, but the other ninja saved his partner, by grappling Point Man's wrist. The other ninja stuck point man in the gut with a steel boot, and then kicked him in the face. Point Man fell back, and one of the ninja's jumped to the air with the blades rose up high. Point Man saw this coming, and used his reflexes to move away, while going for a quick jab and then an uppercut.

The ninja fell back, but then landed back on his or hers feet. Point Man then readied himself. He kept his fist raised, and he was ready for any blocking and counter striking that will be needed.

At the same time, the ninja's raised their weapons, and went for Point Man, but with quick speed and his ability to move faster than others, he was able to shift himself, and counter punch one of the ninja's, and then pull off a roundhouse kick, snapping the neck of one of the ninja's, but shockingly, the ninja was still alive, and able to stop staggering and stand straight.

"Makes you feel powerless right?" Asked Kruger as he watched Point Man fight the difficult soldiers. Point Man then backed away a little, and turned back to see a cliff. If he could properly move things along, he can throw them off.

One of the ninja's, or rather the one that got roundhouse kicked jumped for Point Man, but the quick and agile son of Alma Wade was able to slide sideways, and delivered a kick to the back, that resulted in the fall and death of the ninja as if went over a rail. The other one retaliated after seeing its ally fall to the death that waited below.

The ninja ran for Point Man, and began to throw fist left and right, each one with an orange blade at the end, and it became difficult for Point Man to block all attacks.

But Point Man was able to grab one of the ninja's arms, and throw him off the ledge. Point Man felt his own heart beat rapidly within his chest.

Point Man turned to see the white-haired man. "Very impressive, but I have ninety-eight more from where that came from. But they are all busy. I will leave you alone for now. I like hunting the prey. I'll give you something my predecessors never gave you, a five-minute head start. Get going." The white hair man said, and Point Man looked all around for a place to run to, but the white-haired man was blocking the only way. And Point Man knew that he would not just let him pass.

"When one cannot run, you can only take the fall brother." Paxton said, and Point Man knew instantly what he was referring to. Paxton was saying for him to jump and try luck. It looked a long ways down, and Point Man knew from where he was looking that there was nothing he could grab a hold of. He would fall and die the end.

But Fate it seemed...always has its ways.

"Hold it right there. You are under arrest. Await for C-Sec officers to get you." A Turian guard said as he and another Turian were in there flying car.

Point Man took one look at them, and he immediately went for it. He was going to escape after all. But at a cost of two idiots falling to their deaths.

As Point Man was able to grapple the front of the car, the guards began to pull out their weapons, but the youngest brother was there to aid his sibling. He snapped the necks of one of the aliens, and was able to levitate the other, and cause him to explode. Point Man began to climb, and was soon behind the wheel of the car. He began to steer the car, and he began to fly away from the scene.

Kruger smiled to this. He was satisfied that Point Man was able to drive that thing. And kill two of his men. He already knew he was going to enjoy this hunt. He already knew that his mother wasn't bullshit about the stories. He really was an unstoppable killer.

Point Man was dodging other cars and was also being gunned down in the process by what appeared to be mech's. They were flying by using jet-packs equipped to the back, and were firing machine guns as well as laser beams. Point Man had to rely on hiding behind other cars to not go down in a fiery blaze. He used quick snap decisions and was able to turn left and right. He was glad to have been able to avoid being hit directly. All thanks go to the Army.

As Point Man brought the car straight down he was taken under fire, some of the bullets managed to hit the car, but Point Man was able to dodge most of them. He was using everything in his flight training to avoid the death that will followed if he even dared to think of safety.

As Point Man flew, Paxton was talking about how all of this was comical. He said things like how this would be all out of a film where a hero would steal a ride and fly through a city and avoid danger at every turn. But Point Man ignored his brothers brothers' remarks, for he was in no mood for his bull.

As Point Man saw the mech's getting closer, he turned the car, and was flying straight for a building he couldn't kill them with nothing to use, and he couldn't escape them, so he might as well as try to get them to crash. He would need to maneuver the flying car with skill, precision and speed.

"Steady." Paxton said as he saw his older brother get ready to jump. Point Man was aiming the car right in the building ahead, that should be able to claim one of the mech's. He just hoped that the New Replicas would crash.

As the car was mere feet from the building Point Man leaps from the car, and was now falling. Unfortunately for one of the mech's, it crashed into the building as well. But its comrade was smart enough to go down after Point Man.

As Point Man fell into a bank of water, he quickly swam up, and was swimming hastily towards a ledge. He wanted to get back on his feet, for he didn't like being in the water, not with the mech in the air.

As Point Man was able to climb out of the water, he turned back to see the mech landing near a small building. "Target located." The New Replica said as it aimed the mech's machine guns, and began to fire.

Point Man quickly ran behind some cover, and stayed there for what felt like a good two minutes before the guns stopped firing, and then he began to run some more. The mech was now firing its beam at the Point Man, but missed due to the first prototypes speed. The people running past Point Man were not so lucky however.

As Point Man was able to get behind a statue of a giant dinosaur looking creature, Point Man looked to find any weapons at all,but there was nothing at all for him to use at his disposal.

"Need I do everything brother?" Paxton asked Point Man as he stood besides his brother, arms crossed and a looks of common nature. His nature. "Allow me." Paxton said as he walked out of cover, and due to him being a ghost, the mech could not see him.

"I will draw you a good thirty maybe twenty seconds, but that is all." Paxton said as he unleashed a shockwave of psychic energy with the clap of two of his hands.

As the mech was stunned, Point Man began to run, and as he did, he saw a dead human being with a strange rocket launcher like weapon besides him. As Point Man looked at the weapon, he figured that he could use it to handle the mech. He just hoped that whatever it shot would be enough to send the mech screaming into a fiery pile of rubble.

As Point Man walked into a clearing, he aimed the huge rocket launcher like weapon, and kept his finger on the trigger. He waits until the right moment, and as the mech slowly begins to get over its dazed nature, it began to turn and look around for its target.

"Now." Paxton said, and Point Man took the shot. As the cannon like weapon was fired, the blast it unleashed went soaring for the mech, and soon enough the giant battle suit was caught ablaze, and Point Man was standing victorious. He had beaten the giant killing machine. He was unstoppable, and still was like Holiday said so long ago, built like the Terminator.

Shepard and her crew couldn't believe it, as soon as they left the Normandy for battle, and walked out to the calling storm, the enemy just went away. They all retreated in their own black ships, and they were on their way through the relay. Shepard had missed her chance at knowing who those people were.

But as usually, her gut instinct told her they would be back, but not for her, for Him. The Ghost Soldier. He had run off when the fighting stated could he have been a member of those élite soldiers? It seemed that way, and Shepard knows now that she must hunt him down, and be sure to put him behind a cell, or on his knees before his maker.

"Shepard...that was a hell of a beating the Normandy took." Joker commented as he saw his commander thinking. She always stared off into space when she thought, which made her look like she had a condition or something that Joker couldn't really name.

"It was." Shepard replied flatly, and then walked out of the bridge. But not before Joker called after her. "Yeah what do you want to do, you want to go after those bastards?" Shepard turned around, and then replied to her pilot and friend. "No, I have a new mission. Tell everyone to meet me in conference. We're going to be hunting Ghost." Shepard said referring to the one who killed Zaeed as she walked into the hull of the ship.

_I know not who you are, but I will bring you down._Shepard though this as she walked past her crew members that were wounded, and brushed pass some of the sparks and wires that were hanging out. She needed to fix her ship first; a captain takes care of her crew and her ship before her own goals after all.

Liara was sitting in Shepard's quarters. She was still shaken from what she had seen. She saw so many horrific nightmarish things.

_So much horrible things that man has been through._Liara thought as she looked at her own hands. The knowledge she acquired, she wishes wished she could get rid of. _He was only a child when his own grand father did those things to him and that brother of his. And his mother, she was..._ Liara didn't even want to continue to think of the rest. It was unsettling to her.

It didn't even remind her of her own mother. Though she helped Saren, at least in the end she proved to be a mother. But that man...that nameless man was the son of a monster. At least... she was turned into a monster by her own father. Liara wiped away a tear that was falling past her cheek. It was horrible to think about. So inhuman, so evil.

As a light was heard flickering, which was odd, Liara looked up to see nothing. Suddenly, the lights in the room shut off leaving her in the cold darkness.

Liara jumped up from her seat. Her heart was racing, and she could feel her own breath being held in her mouth. She was looking all around the black room.

Liara could hear heavy breathing, and it wasn't hers.

_"She wants her..."_A haunting voice said.

"Who is there!" Liara shouted as she was then in a new location. This place was all fiery, and there was a giant seat near the middle. This whole place was almost set ablaze. As Liara looked more closely at the chair, she could see flickering, and for a good yet quick four seconds, she could see a thin female creature violently straddle and wrap straddling and wrapping itself around a male human.

It was then Liara knew exactly where she was. The vault where the mother of that one man conceived a child.

_"She was obsessed..."_The voice said again, and Liara looked all around for the male who was speaking.

"Who are you?" Liara asked in a scared tone to her voice.

_"Who am I...WHO AM I...THE FUCKING father of the apocalypse!"_ Shouted in a raspy voice the man with black hair, and military issued fatigues. But he was no ordinary man, he was none other than Sgt. Becket, The Father of The Apocalypse. His mad frenzied eyes were bloodshot from hours of non sleep. His dirty face was slightly cut, he looked a bit thin with his facial features. He was then suddenly in front of Liara, and he grasped her by the throat.

_"I have not much time, so I'll make it fast. The bitch wants your friend, the red-head. She wants her to..." _Becket stopped right there as he grasped his head.

_"You..."_Becket said as he grasped his own head with an even harder grip. _"Have to..."_He was starting to smoke black mist. _"Kill the bastard son_ before..." Before Becket could say more, he exploded into a black mist, and a female voice could be heard laughing and saying. _**"Beckett enough!...now come back hom****e****. That is enough out of you."**_

As everything began to fade out in a white light, Soon everything began to fade into black when Liara blinked she was sitting on Shepard's sofa alone and the lights appeared to be on. Her racing heart was still beating, and Liara never more than now, wanted to be held by her own mother. Never again be in the darkness of fear.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry if I made Liara seem almost like a helpless damsel at the end there, I just wanted to make it seem realistic is all. As for Kruger, he is pretty much going to be the antagonist to this story and will be an important OC. You will find this out later on in the story. Anyways I hope I didn't upset or make anyone think I was trying to make the Mass effect characters weak or anything. I played the games and I know how badass they are. I just don't want to come off as a F.E.A.R. fanatic who thinks Point Man or Alma or Paxton Fettle can totally waste the Normandy Crew without a sweat.


	5. Interval 4 Haunted

Interval 4 Haunted

**Escaping authorities and hiding in plain sight, Point Man attempts to make sense of where he is as he struggles to understand what has changed after his absence from the rest of the world.**

* * *

Point Man had avoided the authorities with great success. He was now walking around in a darkened place, he didn't know too much about the future, and people were looking at him with a strange look. Maybe it was the clothes. A sweater and a pair of military fatigues as well as boots would seem odd to them. But what else would he wear? Some of the woman here dressed as if they were prostitutes, and the men were all dressed like they were a priest or maybe even the pope. He wondered if any of these people even believed in the old beliefs of his time, or maybe his histories religions have fallen under the mythology category. He wouldn't be surprised, people used to worship a guy with a hammer and blonde hair, and people used to worship a king of the gods, and his two brothers.

As Point Man walked on, he stopped by a hallway, he was looking at a little child. She was like the other blue people he saw, except she was a little girl. Her skin type was different however with a bit of purple blueish skin. She looked at Point Man in curiosity, and Point Man could only stare off at the child, how could he not she was not human, and the first alien child he met so far in this big city. Strangely she seemed interested in him since she was walking up to him. Didn't her mother and father tell her not to talk to strangers? Just how old was she really? Eight or nine?

"You're not from around here are you?" The little girl asked Point Man, and he just kept his mouth shut, if anyone saw him talking to this child, they might call child protection or something.

"You are wearing some pretty old-looking clothes, just where are you from? Are you from earth?" The little girl asked some more. And Point Man just kept quiet.

"If you are that is pretty unique. My parents are human like you, my name is Sam. I know right? I'm an Asari and I have a human name. But I'm not offended, I am proud of it."

At least Point Man knows what one of the strange alien species names. Asari...strange name, why not smurfs? Their blue, minus the size thing though. "I'm on my way to earth in just a few more weeks, I always wanted to go there, my family and I are to start a new life. I don't know what you might say, but I don't really believe in my people's religious beliefs." Sam said to Point Man, and he just kept listening, still not saying anything for fear of someone thinking of him as a pedophile or something talking to a lone child.

"Nope I'm a Christian. I know it is weird, but I just found the religious idea so interesting. What is more fascinating than an all-powerful being giving his son's life up for all of your and hopefully my people's very lives, I just love the thing. I even read the rest of the book the other night and finished it."So Christianity survived this long? That was a total surprise.

"I am wondering what it might be like on the other side...to be in a place where no harm can come to you, where one can just live and be happy forever in protection and love. I have a long time to live being an Asari and all, but I would love to greet my creator at this age. I just wonder how my mothers are. Them being gone and all. One human and the other an Asari." Point Man could not help but feel sorry for the little girl. She had lost her...mothers? Did he hear right? Were they...but then how would she even be? And then it hit Point Man, they were E.T.'s totally different from humans, on her home world or whatever, everyone is probably Lesbian or something, or maybe woman can have children with each other or some other weird syfy bullshit that seemed out of a nerds dream.

"Well I have to go, I hope this talk was good. Bye." Sam said as she walked away with a smile on her face. Point Man wondered why it was she talked to him, she was probably thinking of him being rude for not responding, but she was just a little nine or ten-year old, she was too young to understand. No one could understand him in this world. This was not America, this was not earth. He is practically seen maybe as a third class citizen.

_Sometime later:_

As some time passed, Point Man managed to find himself in a diner or something. It barely came to Point Man that his stomach was in need of food. When had he last eaten anything? Over four hundred years ago or something of that length of time? His hunger was over bearing, and he needed to eat something, but what everything on the menu looked strange. He couldn't figure out from the meal, and the appetizer. Right now, he wanted the meal.

Taking a quick look around, Point Man could see that he was the odd one out. Everyone else was not saying it, but they were thinking it. They thought of him strange, he had been in this line for maybe four minutes straight, and this guy here was getting irritated. Point Man could tell by the way he would shift back at him as he served other customers on the other side of his serving table.

What the fuck did they expect, he was a damn caveman practically.

"Can't decide?" Came a woman's voice behind Point Man, and he turned around to see a woman in a latex suit, with her belly completely revealed, while her breast were cuffed by the latex material, but barely. If Point Man looked closely, he could see the woman's nipples pressing against the material. With no doubt, probably a prostitute or something. No woman wears something like that, not without thinking about getting money the quick and easy way.

"Two of the usual." The woman said to the man who was behind the serving table. She was offering him food. How can someone be nice to him?

"I'm Clarabelle." The woman offered her hand, and Point Man shook it. It was rude not to shake one's hand when they offered it. It was always a polite thing. The army showed him that, like how they taught him how to behave and stand straight up.

"So want to eat together." Clarabelle asked as she smiled at him.

Sitting at a table, and eating the strange-looking meal, Point Man looked at the way Claire was eating her meal, and he mimicked her. He didn't know how to eat the dish, so he just did the same as she did. She was surprisingly not a hooker like Point Man thought, but rather someone who is to meet a few friends at a club or something, she offered Point Man to come, but he knew not how to dance. He only knew one thing. And that one thing he felt like he should not talk about, he was not proud of his talent. If you can call it that.

"So you want to come or what?" Clarabelle asked him, and he just looked back at his already eaten food, and his empty glass. He looked at her, and he gave a nod. He didn't even know why he did, he didn't know anything about dancing, and he would most likely end up leaning on a wall looking like a loner. But yeah, maybe he could find a bit more about this future.

"Perfect, someone like you looks like they can hang loose for a bit." Clarabelle said to him.

So Point Man left the diner shortly afterwards, and he was soon met up with a few of Clarabelle friends and they too were kind enough to greet him. But still Point Man felt out-of-place. The two got up from the table, and began to walk out of the diner. She could not fight the giggling on how funny it was that she was talking to a completely silent person.

But what would he say to her? What does he have to talk about, besides all the nightmarish things he experienced so many centuries ago.

_55 minutes later:_

On a dance floor, Point Man watched Claire dance with her friends, and like he thought earlier, he was leaning on a wall, and looking like a loner. But not quite. Clarabelle was walking towards him with two other women, and a single guy. The guy wore a tight fitting shirt that revealed his muscles, and one of the women wore a red wrap dress, and the other woman wore a blue skirt and a white shirt that had laced stringer attached to her shoulders.

"Why ain't you dancing, don't you like to relax, and to enjoy life?" Clarabelle asked as she kept smiling and giggling. It didn't come to him at first, but looking at the similar faces now; Point Man could swear Clair looked a lot like Jin just a few seconds ago. The face, the eyes, and the purple lipstick. And to mention the Korean features. She looked almost like her except Claire's hair was purple.

Point Man was too nervous to say anything, he never knew what to say, and everyone always made it hard for him to respond. Like when he first realized Paxton was his brother, he was too shocked to say anything. And when facing Alma in that hallway in the hospital, he was too terrified to call out her name...or rather mother.

"Come on, dance and hangout for a bit." Clarabelle said as she took one of Point Man's hands and carried him to the dance floor.

It was too awkward for him, he didn't know what he was doing, but in a strange way, something kept telling him he was doing it right. Clarabelle was dancing around him and even spinning around him. That got Point Man wondering if she ever took ballerina dancing for her moves reminded him of the old art.

What was it, the music? The people? Her?

What ever it was soon enough, Point Man was letting the music move him, he was dancing at the theme, and he was actually enjoying himself. When had he ever felt this much fun? When had he ever danced and actually got to meet people other than other trained killers like him, or similar to him?

* * *

After a good forty minutes, Point Man was actually smiling, and he was sipping on drinks with the people he met. He liked these people; they showed him some more around this place called the Citadel. The whole giant space port was amazing. Like something out of a movie, but better.

As Point Man hung out more with these people, he began to actually like them well. They eventually took him to this place called the Consort. Apparently the woman there was like a future reader or something like that of a palm reader.

Point Man figured it wouldn't hurt, so he had no problem with rejecting the offer. Apparently this guy named Fred was supposed to be there in a few for a private meeting with one of the people there. Point Man just wanted to come, because he wanted to look around the place.

It was all something new to him, and he enjoyed the sights. He wanted to see everything. But after his...friends meeting with the Consort. Along the way however, Point Man quickly learned that the Consort was not just a place of reading ones fortune, it was also a somewhat place where one would come to relax. Or...screw.

As Point Man sat on a sofa, he waited for Clarabelle to come back, apparently she had a meeting with the Consort about guidance on what she should do with her dying father or something like that. Point Man looked all around, and he saw a dwarf like creature in a suit, he was coming back from an appointment. Under that mask though, Point Man knew that he was smiling. Who could blame him, probably his first time. Point Man then shook off the thoughts, and then stayed within what was happening around him.

This whole place looked kind of nice, Point Man just laid back and tried to relax, but not too much, he did not want to fall asleep on someone's property. For some reason he was reminded of that guy in that movie. The one where he was an homeless war vet, and there was a cop who hated him for unknowns means. Point Man liked the film, but he wanted to know the name. Why he was reminded of that man in the film, was because of his facial features, and that the man on the screen was a badass.

As Point Man looked up to the ceiling, he tried to think of a way to get back to earth. Maybe the army would take him back, or maybe even F.E.A.R. Depending on if either was still in existence. As a few more minutes passed, Point Man looked over to some stairs, he saw Clarabelle coming back from her appointment. She was smiling and talking about how the Consort gave her good advice to one of her friends; she walked up to Point Man, and then took him by the arm, carrying him to the Consort herself. For what reason though?

"She wants to see you, I don't know why, since you just got here, but she really has taken an interest into you. Can't believe it to, usually some people have to wait for a long, long time just for an appointment. Guess you're really lucky." Clarabelle said as she carried Point Man up some steps, and led him to a door. She was smiling at him, and gave a wink. "Good luck." She teased him, and Point Man smiled a bit coyly and then walked to the door that opened automatically.

To him personally, it reminded him of Star Trek, where the door always opened up automatically. From standing where he was, Point Man could see that the whole room was decorated well. The room was crafted to look like a five star room. How much did everything in this room cost? He knew not, but he had to guess probably a lot.

As he walked in, he was greeted by a woman, but she was like some of the other woman he had seen before, she had blue skin, and she was half of his height. Point Man watched as she began to walk to him. "Ah I see you have come." She said as she reached him. She was smiling at him as if she knew him. Or better to say met him at one time.

"I know who it is you are." She said as she placed her head to his chest and heard his heart beat.

"You have such a steady paste of a heart rate." She says to him as she takes a step back.

"I can tell you anything and everything that I know about you." Point Man just looked at her.

"I have dreamed of you, but not in that way. I have seen the things you are to do, the things that you have done. The things you have seen."

She comes right out of a movie. Point Man just continued to listen to her. "I want to warn you, I know that someone from your past follows you. He has for a long time waited for your return. But there is someone else. A woman, she is your mother with no doubt." The Consort said to Point Man, and he just paid close attention.

"She expects you to do something. She wants you to do something. But I cannot tell what. But all you must know is that you have to resist the influence and things she puts into your mind. She will be coming for you, but there is someone who interests her. A woman, I know her name. Shepard." That was the woman Point Man met on the Normandy! What is it his mother wants with her?

"What she wants I'm unsure, but you must be cautious. Be careful. There is a presence that lingers and follows you everywhere. And he has his own plans. Be careful not just for your sake, but for hers as well." The Consort said to him. Point Man only looked into her eyes as she said such things. How did she know this? Who was she?

Before Point Man could do anything else, the woman then laid her hand on his chest and said. "Now you must go. There is nothing more that needs to be said. But I warn you, be careful." The Consort, Sha'ira as to who she called herself then told Point Man that he was to then be off along his way, his thoughts lingering only on what Sha'ira had said to him. He walked down the steps to the left, and then continued on down as his newly made friends greeted him. Fred was even whispering to one of the girls about him probably getting a 'little'. It was obvious what Fred was speaking of, but Point Man did not acknowledge this.

His thoughts were lingering on what the Consort had told him, he was thinking about what it was she said all the way through the trip he took in the cab with Clarabelle and her friends. He could not keep out of his mind what she had said to him. A shadow from the past was following him? What shadow? Paxton? It could very well be.

As they reached a hotel, Point Man got out of the cab with Clarabelle and the others. The apartment like complex was wide. "You can stay with us, I suppose you don't got a place to stay since the way you smell." Clarabelle teased him a little. He was welcomed to stay on a bed while Fred stayed on a couch. He liked the idea of staying on a bed. He hadn't slept in a bed for what felt like forever. And he was thankful for the offers of Clarabelle. He liked her; she was being so nice to him under a short time. Could a person be more nice to a needy stranger?

"I think tomorrow that we will take you shopping. You look like you need it." Clarabelle said to Point Man as removed his boots, and he took off his shirt, but kept the pants he wore. The two were in Fred's room. Along the walls there were posters of the military, and even of the blue women posing as models. They were what these peoole called Asari. Point Man had also wondered what the other aliens were called, the big slow moving giants with the slow melancholy voices, as well as teh dwarf sized aliens that looked like those aliens in that video game some of his military friends in the army played.

What was the name of that game again? _Halo 2_? Yeah it had to be. Point Man never really played video games, he never really had too much time to really relax back in the army. He was always one for just missions and splinter ops. Maybe that is why he never learned to crack at least a bit of humor, let alone make any real expressions. He was missing out in a lot of things in life. Fun, dancing, drinking, love.

Everything that his brother never had nor their mother.

Point Man turned back to see Clarabelle walk near the exit door of Fred's room, and she pressed a button for it to whoosh open. She turns around, and gives a smile and wink. Telling him goodnight. Point Man chuckled lightly to this. Things might actually work out for him here. Everything was going so well. He had a room that was offered to him by complete strangers, he actually had a break from all the killing, he got to know a little bit about this future, maybe things will all work out after all in this bizarre future?

As he sat and soon enough laid on the bed, the younger people had already dressed for bed, and were already snoozing. Most likely it was from the booze and the traveling. He just sat there as the lights turned off, and he snoozed off as well. His thoughts lingering from what the Consort said, to what his life might be like if he manages to find a way back to earth.

What was he going to do? Find a job and work for a complaining boss. Was there even support for military vets anymore? Most likely not. Who knows what's out there in this future. All Point Man knows, is that he has to make the best of it.

He hadn't slept in a more relaxing place, this place was peaceful. This whole city out in space. Funny, Point Man only figured this stuff in films but here he was. Either way, this was all good. Good enough to let go and forget the pain and scars of before. He wanted to forget about what had happened in the past. He wanted to look forward to a future. His future, away from brother and mother. A life away from them and that cursed family at long last. To Point Man, the unnamed super soldier, it was a dream come true.

* * *

_"You still want to believe you are any different? What makes you so different from me. You are just as bad. Brother. Soon you will succumb to what makes our family the way it does, and you will do as mother will have you. I assure you. And soon our family will be a perfect circle."_

Point Man was walking across the hellish blaze of his brothers' mind. It was so pitch with darkness and fire. The Specter's were all around him. He was never used to this place, it always scared Point Man. How could his brother be so insane? Was it just his mother's influence, or was he always this way after being locked away for so long?

Point Man had nothing but his hands and bare feet. He was looking all around the place, he was searching for something, but he didn't know what. And then, he heard her voice. The woman who changed his world. His mother.

_**"Son..."**_She said in that haunting hollow voice of hers. Point Man had a bit of a shiver, and he turned to see her there. The skinny creature that was his mother before Armacham cut her life support.

She began to shuffle towards him. A part of Point Man wanted to turn the other way and start running, but something told him that she didn't want violence, she wanting something else. So Point Man stood his ground, swallowing hard and his heart pumping blood with such speed, and the thumping in his heart began to hurt as he stood there.

As she came in arms length, she held out her arms and she was getting ready to touch her child. Point Man felt sweat drop from his head as he stood there.

As she came close, she wrapped her arms around her child, and she buried herself in her child. She was hugging him. She was actually hugging him. Holding one of her children for the first time. She never held him before, and now it actually started to ease Point Man's heart, and he felt a bit of warmth in his eyes. Was he going to cry?

_**"My baby..."**_She said as she hugged her child. And Point Man raised his arms to hug her back. As he wrapped his arms around her, he let out the emotions, and he just stood there. Holding his mother. It was all perfect, a mother at last. Someone who would hold and love him.

But the thing about dreams that feel real is sometimes they are just dreams and nothing more.

* * *

_On board the Normandy SR2:_

As Shepard stood in her room, she was looking things up on the extranet about something called F.E.A.R. apparently; she could find nothing about it. Liara had babbled on and on about it. She said something about the Ghost Soldier being a member of it. Apparently from what Liara could gather it was a special military unit formed by the U.S. government dedicated to combating paranormal threats. This caught the eyes of Shepard, and she could find nothing about it. It was like one big secret that was covered up.

That was until she looked up something about a city called Fairport, and she read on about it being bombed after a failed and illegal experiment by a company labeled as Armacham. But all she could find about that said experiment was that it was a kind of dangerous super-weapon from the twenties.

From what Shepard could find even with aid from the Alliance, they could only uncover so much. Just how big was this thing? What she could find out, was something about a prototype that was thought to be a failure, but turned out to be a complete success. She had to have Kasumi help her crack some of the coded parts. Apparently whatever Liara saw when entering the Ghost Soldiers mind, it was something so secret and so dangerous, that Liara said she could have died when mending.

But she also mentioned having aid from someone. Or more like a thing. It was like someone aided Liara in entering the Ghost Soldiers mind. Liara said it was very difficult, and that she saw someone. And that someone aided her in entering his mind. She said that the person wanted her to see something. And now that Liara saw it, she couldn't stop talking about it.

Shepard would talk to her more about it, but it was late out, and she wanted to get some rest. The damage the Normandy took would mean them staying on the Citidale for at least two days. Besides, Shepard was spooked enough to the point of wanting to just try, and chill for a bit.

It mattered not to Shepard, she could use the rest, and so could her crew. She wondered how Miranda was holding up, happening to be saved by Zaeed, and then watching him die. She didn't even get to repay him. Let alone say thank you. To top it off, he died in such a macabre way. Shotgun blast to the head, and brains all over by that Ghost Soldier.

Shepard wanted payback for Zaeed, he was a sort of a good man, and she owes him some revenge. Shepard avenged her family and fellow colonist by killing the slavers that invaded her home, back during the hunt for Saren. And now, she was on the hunt for a Ghost.

"I'll avenge you Zaeed. I will do everything I can to make the son of a bitch pay."Shepard said as she walked to her bed, and began to replay the Ghost Soldier's moves and speed. He was fast and deadly, and after not killing the rest of them meant he was being merciful. But Shepard would not be with him. She will place her gun between his head and give him a hole between the eyes. She will avenge Zaeed, and then she will go back to waiting and getting prepped for the Reapers.

Shepard sat there in the dark, and waited. Waited until her eyes dried and closed slowly, and she was sent to the pits of her own mind to replay memories of past, or to just make something up for her eyes to watch and see. and soon enough, Shepard began to dream of her family.

She saw herself hugging her mother, and her younger siblings as well as her father being right there. She was all around the people who she cared for dearly, and nothing was going to take her from them. Not even the Reapers. Or the Ghost Soldier.

* * *

_Aboard an unknown vessel in space:_

Kruger was sitting in his ship. His was a triangle-shaped vessel. The fighter pilots that were flying around and protecting his vessel as well as the NR's that was in it. The fight through the Citidal was a hasty one, and he pulled it off well. It was not a serious attack, morel like a slight free for all. He only wanted to show a little bit of fear.

The New Replica's had passed the test. They only lost six of the NR's back there. The damage they left would show the Alliance that they are more of a threat than Cerberus and any other enemies of the Alliance. Kruger sat in his own chair. He was thinking about giving that prick the Illusive Man a call.

"Patch me through to the Illusive Man."

"Patching you through sir." Said a feminine voice, and a screen that was holographic popped in front of Kruger.

"Kruger..."

"Illusive man..."

"I see you are still the brute that hasn't stopped with the aggressive attitude. I can't imagine why someone like you would be hanging around with such scum as the ones you are running with." The Illusive Man said as he was smoking a cigarette.

"Still sucking away your life I see. That shit will kill you one day." Kruger said as he crossed his arms and held his hands together.

"I heard about that guy you were after. He really did kill those guys you paid off to die. Pretty cold." The Illusive Man said as he stopped smoking for a moment and then continued after a slight pause.

"I needed to see if my property was still up to kicking ass." Kruger said as he watched the Illusive Man continue to smoke and sit in the shadows on the other side.

"So I heard your little British slut dumped you and is hanging around with the other side. She still being that cunt I last saw?" Kruger said with a smirk to his face as he uncrossed his legs and set his hands on his knees.

"You mean Miranda...well she did leave yes, and I do believe she is with Shepard now. Damn her." Illusive Man said as he just sat there in the dark.

"Good for nothing skank right? You can't even keep in line your own people. But as for me, mine are completely loyal." Kruger said.

"So you managed to wake up the New Replicas? Just how are you controlling them?" Illusive Man asked in curiosity.

"With these shades pretty boy." Kruger said as he pointed at the sunglasses he wore.

"Just what are you planning with the first prototype? I'm just curious." The Illusive Man asked as he peered at Kruger.

"That is for me to know, and for you to never find out. And when this is all over, your head will be on a plate." Kruger winked and then waved his hand telling his men and woman to shut off the screen before the Illusive Man could say much else.

"He still is the sane man I knew oh so long ago." Kruger said as he sat up from his seat.

"Patch me to my mother; I want to fill her on the report." Kruger said, and the screen came through, and a shaded woman was seen on screen.

"Ah mom...how you doing?"

"You called me...I'm guessing the operation was a complete failure, or a complete success. So what is it?"

"Both in a way." Kruger said as he looked at his mother. "Just what do you mean by that?" Kruger's mother asked as she watched from her end of the screen.

"I mean he killed four of the NR's and he was still as much as an unstoppable killer as before." Kruger said as he watched his men move around like the busy flight crew they were.

"So he is still alive, but he hasn't lost his touch? Fascinating." Kruger's mother said.

"It is, but I think he is not alone." Kruger responded to his mother.

"What is it that you mean my son?" Kruger heard his mother ask.

Kruger took a slight three second pause. He knows what his mother would say now. He knows how she will feel. But he is not afraid of the second born child of Alma Wade. He is more concerned with the first. It is the first that he has trained for. And when the time comes, he will place the Point Man upon a burning stick.

"Paxton Fettel." Kruger said, and his mother just gave him a blank stare.

"I see..." She trailed of and was thinking of the right thing to say to her son.

"Kill him. I am more concern with the first prototype, but if possible when you have your chance, you kill the second child. He is just as dangerous as his brother, but he is more insane. And insanity can be a dangerous thing." Kruger's mother said to him and he gave a nod.

"I will end him as soon as possible. Goodbye." He said and she nodded her head. and soon enough the screen was cut blank and the holographic images faded.

"Soon enough... I will show you mother. That I am better than the first prototype. I will show you who is superb."Kruger said, as he focused more back on Project Origin, and the company that caused it all. Where they failed, he knew he would succeed. He knew that with the re-awakinging of Project Revelations, man will enter god hood.


	6. Interval 4 Haunted Part 2

Interval 4 Haunted

Part 2 Desolate

**In an apartment complex on the Citidal, one day after escaping the Normandy and the morning after a night of making an acquaintance with locals.**

**Point Man has awaken to a feeling of dismay and to the sight of hysteria. **

As Point Man awoke, he looked all around the hotel. The place was seemingly empty, and the others were gone. Clarabelle must be up, she and her friends must have left the hotel, but that seems unlikely, no one would trust their home to a stranger they barely know. Something was up and so not likeing the energy that he was feeling, the 31 year old got out from bed to check in on the young 20 somthings.

He began to walk to the door of the room he was permitted to stay in from the prevous night. About last night, he never really did have anytime to actually try and have fun. These people showed it to him and he was able to feel at ease, as well as unwind a bit. Unwinding was something he had wanted for so long ever since he had went on his fijrst mission with F.E.A.R. He bothered not on dressing himself, for he didn't want to make it odd with being seen wearing some of these people's clothes. The door whooshed open, and Point Man then walked out of the bedroom he was in. He turned around to the left where the living room was, and he saw that it was empty. Fred was not there nor some of the girls.

As Point Man walked to one of the other bedrooms he was peering carefully inside. He hoped that the sound of the door opening was not enough to wake anyone. He wanted to see if his host were here, but to his surprise they were not present. As Point Man caught sent of what was in the air he smelled something. Something steaming, and yet also rotting at the same time. What was this odor that was developing within the luxurious apartment?

It was when he heard a chuckle, that he knew who was here. Point Man rubbed his eyes and began to walk around the apartment. Walking down a small hallway, he turned to a particular bedroom door. The smell was strong here, not just that. Everything in Point Man's well being told him not to enter into this one small room. His instincts told him that he should just grab a change of socks and move on. But this time his ears were deaf to his inner thoughts.

Point Man pressed a green holographical button and proceeded inside. To his dismay the room was awfully dark, but after a small three seconds the lights turned on. To full terror and utter surprised shock he was now staring at a lifeless Clarabelle. The very woman who had invited him along for a small night of fun and relaxation. Her face was gone, and her arms were twisted apart. Her entire body was broken. Bones bent out of place, and muscle hanging out. Point Man could gag at the sight, but he forced himself unable to.

_"I had to brother. She was going to keep you from mother's goals. I had to deal with her and her friends. She liked you...a bit too much."_

Said Paxton Fettle appearing behind his older brother. The spectre was looking down at the mess he had created and was looking at his older brother begin to grip the top of his head in disbelief. Paxton himself knew it was a cruel act to play, but he had no choice. These people were a distraction. Paxton was going to be sure not to allow anything from seperating his brother from him or thier mother.

Paxton relects back to that night he and his older brother encountered a member of his brothers military unit. Jin Sun-Kwon was only an obstical. An obstical that should have been killed, but she was one of the reasons why the older brother of Alma Wade was still alive and on the run. But not this time. This time there will be no distractions and nothing keeping them apart.

Point Man just ignored his brother's voice. He just stared at the gross looking mangled corpse of someone who had offered her home and hospitality to him. This was inhuman, this was evil. But what else would he guess from his younger brother. What can he do to keep him from causing anymore grief. All he could do is just be a pawn and never be allowed to leave from his curse.

Point Man turned away from the scene, he had to leave now before someone comes to find a whole house of gore.

_"Yes brother run..run for your short sad life."_

Ignoring Paxton completely Point Man ran for the front door after putting on his shirt as well as his boots. He was able to find some fresh black socks and slip them on. Point Man was soon running down a hall, he was going to leave this place; he had to get as far from here as possible.

As Point Man ran across the seemingly never sleeping city, he was hiding in a back ally. The things that he did back in that one part of the giant space city to the strange attackers made it to the screen. Everyone in the city knows about him. Worst part of it all is, is that he can't find a place to really hide. It will only be a short amount of time before he is found and taken into custody.

As Point Man hid in the dark of the ally, he began to think of a way to get out of this giant space port. Anything that will be able to get him away from here, and back to earth. He was being hunted, and this whole city is one big hunting ground. But even though all of that was on his mind, he could not stop thinking of what had happened to Clarabelle as well as her friends. Someone who tried to help was now dead. Dead because of him.

The authorities will arive soon, and the Point Man will have to make a choice. He can either allow himself to be taken and have his brother free him in the process of killing whoever is in the way, or he could try and fight off the police around here and save them from an even more agonizing death.

The choice was clear and Point Man hid in the dark. Waiting until the proper time to evade the enemy for as long as he can.

* * *

_Near C-sec headquarters:_

Shepard and the rest of the Normandy crew that included her squad mates were now outside of C-Sec, Shepard was talking to C-Sec officials, and was getting them informed about who it was they are dealing with. Garrus was outside with Tali and Grunt, the three were discussing about what happened when they confronted the Ghost Soldier, and how to avoid meeting the same results as before.

"That man can kill us all, he could have killed us all." Garrus said as he was rubbing his head. Grunt was rubbing his shotgun with his massive hands. He was personally thinking of a way to smash the human's head after beating him last time.

"He is fast..." Tali said and then continuing. "but we've handled worse Garrus. You and I both know that if can pull through and make it out alive from a Collector Station, then we can pull through here on the Cytodil."

Garrus shook his head. He had not the slightest clue as to how the man moved with blinding speed and was capable of being a hassel to them all. He was one man, but he was an army at the same time. Though his reflexes were great. If they outnumber and surround him the guy would be easy. No one could be able to survive a whole swarm of bullet fire.

"He killed one of us." The trio turned to see Miranda standing right there.

"He killed Zaeed after he saved me. I never got to thank him for it either, someone died becuase none of us were able to respond in time... I was knocked out cor crying out loud." The Cerberus Operative said as she crossed her arms and stood in silence for a short time until continuing. "What I do know is that whatever happens, we have to put him down either way." Miranda said as she remembered seeing Zaeed's dead body. How his head was completely blown clean off from a shotgun.

"He sure wasn't of modern times, those clothes and guns he possessed suggest such a thing. I even heard Shepard complimenting with Ms. T'Soni about him. Although I was unable to pick up further information of the two." Mordin said walking to the trio holding a data pad in his right hand as well as Urdnot Grunt at his side.

"How are your legs feeling?" Tali asked wanting to know how her squad mate was feeling, for she remembered that he was shot four times in the legs as well as the chest.

"My legs are fine." He said as he looked back at his knees for a quick second recolating how he was bandaged up by Dr. Chalkwas as well as some of the others of Shepard's team.

"We have to put the bastard down some way. Perhaps if we corner him in one place, we can fill him up with all that we got." Miranda said as she was coming up with the plan they will use to kill the Ghost Soldier.

Ghost Soldier being the nickname of the man since they could find no trace of a name or any identity as well as seeing as he can move from one place to the next. Almost like an actual ghost. If they existed that is.

As Shepard came back with Thane and Samara back from the human embassy on the presidum, she saw the rest of her squad waiting for her patiently. They were all counting on her to get the job done, but they didn't know her well enough to understand that she was just as troubled as they were. "Alright, I have already informed C-Sec that our guy's running around here somewhere, problem is however is that we are going to have to search corner and ally for him." Shepard said to her squad as they all stood there listening.

"I want to tear the fuckers' teeth out for what he did to us. Might even cut his balls off too after what he did to Zaeed. Even though the both of us weren't close Shep, he fucked with wrong people." Came Jack being wrathful after she and her fellow team members were defeated, and after the fall of one of their own.

"Easy Jack, he is probably stronger than all of us combined even if we manage to pin him down in a complex. We have to suspect that he will also be keeping an eye on us, and is planning a way to take us out one by one. We are going to have to be cautious and be as careful as we can. Liara said he isn't like ordinary people. She said he is do something...different." Shepard said nervously at the ending part.

"Well we're your team Shepard, we will follow you into the unknown, and we will fight, and die along with you if given the chance." Garrus enlightened, and Shepard couldn't help but smile. She liked it how Garrus was always able to say something like that. She liked his loyalty and his ability to always be there for her. He was her best friend.

"That is good of you to say Garrus. Alright, let's find us our guy. I also talked to captain Baily of C-Sec turns out they managed to peice some footage of him somewhere in a warehouse near the industrial district. That place is now closed off and we can start their. And since this ordeal is in C-Sec jurisdiction, they have come to tag along. Investigators are already where they believe our boy is at." Shepard implied as she pulled out her assault weapon. Soon enough the hunt was on.

* * *

In an abandoned district of the Citadel that was closed off due to C-Sec officials not wanting civilian casualties, Point Man was hiding in a building.

Point Man however was not all alone. _"Brother they will be here soon. You have not anything to arm yourself with, you are in a building with only me by your side, and you have lost four people who were close to you...I wonder what is going through your mind now? Hmm...in good time brother...in good time."_

Point Man wanted to throttle Paxton, but he couldn't he had nothing to kill him with, and hand to hand combat would prove suicide against his specter brother.

Outside, Point Man could see that some of the police officers were outside, There were twenty of them six of them the blue smurfs or Asari, and four humans, and the rest were Turian. Point Man knows that they are just doing their job and keep the peace, but he knows all his brother wants to do is kill. Just like how their mother wanted.

Point Man knows that there is no way through this. The army told him one time that when you are caught in fire, then your only option is to kill or be killed. He could try to talk to them, but they won't let him. He will have to try to stealth it out, but regardless, there will be killing. He can then try to just Rambo it, but then he will kill them all. One of two evils is what he must choose to do.

_"So tell me brother? What is it that you are going to do? Kill them all while I watch, or will you try to reason, and allow them to shoot you?"_Paxton with his sly smile was annoying Point Man. He didn't want to do it, but he has no choice. He will act in self defense. Hopefully he will be able to stealth it out some of the way, but he knows he won't be able to avoid them without killing a few.

"Area secured." Said an asari as she held her shotgun and looked around the area with the human and other asari. They were looking around cautiously. Shepard and her team will be arriving soon, but until then C-Sec is to search each building for the target. Shoot to kill is what there job is, or if possible then capture him. Either way they walk home in the end.

"I can't believe one guy was able to put down a whole load of badass's like Shepard and her crew." Came the human male, and the other asari enlightened the situation.

"He probably got the jump, there is just no way one person can do all that. And what have I told you about looking through the Captain's files, all that stuff is supposed to be classified." She said as she flashed her pistol around left and right scanning the area.

In the shadows, Point Man was sneaking past them, his brother whispering in his head, telling him that they are going to find him eventually, and he has no choice but to just kill them.

Point Man ignored his brother and began to creep his way away from the trio. He wanted nothing to do with these people's deaths. He wanted only to get out and find a way out of this city.

As Point Man began to reach a door, while brushing past some furniture of the huge office like complex, he accidentally tipped over a vase, which fell down and alerted the trio of C-Sec after hearing its breaking clattering sound. Like Point Man predicted, his brother would take the opportunity to do what he loved dong so very much if the oldest sibling was compromised.

Point Man closed his eyes, and tried to shut out the screams, but the images of seeing them being blasted by Fettle's plasma balls and being levitated, and then exploding would not stay out of his head.

Some of the C-Sec officials heard the sounds of gunfire, and began to run to their allies who had engaged the expecting threat. But only to see one of their own holding a gun to them, and being silenced forever by their possessed comrade. Point Man was walking through the blood of some of the dead, and was passing by them as he tried his best to ignore his brothers laughing. Point Man could only try to shut out the screams of the innocent.

* * *

_Three hours later:_

As Shepard and some of the rest of the crew made it to the complex that C-Sec had reported seeing the target run into, the early thirty year old woman was looking up to the building. She had that feeling that whatever it was that she would be going into, it would only mean the suffering for her as well as her crew, but the eager and confident side of her was just telling the other to crawl back into whatever hole the other was born from.

Still Shepard didn't like going into the complex, but she knows she can't just skip this over; her team may look down upon her. if they suspect her of being afraid. Not that she was, but she had a funny feeling entering into this building knowing a dangerous killer is inside. Besides the last transmission from C-Sec was coming from within.

"Shepard this is where C-Sec told us our guy was at?" Garrus asked, and Shepard responded without turning to him.

"Yes, but I have the feeling that whatever we may face inside, it will be much worse than the Ghost Soldier had thrown at us before."

"Is that what we are calling him now?" Garrus implied.

"Just something I thought up Garrus, but I just got that feeling. You know that one where you know something bad is going to happen?" Shepard asked Garrus.

The woman and her Turian alley enjoyed the slight silence, but then they remembered that they had a job to do, and each of them now were holding in there fear. They know there is something more here, something that took them a while, but they just knew that by entering the complex. They will face unimaginable evils.

Miranda was with Legion and Mordin.

Thane was with Grunt and Kasumi, as well as Jack.

Jacob had Samara and Tali.

And lastly, Shepard was with Garrus.

A few moments had passed, and now four teams were searching for the Ghost Soldier. He will probably be the biggest threat they would have ever faced down in a while now. He was like an army, he was almost unstoppable...Shepard knew not where this fear was coming from, but for some reason it was consuming her from within. She could not tell why she feared this one man so much. There was just something about him.

Shepard couldn't understand some of what Liara said though, she said some thing something about Alma and Origin, but she didn't understand it, but that doesn't mean she ignored it.

Shepard was with her good friend Garus, and she knows that with his excellent sniping and aiming with a pistol he would be able to tag a head-shot. Shepard relied more on the close range fighting. She at times would wish she had a point man to go into the danger and help go on recon. She knows Grunt was good at close encounters, but Shepard felt like she could really use one now by her side.

Point Man watched from the shadows the fish bulb woman and the Asari as well as the human man. They were going to be easy, but Fettle really was proving to be a burden. He said something about wanting to just go in there, and kill them all while he has his chance.

The older brother ignored the younger one completely as he slowly slipped away in the darkness, but Paxton's ghost wondered and circled the group. Point Man thought of Paxton being a creep by looking at the trio so closely. They couldn't see in front of them the ghost from hell. The little devil in the family. And good thing too they didn't have psychic abilities.

_What's wrong brother? You can't do it an can you?"_Fettle asked as he looked at the fish bulb woman face to face. The womanly alien unaware of the invisible specter in front of her. Point Man just hoped that Paxton would not kill the female. The screams of the officers that were killed by his brother were ringing still in Point Man's ears. He could not stand his brother, he was purely insane.

Another thing Point Man coulnd't stand was being here in the future. He didn't even know the alien's named species. Instead he gave them all nicknames. Fish Bulb Heads for the masked ones. Smurfs for the blue females. Lizards to the pencil shaped aliens, Dino's to the hulking giants. Sloths to the other massive aliens that talked in a melancholy mood and Jelly Fish to the...pink floating jelly fish with the tentacles and who spoke in a deep voice.

Point Man began to walk away carefully. He wasn't going to get anyone killed because of his brother.

_"Go ahead brother...but eventually, I will have them. Just as I had our aunt."_

Point Man then recalled when he found Alice Wade. Fettle ate her. He butchered her. The sick bastard killed a member of his own family. How can someone be so evil?

* * *

_On another level of the apartment complex:_

Shepard and Garrus paused in their tracks. They were looking at the steaming dead bodies of some C-Sec. The bodies were completely naked of flesh and bone itself was left for view. Blood was pooled all over, and it was enough to send frightening chills down anyone's back. Shepard only stared off at the pool of gore, but managed to push away at the fear and radioed in to her team."Shepard to crew. We found the bodies of C-Sec...their all dead." Shepard replied to her team.

"Alright got that commander." Jacob said into the comm, and he turned to Tali and Samara. "Alright you two, keep your eyes peeled, and remember don't go in at this guy alone. We don't want anyone else getting killed." Jacob said as he turned to the other direction and began walking...that was until the lights suddenly flickered on in the dark room, and then flickered off. "Hell was that?" Jacob asked.

_"Mother..."_

Point Man looked from his brother, to the lights that flickered. He needed to act now; he needed to at least draw these people away from her. He needed to find a way to get them out of here so mother won't kill them. She so happens to see them, then they will be killed off immediately.

And then Point Man did the only thing he could. He got out of the darkness, and stood behind the trio, if he is fast enough which he is. Then he can at least lure them to his attention thus saving them from slaughter.

As the lights flickered on, Jacob saw him and pointed his pistol. "There!" He shouted, and Samara as well as Tali turned to face the lone man.

Tali aimed her shotgun, and began to fire as did Jacob with his pistol and Samara used her biotics. She shot out a stasis wave, and the blue energy wave was shot out at the Ghost Soldier.

As Point Man ran, he suddenly felt himself slow down, he didn't know how, but his body just stopped moving. He looked all around with his eyes, and he saw that his body had slowed down. He didn't know, but he was caught in a biotic mass. As he was stuck in his current hold, the three soldiers from behind him were coming for him.

"Great work Samara!" Tali shouted as she and the Asari ran for the Ghost Soldier as did Jacob. All they had to do now, was sustain him. The three highly trained space heroes would be able to do such a thing with him being slowed down. It was a good move for Samara to do such a thing with a stasis.

While Samara, Jacob and Tali were coming for Point Man, the first prototype was struggling to escape. This was it, if they get even near him, nothing will stop mother from ripping them limb by limb. He had to act fast, or else they would surly die. Point Man knew his mother all to well as to just let three attackers of her son just walk away with him. She will defend him because he is her son.

_"Ah brother...must I always assist you?"_

Unable to protest, Point Man watched as his brother walked past him. The older brother's heart accelerating as to knowing that Paxton was clearly going to kill them in order to asure they don't get their hands on Point Man.

As Paxton confronted the trio, he caught the sight of Samara whom for some reason was the only one who could see him. Was Paxton able to freely show himself to anyone?

"By the goddess." Was all she said before Paxton shot his plasma ball right into her face from where he stood.

"Ahhhh!" Samara screamed as she fell to the ground, her burning flesh sizzling, and her blood falling from her face splashing to the floor.

"Samara!" Jacob shouted as he crouched besides his fallen comrade. Tali stopped to look at her dying friend. Paxton who had quickly revealed himself, quickly vanished before he could be spotted by anyone else. Point Man could then suddenly move again. He was then running for his own sakes, trying to get out of here, and hopefully his mother would follow, and not shed any more blood like her psychotic son.

* * *

_Shepard and Garrus:_

As Shepard and Garrus investigated further on the upper levels of the complex, Shepard could swear that she saw some flickering child in a red dress brush past her and Garrus, but Garrus seemed to have not seen her. Shepard however did, and was disturbed. Perhaps it was the dark playing tricks on her.

"You seem to be a little bothered Shepard." Garrus asked Shepard, and she only stayed silent. Garrus took her silence as a means of saying 'I know, and I am probably just paranoid is all' and Shepard herself hoped Garrus didn't take her silence the wrong way. He was her friend after all, they had been through much together. She wouldn't want to ruin something so good.

Suddenly, Shepard began to feel a massive headache, and she could not stop herself from falling to the floor holding her head, Garrus was right there trying so hard as to get Shepard back on her feet, and to radio in for assistance. Shepard was under a load of pain, and she was near to the point of collapsing. And she did.

_In a strange place that appears almost like a dream:_

Shepard found herself in a strange meadow. The place for some reason reminded Shepard of her own dream she had, the one with the Reapers. The very dream that involved the galaxy being doomed. She saw the swing, but it was not the same one as before. Only this time she saw a little girl in a red dress by the swing. She wondered who she was; she wanted to know what she was doing here all alone. So many things were going through Shepard's mind, that it was overbearing.

It was even odd, Shepard felt like she was dreaming for some reason. As if all of this was just conjured from her very mind. Everything else just seemed to be far away.

As Shepard approached her, she could feel her own breath becoming heavier, and heavier. It was as if she was suffocating. It was all too off. What was happening? Why was she seeing this, and why was it that she could not breathe properly?

"What the hell?" Shepard asked no one in particular as she began to fall to the grass covered ground, and crawl. As she did, she looked up to see the swing empty and swinging on its own.

Shepard then looked up, to suddenly see the girl staring at her dead straight in the eyes. Her yellow eyes burning deep into her green ones. Shepard could practically see the fury behind those wicked yellow ones. Shepard didn't know why, but she just asked it anyways. "Who are you?"

The little firl stayed silent and then everything seemed to distance itself and very soon enough everything lit up in a bright yellow light. Soon enough everything was gone.

**_Wake up._**

Suddenly Shepard found herself being shaken by Garrus who was mere inches from her face. "Shepard...Shepard what happened?" He asked her, and Shepard could only moan.

"Damn I thought I lost you."

"Garrus...?" Shepard moaned as she slowly got to her feet, her N7 armor was a little dirty from the blood on the ground, and Garrus helped brush some of it off, but not where personal regions were. "Garrus what happened?" Shepard asked him. "You just collapsed, I have no idea how, but you did." Garrus said as he helped steady his commanding officer.

"It was so real..." Shepard whispered.

"What?" Garrus asked, but Shepard realizing that she was speaking in a babbling manor said. "Never mind."

"Come in Shepard do you read?"

"We're here Jacob what is it?"

"Samara...she's...dead. I checked her pulse and she's not breathing."

_Dammit! That bastard, first Zaeed and now-_

"We don't know who, but it wasn't our guy commander." Jacob said radioing in, and Shepard was in puzzlement

"What? What do you mean?" Shepard asked Jacob, and awaited his return of speech.

"We didn't get a good look at him, but he was a biotic. He killed Samara, and our other boy ran off. He ain't alone. I swore I saw the guy for maybe a second, but the next second he's gone. Something strange is going on her commander." Jacob said through com link to Shepard.

_You can say that again. I just had an encounter with the little girl from The Ring._

* * *

_Point Man:_

Point Man was running across the building. Fettle had gone to who knows where, and now the older brother was running for his life from the tattooed woman and a green fish creature. Point Man didn't know its official race, but he just liked to think of it as giant walking fish-man or Aqua Man.

As Point Man kept running, he was being shot at by tattoo psycho bitch and green fish Aqua Man.

Up ahead, there was a window, if he could just reach it, he can escape these guys, but he would have to deal with a seven story fall. He won't mine, he could handle it. He survived a fucking nuclear explosion after all. But with these two right on his tail, then he doubts that they will leave anything of him alive.

As Point Man used his reflexes, he began to run faster, and he was soon enough bursting right through a window, with shards of glass cutting a bit of his skin. But he cared not. As he fell down all of the things were going in slow motion for him. Along with his fall downwards, he could spot the are in which he was falling down in. It was a tight allyway, but he would be fine.

Point Man hit the ground; he landed on the wall and then fell to the surface pavement. His side hurting, but he forced himself up. He wasn't going to die now. He had to rise up and keep going. He took a quick look around and noticed a few boxes around. This whole area seemed to be one massive storage location with a few building where people manage shipment.

As Point Man slowly got up, he turned his face to a cart space wheeling figure, and received a kick to the face. Point Man fell back, and was met with the same asian girl he had knocked unconscious two or was it three days ago? He couldn't tell.

"Remember me buddy?" Kasumi asked the Ghost Soldier, and he just slowly began to stand up, but she quickly drew her pistol. "Not one move." She said as she pressed the gun to his temple.

Point Man looked at the...girl. She was able to pull a fast hand on him. Point Man could only sit there, as the big dinosaur man came from behind the Asian girl. He was wearing white armor and he aimed a shotgun at Point Man's face.

"You're in a world of hurt now." The dino said as he kept the gun fixed on Point Man. The only thing that the first born could do was comply and lay there as he knew that soon enough the one named Shepard will come, and will once again take him to her ship where she will send him to most likely a prison.

Point Man at this point would rather have the bullet in the brain than happening to become just another piece of meat for the hungry dogs of prison. Point Man clenched his eyes, and did his best to hold back his rage. He tried not to look at the negative aspects right now. He needed to plot his next move. If he has any hopes of survivng at all.

* * *

_One hour and sixteen minutes later:_

The Ghost Soldier was once again aboard the Normandy, but only this time he was under surveillance. Shepard had been tasked with taking him to some prison back on earth for what reasons she didn't know, so long as he paid for killing two of her crew. The Ghost Soldier was in the cargo bay, because there was no better place to put him, besides he basically was cargo. Tied with handcuffs, he was in no way able to escape, and even if he did he would not be able to escape when out in the regions of space.

In her quarters sitting half dressed on her bed, Shepard was filling in reports, and was dealing with another loss of a good friend. Something in her kept telling her that this man, the Ghost Soldier knew something. She could not keep those yellow eyes of the little girl out of her head. Shepard had questions. And the Ghost had the answers. She didn't know why, but she just knew that the Ghost Soldier was somehow connected with that little girl. Whatever it was, Shepard was going to find out one way or another. Not just that, but she must now deliver Samara's body to a proper funeral. She deserves that much.

The Justicar was true powerful ally and a noble friend. She had helped with so much and she was loyal to the end. Samara deserved to be burid someplace proper. Which is why after Shepard is done with taking the Ghost Soldier to earth in Aliance space, Shepard will make a visit to the asari homeworld of Thesia in order to give Samara the burial she deserves. Maybe someplace far beyond this world Samara is at rest.

Shepard finished her last report for the time being and put aside all the data pads. She was tired. It was a long day and she needed to have some shut eye. Laying back in her bed the Commander sealed her eyes and the lights to her room turned off, leaving a bright blue glow from her fish tank to shine in the dark.

Soon enough the 29 year old was fast asleep. And dreaming of her mother, father, and siblings she lost on Mindor. In her dreams she played and she laughed. She danced and she sang. And she was happy.


	7. Interval 5 Element of Surprise

Interval 5 Element of Surprise.

**Situation: Ghost has managed to kill fellow crew member Samara; however subject has managed to be brought back in the possession of the Normandy, and is to be take to Alliance space for trial. All the while Commander Jane Shepard contemplates killing Ghost.**

**Primary Objective: Export Ghost to Alliance space to face judgment from the Alliance.**

Shepard had him, she had the Ghost Soldier. For some reason Liara has been silent most of the way. Right now the Normandy was somewhat grieving over Samara, and its course was heading for a special Alliance vessel that is near Earth. All the Normandy had to do was get there drop of Ghost, and then she was off to do other duties. Shepard no matter how much hated Ghost for killing not one, but two of her squad members, and friends was were fighting the urge to march down to the cargo hold and put a shot between his eyes.

Shepard tried to take her mind off things. She visited Kelly, she also tried to talk to Joker, and she even just tried to think about what her mother told her about revenge.

_"Jane. You're a beautiful girl, and you know better than to say anything about revenge. Doesn't mean some boy makes fun of you and says things, doesn't mean you should wish he was dead. You are a nine-year old girl Jane. One day you will know what it means to keep revenge from taking over. Revenge only leads to more suffering. Never chose that which harms others. Learn to forgive, and then the healing begins."_

Those were some strong words that Jane Shepard's mother told her. And she will always remember them. She won't harm Ghost; he will rot in a prison somewhere that will keep him from harming anyone else. At least Samara is with her Goddess, and after dropping off Ghost to some prison on earth, and then they will give Samara an honorable funeral. Samara was a good friend of Shepard's, she and the Justicar could actually see sides on the justice aspect of life, and the need to avenge those who cannot. Maybe that is why Shepard has found herself so dedicated to her line of following orders. Her superiors give the order, and she follows. With Kaidan, he was a higher rank; yeah Shepard was a Specter, but even still. He was her lover. Someone who's she wanted to actually be close is though, love just doesn't exist in war. It is an ugly life, and there seems to be zero happiness in anything for Shepard anymore.

As time progressed, Shepard decided to melt away the scars off the previous day with a hot shower. She will cleanse her body and she will forget the nightmares of yesterday. She could use it. She needed it. There was times when she just needed a hot shower to clean off the wounds of a previous day. In this case, losing a friend, Shepard would be in here for maybe an hour.

Jane walked to her bathroom, and she began to undress. She left her clothes on the ground, and she turned on the hot vapors. She really needed this, it had been too long since she was able to cool off all that aggression, all that stress and weight she carried on her every day. As the hot water touched her skin, Shepard made an "ooh." Sound and turned the cool water on a bit. It wasn't long until the steam covered the entire bathroom.

Shepard thought about some good thoughts to keep herself in her calm and peaceful. She liked to think about the time when she kissed that boy when she was fifteen. He was a kind guy. Hell, he was one of the only boys that Shepard actually liked that much as to even be seen holding hands with. It was foolish for the war hero to think of such school girl things, but she could not shake off the thoughts of her past, because her past is where she was innocent, where she was still the bright red head with a caring smile. She had many experiences on her colony, such as her first kiss, and she was blown away...that was until a year later. When the slavers came. He died saving her from dying. She will never forget his name. Jamie Preston. The guy she really liked. Till the day he died.

_Stop! Happy thoughts girl...stay positive keep a good sense of thought._

Shepard then began to think of the time she became a part of the Alliance military. How she graduated, and would later become a war hero. She was proud of herself. She knows somewhere, that her mother is proud of her. She knows that one day she will see her younger siblings again, and she will see mom and dad.

As Shepard continued to shower, she began to feel the water start to run cold. As Shepard went for the faucet. As Shepard turned the faucet water on heat, she realized that the water still would not heat up, but rather got colder. Soon enough, Shepard was forced to open her eyes due to the enormous amount of icy cold pain. And what she saw next, she could never have comprehended.

For right there, in her own very shower, blood was washing all over her very body. Some of the crimson cold fluid was even washing down into her mouth. How was this blood here and why was it cold? Shepard didn't bother in questioning this, for the only thing she could do was panic from the sudden shocking surprise of horror.

As Shepard tried to get out, she realized that she could not, the very bathroom she was inside, was boxed in. She was stuck and blood level was rising. She was going to drown. It was only a few seconds until the bathroom was filled with the crimson fluid, and Shepard was forced to holding her breath.

While beneath all that blood, Shepard could see someone. It was a child. a little child with black hair and a red dress. It was the little girl who Shepard had seen the other day during her hallucination. Why was she seeing this child, was she somehow a part of the Reapers or something? Was she still seeing things from the effects of the Collectors?

_**"Why can't I see inside your mind!"**_The little girl shouts without so much as using her mouth, but somehow Shepard was able to actually hear the child speak to her.

As Shepard shoots her head back, and takes in a gulf of air, she looks all around to see that she is still within her water, her hot warm water and normal non bloodied bathroom.

Shepard had awoke sprawled out in her shower, and she realized that she had fallen to the floor. The warm water splashing onto her face, and her head hurting much more than ever. Even more than when she saw those grim images back at Eden Prime with the Prothean beacon.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked herself, and unfortunately she knew she was going to find out the hard way.

* * *

_One day later:_

It had been such an awkward routine on the Normandy that day, Shepard was keeping quiet which was unusual, and the crew was beginning to suspect something. She had also been spending more time with Liara as well, no one wanted to bother the commander and they figured she was probably just thinking about something.

Miranda would sometimes go to the Commanders' quarters, but she would stop before she got near the door. She would just go back to her own room, and spend time filing and checking things, being sure everything was neatly.

As Miranda sat in her room, she was thinking about the previous engagement with the Ghost Soldier. Who was he? What made him so fast, and w did he not kill them all when he had the chance? Miranda felt hollow, two of the crew members were dead now. There was nothing that she could do, but two damn well fighters were dead.

Miranda sat up from her seat, and walked out of her room. As she thought more about what happened to Zaeed, her thoughts turned more to Samara Jacob said that someone had killed her using biotics. Red biotics to be more precise, but what kind of biotic could cause ones face to burn right off?

Miranda was angry; she had lost two fellow soldiers in the course of just a week. who is next? How many are to die until they kill Ghost? Will it be Joker who is to meet his end? Miranda didn't want to think of Joker being filled with bullets, or being melted to a pile of his own blood. Miranda decided to go and just walk around the Normandy. She walked out from her very quarters, and went about the ship. With all thoughts on the Ghost Soldier. Curiosity as well as hatred for what he had done. Miranda was supposed to be perfect, her biotics, looks almost everything about her was meant to be at the top of the line of being a perfect human being. A dynasty made by her father. she hated him.

All that hard difficult training. The brain clustering education that her young mind went through. The combat training she was forced to endure. All the things she was given all her gifts, it wall all just something that will enforce her to stay with her father because he had given her wealth and a rich life. But he never gave her love. She liked to think that some degree of her father thought of her as a child of his, but she was an experiment whose mother was a tube with DNA. Miranda couldn't compare to anyone with the Normandy with the tragedies of her past.

With these negative thoughts lingering within the former Cerberus Operative's mind, Miranda began to take the elevator down to where the woman's restroom was. As she walked into the bathroom to spray some water on her restless eyes, she had come to a stop when she was looking at herself in the mirror. She hadn't slept in over twenty hours and was carrying two bags under her eyes. Even her dark brown eyes seemed to be lightly shaded with some red due to her non sleep. Sleep she wanted but just could not have. she had chills every time she was around the Ghost Soldier. Something about being around him some what made the ex Cerberus Operative uncomfortable.

In the woman's bathroom alone with her own thoughts filling the silence, Miranda splashed some water upon her face. She still wore her black suit she wore some time ago. Sometimes when wearing this thing, she could swear that one of the male crew members was always peering at her. She would just ignore them though; it was in their nature so much as to let their hormones to levitate in such ways. Of course they respected her still due to them knowing she could be a cold ice queen bitch to them whenever she pleased. After all she was the XO of the Normandy SR2.

Miranda continued to look at her eyes in the mirror which were dry, they needed rest. Rest that they will not receive. Rest they cannot receive. So Miranda will just stay awake, and face the drowsy feeling. Until the Ghost Soldier is off the Normandy, then Miranda will have to make due with the cold chills and eerie feelings of dread.

_I wonder if there are better places for people like us? If such people like me may be at peace. Is there such thing as peace for those who have done wicked deeds, but in the end fight for just causes?_

As Miranda closed her eyes for a mere second, she opened them to see that she was inside of a strange and bizarre looking realm. Darkness and flames were the only existence in this plain.

"Where am I?" Miranda asked as she fought off the fear the best she could, as she peered all around. What was this place? What is it? Why was she here? This whole realm seemed to be like Hell. Like something from a psychotic mind. As Miranda looked all around, she began to hear a creepy chuckle coming from all around the oblivion.

_"Funny...you regret a lot from your past..."_

Miranda looked all around, but could not find the one who spoke. Who was he, did he have something with her being here in this...hellish place? Suddenly the chuckling picked up again. Only this time, it seemed close. So close that it was like whoever this creep was, that he was right behind her.

_"My mother has plans for your friend, and plans with my dearest older sibling, but what about me? Why must I be left out, am I to make my own fun? It most certainly seems that way."_

Miranda started to run, she was getting away from here away from that man, whatever this place was, she wanted out, and this creep frightened her. She was going to run away from this freak, she wanted nothing to do with him.

_"You can't escape Fate...Miranda..."_The cretin knew her name? How when she has not even met him before, was he somehow able to obtain some sort of information about her?

Miranda just ignored his voice, she was running as fast as she could, her sweating bearing down her face as her own heart began to press hard, and pump with such force that it hurt her as she ran. She was running in a frenzy of fear. Her body pouring cold sweat for cold was she from within.

Miranda looked back to see if the creep was there, and to her avail she could see only strange floating creatures that were floating quickly to her. It was like they were swimming in mid air, their white glowing eyes were able to cast cold terror to any and all who looked into them. It was like she was running in slow motion compared to the Nightmares that seemed to carry on with such immense speed. She could only keep up her with as much as her legs would allow her to. For she was not running on adrenaline, but rather of her own fear.

As Miranda ran a huge flash of light came from nowhere. It was right before her only a few feet apart from her. She didn't know why, but Miranda knew that she was to be safe from the floating phantom like creatures by heading towards the light. As Miranda ran to the light and went into its glowing glory, she was surprised as to see that she was falling down into a pool of some sort, a huge red pool. The former Cerberus agent held her breathes, and she hoped that she would be able to survive the impact of the splash.

Miranda had fallen into a warm pool of red sticky liquid. But from her experience in combat, she knew better off as to what the crimson fluid is called.

Blood.

Blood that was dumped into the very pool that Miranda had found herself swimming in, but more of the line of drowning. Eyes shut so that she would not go blind by the tears of wounded bodies.

As Miranda swam blindly, she suddenly fell straight down, and landed flat on her chest onto the ground of a white pavement.

Miranda opened her eyes to realized; that she was no longer covered in the red liquid...or rather blood. She looked all around, and realized that she was inside of a hospital. A strange hospital with some gurney beds just out of order with lights flickering a little, and some pictures tossed on the ground.

Getting up she looked down at a long corridor. As Miranda began to cautiously walk, she began to think about what was happening. Was she dreaming, or was this really happening? She could not understand, she could only keep moving.

Miranda turned to a window on a door, and she peered inside. The room held someone, but she could not see who in particular. But the person looked to be a blonde female in slacks as well as a white office dress shirt.

As Miranda took a turn to continue to walk down the hall, she looked at another door along the left. It was a male in white armor as well as a blue sweater. Miranda could see clearly that he was bald, and that he was bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Miranda asked the male, but he didn't answer, instead a skinny creature with hair covering its face jumped at the window, and Miranda jumped back, hitting the wall in the process.

"What the..." Before Miranda could say anymore, she felt her head begin to throb, and suddenly she was somehow teleported outside. She was in a huge city, and the sky was barely meeting the sun.

As she looked around a bit more, she saw a man standing out in the open, and hen things could not seem to be anymore bad, Miranda turned her head to a giant explosion that was accruing in the distance.

She watched helplessly as the explosion was coming closer. As the bombs radius was reaching her, she turned to look at the man. He was removing his black mask and red goggles. And it was then revealed to Miranda that it was the Ghost Soldier. He had shorter hair, and a bearded covering his face. He was also sitting on his knees as if waiting for the explosion to come and swallow him.

Miranda then watched for a split second as a piece of news paper flew right past her, and she could see for a good three seconds what the date read. But it was not the date that got her, it was the year. 2025. And then all thoughts were back on the Ghost Soldier, as she looked back to see him, he flew back, and he hit his back on a wall. He was still conscious, and he watched as the smoke came closer and closer. And Miranda for some reason was immune to it all.

_"An echo from my brothers past...he is an annoying thing to kill. And that is what makes him so...unstoppable."_

This time the man was in front of her, Miranda saw him. He had a huge hole right through his head. A as if someone shot him in the head four times.

_"I assure you Miranda, you will know all soon enough, but for now...I'll be...keeping my eyes on you."_

Miranda then watched as he began to fade away into a red shadowy ash, and everything went bright and soon enough everything was gone.

Opening her eyes, and taking her head out of the water from the sink, Miranda took in a big gulp of air. Miranda's hair was wet as was her face, and water was leaking all over the floor from her splash. Had she passed out? Looking all around, Miranda suddenly began to quiver, and she slipped to the ground...and let all emotions out. She caressed her chest and wished off at this point, that she was a child again and being held by some loving caring mother and father. But she knows she has neither the two. She was the artificially created. She was without a family, her sister who she and Shepard both saved her from abduction, and that bastard of a father.

So Miranda just laid there for a few moments, hoping no one would come in, and see Ms. Perfect in a child's sprawl. Miranda closed her eyes tight for a little of two seconds, and then began to get back up on her feet. She would recollect herself in her own quarters.

As the Normandy was getting out of another relay, the ship was drifting off into space. It was aiming for the Alliance ship known as the Pike. The Pike would be boarded on, and then everyone will drop off the Ghost Soldier and things will revert back to normal.

Or not...

* * *

_Local Cluster Region near Earth/Alliance Space:_

In the distance, there was a triangle-shaped ship carrier, and by it were fighter pilots. They were all waiting like wolves in the trees for the Normandy to get into place. In the triangle-shaped carrier Kruger had on-screen the Normandy. "Ah...there you are." He said as he gave a hand gesture, and soon enough, all thirteen fighters were sent out to attack the Normandy.

As the Normandy got set into the trap, the fighter pilots began to unleash all fury upon the ship. Lasers and torpedoes were being shot off, and all were hitting the Normandy, but the fighter pilots were being careful not to cause the thing to blow. They didn't want to kill them; reason for this was due to them having orders on capturing the crew. As soon as shielding was down on the Normandy, the carrier that was laying in wait then sent out a virus disabling all controls of the Normandy.

* * *

_Inside of the Normandy._

Joker and EDI were having trouble maneuvering the attacks. Shepard was obviously pissed and was marching down to the pilots little lair of piloting the giant white horse that acts as the shield and sword of humanity.

"Shepard!" Joker shouted as she came into the Normandy flight controls.

"What the hell is happening?" She shouts as she looks at damage control. Lights were flickering, and shield systems were reading 0.

"We've been ambushed...again." Joker said as he looked back at his commander.

"Maybe this time I might not go down with the ship." Shepard said as she looked at the ship, and suddenly took notice that the ship was no longer being fired upon.

"What the hell? Why did they just stop?" Joker asked as he looked all around, and saw that ship wasn't completely beat to a pile of ruble, she could manage, but the thing looked like it couldn't take anymore. The Normandy drifted for a few seconds, a silence being filled within the ship.

"That's why." Shepard said as she pointed to a giant triangle-shaped carrier coming into view, and was getting ready to swallow the smaller sized ship as it opened its jaws.

"What the hell? Are we being boarded?" Joker asked as he panicked like how he did back when the Collectors came for the Normandy and took the crew. He really did not want a repeat of that, but he knew that wishes sometimes never come true.

"No they're boarding us Jeff." EDI spoke as she appeared in her holographic mass, and Joker turned to face the sphere that was practically a part of the ship. Joker

"Oh shit, EDI you can't get captured, you have to hide, go! If they so happen as find you were all screwed without you aboard." Joker said to the holographic AI that he has learned to allow as a friend after long rides together.

"As much as I am flattered, I understand the situation. Jeff good luck." EDI said to Joker as Shepard turned around in time to watch as some of the crew was already taking up positions it secure each entrance.

"Commander go, I will only slow you down." Joker said to Shepard looked back at her pilot. She didn't like the thought of having him stay behind, but she understood that he would slow her down.

"Just don't die Joker; this ship would not be the same without you." Shepard said to her pilot and friend.

"Got that right Shepard. Now go!" Joker said and Shepard began to run to her crew to help out with the best that she could.

Shepard answered for him as she watched the ship getting eaten by the bigger one. Soon enough, the Normandy was inside of a giant ship that had a white colored deck, and soldiers armed with strange weapons that had labels on the butt of the guns. The labels read 'Penetrator Stun Needles'

There were twenty-nine of them, and they kept their guns locked on the entrance of the ship. Kruger was besides his men. He held two pistols, and he had two silver-colored blades attached to his wrist, he even had four electrical grenades. "Alright everyone, be sure to keep them alive no killing, and most of all keep the F.E.A.R. units Point Man alive. I want his ass alive when I bring him to my mother. As for the Geth they are keeping aboard, use elector shock rounds to stun the robot and bring him back aboard" Kruger said as he kept his shades on.

He salutes his finger tips, and four men go to the door of the Normandy entrance. They begin to hack the entrance. All of the New Replicas kept their weapons trained. As soon as the door opened, Kruger gave the order, and his men marched into the Normandy armed with stun rounds.

* * *

_This was a disaster, how could this have happened? This time we have all been captured._Shepard could not believe that she was going to be the one being taken prisoner. _What do these people want? _Shepard could hear the unknown hostels moving in on them. Behind her was Miranda armed with her sub-machine gun. Alongside of Shepard she saw some of the other crew members. Most of everyone was just trying to arm themselves, and do their best to not have a repeat of what had happened back with the Collectors.

As Miranda was aiming her gun as was Shepard, both woman watched as the first squad of soldiers came bursting in guns blazing. "Dammit they got Terminus Assault Armor!" Miranda shouted as she began to shoot her gun at the first incoming soldier, but soon enough more of the soldiers stated showing up.

They came in squads of six, and each of the black armored soldiers moved with blinding speed. Speed that was similar to the Ghost Soldier. Shepard and her crew fought hard and did their best to stop the oncoming swarm of soldiers, but it was useless. There was nothing stopping them. Shepard ran back into cover, and did some blind firing.

She was successful in killing two of those soldiers but with aid from her crew, and from Miranda. As the unknown soldiers began to overwhelm and dwindle off the numbers of the crew, Shepard and Miranda both ran for cover behind a wall, but even so the black armored elite soldiers were not stopping.

"Of all ways of getting captured, I prefer going down shooting then my thumb up my ass." Shepard enlightened to Miranda as the two had their backs to the walls of the Normandy. The two woman were now shooting down the soldiers in the lab where Mordin worked, and they were glade that he was by their side.

"Come on we can make our way-" Miranda was cut of ass she was hit in the neck with a dart sized needle, and it came to Shepard immediately that whoever it may have been, these guys wanted her as well as her crew members alive. Shepard looked to where a shaft with some stairs was, and she immediately began to climb down.

"Mordin come on!" Shepard shouted, and Mordin began to attempt at climbing the stairs. "On my way Shepard." Mordin said as he attempted to climb the stairs, but as soon as he crouched down, he was immediately hit in the neck with one of the darts. Shepard was forced to go on without him. As Shepard turned around, she began to look for the rest of her crew, if they haven't been sedated yet.

* * *

Point Man heard the shooting going on outside, and he was just tied here, helpless and unable to help. He knows that these people tried to take his ass to a prison or something, but he knows they were only following orders. He needed to see if he can do something. Anything! They were just soldiers like him, he follows orders, and sometimes following those orders get you into trouble. Point Man learned that the hard way.

Suddenly a door opens to the cargo bay, and a blue colored woman comes into the presence of Point Man. He already knows who she is. It was Liara. The same girl who got mind fucked by going into his head. He wondered how she was looking out on life now with what she knew.

"Oh good. They haven't caught you yet. I know I'm not really considered a friend to you, but please let's make a start." Liara said as she then walked over to Point Man, and she walked behind him. She had with her a pistol. She took aim, and she shot the cuffs off. Point Man was free.

"There." She said and looked up to him.

"I know everything...I saw everything you have been through, and I am at a loss of things to say to you. You must feel pain every day, but I know it is you who can help us. Will you please, you're the only one." Liara asked Point Man, and he just looked at her. She was pleading for his help, after all the things that her friend had done to Man moves his head down, not even wanting to look at Liara in the face. What did she know? Who was she? Who were any of them? None of them knew what he saw, what he felt. What he does feel. None of them will ever know what it feels like to have your own demons come and eat away at you every hour.

"Please help us...Ghost..." Point Man then lifted his head slightly...she actually called him something besides a military rank? She gave him... a name? She actually gave him a name. A strange name, but at least it was a name.

Point Man looks up at Liara, and then he decides either whither or not as to allow himself to alliance with this girl. For some reason though, looking into her very eyes. His cold stare digging for truth in her very being, he saw something. He knew not what to call it, but it was something that few had. Nodding his head Liara returns the gesture. Point Man then looks to the door, where he heard boots stomping. "I should go. Here take this." Liara said to Point Man as she handed him over a Heavy Pistol.

"I added some mods to it so it should cut easy through their mass barriers."

As four men stepped in, they were introduced to pistol fire, as Point Man began to cap them, as one of the New Replicas shields began to shut down, Point Man went for the kill with a head shot. Liara had ran behind a small crate, and observed from a safe distance. She watched as Ghost ran with such speed and had such amazing accuracy. He killed another New Replica as he pulled off another head shot. It was a good thing that not all the attacking soldiers were wearing Terminus Assault Armor. Taking a penetrator that had ammunition, and not just stun rounds, Point Man got into cover behind a small crate. The other two soldiers were no match for Point Man as he slid behind cover, and popped out to drop six giant needles into one of them. As soon as the armor was off, Point Man shot the NR in the head, and blood splattered onto his partner.

Point Man took out his pistol, and another that he pulled from a NR, and ran in guns blazing. As he freed at the cover of the NR, he quickly heard the clicks of the guns reaching the emptiness of their magazine. Point Man then using his reflexes, pulled out his Penetrator, and shot the NR five times in the chest, and then kicked him in the head as he jumped at the bastard.

The replica flew back, and snapped his neck on a wall. The four Replica's quickly met their end at the hands of the prototype. Point Man then looked at the dead soldiers, and he was totally surprised to feel two hands wrap around his waist, and feel the embrace of Liara as she held him. "Thank you, but what about the others?" Point Man turned his head over his shoulder and spared a glance at her.

Liara then let go of him, and Point Man faced her. "Everyone that Shepard served with her, all of them are gone. Those men they took them. We have to get them back now while we still can. What are you going to do?" Liara asked.

_"We,"_Liara jumped as she heard the voice of Paxton Fettel, and turned around to see the glowing red Specter. _"__A__re going to do what we were made for."_Paxton looked at the young Asari, and then turned to his brother.

_"Just like before...right brother?"_Paxton said, and Point Man just gave him a stare that said clearly. 'Just like it.'

Liara looked at the two brothers, and then asked. "What is it I should do?" Paxton turned to her and then said._"You...sweet dear are going to either hide or follow us. But I warn you, the things you will see from us will be..."_Paxton paused and gave his brother a smile. _"Horrific."_

"Alright then, just let me speak with the ships AI EDI first. I believe that she should know that we are all that is left. I think it will also help clear your innocence." Liara said speaking to Point Man.

"But after the ship is cleared out. We should wait, when things are no longer hostile, we can then make an attempt of rescue." Liara spoke of a plan. Point Man just stared at her, and then turned heads to his brother who was smirking.

_"Looks like this is your time for redemption eh brother?"_

* * *

_In a holding cell:_

Shepard could not believe she got hit by one of those knock out gas grenades. She had passed out, and awakened within a cell that was covered in a force field. The place she was in seemed small and she could see other members of her team all in their own cells. It appears the bastards wanted them all separate so there would be less of a hassle with them for whatever torture was in mind.

Shepard paced around the cell, she was thinking about what reason they would want for kidnapping her and the crew. For what purpose was this whole act? Shepard could not tell, she had been through similar situations before. Funny, she began to think of the time when she had to take the Normandy and sneak away from the Alliance after they, 'They' being the Council, refused to believe in the Reapers. But then Shepard managed to save the day. She stopped Saren with the aid of her friends and crew and managed to save the sorry bastards. She wondered what they were thinking of the human race after all she had done?

Shepard wondered what Kaidan thought as he was left there to die...

She loved him, and he wanted her to save Ashley, and she did as her love asked of her. Shepard was regretting not saving him, for some reason she could not find someone else. It was that kind of connection. It was kind enough for Liara to open her heart, but Shepard wasn't into women. She was into the friend's status though.

Where was Liara too? Did she get away? And if so, for how long will she be able to keep away from these unknown soldiers? They were faster and stronger than anyone she has ever seen, she was lucky enough to kill one, but the numbers were against her. The rest of the crew dropped one of them too. In total they killed only two. Just what kind of people was the Normandy dealing with?

For some reason, she knew that the Ghost Soldier was in on this, he had to have something to do with all of this, but who was he to them? An important ally if they were willing to charge in head strong at the Normandy, the best Alliance vessel to that.

Shepard took a deep breath, and she began to look more on all of her fallen friends. Samara, Zaeed, she had lost two very good soldiers and friends. She doesn't want revenge on the Ghost, but she wants to put him in a cell. She wondered what that bastard was doing right now?

In a dark room, with a blue light casting its glow all around the darkness, Miranda Lawson was floating in a beam, unable to move her body, but able to move her head only. She was the only one of the Normandy crew to have been taken here, for what reason was she here?

Miranda pondered the question as she floated. At first she thought these people were paid mercs, but then that passed after she saw their combat skill, which was beyond just that of a simple merc. But still the thought never left. She then figured that they were an army made up of supper soldiers, but that passed as well. But still, it lingered in her mind.

"Just who are these bastards?" Miranda asked out loud as she looked around in the darkness.

"We are the people who proved to the damn galaxy that not even the hero of the Alliance can withstand us. Remember me? Sweetheart?" Kruger asked Miranda, and she just gave him a stare.

"Kruger?" Miranda asked as she stared at the six foot high man with bleach hair. He just stared at her with his eyes covered by the shades he wore. He then began to approach her.

"Still remember me sweetie?" He asked with a cocky grin.

"Don't waste your breath." Miranda said as he got a little...too close. But he was liking her squirming.

"You know, I used to fantasize about you right? I used to always keep my eyes on you. I always liked to think about what you looked like without these little slut clothes you wore. But there was no 'We' now was there? You were still working for Cerberus and plotted from the start of betraying me?" Kruger asked as he grasped Miranda's cheek and inspected her. She just kept her eyes from his.

"Why you wearing those old things?" Miranda asked him mentioning the sunglasses he had worn so long ago in the past, and he just smirked. "They help me control my army, keeping them in line is simple when wearing these." He says as he takes a whiff of Miranda's neck. The former terrorist almost yaks as he does so. Grabbing her hair, and yanking down, Kruger whispers menacingly into her ear. "Don't need to be such a bitch when I'm being so nice." He says, and then let's go.

Kruger then brushes a hand across her shoulder, and then traces his hands to her neck. "You have no idea how bud I used to want you...but I guess I'll have to settle with this." Kruger said, while turning to face Miranda, and then force kissed her.

"Gaa!" Kruger shouted as he spat out a little blood. "You bitch!" He shouted and wiped his mouth. Miranda just gave him a menacing stare. While some blood trickled down from her lip. But it was not hers.

Kruger chuckled a little, and then grabbed a knife that was in its holster, and on his chest plate. "If I can't have you, I suppose I'll have your heart." Kruger said menacingly as he began to walk to her.

Miranda only watched as that shining blade came closer and closer to her. And she soon realized that this is how she is to die, and she had left such a legacy. One of betrayal, one of death, one of terror. One as nothing more but a terrorist. What kind of person will she be seen as? Will she just be that heartless woman? She hopes not. She hopes she will have redemption, but she knows that her redemption will not come.

As Kruger brought that knife down to Miranda's neck, she could feel the cold steel touch her skin. He wasn't digging in for the kill. He was taking satisfaction. He was doing the menacing routine. Soon Miranda felt the knife cross between her collar-bone, and trace down to where her stomach was.

"One day Miranda." Kruger said with a hate...and a lust.

"One day I will unwrap you and do so many sick things to you, so that whatever hell you see, will be nothing compared to the kind of misery I placed on you." Kruger said as he whispered into her ear.

"Go to hell. Kiss whoever is in charge down there's ass, and then I will think about even holding hands with you." Miranda told Kruger off.

"Hmph, after you." Kruger responded as grabbed a hold of Miranda's hair and began to yank as he venomly spat into her ear.

"You're going to wish that you would have never double cross me you stupid little bitch."

* * *

They had left EDI with the ship, telling her that they would be back, Point Man and Liara being the only two who were not taken by the hostile targets were the only hope of Shepard and her team of getting out alive.

Liara had told the AI to await; for the return of them or other members of the Normandy. That was twelve minutes ago, now Point Man, Paxton Fettle, and Liara were fighting their way through the base. Some of the soldiers they met were in white armor, and were not the black wearing ones like earlier. Liara was still fascinated with how ghost were in existence. She never thought the old governments of earth had a special team to combat them either. she had also noticed quickly how the two brothers were so vicious as a team. Ghost was fast and he quickly dispatched any and all the white armored troops.

But the one named Paxton Fettle was much more horrifying. Liara watched him rip soldiers apart, and possess people. He was as unstoppable as his eldest sibling. One fought in the name of their insanity, and the other just lived to follow orders. Both of their lives seemed depressing, so sad as that Liara could not help but feel sympathy towards them both. Liara could never imagine how anyone of them was able to live with what they went through as children. Just knowing that their mother was a wrathful ghost in the form of her child-self, made Liara wonder what her mother was going through trying to stop Saren. She was turned against everything she believed in because of Sovereign.

Point Man was gunning down some of the soldiers with his battle rifle, and was able to pop of some head shots. Paxton was handy with his ability of levitating explosive barrels. Point Man and his brother were the ultimate duo of mayhem and chaos. They could cause destruction everywhere they went. They couldn't even be touched by the helpless soldiers.

Paxton smiled as he caused a helpless man to explode in front of his fellow soldiers. Of course the soldiers being unaware of the specter's prescience caused a sheer panic. His brother seemed to be doing quite fair. He was doing his best had dispatching the fools who stood in their way. Paxton could not wait until his mothers' goals were met. They had hundreds of years to make up for their last encounter. well...almost. The place Paxton went to wasn't exactly the most pleasant. It was quite actually...hot there. And rather...tormenting. Paxton thought about where it was mother went to...he never saw her...downstairs. So where did she go? She wasn't worthy of the upper levels of the afterlife, so where did she go?

Liara was hiding behind cover, doing her best to stay out of the line of fire, she was letting the two brothers do all the work, for they seemed to be more used to it, and were more than capable of handling themselves. Liara aimed her pistol, and managed to shoot one of the soldiers in the torso, and the man fell to the ground. Liara was mainly just watching the two make a path for her to walk through. She felt helpless compared to the two. She hopes that she is able to save Shepard with the two. But that all depends if she makes it in time with the Brothers of The Apocalypse.


	8. Interval 6 Desperation

Interval 6 Desperation

Situation: Normandy crew members have been taken captive by unknown hostile targets and are now in the mercy of their captors. With no means of escape, each member of the Normandy contemplates over the affair.

Primary Objective: ?

* * *

_Jack:_

Jack was pissed off. She wanted to punch a mother fuckers teeth out. Those fuckers were those sorry bastards that dragged her off, as well as the others. That cheerleader bitch Miranda is probably taking in the ass from those fuck-aged fagots. Figures, she looked like a two timing bitch. Ever since Jack had been shot with that needle and thrown into this room, she has been unable to use any sort of biotics. When she did use her biotics, she would feel a huge blow back. Not nessasary a 'blow back' per say, but she would feel like a huge amount of her energy would be sucked away from her without even a single glow from her biotics.

So far Jack could not come up with any idea why she was unable to use her biotic powers. The Cerberus Bitch Cunt was probbley able to come up with a bright fucking idea. She always did think she was hot shit and far better than everyone else. Jack was even more so pissed with how Miranda claimed Cerberus irresponsible for what happened back at Pragia's Teltin facility. Subject Zero is what she was called there. A number and just one of many other unlucky kids that were to become the Ultimate Biotic.

Being locked up caused Jack to think back on the ship Purgatory. Where she was a prisoner by a warden who sold prisoners like slaves to whoever wanted to pay for them. He was no different than any other piece of shit that came and went. Jack knew she was no better though, she knows that she has done some things in the past that had people get hurt and even killed. No matter how much she denied it, no matter how much Shepard kept saying that she is a new person. Jack will always be that same violence craving deadly bitch.

Like a time bomb ready to go off at any minute Jack sat there in her cell wondering when she would get her time for payback on the pussies that put her in here. She knows that Shepard is more than pissed off too. Who knows, maybe Jack just might have a little blood orgy when she is done smashing in all the skulls of the punk asses who trapped her and the others aboard the Normandy in this small prison inside an even larger ship.

For being someone who was pushed beyond limits of insanity to become a super biotic Jack was hatting being unable to use her biotic skills. Not being able to tear something limb from limb with her biotic powers only pissed off the ex convict.

Jack turned her eyes to the little camera that was filming her every move. Jack would flip the bird at the camera, but that was no help. But she did it anyways, flipping them off was the only snark remark she could give them. It was better than just standing here looking like fish. She had seen guys with guns brush past her cell, and they looked to be heading to some area. She wondered what the commotion was all about.

Jack felt like she was in prison all over again, and she wished now, that she had a gun. More than ever she has wished she had a gun big enough to shoot her way out. Shepard was taken to a cell just above Jack, and she wondered why she wasn't being interrogated. She was the woman that everyone in the galaxy wanted a piece of after all, so why is it that she was left alone? How could Jack tell there was something more supposed to be here?

Suddenly, there was tapping on the cell's glass, and Jack turned to see that three guards were right there. "What the fuck do you want!" Jack cursed. The guards in black armor had their weapons aimed, and a woman came to the cell. She was in a white lab coat, and she wore orange sunglasses, as well as black rubber boots. Her gloves were rubber as well, and in her hands, she held needles.

As Jack was standing up to face the threat, she began to sniff the air. There was a deceitful smell. It was not really foul, but it was almost like smoke. What was it? As Jack could feel her head become hollow, she blinked her eyes to try to stay awake. She looked at the three who were looking at her, and the woman in the coat flipped Jack the bird. It was then as Jack fell to her knees, that she could see the yellowish-green smoke in the room, and the next thing she knew, she was falling into darkness.

Falling.

Falling.

Asleep.

* * *

_Tali:_

As Tali sat down in the bench in her room, she watched as four of the black armor wearing soldiers took away Jack. Tali wondered where it was they were taking her. She wondered if she will face a fate that is similar?

Tali then began to pace around the cell. She was wondering about the others, she thought about Garrus. He was her friend, she wondered if she would make it through this, she did after all, go through a lot in the past. She helped Shepard with hunting down Saren. Wrex would be able to topple these soldiers, she just knew it, but Grunt was a Krogan, and down he went not necessarily easily, but though still he fell to their strength. Those soldiers who wore the black armor were as fast and dangerous as the Ghost Soldier.

Grunt must have been really upset, he was a Krogan, and he was put down by a couple of humans who were shooting needles. Knock out needles to be exact. It took a lot of them to bring down Grunt, but it was accomplished by the black armored Terminus Assault armored soldiers that moved with the same speed as the Ghost Soldier. Why was it that they took them all alive? Were they demanding ransom? That seemed quite possible. Tali couldn't take it.

"I have to know if the others are fine." Tali said as she walked to the glass. Across from her, she could see Thane. He was sitting down, he must be thinking of a means of escape. He would probably tackle the first guard that would come into his room and take him away...or try to.

Tali took a sly exhale, and walked back to her bench. The only thing she could do, was just sit here and wait until they came for her next. She was scared. She knows these men are going to kill them. They are going to kill them all. And there is nothing that can stop them. Not Tali, not Garrus, Thane...not even Shepard. So Tali sat there, just wondering what kind of fate she would come to. Would it hurt? Would it be quick? She had only these wild thoughts run inside her head. It was irritating.

Garrus was crossed arm and leaning on the wall. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now, they had captured them all, they caught him, the crew, Tali, his Shepard. He was thinking of everything that they had done together. He had developed some emotions for her, but he feared that he would not be able to tell her. He knows that his species and hers have had conflicts in the past, and that they may seem as a strange couple to some, but he cared not. He in a way...loved Shepard. Her courage and her ability of being a strong leader.

She knows she has suffered much in her past, she has always put others before herself, and she deserves to have someone watch and care for her, and Garrus was willing to be her Archangel. Cheesy, but all true.

A couple of guards come to his cell, and as Garrus watches them open it and march inside, he knows that this is the end of the road. He knows this is the end. He doesn't struggle; he only complies and goes forth. He awaits his end. He stays calm, and shows he has no fear of death. What was fear? To him, fear was knowing you're going to die, but he wasn't feeling afraid. Maybe knowing you are going to die isn't fear?

Garrus though more on the subject, and then he could only come up with the same question. What is fear? And if there is fear, what are you fearing and why? Should fear be feared? Garrus kept the thoughts in his mind as he continued to walk with the guards by his sides. He knows where he is going. And he knows he is not coming back. To his Shepard. He is a lamb to slaughter. Garrus hated thinking like this, but deep down, he knows that maybe Shepard will be lucky enough to get out alive, he hoped for that much, and he didn't want to think of the other things that forced their way into his mind.

_Shepard I hope you can get yourself out of this one._

* * *

_Commander Jane Shepard:  
_

Shepard sat in her room; she was looking at blank space. This was just annoying, being forced to wonder if her crew was alive or dead. No not her crew...her friends. They were family to her, and she would die for them. Why must this be so? Why is it that she must endure such wretched suffering? Why must it be this way? She has suffered enough; she has much to worry about enough. Why is it that every time she gets out of a hot spot, she gets thrown into another? It was plain maddening, the very thought of seeing her crew die before her very eyes. Seeing them getting shot or perhaps beaten to death. Jane had to stop with this. She had to stay positive; all that damn training has to pay off now. She was not going to allow her crew to die in the far reaches of fucking space. She was going to get them out even if it means cutting her damn tongue out. Just when things seemed to not get anymore worse, 'She' appeared. Wearing a red dress and a smile. The little girl looked at the big military hero.

Just who was this child? Did she carry a name? If so then what? And why is she always coming to Shepard? Has the woman finally lost it after all of these nightmares and visions of a doomed earth?

"Who are you?" Shepard asked, flatly, with no enthusiasm, or any emotion really. Just a simple monotone voice, as if she was under a depression.

_**"You can call me...mother."**_The child said to Shepard, and Shepard made a face. One that was out of question.

"My mother was killed." Shepard responded in a calm tone, not raising her voice to her illusion. She was being as calm as she could. She was most likely being too stressed, that she was just seeing things. Ever since they met the Ghost Soldier. Ever since Shepard met his eyes, she had seen things, and she feels as if a door has been opened in her head, and it was calling in all insanity to come and fuck with her mind.

Shepard just watched the girl begin to walk slowly to her, it was almost haunting to see her just walk so calm and lightly to her. She didn't even make any kind of noise as she made each step. It was like she was a weightless being, a specter...a ghost.

_**"Yes...your mother was killed, but soon enough I will become your new mother..."**_The little girl said, which got Shepard a little worried, and a bit spooked in a way. This was just too much of a weird hallucination; it was like being in an insane asylum in a weird sense.

"What is it that you are talking about?" Shepard asked the little girl, knowing that this couldn't be real, but doing so with the questions, because she felt like talking instead of being dead silent. Besides, at least this way it seemed she was not all alone..

_**"When my baby arrives...you will understand...he is a good son."**_

"You have a son?" Shepard asked the false image. She doesn't know why she is doing this, ghost don't exist. She could tell the little girl was a ghost by the paleness of the skin, and the bloody feet, and to mention the yellow eyes. _Wait! __H__ow do I know she is a ghost? What is going on here?_

_**"Yes I have two sons actually...my oldest is a good man...my youngest is a bit insane...but I love them both and am willing to do anything to keep them alive...and to keep my family alive...that is why my oldest must live, so that he may keep our bloodline alive. The last of my family died a long time ago...that is why he must live...that is why he must find...a partner who is worthy of he...and I think I have found her." **_Before Shepard could say more, the little girl then placed her hand on Shepard's head, and Shepard received the greatest of all headaches.

Falling to the floor and clenching her head, Shepard was forced to close her eyes due to the incredible pain.

As Shepard slowly began to open her eyes as the pain was lifted, she realized that she was in a rotting city. The sky was as red as blood. Shepard looked all around she saw the little girl, except she flickered between the girl, to a thin and unable to look at woman repetitive times. She kept flickering back and forth. Thin dying woman, to scary girl.

Shepard was only confused as she kept looking at the flickering of the woman/child. As Shepard turned around, she saw a horrible image of a man with a bullet to the brain. He was smiling wickedly and he was covered with blood. As Shepard closely, she could see pieces of human flesh between his teeth. He had before eaten someone, Shepard could tell, because the way the flesh appeared, and she knew that it was in fact human flesh the man was consuming.

_"I can assure you...sister...you will make a ...unique member to the family."_As the man laughed wickedly, Shepard saw another horrible image. All Shepard could see was pitch darkness all she could see was only black emptiness, in that darkness guns were being fired along with a woman screaming in agony. It was such a scary feeling; Shepard could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she just gazed out into the black nothingness.

Shooting her head from her cot, Shepard had realized that it was all nothing more or less than a nightmare; she realized she was still in her cell as well, and she was covered in sweet. Shepard looked all around, and for a huge shock even to her, she was never more happier to see that she was awake to find herself in a cell.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Shepard kept this to thought as she looked all around, wondering if this to was part of a wild and messed up nightmare. And she was only slightly shocked to find that it was all real, and that she was losing her mind. How much longer must this all go before it is all over? When will all this suffering end, when can she actually close her eyes once again and just dream instead of just seeing these horrific images? When? Shepard shot up from her bed, and hit the wall with her bottom fist. As she placed her head gently on the wall, the throbbing pain getting to her temples from the constant nightmares, and the thoughts of the Reapers returning were getting to her breaking point.

"Why does my life have to be one of suffering and pain? Why God? Why must I suffer? Why must I be dammed to live this curse of a life? Why must I live in this time when the galaxy needs a hero, everyone expects me to save them all? Why must it be me? Why am I so damn special? Tell me...please." Shepard said quietly in anger with little sorrow, as she rubbed her bloodshot eyes. Her heart began to soothe, and she let out a gasp of calmness.

With nothing to do, she just stood there, waiting, and wondering. Wondering when God will come and save her...wondering if there is a way to save the galaxy. Wondering if there was a way to save herself.

* * *

_Kruger._

Kruger was in a chair, and a screen was on. "Patch me through to...The Old Man." Kruger said as he took a sip of coffee that was freshly made. "Yes sir patching through to Admiral Hackett..I mean The Old Man." A female said as she typed in a few commands.

As the screen came to life, and a man with a naval hat came into view, Kruger greeted him with a smile. "You son of a bitch...what did you do this time?" Hackett asked Kruger.

Kruger just smiled, and then said with pride. "What have I done so much as to offend you these last few days?" Kruger asked as he pressed his fingers to his chest displaying a childish innocence.

"You only call to rub into my face the total amount of destruction you've caused. It's hard for someone to forget when they get a report about a bunch of weapons being stolen, and the fact that you also took out an Alliance vessel with one of your on board assault tactics." Hackett said to Kruger.

"I suppose it would be too soon to tell you the biggest piece of shit tossed into your face you will ever hear then?" Kruger said with pride and a grin.

Hackett hated where this was going, but on instinct, he asked. "What did you do?" In a low growl.

"What if I told you I have...Commander Jane Shepard in my possession?" Kruger asked as he took another sip of coffee.

Hackett's eyes twitched a little, and then asked."You're lying. There is no way." Hackett tried so hard to deny what was being said. It wasn't possible.

"If you don't believe me, then why don't you give the good commander a call, or better yet why don't I?" Kruger asked as he waved his hand, and a screen came into Hackett view.

It showed Shepard, and various crew members of the Normandy in their cells.

"I don't understand you, you do these things for what grand purpose I wonder?" Hackett asked.

"I do these things, because of what happened. And what I believe is best for our race Hackett." Kruger said, and Hackett just shook his head.

"You used to be one of the best you know? You used to be so much better than this, and you took part in a secret that we kept even from the damn Council. You were the best in F.E.A.R. at one time. But now this is what you have become." The admiral said to the silver haired man.

"Yeah, but this is me now...for now I am better than F.E.A.R. I am the reason F.E.A.R. was put away remember. I am the one who killed each other member of that entire organization." Kruger said as he stood up, and Hackett only watched as the man gave out his rant.

"And it will be I who will retire the Alliance. Shepard thinks the Reapers are the biggest threat in the galaxy, and then she has yet to know about our world. And I mean this whole universe." Kruger continued to say as Hackett only watched him. The mad man with a fools dream.

"I will unleash the bowls of Hell on you, I will do things that will make even the bibles pages of Revelation seem nothing compared to what I will have in store for you, the Council...and this entire galaxy period. I am going to do it old friend, I will unleash it. And when the end comes, we will all stand as gods. Humanity deserves such spoils. I see not why we see not the same thing? End transmission." Kruger said as the and the hologram faded away, and Hackett only glared at space, knowing exactly what it was that Kruger was going to do.

On the other side of the stars, Kruger glared out at the empty hologram projector, and then thought to himself about what his goal was going to bring forth. If all goes well, every thing shall be brought into order, order that will be commanded by him. "Its time to unleash Revelations." Kruger said.

"It's time...for war."

* * *

_Admiral Hackett:_

"What is it that you are saying?" One of the Council members asked, not sure what exactly it was that the aged admiral was saying to them. But it had to be of dying importance if he had to call them personally.

"I am saying that a former member of an elite group of agents is going to destroy the galaxy, and he is foolish enough to believe he can control a powerful weapon. And you three are as in danger as is every living and non-living thing in this galaxy." Hackett said, as he tried his hardest to keep himself from exploding with frustration from these three who almost seemed to think of humanity as a bunch of children.

"I beg your pardon Admiral Hackett." The Asari council member asked him, in denial of the danger, as she as well as her fellow council members were about the Reapers.

"I am being dead serious on this. Each of you and your worlds are in a pot filled with hot water while on a stove. If you do nothing, and if this psycho does what I think he is gong to do, not even Shepard or even every soldier the Alliance or better yet any of us has will be able to stop it. You have to understand the situation." Hackett said, trying ever so hard to get the council to believe him.

"And what is it?" Asked the Salarian Council member, being a bit intrigued with the situation, and fearing for his own people's safety.

"Revelations...the end of all life...Armageddon." Hackett said, as he put a hand to his head, and began to massage his temples.

The Council races stood silent and then the Turian council member asked in curiosity. "What is Revelations?"

"If you really want to know, then I suggest you keep open minded to what I am going to tell you. I would also like it if you were to keep this information from leaking." Hackett said in a low and worried voice. For he feared what is to come. For he knows that if Kruger succeeds, then it will mean the end of all things, and it will even have the Reapers themselves facing annihilation.

* * *

_Liara, Paxton and Point Man  
_

Paxton Fettle watched as his brother slipped into the medical wing of the ship, and with the young Asari girl by his side. His brother was wounded, he had taken a bullet in the leg, and the bullet went right through. Blood was pouring out all over.

"I can't believe you got hit." Liara said as she helped Ghost to the table. She thought that the name suited hi well, since he moved with such speed, and was like a Ghost since he was put into a tube for hundreds of years. He was lucky in a way to survive all that he went through. Liara was grateful for him being by her side. He was put through much, and the least the Asari could do was give him a name to die with if he did. And she hoped he didn't, she hopes they all make it out in one piece.

"Let me find some things to help with this, there is bound to be medi-gel around." As Liara searched around, as she went to a cabinet, she found some of the gel like substance. She took it, and walked over to the man. She placed the liquid like gel over his leg, and Ghost watched with amazement as the warm substance began to cover his wound, and immediately the warm moisture started healing him.

"Amazing isn't it?" Liara asked as Point Man sat up, and watched his injury disappear. He turned to her, and he nodded his stating his thanks for her healing.

She smiled at him and then said. "Anytime."

_"Fascinating...you people have developed a quicker means of dealing with injury."_ Paxton said as he watched his brother's leg heal. He then turned to Liara, and she turned her eyes away from his, as if she would die just by looking at the icy cold green of his psychotic gaze. His presence was as uncomfortable enough as it was. The last thing that LIara wanted to do is look into his gaze. Was Paxton psychotic or just insane? Whichever it was it mattered little. The man was practically willing to consume his own mother just to gain special powers.

_"Not polite, to not look at one in the eyes...Liara."_

Liara looked at Paxton, and she wished she recalled sooner that he was able to invade minds. She hated that of him. He was probably scanning all the things she has said and done. She never had felt more vulnerable, before the more deranged member of the Wade family. How was it that Alma was actually able to keep him in control? Or was she unable to keep him on a leash? None of that mattered. For as soon as Ghost had put him down, he was more free and powerful then he ever was before.

_"Don't worry poor girl, I won't dig...too deep. I will only scratch at the surface."_ Paxton said as he chuckled slightly and then turned back to his brother. Looking at his bearded appearance, he still has not shaven after all this time. Did he like looking like a slob? Or is it because he has not had the time? Regardless, it suited him in a way, it made him look barbaric. Aggressive even, like a sense of a kind of fashion that a wild monster would carry. He was even menacing the last time Paxton faced him back when he was alive. Although he could not see how he truly looked like before, Paxton had to thank him in a way. Without that bullet, he would never be free of that mortal body. But with this new form, he was invincible.

Point Man hated how his brother could be such an ass. He disliked how he was able to just go in and out of one's mind. Point Man hated it from the very first time he was sent to that hell which was his brother's mind. And now he was digging into the only person on that ship labeled the Normandy who was nice to him. When did Paxton ever give his psychotic and twisted mind a rest? Was he always plotting a new way to strike the fear into one's mind?

"_Brother is that anyway to think of your sibling? Or I mean..Ghost?"_ Paxton chuckled lightly again, thinking about how silly the name was for his older brother, why had the blue child given him such a name? Did she mean for it as a choke since he was so silent and deadly like an invisible enemy?

"Ghost is a better name, then no name." Liara proclaimed as she looked back at the oldest brother. As she did, she gave a slight smile, and Point Man returned it. Paxton as he chuckled, but then quickly began to frown. He only examined the childish smile the girl was giving to his brother. It sickened him quickly, and he could not bear to look at the weakness of the image. A weak and feeble creature like her was finding...affection in his brother.

_"I see..."_Paxton said, as he looked at Liara. Keeping his frown and that cold hearted stare of his that was able to send chills to all who looked him in the eye.

"What are you on about?" Liara asked a bit worried of Paxton. He was always able to cause fear whenever he was around. He was a terrifying man to be around. It only added to his creepy nature with the bullet in the head.

_"You know what it is I speak of...don't be a stupid girl...I can see into your mind remember. I see the things you...imagine. That you want, what you never had...as well as your past, I see it all."_Paxton said with his cold hearted being.

Point Man looked at the heat that was being built. If this were to speculate any further, then maybe they might actually begin to fight or maybe worse, Fettle might just kill her. Point Man knows his brother would not love anything else but to kill this girl. He sees the way he looks at Liara. How Paxton wishes how he can just disembowel her, how he can just sink his teeth into her neck taking a piece of meat from her for his cannibalistic hunger. Point Man just hopes hid brother doesn't actually do so. So far she is the only ally he has. At this point, Point Man would be willing to accept anyone's assistance so long as it was not Paxton.

_"You are a fool if you cannot tell what it is she thinks...brother."_ Paxton said and then he faded in a pile of red ash, leaving Point Man and Liara together. Point Man was actually happy about this, he didn't like Paxton or his company, how he had managed to stand the journey with him to Fairport and face their mother he has not the slightest clue. He only needed him to help him get to Jin. She was the reason why he accepted an alliance with Paxton. Because of Jin.

But it was nice to be alone with Liara, she was at least in a somewhat way nice to the nameless soldier. Well not officially nameless now, he has a somewhat of decent name now. Ghost wasn't all that bad. It was something right? It was better than not being called anything at all. It was a nice feeling to have a name. It gave him an identity. Something he never had was a true name, and this blue female was the first to give him one.

So to Point Man, or Ghost as she calls him that. Liara was the only friend he has here in this crazy future world. Maybe she could help him find a way to live here. If they live that is.

* * *

_Somewhere in a meadow manifested by its creator._

In a beautiful meadow that also seemed like one from a dream, a little girl swung on her swing, and a tall male figure stood by the child. The child who was his mother. Paxton was with his mother, she was on a swing doing a thing what any little girl would do. Just swing and enjoy the simple things of life... funny as to say the word life. As to how she has lost her's centuries ago. Was this purgatory or limbo? Alma could not tell, when her baby was re-awaken, so was she. But his very presence was not all that allured her. There was another psychic presence. One that was as strong as her Lover's.

_**"What news do you bring?"**_Alma asked as she kept swinging, and began to hum to the tune of her music box that began to play out of nowhere. It's haunting lyrics bouncing in the air, able to send slight chills to all who hear it. To Alma, it was the music she could sing along with to her babies.

_"I believe my brother is being tempted into the hands of another." _Paxton said with a unfortunate tone his voice, as he kept his hands laid flat. His head a bit crooked and his eyes locked on Mothers movements.

Alma stopped humming, and swinging, and she turned her eyes to her middle child. Getting off of her swing, she walked to her child, stepping away seven steps from her swing, and standing before her son who was taller than her. Looking up to his image.

_**"He has fallen for someone **_**else?"** Alma asked with a concerned voice.

_"No but soon he will, and our plans will be foiled."_Paxton said with his unblinking eyes, as blood dripped from the hole in his head, and fell to the soil of the meadow his mother created in her own mind.

_**"Not if she is taken cared of**__."_ Alma implied.

_"Mother he will not just let me kill the only person he trust."_ Paxton reassured to his mother.

_**"I mean for you to take care of her when she is alone. But do not kill her, she is why your brother is alive. Besides, she may prove as some use in the future."**_ Alma said, and Paxton then grinned lightly.

_"I will see what I can do,"_Paxton said as he began to walk away, but before he could vanish, he turned back to his mother.

_"Mother, how is...father?"_

Alma smiled lightly, and then said. _**"He is doing fine...still upset with me after so long of being here, but he will one day learn to care for me. He will soon realize that he has a key, and it is to my heart only. And soon one day he will in fact call you son."**_Alma said, being sure of herself.

_"You say the sweetest things mother. It brings a smile to me when I hear such beautiful things from you."_Paxton says as he vanishes, and Alma turns to a swing next to her own swing, and sees her husband there sitting on it. As Alma stands, she flickers to her adult form, the beauty that was the one who tried to seduce Michael Becket. The one that failed...but pinned the soldier down, and had her way with him regardless of his denial. She was sure he would accept her as his one day, he had to. He could not deny forever. It all takes time. And time was an infinite thing...once you're dead.

_**"Take me to bed..."**_Alma said as she wrapped her arms behind her husband's back, and kissed the back of his head, letting him know that she is his. And no matter what he denies, he will never leave, and will have to accept her as his. For he was her slave. And his Mistress demanded from him the thing that all 'famished' wives demanded.

Becket turned his tear filled eyes to his evil mistress. Why must she do this to him? Why not let him go? He wanted to move on into the abyss, and hoped to see a day of being free from suffering, but instead, she had to take him with her. With a weak voice of fear and submission, he said. "Okay." As Michael turned his face towards hers, she brought her lips to his, and Becket only gagged at her, as she forced his face to hers.

A slave...to a Goddess. Forever to follow ever want...need...lustful act she commanded from him. So he took her. He was laid upon the grassy field, and she held him down. He had to watch her as she had him. She didn't like it when he turned his face from hers. And as much as he hated it, there were times when...She wanted him to have her.

_**"Say it..."**_

With a tear falling and his will broken. He said..."I love you..."

* * *

_Sometime later in a dream like place with a blurry haze adding to the texture._

Shepard suddenly found herself within a hospital, all the lights slowly flickered from on...to off...to on...to off. It was all something out of a kind of nightmare. She kept hearing these sounds. These whimpers like a child was hiding and she soon realized that it was 'Her' for it had to be, and she wanted her as her daughter. For what reasons had Shepard caught her attention? For what reason does she fascinate the little girl in red?

Shepard held up her pistol she had in her hands. She looked ridiculous. The way she held her pistol in between her chest made her look inexperienced, so instead she pointed her gun outward. In the proper position then the one before.

Shepard began to walk down the halls, and as she did, the little girl would appear and disappear in flashes, and when she did, Shepard would shoot on sight. A sudden reaction to fear...

_"You have to...die..."_A male voice said out of no plane of existence. Shepard was by far beyond terrified. As she kept walking, she kept fading and appearing in flashes images of a man with short black hair, and in military fatigues. Shepard once saw them in a military museum, but never in person.

As Shepard continued to walk, the ground she stepped on, suddenly collapsed, and she fell into darkness...

Falling.

Falling.

Falling into the floors of chaos.

Waking up to see nothing but pitch blackness, and the screams of countless people, Shepard slowly rose up from the nonexistent ground. "Where am I?" She asked out loud, and she saw a glowing light off in the distance. It was a beautiful light, like one that could call out to people, and anyone who was in radius would be seduced by its amazing glow.

Like a moth attracted to the torch, Shepard began to approach the light. She knew what she wanted to know was in the light, and she knew that her hope was laying in wait for her within it.

_"You must...die...you cannot...be allowed...to...live..."_A man's was speaking in a struggling voice that sounded as if he was drowning or something. It was hallow, and it was within Shepard's own thoughts. It was weird to describe.

As Shepard walked closer and closer to the light, she began to feel as if she was becoming lighter, she did not know how to explain it, it was like she was non-existent. Like she was hollow. With each step coming closer to the light, Shepard felt more and more like the air she breathed. Thin and shapeless.

As Shepard finally reached the light, she saw with her own eyes a child, but it was not the girl, it was another child. As Shepard walked closer, she could see from here that there was actually two boys, and they were standing side by side. The one with the bandage around his head was on Shepard's left and the other one was on her right.

They were just standing there, looking at her. And then all of a sudden, the one on Shepard's right just faded away in black ash, and the other just stood there, he was beginning to glow red.

With a deep growl, he said with true hate.

_**"Soon you will know too...what fear truly is!"**_

As he said his last few words, Shepard was blasted back in a huge red wave of powerful energy, and she landed in a puddle of water.

Shepard slowly got up, and she looked all around. She was in a huge room, all around there was fire, and in front of her was a chair.

_"This is where,"_The male voice pitched in.

_"I was forced...to become...a father..."_

Shepard didn't know what that meant, but she wasn't sticking around to find out. As she picked up her gun, she realized it was still in working condition. _Perfect._Shepard thought as she went for the weapon. As soon as she picked up the gun, she was grabbed by the throat and hoisted into the air. She was suddenly reminded of the time when Saren had grabbed her by the neck, and she had thought that she would have met her end upon that day.

_"She cannot...and will not...and mustn't...allow her plans to come into place...I have to...do this." _The man said, and Shepard was then thrown across the chamber, and she landed back first on solid ground. She looked up just in time to roll away from a combat blade that would have been stabbed into her chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Shepard shouted as she aimed her gun. He did not answer, and just ran after her. Shepard took no hesitation in firing four bullets into him, and he suddenly flashed out of existence as each shot went into him.

Shepard looked around left, and right, and behind to see if he was coming in for round two. As Shepard turned around, she barely dodged her end game as she leaned away from a sharp blade that slit only a little into her neck. As Shepard was able to dodge the man, she then put another four rounds into his chest.

As Shepard stepped back a bit, she heard the man's voice pitch into her mind again.

_"Let's see if you can handle these then?"_

All of a sudden, strange four armed and two legged deformed human like beings with two heads that were sewed together, came up from the ground and began to twist and bend their way to Shepard. They made sick popping sounds as the bones snapped with each movement.

Shepard watched as there were four of them, and the woman began to wildly shoot at the strange creatures. She shot round after round into each one, until they stopped moving, and just went limp with a sickening thump to the ground, followed by more bones snapping.

Shepard then spun around, after her engagement, and saw the man right there, and she was able to dodge another slice, but she got slashed in her right arm, the tear through her arm managed to cut a bit of her muscle, and there was a surging pain washing over her arm, and blood just dripped and fell from her arm like water falling from a facet.

_"The pain can you feel it?"_

Shepard turned around, and she saw him right there, he was holding the knife in a combat stance, and was just staring back at her with hateful eyes. As if he held a grudge on her from the moment she was born and before.

_"It's nothing compared to what "She" did to me!"_

Shepard watched as he began to run after her, he cared not for the bullets that went into him, he seemed too focused on killing Shepard.

As Shepard fired a last bullet into his head, he faded away. As Shepard stood victorious, she looked to the ground to see the man was laying there, bleeding, and coughing. This was her chance to see who he was, before he disappeared.

"Who are you?" Shepard asked the man, and he brought his head to see her. He was frenzied looking. His eyes were red from non sleep, and his smell was of death. _"I'm... the one...who...you..."_ Shepard could not take these in between break-off of his speech, was something wrong with him? Why was he stopping between each parts of his speech?

"If you are going to say something, then fucking say it!"

_"I'm the one you will be calling father...unless..." S_uddenly, he began to vomit blood, and Shepard gagged at the scene. It was like something from the Black Plague or similar to it, either way, it was a horrid macabre thing to see. She took a few steps back, but kept her gun on him.

_"Kill...that bastard son...or kill...yourself..."_Before Shepard could ask of anymore information, the man before her suddenly exploded into a pile of human gore. Shepard went wide eyes. It was so horrible to even witness. One moment he was trying to kill her, the next he tries to give a warning, and then he just blows up into chunks of human chum.

_**"Daddy will be fine...**__**it's**__** time for you to go..."**_Came the voice of the little girl, she was near, and she was the one that carried out the gory act. All things began to glimmer and slowly fade out in a bleak darkness, Shepard watched as things got dark very slowly, and she felt like all things were returning to the darkness that was once the Before Times of life.

* * *

_Awakening:  
_

All of a sudden, Shepard awoke to see herself strapped to a table, and was all alone in an operating room. A light was bearing right into her eyes, and it only pissed her off. Where was she, what was this place? She tried to recall it all. She remembers getting hit with a knock out dart, and also...those in white coat brought her here. They said something about...removing. Removing what?

As Shepard looked around, she looked to the area where a bunch of boots were stomping, as Shepard tried to see who it was, she could not help but to wince from the amount of light burning into her eyes.

"Shepard? Are you alright?"

"Garrus? Thank goodness."

As the Turian began to loosen the straps tied to his commander, he helped the woman to her feet. "Come on, the others are wondering around here, we don't know who took out the cell doors, but whoever did freed all of us. Come on!" Garrus said as he handed the commander a pistol as he took out a rifle.

"Alright, but I think you should lead the way, I am in no condition to lead." Shepard said as Garrus began to slowly lead her out of the room that was in darkness, and into a blood filled hallway that was narrow and dim lighted.

"Did you do this?" Shepard asked her comrade. He only shook his head, and began to lead the way still.

"Alright, if we keep going we should be able to meet the others in the atrium. I just hope those... things didn't get them" Garrus said as he continued to lead Shepard down the hallway. "Garrus? What things?" Shepard asked.

"You'll see soon enough. I didn't necessary meet the crew, but I saw them on a monitor." Is all he said as he continued to lead the commander. _Ugh...I just hope we find the crew so we can get the hell out of this...Hell. Kasumi, Tali, Jacob, Thane. I hope guys are okay. I hope you are all okay._

* * *

**_A/N: About making the Normandy Crew coming off as being nearly defenseless victims here, that was not my intention. I will explain why the Crew could not use their biotic powers in later chapters. Know that a lot of revelations will be in this story and also that some things will be explained. Hope that you like where this story is going so far. I also want people to understand that I don't intened to make the Normandy Crew look bad, because Mass Effect has some of the best characters I have ever seen in a video game besides Halo._**

**_I just wanted to let you all know that so I can help you dear readers understand that I am putting love into the characters and am not just writing random things._**

**_Please if anyone has a request of what they want to see in my story just let me know. I hope that you all leave a fav. or a review at the end of the chapters after reading. Or don't leave a review, not that it truly matters. So long as I know that you guys are still reading this, then I shall continue writing. So long._**


	9. Interval 7 Escilation

Interval 7 Escilation

Part 1 Breaking Out

**Situation: Normandy Crew members have been taken hostage by unknown hostile targets. An alarm was sounded off, and now Normandy Crew members must salvage whatever supplies and regroup with other operatives.**

**Primary Objective: Meet up with fellow squad members.**

He was just standing around not really doing much of anything really, how could one do much of anything really when locked up? But whatever happened, the locks to the Krogan's cell were disabled. Whatever happened, he was glad it happened. As the massive Krogan walked out of his cell, a foolish human didn't notice him, and was grasped by the giant. As the human was slammed into the wall, and let go of his shotgun. Grunt gave a smirk as he took the firearm, and began to walk away, but not without stomping his foot into the human male's head.

Blood was splattered all over Grunt's boot, but he cared not as he turned away and went on his way. As he continued to walk, he looked up just in time to see a guard get pushed over the ledge, and land on the wide open floor area.

"That will show ya!" Jacob shouted.

Grunt smirked, so Jacob was alive still?

"Jacob that you?" Grunt asked to see if it was his fellow squad member.

"Yeah it's me. You alright Grunt? Where is Tali, or Miranda?" Grunt thought about it, and the last he saw of them was when they were all being ambushed by the black armored human soldiers.

"I haven't seen them since we got taken by these fools."

"Damn! Alright then, I'll try to find a way out of here; in the meantime just try to look for the others." Jacob said as he then began to run off. Grunt turned his attention away from the railing, and back to the hallway. He was aiming his gun out and being sure he would not be jumped by any surprises. Jacob could handle himself; Grunt knew that much of the human.

_Hope the others are alright too, good luck Jacob. Best to ya._

As Grunt continued to walk, he heard an elevator door open, and from his mid distance, Grunt could see that there were three humans coming from the elevator. Sparing no time for talking or letting them take out their weapons, Grunt began to fire, and quickly blew away the first white armored soldier as the other two hid inside the elevator, and began to blind fire.

"Target insight, proceed to take the fuck ugly Krogan out!" One of the white armored soldiers said, and Grunt only got pissed at this. They did not want to make fun of a Krogan especially one who is capable of taking on a Thresher Maul.

"You won't look any better when I'm through." Grunt growled and began to charge in even with no shields like a true warrior; he was a true Krogan even if he was engineered. He had the heart of one...and better yet the strength to be one.

As Grunt blew off one of the heads of the humans as he ran into the elivator shaft, he was able to get into the elevator and pull the shotgun to the face of another helpless human. The last thing the man saw before his head was splattered all over the walls was a pissed Krogan and a shotgun right in his left eye.

Grunt smirked as he hit the elevator button, and soon enough he was descending up. Grunt took the time to reload his guns and as he did so, he scavanged for more weapons off of the dead enmies. He pulled from one of their corpses a assualt rifle and another one a pistol.

As the elevator opened, Grunt saw the Asian female Kasumi finish ground punching the last of four men. They each held pistols, and one of them a large pole shaped weapon, a stun rod from the looks of it.

Grunt was not really sruprised to see that Kasumi had managed to fend off four attackers, Grunt had seen her when she'd come on missions with Shepard. Grunt had full respect for the woman. Even though she was a theif.

"Grunt you made it?"

"I am a Krogan warrior Kasumi, I am perfectly able to kill off anyone who dare stands to oppose me." Grunt nodded his head 'Yes' and handed out a pistol, knowing the human woman liked speed, and accuracy. "Thanks." She said as she took the pistol, and checked it.

"Alright let's go and find out if we can find anyone else. These idiots actually thought they could handle me? Can you believe that?" Kasumi smirked and so did Grunt as the two began to walk on through a brighten up corridor, keeping their eyes all around for any hostile movement.

"I saw Jacob, but he was busy retreating from the two armed men with lasers and giant suits. For some reason they were also able to walk through walls as well, isn't that the strangest thing? Must be new technology they have invented. Heck if they got a size for me I would get one." Kasumi said smiling, and Grunt was listening to all what she was saying. He thought he should say something, but he figured he would keep quiet for the time being.

"Hey you hear that?" Kasumi said as she brought her back to the wall, and Grunt did the same. Grunt personally would love to charge in with full force and crush his enemies, but he had to think about Kasumi as well. Yeah she could handle herself, but in a head to head fight with a couple of these jackasses she would be shot dead before the real fight evan began.

"I hear something over there." Kasumi said as she kept her pistol out as she was getting ready for whatever they would be facing.

"You or me?" Kasumi asked on who should investigate.

"I'll be the one to go." Grunt said as he brushed past Kasumi with his shotgun at the ready, eager to feed his fetish for violence.

Snapping out of cover, the Krogan saw that there was a single soldier with a shotgun. "Holy shit!" He shouted as he pulled the trigger, but to no avail the gun clicked on empty.

"Oh...dammit." The soldier said as he was blown in half by Grunt. As Grunt walked over the mess, he looked down at the human. Grunt then looked back at his shotgun. "These guns they are not modern, they are of a different age." Grunt said as he looked at the shotgun he held more clearly. He remembered that one data pad of weapons from past and present that Shepard had given him way back. None of these guns were from the present, they were just like the ones in the data pad he got as a gift from his Battle Master. The shotgun he was holding was black and it was pump-action.

The Krogan managed to quickly figure out how to use the gun that seemed so simple to him, even though it was an old aged human weapon. But no matter, a weapon is a weapon and it was in his very nature to know how they functioned.

Kasumi looked more at her pistol she had, and saw that the ammo she was packing was also not mass rounds, but .45 caliber bullets. The gun she held contained twelve shots, and that extra clip was 24 in total. "Grunt...who are we dealing with?" Kasumi asked her giant ally.

"I'm not sure, but there using...how would you humans put it? Stone age shit." Grunt said as he took a look at the man. On his chest, there was a logo. It said '_Armacham'_. Grunt then looked back at Kasumi. "Alright, let's just get going, I don't like it here, even though the fight is in existence. Come on."

There was no arguing with Grunt, for he just kept walking. Kasumi figured she should only follow along, due to how everything was looking so far. She would not want to be take by surprise with an enemy assault from the front. But one thing for ccertain was right, whoever is behind this has got some sort of relations to the Ghots Soldier

* * *

Thane was sneaking up on an unsuspecting soldier; he had on his holster a pistol. Thane would need that, and this soldier was just standing right here, right here in the darkness of this cargo bay.

"Man this is some real bullshit." The soldier in white armor said as he spoke with a crackling voice through his com. He then pulled out his knife, and he began to inspect the weapon. He was agitated from the looks of it.

Thane could handle this guy easily. Then slowly reached behind the guy, and he quickly grappled the man from his backside, and he snapped his neck, taking also his knife. As Thane did so, he then drove the knife into the man's throat. As Thane delivered the blade from the man's neck, some blood splattered on Thane's face.

"Be at least grateful I did not do my worst." Thane said as he looked at the man, and took from him his pistol. As Thane inspected the weapon, it was of modern weaponry, none of the old firearms the last group of white armored soldiers were shooting at him. Depicting on the situation and how Shepard had destroyed the collector base over two weeks ago, he suspected that possible that these mericinaries were part of Cerberus. It was a possability.

Thane began to walk in the shadows, and used every amount of his stealth to be unseen.

As Thane continued to walk, he heard the sound of boots stomping, and Thane quickly slid into the shadows of a crate behind a metal box. "Come on move it!' One of the soldiers said.

"Got it sir!" The other one said while the third stayed silent, and proceeded to follow. Thane watched as they ran, he was thinking about what they were running from, and Thane just ignored them, and continued on with his escape. He was hoping on finding some of the others.

_Shepard, I do hope that you are alright, and I hope that Joker hasn't been killed. I will not let you or anyone else of that matter down._

Thane continued on his way. He stayed to the shadows, as the elite and well-trained assassin he was, and as he did so, he heard some crying. It was faint, but it indeed sounded human. To be exact it was that of a little girl child. He couldn't just leave a minor staying around here this place was not for children. "Who is there?" Thane asked, and he began to follow the sounds of the child's crying. How could a kid actually get in this place? Was she a daughter perhaps to someone aboard, or was she a stow away of some kind?

"Is someone there?" Thane whispered as he slowly followed the weeps of the minor. Getting closer and closer to the little girl.

* * *

Joker could not believe it he was hurting all over, and left in a darkened room. He looked all around the room that was circular. He could not believe that those bastards just threw him in here like that. He had broken so many bones as they just tossed him in. How much of a brute can one be? And to someone with his disability.

"Gah..." He said as he winced to the pain. Joker looked up, and was hoping on seeing someone there that could help him, but instead all he saw was the darkness. He hopes Garrus is okay, he also hopes for the best with Tali. Wherever those two were. And Shepard, what did these people want with her, and better yet all of them?

But even though he was all alone in the dark cramped cell, Joker didn't feel totally alone. Call it insanity, but he felt as if someone was out watching for him like a guardian angel.

For some reason Joker though about EDI. He could not belive that he had actually begun to have a friendship with it...corection her. He had learned to call her his co-pilot. Since he was the one who flew the ship. But her company at the bridge was always comfortable now. She seemed to be picking up on his behavior and how he like to run things with his baby.

As Joker heard the sound of the door opening up, he looked up and he stayed where he was. Besides he had no choice. He waited and watched for an agonizing five seconds until the door was fully open.

Joker felt his heart sink as he saw it was one of the woman that had thrown him into the cell. She was without her friend this time. Joker watched wide eyed as he tried his best to at least get a few feet away from her, and whatever sick torture games she had in mind.

"Sorry crip," The female soldier said as she pulled out a bladed weapon. She wore white armor, and she wore a mask on her face. Her eyes were also covered by black goggles. She looked and sounded like serious shit. She was definitely the type of person who Jane would despise, Joker could tell because the feeling in his gut. "No where for you to run boy...you thought having bones that can break and snap easy was bad?" The woman said as she kicked Joker in the chest, and he let out a wail of pain as she crouched besides him, twirling her sharp toothed weapon that had a handle that was for twirling with.

"Wait until you can't see or taste jack shit." She said as she gripped his face, and leveled her knife to his eye. Under her mask, Joker knew that she was clearly taking up a smile. A sick sinister smile that signified how wicked she was.

"No...wait..." Joker pleaded as he held up on of his hands. He knew that this was stupid, that there was little chance of getting out of here unless someone came in and just knocked this chick out cold or something. _Come on karma don't fail me now?_

"Wait? For what? It's just you...and me." The woman said as she was slowly bringing the knife to Joker's face, to bring fear into his heart. And she was taking a perverted pleasure to his misery, the mans fear sending electricity to her. She loved it how they all begged. No matter who they were, they all begged for their lives when she brought her 440 stainless duel carving combat blades out. She would always make macabre art out of all her victems.

"Wrong bitch."

The soldier turned around, and was met with a fist across the face that snapped her neck.

"Jack?" Joker said as he was never happier to see the woman who swore too much for her own good. She had never made a more awesome entrance, and Joker could almost kiss the woman. Almost.

"What you actually thought I would just stand there and watch forever?" She said as she slowly brought the pilot to his feet and walked him out f the tight little cell, but stopped as Joker couldn't move as much. She was forced to have him lean on a wall. As gentle as she could, Jack set Joker neatly on the a wall in the dim lighted halls of the cell block.

"Gah..." Joker gasped as he felt his legs that hurt too much from all the moving and being tossed.

"You're in no condition for walking." Jack said as she placed the pilot on a wall for him to support himself to stay up.

"Yeah...I think that it's best if you go get some more help...Jack." Joker paused in mid sentence to hiss in pain.

"Just go get help, see if you can help some of the others. I thought I heard them drag Kelly off to one of the rooms down there." Joker said as he pointed to a dark hallway. "back when the shit storm was happening." The man said as he laid back trying to keep himself from falling down.

"Alright, but you keep this with you." Jack said as she handed a pistol to the comedic pilot. Joker took it with his right hand as he left his other hand where he had been kicked earlier.

"Good luck, and take care." Joker said.

"It's you who needs taking care of." Jack replied as she left him there, while pulling out one of the pistols she swapped from a dead guy who she found torn in half. The strangest thing to. Back when Jack was looking at the body, she could have sworn that the guy was just ripped in half. As if some creature just stumbled upon the guy and tore him in two.

The convict went off to go find the yeomen as she left the helmsman to his catering of wounds.

And like that, Joker was all alone.

* * *

As Jack continued to walk down the hall she began to feel a sick feeling in her stomach, a feeling that was as if she was getting ready to vomit. She felt as if she was about to vomit out all body fluids in her system. Just what was causing this sick feeling?

"_Grr_...What...the fuck?" Jack asked in question as she leaned on the wall, and she wrapped her hands around her stomach. As Jack began to sweat, she looked all around to see if anyone was seeing the tough chick in the team acting in such a way. If so, then she would tear out their tongues so that they would not be able to tell anyone the way she was reacting to such an inferior pain.

Jack then got to her feet, and decided to shut out the pain with a course of F words. F words that followed on for minutes on end until Jack was at a good distance away from Joker, and was getting closer to where it was that Joker had told her where Kelly was.

As Jack walked further along the halls that seemed to go on endlessly a figure that was in the form of a woman was seen standing in the darkness. Its figure casting its shape, but its appearance invisible by the dark. Jack thought it was Kelly who was across the hall. Jack then began to run after the woman. "Hey wait!" Jack shouted out as she began to run after the woman.

"Kelly wait up you stupid bitch!" Jack shouted. As soon as Jack had called out Kelly the first time, the stupid woman took off running for some unknown reason. Jack turned around the corner, she saw the yeoman standing still. She was just standing in a perfect line.

"Jack is that you?" Kelly asked in a low voice.

"Who do you think it is fucking captain obvious?" Jack blurted rudely. She was in no time to play around with the red-head, she was in too much of a hurry to get back to Joker and see if she can get to the others and hopefully fly the hell away.

"Jack...I can't..."

"Are you stupid or something? Come on we got to get the hell out of here, quit stalling idiot!" Jack shouted off at the over happy crimson haired woman on the Normandy.

"Jack...I can't see anything." Kelly said as she turned around, and Jack swallowed her tongue as she looked deeply into the empty eye sockets of the woman. Her eyes were torn out, and there were scratches all over her body.

Staring off into the horrible sight, Jack could feel a rising sense of fear within. This macabre sight was one for an art museum of such darkest vile arts. Kelly was bleeding from all over, and Jack could feel sickened from looking at such a thing.

Before Jack could say anything a huge black tentacle came out of no where, and grasped Kelly by her feet dragging her away into the darkness.

After that, Jack just started to run, she wasn't going to stick around after seeing that. She was now dead set on getting to Joker, and carrying his ass to safty if she had too.

_Just what the fuck was that! _Jack thought as she ran for her very life. Running from that thing and god knows werever it went with Kelly. Jack could only think of herself, of her own good will. She had to think of her own survival, for she knows as damn good as anyone that Kelly was most likily dead.

* * *

She watched as she slowly lost her own mind. The child let out a giggle as she watched the woman with the colors all over her body run around like a chiken without a head. Alma knew that the woman was insane already, but with a bit more help the woman who's name was Jack was going to be a bit more of a tainted.

Jack was now crawling on teh ground breathing in quick rasp. She was sweating nervously and her heart rate beating at a paste that would kill a mouse. Alma smiled, but she was not going to kill the woman. She had entered her mind and saw all the things that she had done. All the things that had happened to her as a child. Jack almost remined Alma of herself, but not all that entierly.

Jack was crazy, but she was unjustifiable.

Same goes with all of them except for the woman named Shepard.

There was something about Shepard that Alma did not know completly why as to what drew her to the woman. She had not felt this pull since the time when she had met her love.

Whatever it was though, she was drawn to what this Shepard had.

The ghost girl fades away, leaving the convict where she was. Dwelling in the madness that she was experiencing. The hallucination that Alma had conjured.

Jack howels to the shades of terror, in time she will break free of the will of Alma, but that will be later. As for the woman, Kelly, Alma would find something to do with her when she finds her.

That is if one of the soldiers who runned the giant space ship didn't already find and kill her yet.

Alma giggled a little.

And soon enough the child was off to find a new playmate.


	10. Interval 7 part 2

Interval 7 Escilation

Part 2 Fire fight

**Situation: Operative Jacob Taylor has engaged enemy personel.**

**Primary Objective: regroup with fellow squad members and find Commander Jane Shepard for extraction.**

* * *

Jacob was behind cover, and was shooting down some soldiers who were laying down fire on him. It was a good thing that the table was able to give some protection.

Jacob could not believe he had walked right into a trap. Right now he was being fired upon by seven assault rifles, two shotguns, three pistols, and one rifle.

And Jacob was on his last clip of modded with incendiary rounds. He had only three shots left. He was screwed even with his biotics...

"Gah...dammit. Where the hell is everyone?" Jacob asked himself as he almost got shot from a bullet that flew past his ear. As Jacob stayed behind cover, he suddenly heard a deathly cry of pain. Poking his head out for only a second, Jacob can see a giant mechanical machine gunning down the soldiers. It was Legion. The Geth managed to survive this long? Damn good!

Legion fired at another soldier as it went into cover from the soldiers on coming fire. Legion grasped a grenade from its waist, and tossed the thing at the soldiers. unknown to them, that they would soon be blown to pits.

BANG

Cue.

Blood went all over as well as human chum.

Legion popped out of cover, and then sprayed a volley of assault rifle ammo at the soldiers, killing three from the grenade and taking out four more from the assault rifle that was packing shredder rounds.

Jacob took this as an opportunity, and popped off some head shots into the last couple of guys. As he ran into battle. He knew that Legion was a good shot, and he could help keep the bastards off of him or it. "Legion damn good to see ya." Jacob said to the machine, and the Geth responded back with.

"Yes Taylor Jacob."

The reunion with the two was good, but also cut short, for all of a sudden an elevator sound was heard opening with a ping. The two took defensive positions. Jacob picked up a shotgun, and took aim.

Their fingers begging to be pulled on the triggers, Legion and Jacob waited ever so patiently for the coming hostile targets to make appearance so that they may be sprayed with slugs. Just when the two were ready to shoot, they saw that it was only Grunt and Kasumi. "Woo. Glad it was you two, almost shot you there for a second." Jacob said as he greeted his two comrades.

"We could say the same to you two as well, ain't easy finding friendlies when in this place." Grunt said as he looked around.

"We're glad to have found you two alive, I am sure that if we keep searching, then we can find maybe Joker and Shepard. Hopefully Garrus and Thane as well as Tali are alive still." Kasumi said as she picked up another pistol off the ground.

"Say do you two know who flipped off the power to the cells?" Jacob asked, and Kasumi just shook her head as she got up from crouching on the ground.

"Can't say for certain, I am only aware that when it did, the guards were all panicking, and they took up arms as soon as they could. We just met a few of them. They were easy, but as we overheard one of them, they said something." Kasumi said with a bit of a nervous expression.

"What did they say?" Jacob asked as Kasumi finished her sentence, wanting to have Jacob ask what it was they were talking about.

"They said something about...well creatures." Kasumi said confusing Jacob.

"What are you on about?" The soldier asked.

"They said that there are creatures roaming around here. We haven't seen them per say, but we have heard about them." Kasumi said as she reloaded her guns with rounds.

"Well I guess we should be careful than. From what I have personally been witnessing, I can belive almost anything at this point." Jacob said as he turned around and began to lead the way.

"Alright, let's see if we can find the others, Legion you get the back, Grunt you got front next up to me. Kasumi...do what you love and are good at doing. Sneaking up behind people and punching them in the back." Jacob said as he began to lead his fellow crew members.

* * *

After what felt like seven minutes, Jacob, Legion, Grunt and Kasumi were finally in a huge atrium. From the way the area looked like, it must have been used for keeping he soldiers in line, it was a good thing that they had not met the same black armored soldiers that jumped them on the Normandy. Those guys were faster and stronger than they had expected and they could have killed them, but that was not their orders. For what reason are they to be kept alive? What grand plan is it that they have in mind?

The only reason the fire team believed that they were to be kept alive, was the hint that Jacob got when he was able to escape his cell when the alarms were rung. He had heard of a soldier talking about why was it that they were all to be kept alive.

As the four walked into an atrium decorated with plants and security monitors, Kasumi took quick notice of a terminal on the wall. Perhaps if she were to hack into the mainframe, she could pick up some data or something that can better explain what is going on.

"Hey look a terminal." Kasumi called out as she pointed at a working terminal. "Ah good, maybe we can find out a little more about these little bastards that decided to mess with us." Jacob said as he walked to the terminal. Grunt and Legion both took up a defensive line. They were keeping their weapons out and their eyes peeled.

"What are you looking up?" Kasumi said being curious as to what Jacob was up to. "I'm checking the footage of this entire ship; I found something here about an intruder alert. I think I can find the history of the footage in here." Jacob said as he punched in commands, and then a screen finally popped up in s holographic image. "Ah here we go." Jacob said as he brought the screen up.

As the screen came into place, Jacob and Kasumi both watched in curiosity as they saw a man in a jumpsuit come through the atrium and every soldier that got anywhere near him was suddenly attacked by floating ghost like specters.

The ghost from the looks of them rammed straight into the mercenaries that were trying to get away. As the ghost seemed to pass right through them, the mercenaries began to twitch and jerk until they came to a stand still. Red glowing mist formed around those who were taken over by the jawless specters and began to fire upon their own colleagues.

This was enough to send a chill down through both the theif and the soldier.

"What are those things and why is it that, that man glows red?" Kasumi asked Jacob a bit disturbed, Jacob couldn't find the answer for her question. He was a soldier not a damn expert in the paranormal. He knew damn well that whatever it was that they had seen was not of the ordinary, some weird things were happening around here. Ever since they picked up that man. Ever since they brought him aboard things have happened. Strange things that none of them could explain with a scientific means.

"I am not sure Kasumi. Let's just keep moving. Come on I don't like it here." Jacob said, and the four began to walk away and out of the atrium. The scene of seeing those soldiers getting obliterated by that jumpsuit wearing man with menacing eyes, and those specters tearing away those soldiers not leaving the thoughts of Jacob and Kasumi.

Something was happening here, and it even had the thief and the former Cerberus soldier spooked. It was a good thing that Grunt hadn't been watching, he might have become as jumpy as Jacob and Kasumi have just become. Or maybe he would just go off looking for that man to kill him as well as taking his head as a trophy and monument to his Krogan courage. The Krogan was one for a worthy foe. But both humans knew that whoever that man was, he was clearly not someone they would like to be locked in a basement with.

Nor did he even appear human at all. He was something else. Not that the two humans were afraid of him, they just found themselves another reason to be on there toes. They were like anyone else, yes they were able to do the impossible before. But can they do it again?

* * *

_Three moments later..._

After walking out of the huge room the four had once been in, they had entered the mess hall. The smell of food filling the noses of the famished Normandy crew. It had been...well who knows how long since any of them had eaten? It had probably been around five hours now from when they were taken, and an extra three hours from when they were taken around their lunch. So in total, they had gone eight hours without food. Or anything to drink in that matter.

"Damn...that smells pretty good." Grunt said as he smelled hot meat just waiting to be devoured. He could feel his stomach growling at him, begging to be fed. The same was said for Jacob and Kasumi. They were all just as starving as anyone else here.

"Been a long time since we ate." Jacob said. As he eyeballed the food with more of a cautious look instead of a hunger gaze.

"Yeah." Kasumi added. But did not go to the display of food. It would take only a fool to actually believe that someone had just left that food uncontaminated. Clearly it was either poisoned, or it was just plain eatable food. But it was not worth the risk. A 50 to 100 chance that the food is poisoned or not. But no one wanted to play chance with their own life.

"But we shouldn't that could be poisoned, or a trap set up. We should just keep moving." Jacob said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the two of you are right." Grunt said as he turned his face away from the well cooked food. It had to be a trap set up, why else would it be left there?

"Come on; Let's try to find Shepard and the others." Jacob said as he continued to lead he others, but as he took a single step he felt a surging pain enter his kneecap. He dropped to the floor from the pain.

"Damn it!" He shouted as he grasped his leg from the slug that went into his leg. If any of them had their kinetic barriers, than this would not have happened. Too bad all their items were taken from them as they were dragged onboard to this cursed vessel.

"Jacob!" Kasumi shouted, but was grasped by Grunt, and thrown behind a tipped table. "Get to cover!" He shouted as he fired his shotgun at the four masked Terminus Assualt armored super soldiers.

"Take them out." Yelled the leader of the of the attack squad as he fired two SMG's that contained cryo rounds, and another two had M-96 Mattock assault rifles with incinidary rounds, while another soldier had a pair of M-3 Predator pistols with shredder rounds. The Normandy crew was taken off guard, but they were used to surprise ambushes. They could figure a way out.

Jacob pulled out his pistol and began to fire his gun but he got hit a second time in the chest. The bullet went from his chest, and broke through a rib, and finally existed out of his back. He fell straight back, and he let out an agonizing groan of horrible pain. It was a shredder round that got him. Blood left his body as he sunk back into the ground, his pain increasing from the broken bones and the pain which was too great for him to bare. He stayed to the ground in hopes of his allies being able to fight off the enemy.

"Jacob hold on!" Grunt said as he fired his VK-12 Combat Shotgun. The lion-like firearm roared like a wild beast, and yet it was not enough to get through the four super advanced New Replicas. But the Krogan warrior would try anyways, not wanting to fail his own clan. He would rip through these attackers and cut a way to their ship if he had to do it alone. He was not going to let his own clan down. He proved it back on Tunchunka that he could beat all odds and kill any form of enemy.

More bullets zipped on past both sides. Bullers hittting each of eachothers cover, smoke rising from where each slug had landed. The fight seemed like it was going nowhere, until the Geth Legion cooked up a plan. A grenade would be able to send the Replicas scowering away. They may had been advanced super soldiers, but even they would flee from an explosive.

Legion managed to throw the grenade it had been saving during the firefight, and was able to land it near of of the New Replicas that would sitting behind a turned table. As the grendae detonated, the small explosion was able to disrupt the Kinetic Barrier of one of them.

"Target on farthest left. Armored disabled." The Geth said, and the three able-bodied soldiers all targeted at once at the New Replica, and filled him with slugs and 12 gauge shells. The New Replica was rittled with enough fire power to have it sent to the ground in a pile of blood and organs.

"Man down!" One of the Replicas said. One of the Replicas that were sitting behind cover with its squad then grasped a round object in its hand. It looked at the ball shaped object, and then turned to his commander who then nodded. The New Replica then nodded back and then gripped on tightly to the ball shaped object.

As Kasumi, Legion, and Grunt squated behind cover, they witnessed as one of the Terminus Assault armored soldiers poped out of cover and tossed a grenade.

"Dammit get down!" Grunt roared as he hopped under cover, and Kasumi did the same as did Legion.

The grenade rolled on the ground, and managed to roll between the two groups as it laid between both of their cover. The grenade laid firm and stayed still as it goes off igniteing a vast flame of fire and a flash of light. The fire that was ignighted is sent throughtout the entire cafeteria. The flames reach melt the steel of the tables that the Replicas and the Normandy Crew were using for cover. Deathly screams are heard. But which were they? The Normandy's crew? Or the Replicas?

It mattered little, for after the flames had died out, a dead silence fell over the cafeteria as it was rittled with slug holes and scorches, as well as human chunks of burning flesh.


	11. Interval 7 Part 3

Interval 7 Escilation

Part 3 Arivals

* * *

_Four minutes before breakout..._

Tali was tossed to the ground, and received a boot to her chest. She gripped her torso area, and looked up at the two soldiers. "We know you have him!" One of the soldiers in white armor said while the other one who wore only a tight fitting black shirt and black cargo pants waved a little blade with a thoothed edge across his hands.

"Play nicely and we will too." The one with the knife said to Tali as he smirked a devils smile.

"Why...should I?" Tali told them and was then stomped in the chest by a massive boot. The Quarine felt a bit of blood enter her mouth, but she swallowed it down. She learned how to withstand the pain. She knew very much as anyone else that if she were to just give into their demands then it will only mean her death. Shepard told her that one should never give into anothers demands, she learned alot from the experenced Marine. She talked to her about her time on Akuze and how she lost all she had learned to call her friends.

Not only that, but Tali toughened up also from her experience on her pilgramage. Her assistance with hunting down Saren was enough to get respect from the Migrant Fleet and enough to show how much she had grown up to be.

"Damn it we are trying to go easy on you, but you don't get it do you, you stupid bitch!" The white armored one said as he was going for Tali's mask. "No...Don't." Tali begged.

"I want to see what kind of fuck ugly alien I'm killing before I kill it." The one with the knife sad as he unmasked Tali.

"Don't worry you can breathe in here, but I guess it must really suck wearing that thing, knowing what kind of freak you are." The one with the white armor said as he gripped Tali's face, and began to squeeze.

"I want you to watch as my friend here cuts out those little glowing eyes of yours ya dumb bitch. So I was hoping...that you wouldn't mind screaming for us a bit?" The white armored soldier asked as he watched his friend crouch down to his level and bring the knife close to Tali's face.

Tali felt her own heart rate exalerate and begin to rush and push more blood through her chest. She only wished she had a weapon or something to get them off of her. But she had nothing, she wished she had her omi-tool at least so that she could summon a drone to attack and to defend her at least. But she had almost everything swapped from her.

Just as the knife was about to even touch Tali face an alarm was tripped off. "Gah what the fuck now!" One of the two complained in an annoyed voice as he stood up, and turned to his friend.

"Screw it, we will deal with this little slut another time." The white armored soldier said as he began to walk away, but not before spitting on the ground and turning to his buddy giving him a nod as his friend stretched.

"We'll be back to play some more..." The one with the knife said menacingly to Tali. The one with the knife whipped his boots on the ground, and then turned back around to grab his pistol. The one with the white armor went for his own pistol and right before her cell door slammed closed with the two leaving, the soldier with the knife whispered menacingly.

"You got it easy, what we're going to do to your friends is much worse."

The cell door slams shut locking the Quarine woman in her cell, and leaving her to her agony and loathing. She was locked in a light less room. The darkness and the cold only greeting her with its awfulness. She makes a grab for her mask, and she puts it back on. she keeps her face hidden under it, happy to know that her breathing could no returne to normal.

Tali began to cry. She was in horrible pain, she also had the feeling that her life was to end right here and now. She knows she is a grown woman and all things she had done proved her a true woman, but now that she is stuck her...Shepard was going to die as well as the rest of her friends, and she could do nothing. To be stuck in a situation in which one could not help his or her friends, was an agonizing one. there was no way that she could save them. Tali had thought that these peoploe were Cerberus, but they didn't wear the uniform nor did they mention any kind of sign of them being with the terroriest.

So who are they, and who do they work for?

They mentioned something about a 'Him' so who was this 'Him'? Was he a friend, the way they talked about 'Him' sounds more of a foe. So who was he? What did he do to them?

Tali sniffed a little. She slowly rolled over, and was laying on her back. She could taste her blood filling in her mouth. Every time she would move a muscle, she would groan in pain. Was this how Joker felt when he would be falling, or when the Normandy burned and they were all in a hurry to escape?

Tali could only think, think and try her hardest to forget the pain. She had to try, or else she would scream, and she did not want those bastards to have pleasure in hearing her agony from the pain she was going through. They really went ape shit on her. Who knows what else they would have done with her if they had managed to stay longer.

Tali sat there and she waited. For that was all she could do, she had not much of a choice. It was that or...well...that was just it just sit there in the dark and feel the pain.

So Tali cried, and she waited, she waited for her friends to come for her, she waited for Garrus and Shepard. Her two dearest friends. For she knew they were people she could count on. They were practically family in a way. They were a trio, and they had been through much together. But that was so long ago, she wondered if they thought of her as a dearest friend. Tali didn't know what to think, she was in too much pain to really consider anything at the moment. The only thing she could do was just lay down and wait for the best of things.

* * *

Mordin was walking across the halls; he was armed with a pistol that he had got from one of the dead soldiers. Apparently, the dead soldier had been...well Mordin didn't know what to call it, he found the guy's skeleton but his meat and everything else was completely melted away. Blood was everywhere. It was utterly horrible to look at. Like watching a patient in a room drown in her own blood and seeing her give out her last few gasp of life right before she died. Not like that had ever happened to Mordin before, it was just the best description of how horrible it was to examine such a carcus.

As Mordin pressed on deeper through the damp halls of the level of the ship, he could hear a weaken low voice whisper menacingly with a creepy yet quiet whisper into his ears.

_**"Gonna die..."**_

Mordin felt shaky, he was inspecting each side of his surroundings looking back and fourth being sure as to know that he is not to be taken by surprise. He had to keep a cool head, being calm and collected was important fro this type of senerio.

"Have to keep collected." Mordin said in his quick stroking voice as he kept looking all around the halls slowly walking down the hall. "Is anyone there?" He called out, to a sudden heavy breathing that he had heard. He was hoping to see someone, anyone. Friend or foe, it didn't matter he just didn't want to handle this creepy feeling alone. Not that he was scared or anything, it was just that it would help ease the stressful feeling of being completly and utterly alone.

As Mordin continued walking, his boots splashed in a small pool of blood. The Salarine looks down for a moment, and then looks back up to continue on his way to be sure as to not alert any attackers from the back or the front.

Mordin looked around in the dark with paranoid eyes as he gripped on tight to his own pistol that he had been aiming out this whole time. He knew that Shepard could handle herself, and so could the Krogan Grun,t and the Turian Garrus. He was more worried for the other memebrs of the crew, Joker, Kelly, Donnely and Chakwas.

Suddenly a soldier in white armor fell out of the corner, as he slid to the floor with his back to the wall he let out a groan of pain. He looked badly wounded. The marks on his legs suggested that something had been chewing on them, and the long tripple scratches on his chest suggested that he was not going to live long.

"You!" He shouted while aiming a gun at Mordin, and began to click the empty gun. "Shit!" He said in a pissed voice annoyed that he would be unable to kill the Salarine.

"I don't suppose you're a doctor or anything right? Or by any chance have any of that medi-gel?" The white armored soldier asked. in a tempered mood. His face was sweating, and one of his eyes were bloodshot.

Mordin shook his head examining the man. Feeling a need to treat his wounds, but also feeling a need to just let him die. One thing Shepard had showed the Salarine was to spare a life. One life in paticular he spared on Tunchunka.

"Figures. You know..." The soldier winced for a bit and then continued as Mordin reached up to him. Trying to at least understand why they are doing this to him and his comarades.

"You know you ain't gonna survive this shit...not with these things running around here. If I were you, I would run my ass out of here...You fucking Salarine." The man who was near death said

"What is it that you speak of?" Mordin asked as he stood by the dying man, as he watched his blood continue to pour slowly out of his body.

"Shit you are a fast talker...well anyways there's some shit here that you can't possible handle. Shit that us human beings encountered a lot back in the early 20th century. I suggest...you run...its the only option." The soldier said in a low voice and paused as he and Mordin heard the sounds of some weird animal screeching. Screeching that sounded like that of wild beast, and screeching that drew nearer and nearer.

"You hear that? their coming...for you asshole." The Soldier said as he pulled out his own knife, and slit his own throat. Mordin watched in surprise as the soldier did so. The crimson life fluid leaked all over the soldier's armor and to the floor. Mordin then turned to the hall where the soldier had came from. Something was coming, and Mordin didn't want to stock around and find out. So he did what his high and intellectual brain told him to do. Run.

Mordin spun around down the gritty hall clicked his boots as he ran for his dear life. He ran as fast and as hard as his legs would allow him to, not stopping for a minute to face whatever was nearing behind him.

As Mordin kept running, he heard the animal sounds pick up, and he spared a glance at the fearsome beast that gave chase. They were big and black. They carried horrible sharpened teeth, and long claws. They were like 'Scavengers' that would come for the dead after they had desceased, sometimes they would go out and hunt. But either way, they were scavengers for the living.

As Mordin ran, he could hear them reaching up to him, he turned around, just in time to level a few incendiary rounds into the thing. As the creature faded away into ash, Mordin turned around to keep running. Who knew how many there were, there had to be dozens. All Mordin could do was run for his life, he turned around a corner and he saw the golden savior.

It was an elevator.

As Mordin began to pick up the paste, he was soon enough at the elevator, and he was tapping the call button with great fury.

"Come on please...open!' Mordin said not even breathing. Slowly the doors began to open, and Mordin turned around to shoot down one of the Scavengers before it could pounce on top of him. The mass rounds went right through the creatures thick skull. As the final shot went right through the things head, it was blown back by the shots it took.

Mordin jumped back as the doors closed, and he was soon going where ever it was that he elevator was taking him. He just hoped that it wasn't another dark room. Back there, when he was running, and when he glared into the eyes of those Scavengers, he could have sworn that he had stared right in the very reaches of Hell.

"Oh...Too close...Too close indeed." Mordin said with a dry throat.

* * *

Using his telepathic abilities, Paxton Fettle was grinning at the massacre his mothers creatures were doing. With his psychic powers, he could see that they were ripping apart the white armored soldiers. The specter was standing somewhere in a engineering deck, he was stalking some poor sorry bastard who was trying to hide for his dear life. But Paxton will find him. He was good at finding people. He found his mother, and he found his brother. Paxton took in a whiff of air, and then smiled. He knew that scent. That smell of ridicule as well as broken pride. The very smell of total submission. It was his father.

_"Father..."_

"Don't call me that." Michal Becket said as he glared at the son of the woman, or better to say that 'Thing' that raped him. That Thing that gave birth to a child he wanted nothing to do with.

_"Why not? Your part of the family now, Mother chose you." _Paxton said antagonizing the man who lost all dignity so long ago.

"She fucking raped me!" Michael spat as he glared at Paxton.

_"Yes...she did, but it was I who killed you, do not remember?" _Paxton reminded Michael of that night when he was obliterated. He recalled how painful it was to have Paxton within his body and how he was able to kill him from the inside out. He would never forgive the two bastard children of his...mistress. The goddess he was to now serve forever unto the infinite twilights.

"I will kill her before your mother can even allow her influences to take over her."

_"But my mother will be guarding her, she will be watching her. Like how she was watching you."_

Michael was getting even more aggravated; he hated how Paxton was able to come up with something to shoot back with. It was a talent the bastard son was greatly gifted with. "Then I will kill that brother of yours, he won't be so hard."

_"You forget your place...Michael...I am by my brother's side, and I shall dispose of you, and send you back to mother. She will be satisfied with your little visit. Don't you think? What would she do to you if she knew you were trying to harm one of your own children?"_

Michael and Paxton just glared at each other, each one baring a hate for the other. Each one wanting to permanently kill the other. But both knowing that their mother/mistress would not allow such a face-off.

_"If not for those powers, mother would have killed you long ago, but she has become fond of you over this long time of being together. I am surprised you have not yet learned your place." _Paxton said to Michael.

"I will never forgive her for everything she has done to me." Michael said as he turned his head, and was getting ready to take his leave. He had enough for at least a few hours. One of the worst things about being dead, was not being able to sleep or feel anything. All you had was time. Time to squader with constant thinking on why your still in an endless plain of existance that seems to end. Nothing but a void existend when your dead. All you can do is watc and feel envy for the living.

_"Until next time...father."_

Michael shot Paxton a angry look, and then began to walk away, going anywhere but the hell that he was in. Leaving Paxton to seeing through the eyes of the Scavengers that were eating the foolish soldiers that were getting in the way.

Using his psychic powers, Paxton could see from this location that there was a Alliance vessel carrying armed troops to the last location of the Normandy. Paxton knows that they are here for his...sister, and they will try to save her as well as her crew, but they will fall. _They will all die...they all deserve to die. This galaxy and its habitats...they all must die...and they will. They will all burn, and when the fires are done with their scorching from the Reapers, a new age of humans will rise. But not as mortals, as gods._

* * *

Onboard an Alliance drop ship...

"Alright we know the mission everyone, we are to go in there and retrieve Commander Jane Shepard. Resources told us that she and her crew were taken by a hostile who has once left a Special Forces team long ago, and now he has gone renegade. I suggest we go in there, kill as many bastards as we can and we get back our war hero and face of the Alliance. Can I hear a hoorah?"

"Sir yes sir!"

The marines were all packing SMG's, as well as assault rifles, and shotguns. They also carried some grenades, incendiary as well as high explosive. "Sir we got enough ammo for this?" Asked a male private to his female captain, a woman with buzzed cut blonde hair, and a pair deep green eyes. "Private we have more than enough damn amount of ammo to fill a whole deck onboard a vessel." Gil said to Homer. Gil the Captain of the Sonar Squad to Homer, a long time friend and fellow soldier who both shared a deal of combat againest pirates as well as raids around the Terminus Systems.

_"We're marines we're supposed to have more than enough ammo." _Came a man of Latino descent, speaking his native language.

"Alex no one uses that dead language anymore damn it. Quit speaking cave man bullshit." Came a little chubby in the middle soldier whose dog tags read Oscar. Oscar's face was a little pink, but that was due to his Caucasian skin tone and him being out in the sun for too many hours on mars. Which was his home world where he had spent his days always staring off out into the stars which he had long dreamt of exploring.

"Oscar I can't abandon my native heritage, to do so would be wrong. Like turning ones back on their own family." Alex said with a smirk, his goatee and mustache bending with his lips.

"You two have always got to be saying something don't you?" Captain Lucas asked. The two went silent, and the Captain took it as compliance to his demand of silence amongst his soldiers.

"We are all looking like a fine group of twenty grade A badass soldiers. Remember, these guys were going to be fighting are human so if you see any Turian or Krogan, or any Quarian, Batarian, Salrine or whoever Commander Shepard has abourd that expensive vessel of hers, note that they are a member of Shepard's team. I want zero screw ups on this. So always check your targets and don't shoot from the damn hip...Del Torro." Captain Lucas said as he inspected his pistol one last time.

The drop ship they were in, was one of three. In the front they were heavily armed with shielding as well as the cannons and missiles they need to at least land inside of the triangle shaped ship ahead. From what scans indicated, the ship they were boarding possessed no defensive equipment, but there were fighters aboard. Something must have been going down if they were not sending them out to tag down the marines.

After all it is a Carrier they were all boarding. One big massive ship that was housing possible thousands of hostiles.

Everyone was on edge. These ops in space were always risky, the moment they land, and they know l as that the enemy has a good advantage of bombarding them with fire. That was always a scary feeling. But they were used to it; they were used to shutting down the fear and building up the energy to get them through any op that involved rescue situations as well as the occational gorrila style demolistion operations. Not that Sonar had actually been on much demolition or gorila ambush missions, but they were prepared for a change in senerio.

"Why the hell is it that they haven't shot at us yet?" Asked Homer. Gil gave him a look she gives anyone else when she grows irritated with the paranoia of her squad mates, and then said.

"They obviously must have something wrong with their sensors. Just be happy that we aren't getting shot at." Gil said as she sat in the row of five men, glaring around at the other row of five and.

It's hard to swallow, but she knows only a few of these people's names. Those who she did know were in her squad called Sonar as well as Captain Lucus, and the ones she doesn't know may die without her knowing who they are. As for the others of whome she knows nothing of including their names or of who they are. Each of them was just selected. Randomly even...this whole operation was so immediately started, that the Fith Fleed didn't even give them a battle plan. What did they expect? For them to just automatically know what to fucking do? Just how big was this operation? How secret is it that they were just chosen right off the bat, and thrown into the pot to see how long it took for the eggs to boil?

Gil knows she is to command Oscar, Alex, Homer, Dax, Pam, and Wolf. She knew the last three well. Dax was the best Pointman she had ever encountered in her thirteen year career. He grew up somewhere in the cities of America, as well as Wolf. Wolf by the way was the only Native American on this whole Kodiak. Why he was tossed the name Wolf, was not because of his ancestry but because of his love for the animal. Wolf was a pretty good gunnery officer. He was crafted with loads of weapon experiences. Wolf had short black hair as did Dax. Although not the same, since Dax had his more whole at the sides, while Wouls was shave all around with him having hair thinned out at the top but leaving enough to have a sense of style.

As for Pam, she had brown hair cut in a bob style, and pale creamy skin, but she was an adept, so she was more of the line into biotics. How she got into this unit Gil had not the slightest clue, since it was mainly a Recon Unit. Sonar is the name of Gil and her buddy's team, this was their fifth operation. Sonar was good at these rescue operations as well as gathering Intel. But like stated before, they did have they're own share of run and gun ops.

As For Oscar, he was of a different story, unlike Pam, Wolf and Dax, he was from somewhere on mars, he. Although, he didn't carry the accent. Gil was happy about that part. She kind of always thought it was funny how the British talked, but that was just the way they spoke she could not judge them. Besides they all fight under the same banner. And that banner was of humanity's name.

"Alright here we go." Lucas says as he cocked his assault rifle and the ramp to the drop ship opened revealing the inside of the ship they were boarding, and then all at once the marines unbuckled their harnesess and began to jog out. With their weapons up and ready as well as ready to shoot down the first sorry bastard that chose to mess with the wrong gang of ass kickers, the marines inspected the surrounding area of the hanger bay.

To their utter surprise the whole place seemed to be empty. There was some fighters in the hanger bay, but not much else. Excepte for if you counted the Normandy which was just off along the middle waiting ever so patiently for her crew to come back and take care of her once more. But overall the thirty meter sized hanger bay seemed completly devoid of any life.

Well, it was safe to say that it was devoid of life for the mater of being that there was nothing livign existing within the hanger. For before the marines was blood. Large pools of blood, blood that leaked from the walls, blood that was stained to the floor and creapt to the boots of the soldiers. And skelitons, skelitions that seemed to have had their flesh melted away from their bony bodies. Something had happened here.

"What sweet Jesus?" Homer said as he and the other marines all looked at the blood sprayed all over the floors of the docking bay. "What he hell happened here?" Asked a marine. Captain Lucas who had been eyeing a skelition since they had arrived then walked over to the bony remains that was left in a bundle of blood, and a bundle of other skeletons that were piled in a stack of six.

"I have no idea maybe Shepard managed to get her ass as well as the ass's of her crew out of here, but the ship is still here." Lucas trailed off and he looked at the Normandy which was sitting there, waiting for its crew to return and be the shield and sword it was the previous day.

"What are your orders Captain?" Asked a female marine as she tucked her rifle between herself.

"We split into groups of three and we search for Shepard and her rag tags. Along the way search for intel, try to see if we can find anything about our targets. Gil you pick your squad."

Gil looked at the marines amongst her, and she already knew who she had called before she even set her boots off the ramp of the drop ship. "Alright I want Homer, Wolf, Pam, Oscar, Dax and you too Alex." Gil said choosing her squad, while Captain Lucas began to make his choice, and a Lt. after him chose his as well. It was nice; Gil had all of Sonar with her. She would never leave these idiots anywhere. When one of them fell she would carry them forward unto the crack of dawn. Sonar was her family of marines. A nice little gang of bad-ass life takers and heart breakers.

"Gil I want you and your squad to search around the engineering deck, from what scanners pick up, there are five levels of this ship. Engineering, medical labs, sub deck levels, crew deck, and lastly bridge. Me and my team will search the crew deck, Sith you and your team search sub deck levels. We radio in every fifteen minutes. alright now let's go. We can't leave our audience waiting." Lucus said, and like that the mission had offical begun.

* * *

_11 minutes before the arrival of Alliance vessel drop pods..._

Shepard was with Garrus at the time. It had been an hour and a quarter now since they had all gotten out of their cells and bringing hell to each of these people who made the mistake in taking them. Shepard was still suffering a little from her head pain but she managed to cope with it. Right now she held a Predator pistol that Garrus was able to give her, he still had his rifle out and ready.

"Come on Shepard I last saw them take Tali through here." Garrus said as he led Shepard. It was weird to him he was leading his commander when it should be the other way, but he had little choice for she was badly hurting and she was in no condition to lead. It was best this way. Shepard needed to have time to get use to the massive migrain she was having.

The hall that they were passing through was white and well litten. It was like the base back where Shepard had been revived by Miranda through the Lazarous project. Miranda had many thanks from Shepard, the two got along well since the Collector base was destoryed and when they got rid of every bug and hidden cam Cerberus had planted in the Normandy.

"Where are we going again Garrus?" Shepard asked him. They had been walking for a while now, the least Garrus could do was remind the Commander where it was they were heading.

"We are heading to one of our crew members that may or may not be alive. I wonder also if Joker is down here, I heard a man that sounded like him scream down here when I was looking for you." Garrus said as he walked down a hallway with flickering lights.

"So you were keen on just finding me?" Shepard responded to Garrus with a faint humor.

"Well...I was looking for the others but..."

"I know Garrus, you thought you should come searching for me because I am your high commander and I am the one who is more than likely to walk out of all of this alive so you need me to be your personal hero right?" Shepard asked letteing her cocky side speak for her.

Garrus was about to note back to Shepard when the two both came to a immidiate halt when they both heard a faint moan escape from a cell door right by them in the cell block. On the other side of a steel door there were moans escaping from behind.

The sound of the moans were familiar to the two, they both had the same idea as to who it may have been.

"Hello is anyone in here? Tali?" Garrus mussed as he approached the steel door, curious and hoping for it on being his Quarine friend. If Garrus knew anything, than he would know that Tali was most likely behind that cell door and she need the aid of her best two friends and team members.

"Garrus?" Tali asked with a faint groan.

It was her. Immidiatly the two opened the cell door and walked inside to examine and find the Quarine laying on the hard steel ground. There wa barely enough light to illuminate a apperance for the Turian and the human, but because of Tali's glowing purple eyes the two were able to spot her form in the darkness.

"Tali are you alright?" Garrus asked her. There was sniffling on the other side. She was crying, maybe from extreme fear or from extreme pain. But hopefully not both. Garrus and Shepard both needed her straight. They need her back on her feet and full strenght, but neither of them had any omi-gel or anyway weapon that they may give her. She was a sittign duck if the two were to carry her around with them without offering a proper defense.

"Tali it's me. It's Shepard, are you alright?" Shepard asked her friend with a curiousness to her voice. She was worried for her comrade.

"I'm...alright." Tali stopped there for a moment.

"Tali is anything wrong?" Shepard asked with a concerned hated not being able to help a needing soul. Shepard had always been the one to help someone when they needed it, even if they were a terrorist who was laying in their own guts Shepard would feel pity for that lost soul giving them medical attention.

But this was different; this was one of her friends and crew...totally different. Jane was unlike other woman, she was strong enough to not feel the sorrowful emotions. Even from a young age and without the military she was a tough girl. She once even gave a kid a bloody nose for pushing her little sister around.

"Shepard...Garrus...help me...please 'm hurting all over." Tali asked as she let out a light moan of pain.

"Tali you know that me and Shepard are always here for you," Garrus said as he took to examining Tali's wounds.

"What kind of bastard would do this?" Garrus continued.

"One who has no sense of humanity?" Shepard said as she crouched beside her friend and held her hand. "Come on Tali, we're getting you the hell out f here, and were getting the rest of the crew. Hell when this is over me, you, and Garrus are getting fucked up drunk after this." Shepard told her friend, and Tali only gave a nod as Garrus picked her up.

"I am in no mood for a fight, I am too badly hurt, it is best to just hide for me...I'm sorry." Tali said as she was picked up.

"Don't worry Tali we will find a place for you to hide out at while we get some medical supplies. Just try to hang in there." Garrus said.

The two lifted their friend, and carried her someplace where she could stay safe until they could find proper medical ascess in order to tend to the Quarine properly, and eventual ice every son of a bitching bastard that dared to lay a finger on any of them, let alone even touch their precious ship.

Silently Shepard made an oath to herself.

And to herslef she promised a slow agonizing death for the head of this crazy little misadventure they ventured into. And she belives that it all has got to do with something with the Ghost Soldier.

She would be sure to have a little 'Chat' with him when all of this is over. She should never had brought him aboard the Normandy, she should have killed him right when she had her chance. When she sees him, she will unleash a biotic shockwave so hard that it will break every bone in his body. And when he is alive and twitching in a pool of his own blood, she will scalp his head and hang it on her wall.

* * *

_Six minutes later:_

Garrus, Shepard, and Tali were walking around the halls of the darkened floor level they were on. They were most likely inthe cell block area of the Cruiser. To find a way out of here would be a bit of a challenge since most of the lights on this level were broken and all that anyone of the three could see was covered poorly in dim light. The lights were all popped or flickering down here, it was all so haunting. Shepard felt like she was in the middle of a horror vid. And the damn steam escaping the cracked pips only added to how haunting this bullshit was. Why the fuck was it so that she was jumpy? It was just steam and dim lights, nothing more than a simple peice of shit Cruiser.

As the trio continued on their way, opening a door and than pressing on down another hall and taking a turn then opening yet another door, they had arrived in a slightly less cramped area. There was some tables on in the middle as well as some down terminals and a few bits and peices of broken glass on the ground. Shepard didn't think much on what this area of the ship was used for. She guessed that it was probbly just an area where guards came to kill time when not pacing back and fourth examining prisoners in the cell block area where Shepard had been.

"Mother fuckers...mother fuckers..."

Shepard paused in her tacks, stopping right next to a turner over table and where a smashed bottle layed. She held a hand up and looked all around. Garrus did the same as he looked all around as well. "That was Jack." Garrus said as he looked around a bit more. Tali stayed silent for she had nothing to say. She could only stay close to her comrades to have some sort of protection since she had no weapon on her.

Shepard kept her ears open, listening carefully for the convicts voice.

"Jack? Is that you?" Shepard asked as she took the lead this time, aiming her pistol at shadows. As Shepard hopped over a counter, she then spotted her F bombing biotic tough chick comrade. "Jack...?" Shepard asked as she saw Jack rock back and fourth as if something spooked her.

Slowly Jack turned her head to see Shepard.

"Don't hear it? Don't you hear it Shep...the music...don't see her...? The little girl in red?," Jack said as she looked up to Shepard.

"Can't you hear her voice in your head? Do you not feel her?" Jack was spooked and she was speaking in a creep voice. Shepard practically took a step back from her ally as she just looked into the womans eyes. Jack was Crazy before, all those things that happened to her when she was just a kid did a number on her. But this was different, this was something else.

"She wants you, she took Joker," Jack began to stand up and slowly walk to Shepard. "but I don't know where...she won't hurt him, but she wants something..." Jack then fell down, and was by her commanders feet. Shepard only looked at her crazed squad member, not wanting to touch her in case she were to retaliate in a violent matter.

"You...have to kill him Shep...or you have to kill yourself..." Jack didn't make any sense, Shepard just looked at her friend as her eyes began to turn red and blood began to flow out. "I have to go..." Jack said as she got up from the ground and began to run, but not without Shepard calling after her.

"Jack! What are you talking about?" Shepard shouted after her friend. All of a sudden Shepard saw the entire environment shift, she looked at her own hands and saw insects crawling all over her. The whole place all around just seemed to crisp and ash away while in the process it was being replaced by an open park. The little girl's meadow of despairing sorrow.

In front of Shepard she could see the little girl now, she was standing and holding her doll. Some weird melody music was playing out of nowhere, and Shepard was officially terrified. She felt like those actresses in those vids who would be the helpless victim in this scenario. Forced to stand still in a panic state, unable to move or think. Forced to stare out into the horror and the grim demise that was right before them.

_**Shepard...you will be my daughter...you will know who you belong to, don't fight it become part of a family...you can have a mother again and you can be a mother...you will never have to fear again, you will be safe always...you will never be alone ever again.**_

Shepard stayed silent as she watched in horror as he little girl began to walk to her. Shepard was too terrified to move. The child was no longer in her presence, the little child before her disapperd and a woman with a deathly thin form was the childs replacement.

Shepard could feel her heart ready to burst. The woman was so thin, that she looked like one of the Jews from the Holocaust back in World War II back on earth, and she was hard to look at in the face; she was like a creature from a dark and cold deep place. Her skin was so pale white that Shepard couldn't help to stare. Her hair seemed to stick to her face as if it were wet and sticky. Her very steps to Shepard were so silent, that it was like she were hollow. She was the image of Death, the image of the macabre arts.

"I won't..." Shepard stammered, afraid of the woman before her. Terrorfied to resist thw womans will, knowing that if she were to even say the wronge thing then it will mean death. The woman before her's eyes began to glow unnaturally with a yellow fury. She seemed to be the type that would always get what she demands in the end. Even if it meant her destroying all in her path.

"I won't I will never be a part of your fucked family..." Shepard muttered again, immidatly the woman then let out an unearthly howl. A howel that would out shout a wolfs cry, a howl that would break a siren, a howel that was haunting to the ears.

There was a white blinding flash, and Shepard was sent flying backwards.

Falling down and deep into the bowels of an endless black abyss. She was within the mouth of a pitch darknesss. All around her she saw corpses float and float upwards. Nightmares of the woman she had defied. Their screams sending her ears to a bleeding point and her very mind racing with fear. Darkness forming all around her, Shepard fell into an unconsious sleep.

Slowly Shepard found herself awakining.

Shepard soon found herslef back in the guards lounge area of the cell block. Shepard couldn't believe herself, she was actually the target of a paranormal entity. She had only thought of that stuff as fiction, but now she knows she is in real shit. She half believed it when she started seeing it often, but now she has full belief. And for some reason Shepard had the feeling that the Ghost Soldier knows about the girl, what did Liara see inside of his mind? Shepard is going to find out. Even if it meant spliting in the bastards head.

For now she knows that there is an afterlife, and there really are forces that are beyond control. If ghost exist, then what other secrets are there in this vast universe full of danger and disaster? Shepard has yet to fully know.

"Shepard are you okay?" Garrus said, as he shook Shepard. Shepard looked back at him, and then she looked back to where Jack had been.

Shepard didn't know why, but she was on the floor, and she had the feeling that she had been out cold for maybe half an hour or so.

"Shepard you were out for almost a half hour." Well...it was close to an hour...

"Garrus...where is Jack, did you find her?" Shepard asked, and Garrus shook his head. "No I could not catch up with her, not without carrying you. I couldn't just leave you here." Garrus said to his commander.

"I appreciate your concern Garrus, but Jack was more important." Shepard said with a hint of irrataion, wanting her friend to know how much she loved his concern for her as well as letting him know that Jack is the one who needed help. What was she going to do? Does Jack know about the man who the little girl was talking about?

Shepard couldn't stop thinking, and the more she thought, the more her head hurt. "I need to either lay down and wait for my head to feel better, or I can push on and do my best to shut down the pain." Shepard said as she slowly gt up, as well as grabbing her pistol. "I think I'd rather stand and fight, then wait for a patrol of whoever it is to come and kill us."

Garrus loved the way Shepard could be such a hard shell to crack, she was the woman to get a job done, and no man or other woman could replace her. No wonder why she is a war hero. And a survivor. An emotionally scared warrior who lost almost all of her friends on Akuze. Garrus recalls what had happened to Toombs back when they had retrived that message from Admiral Hackett from the fifth fleet.

"Come on Garrus, I think I am being to understand whats really going on here, but I hope I'm wrong...and I hope personally that this is all but a dream..."

_But I know that it's not a dream...but a nightmare..._

* * *

Liara was in the medical deck to see that Ghost was alright. He was still just sitting on that table where she had been working on his wound an hour or so ago. She had thought of different names, something like Seth for it sounded human, and then she thought of Michael being a proper title...but all in all she ended up recalling Ghost's abilities of speed and reflexes. Whenever he moved it seemed as if he would teliport from one area to the next, and he did survive a giant exlposion that should have rendered him dead. He was practically a ghost since he had survived so many deathly encounters. And to mention that he is now here far away from his own time where he had been put into a cryogenic hybernation. So she thought of his near death encounters and how he should have died in all of them, which turned on into the name Ghost. It seemed proper, and it was passed around quickly in the Normandy, except it didn't have the soldier part.

Hmm, it was strange. He was a dead man walking. Perhapes he had always been dead on the inside since that night he killed his brother Paxton. But what other choice did Ghost have? Liara thought about what it might have been if he were to side with his brother. What would that have done to earth? Would it now be a smoltering ruin in the psychotic mans mind and Ghost being left feeling nothing but numbess? Along side with their youngest sibling?

Liara didn't want to think about it. Looking into Ghost's mind left a emotional scar in her. When she melded her mind with his, it was like they linked. She practically gained his curse. That is how she is now able to see Paxton.

Liara didn't know why, but for some reason she felt a vast sympanthy for the younger brother. He seemed like he would have been such a good person if he had not been forced to endure such horrible treatment from the company that his grandfathe/father had worked for. Alma too. She was just a child when she was pushed to her limits. She was only a kid after all, a little girl. Why would anyone do that to a child? Why would someone be so evil? Liara supposed that maybe it took evil to create evil.

What had cause Harland to be so awful to his own child? Why was it that way for Alma? Liara didn't have teh answers. Right now she had only guesses and speculations. So much for being the Shadow Broker. You can gain so much information, but you can never really know what it is that truly drives someone into doing something either so evil, or so selfless.

As the young Asari kept thinking more and more on the topic of Project Origin and all who were behind it, she began to think about what it was that went on in Ghost's head throughout all that he went through and all that he is going through.

Liara wondered if Ghost liked the name, he seemed to have not mind, she had managed to meld his mind through the help of his mother however, why she helped Liara was most likely due to Alma wanting someone to understand him more. Or maybe it was because she didn't like seeing her child be hunted down and thought if people knew, then maybe he wouldn't be seen as a foe? Liara didn't know which it was, or if it was any of that at all. All she did know was that Ghost had been put under so much under a short period. He had been a prisoner for months after witnessing a friend die and bying time for another to escape, as well as re-kill his brother and he had to fight for his life under the course of a single night as well as learn his terrible origin.

Maybe he should never had learned the truth, maybe it would have been better for him to die out there in that explosion. Maybe he should have just stayed with the Army instead of joining F.E.A.R. Liara wished she could releave Ghost of all that pain. For some reason he reminded Liara of Shepard in a strange way. Both went through horrible emotinal scars, as well as loss of family and friends. Maybe when this is all over and they get over each others differences, then maybe the two could grab a drink or something together.

Point Man kept looking at the blue smurf woman before him, or Liara as the red-head had pronounced her. Point Man wondered where it was his brother had gone, it had already passed fifteen minutes, or possible more since he had left. Was Paxton planning something big? Or was he watching them, trying to see if Liara was trying anything 'funny'? Point Man didn't know why she seemed interested in him for he looked horrible, he smelled like dry sweat and he hadn't been able to shower in a hell of a time. Hell even his teeth were a bit yellow from not brushing them. He was practically a hobo with a gun in his hand. And to mention his hair was all frizy and his face was covered by a thick beard.

He did have to go through much in the past; he wasn't satisfied thinking that Jin and The Third were alright he wanted to know for certain. He was tired of this; he wanted it to be over after he saved his youngest sibling. He wanted to fly away and know that everything was going to be okay but it was all crawling beneath his skin, these horrible thoughts of Jin being put away or killed and The Third ending up like him and Fettle...or worse.

Point Man just wanted to know if his youngest sibling was able to live a life of peace and happiness. If there is such a thing in this dark cold world with only a mask of beauty.

Anyways, the woman...if he could say that, was just looking at him. She had seen his past, and Point Man felt in a way violated at that. Mother allowed her to see into his mind, but for what purpose. He wondered if she thought the same thing now. The reason Point Man kept his silence was because he knows not what to say, what would he even talk about? All of this was as awkward when he eased dropped onJin and Jankowski when he was half way down the stairs at that abandoned building back in Fairport.

Point Man slowly got off of the medical bed he had taken his seat on a few moments ago. He felt that now was a good time to move around, and get the legs moving. As Point Man got on his feet, he looked at the area where he had been shot. The medicine Liara gave him worked wondrously. What other great medicine did they have in this year of...

Point Man stopped there...he never had any time to figure out what the year was, he had guessed maybe the year 3000. But that idea soon passed, he then thought maybe 2788, but then he figured that maybe that was wrong. Maybe years don't matter, what does is getting back in the fight and saving Liara's captain and her other crew members. He wondered what they will think of him if he were to save them? Will they not see him as an enemy, or will they be too angry at him after killing one of them and his brother killing another? Maybe they might leave him stranded on this space ship.

That one AI thing that Liara had talked with seemed to callculate that the chances of Shepard and her team wanting to hold faith in Point Man were in a moderate scale. But it would not be the first time that Point Man had wagered his chances.

Point Man didn't know what to say when he meets Shepard, maybe he will keep his mouth shut and that will be the best option to do. How long has he gone without talking? It feels like an eternity, ever since that night in Fairport he just couldn't talk anymore, the truth was too horrifying to speak of and Liara knew that. What is it she thinks of him now he wondered? Did she see him as what everyone else did...as a monster?

He wouldn't mind if she saw him as that, he kind of just learned to shut off all emotions like that...now all he carried was the need of survival. But after all of this where is he to go? Will his life be all about running? In this future he knows nothing about? Will he find some planet and live there? Or will he go back home and hope that F.E.A.R. is still in operations?

Liara saw ghost stare at the ground he must be thinking really hard on something, maybe she should just go and maybe her presence was what was making him edgy and uncomfortable. Maybe it was because he felt awkward being in a room with an alien. He had after all only been in this future for what? barly even half a week? He without any form of a doubt felt out of place. He was more of the line used to being with others like him...well not completely like him. He was more of the line as a skilled and trained soldier than any other. But that was because of the horrible things that happened throughout his youth.

He never developed a personality, he was only known to do as he was told. The perfect soldier, the perfecct killer. She was happy to at least know his past, even though it was awful, she knows why he is the way he is. He had to kill his brother and Liara had to kill her mother. The two shared one thing in common, they had to kill family for the better of everyone else. Except Liara's mother was in the end actually what could be called a person and actually be a mother with her dying breath, while Ghost's brother was psycho and his mother was obsessive and wanted death to all. His ability to have not killed himself after all the misery and killing was amazing.

How he held himself together was something that Liara had found herself...'allured' to about him.

Without her permission Liara walked over to Ghost, he was still staring blankly at the ground he carried the face of guilt...guilt of believing his youngest sibling was gone and his last living friends were dead. He was alone, utterly and completely alone amongst the living. A ghost in the mist and limbo that was this world he felt apart from. He was out of place here, he had no purpose. No reason to even be alive.

And that is why Liara felt so much pity for him.

"Are you okay?"

Point Man looked up to see Liara standing before him, he then only turned his face to the ground once more he couldn't handle this...he was on his own...his team is dead, his family is made up of the psycho younger brother, the mother who wants to bring on the end of days, and the father that was raped and carried a grudge for The Family. No one in the world...no one in the universe can share his story, he was The Silent Shadow that everyone can't see in plain sight. He was the monster that everyo\ne hated. He was the one that lost all control. He is The Ghost That Walks In The Mist. A man who is dead inside, and is soon to be dead on the outside.

So much anger and confussion flooded his mind and body. He could not take it. So much feelings were pouring into him. Anyone who was anyone could see clearly that his aura was violent and confused.

Suddenly Point Man felt little hands wrap around his. He looked up and he saw Liara was right there. He then looked up to see her. He brushed away, not wanted any sympathy only wanting to get back out in the field where everything made sense to him. He was through with this sulking around bullshit. He was trained for following orders and to believe in instinct, discipline...he stopped right there. Harlan was the one who forced that all into him and his brother after he put their mother in the tube and locked them away as experiments. He was the perfect killer and his younger brother the psychic commander they wanted. Armacham, the blame to all of his anger and agression.

Point Man was the least favorite between him and Paxton. Paxton was the prized prototype for his psychic abilities. Except his brother managed to cause a huge scene and kill most of security, and to mention scare the living shit out of everyone after that experience he made them all go through, which led him to be placed under tight security.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have...I should probably just leave you." Liara said as she turned away, and began to walk into the security office in the medical Liara began to walk away to leave Ghost to himsel. She understood why he would want to be alone. So much was happening under a short period of time, he was a prisoner barly even yester day and now here she is trying to comfort him. Liara wished that she would just go back to Illium, but she couldn't for now she was a part of one big conspiracy. She only wished that she could at least give Ghost some humanity and comfort, but clearly he didn't want it. Who can blame him?

It was when Liara was about to exit the medical lab, when something happened that completly took her by surprise.

"Liara...wait."

Liara turned around, and she looked at Ghost. Eyes meeting eyes and digging into the other, one has seen the unimaginable horrors as well as teh true powers that which no man or alien being can control, and the other has seen heroics done by many heroes that she calls her closest friends as well as the death of a mother.

"You can stay...if you want..."

Liara smiled to this, and she began to walk back. To Ghost.

"But if you want to go, then you can."

"No...I want to be here." Liara said as she approached him. Wanting to be here for him, wanting him to know that she cares, and that she is here for him. "I am always here if you need me."

* * *

A/N So that does it for this chapter, I hope that I am able to finish this story and make it as being the first writer here to finish a F.E.A.R. crossover with Mass Effect. I hope I don't abandon this, and I thank all of you who have confidence in me. Oh and just so you all know, I am not entirly sure if I should really have Point Man talk in this or not. I will be going into first person view with him at times, and also about the last part with him and Liara. I am not so sure if I should or should not have them start pairing with each other. give me some thoughts and ideas on that.

I mean I don't know if it will really be Point Man's character if he decides to actually give a shot at not nessasary love, but being in a relationship with someone. Let alone his own species. Of course there is a lot he doesen't know about the Mass Effect future. So in a way it is 'he' who is the alien to this world.

Give me some ideas on what I should have Point Man do okay readers, I may need some help with getting him right. I am a total fan of both games, but still I am jsut one person. So help a fellow writer out alright?


	12. Interval 8 First Contact

**Just a quick authors note. Yest I will have some OC's in this story. The OC's serve as the SFOD-D soldiers like in the first F.E.A.R. I hope I don't piss anyone off with my OC's. I will try and keep them from stealing Shepard and crews spotlight.**

* * *

Interval 8

First Encounter

**Situation: Alliance marines team known as Sonar Squad as well as two other squads are to make there way to the unknown carrier that has been spotted near Alliance space.**

**Primary Objective: Board enemy vessel and safely extract Normandy crew and Normandy starship away from enemy hands.**

* * *

"All good here." Said Wolf as he kept his shotgun pointed out, and Dax as well as Pam were behind him. Homer and Oscar were scoping around and Gil was with Alex. Alex had with him an assault rifle, while Gil carried two SMG's. Pam had out her assault rifle and Dax his pistol, even with a gun, Pam preferred biotics when up close with the enemy. Oscar had a shotgun and Homer carried an assault rifle. All the marines wore the casual Alliance Marine armor.

As Homer and Oscar both began to walk cautiously through the damp halls, the two kept their cool and we wondering when the enemy would come out of their hiding. When will they show themselves? The two marines were not eager for battle, but were cautious about where the enemy would send the first attack wave.

"Marines have you found the package?" Lucas said to the following soldiers as the all began to move through their appointed locations of search.

"Nothing here sir we found some bullet holes, nothing else much. Also there's some blood that seemed to be sprayed all over." Came a marines voice.

"Alright, that means our girl and her kids managed to get out. Hopefully we'll find them soon." Lucas said. Making a reference to them on their rescue mission for Commander Shepard.

"I hope we find the good woman soon enough, I promised my brother I would get an autograph. Thinks of the woman as his idol for joining the Alliance." Pam remarked as she chuckled at the end.

"What bro Pam?" Homer remarked with a smile as they all traveled through the tunnels. Gil ignored her squad mates, she wondered if these guys ever took anything seriously. They were her friends and they were her team, but sometimes they could all be ass clowns, all except for Wolf. He is usually the silent one. The kind of guy who keeps to himself to make sure that he ends up not pissing anyone off.

Gil could recall lots of ridiculous things that her squad had done in the past. Like this one time when they were all in the mess hall, and Oscar started playing a song and dancing to it in a ridiculous manner, and there was the time when Homer as well as Dax getting drunk and...scratch that, they were as drunk as they always were when they were allowed to screw around, and upon that day off they threw rocks at each others 'personal grenades' and to mention the little strip tease that Pam has on the extranet with her stripping out of uniform and down to her undergarments. Did they have to be so damn immature? When were they ever going to shape up to the soldiers that she knew they could be? Yeah they can be clones every so often, but they did it so much. They were supposed to be marines, not damn circus performers. One time Gil even got Alex tea-bagging a kill. How fucking stupid were her friends and fellow soldiers? Did they not take their job serious?

"Hey guys how about first kill gets ten creds?" Asked Oscar.

"I'll bet to that." Alex implied happily knowing or in a term of speaking, believing he would make first kill.

_These guys just can't ever learn to use their heads can they?_ Gil asked herself as she turned around a corner. Alex kept smiling as he passed the corner with Gil, and the two had to duck a little from the pipes that hung above.

_Just who designed this thing? It's like a damn obstacle course where you just walk and turn around endless corridors, and just keep getting blast of steam to the face! _Gil asked in angered frustration as she kept her guard up, just like how she was trained to by her drill instructor. She remembers all the body work she had to do, all the sweat that she poured from her body, all the tears she saw from soldiers who couldn't handle it anymore, those who walked the path of shame. But Gil was not one of those soldiers, she was one of the few who stood among the rest as titans of glory.

"Wow?" Alex said as he flashed his light over at a body laying on the wall, there was blood smeared on the wall in a gory fashion.

"Just what the fuck happened here?" Gil asked no one in particular as she looked to the left where a trail of human organs and more blood was dragged. It was almost as if something had made off with the sorry bastards internal organs and decided to hide off someplace with its stash.

"Shit does that smell." Alex said as he walked to the corpse and placed the barrel of his assault rifle in the goo looking saliva that was covered along the mans leg. His mutilated limb looked as if it were the victim to a ravaging varren. Some of the bone was showing as well as what appeared to be saliva.

"Is that..." Alex asked as he dipped his finger into the decaying bodies bite wound and took off his helmet. he brought his finger to his nose, and took a whiff. "Gah!" He said as he brushed the stuff off of his hand by flinging his hands as well as looking back at his commanding officer.

"That shits drool ma'am." Alex said to Gil as he looked back at the bloody mingled body.

"Fucking bullshit."

"I'm not bullshitting...seriously take off your headgear and go smell yourself...warning though that stuff is strong." Alex said to Gil and the marine took off her helmet, hesitating at the moment but curiosity was getting the best of her.

As Gil took off her helmet, to reveal her bald head with little specks of blond shaved hairs on her head, she began to walk to the body, the aura of the very corpse from the macabre scene was enough to send nightmares to children and cause a full grown soldier to have thoughts of fear. For Gil it will be nightmares that will haunt her after seeing such a scene. She has seen a variety of things that would send terror to ones very heart, but seeing that corpse she had only a feeling that it was of the unnatural things that had eaten bits and pieces of the man. She only wonders as to what creature could have done such a deed. What force on this universe would be able to eat a human in such a way, and as to leave claw marks the size as huge blades along the walls.

Gil dips her finger into the saliva, and then brings it only halfway to her nostrils. "Okay it's drool." Gil said as she gagged a little and steeped back.

"Hey Alex...I don't suppose you know anything that could have actually do this now do you?" Gil asked her friend as she kept eyeballing the corpse, curious as to what creature could have been eating the poor prick. Alex only shook his head to this and then turned away for a second to see if there was anyone... or better yet thing behind them. The situation getting to his head. He hated it when he got nervous. He only got like this a few times before in the past. But now it is like all of his paranoia is letting out. Gil could read it on the man's face.

"Hey how about we just get the hell away from this dead guy, and we move along so that we can get out of this place that creeps me out." Alex said as he flashed his light back to his commanding officer. Letting her know that he was uneasy about the situation they found themselves in. Poor Alex, he gets jumpy over a dead body and makes Gil play mom.

"Yeah, let's radio in and tell the others that we got an unknown hostile first." Gil said as she began to radio in through all frequencies. "Attention...Lucas sir, we have located a dead body."

"Is it one of Shepard's?" Captain Lucas asked his second in command, and Gil responded.

"I don't believe so sir, but the corpse seemed to have...drool and claw marks sprawled all over." Gil radioed in to her Captain making a face as she knew how stupid it sounded, but how true it all was at the same time.

"Alright...see if you can find the crew of the Normandy and then get out of their. if you see this...thing that you were talking about...put it down." Lucas said speaking into all comm links.

"We'll find what did this and drop it sir." Gil said as she heard the comm link come to an end, and she took her two SMG's.

"Alright let's get going, we can't just wait for the party to come to us." Gil said to Alex. Then thought about how much of an idiot she just made herself sound when she was talking about 'something' killing some sorry bastard. She felt totally stupid.

"You always were a party girl." Alex said to her. Gil smiled only a little to his input, she was the one with the most combat experience and she was the one with elite training. She was fit to be a leader and a leader is what she will be. Someday when she can commander her own fleet in the military.

"Alright Alex let's roll out."

"Right behind you."

* * *

_Cell Block C lower levels of Cruiser  
_

_Dax, Pam and Wolf_

Wolf was with Pam, and Dax, they were in an area that was called Cell Block C. They supposed this is where prisoners were kept because they looked at a map on a wall a little while back, and the scroll of paper read that the entire C Block is a prison ward covered in dim lighting as well as pipes on the walls that produce steam from the heating systems down here. Pam tore it off, and now was their little guide of the place, while Wolf was on point, and Dax had the rear. The trio made such a great team. They were at one time outnumbered by Batarians, and they gunned them down in a low corridor hall. It was just the three and a group of thirteen. It was beautifully played out.

"Just how much longer are we going to have to travel?" Dax asked as he began to get bored off his ass. Each hallway seemed to be long and endless. The small squad of soldier's just seemed to be going nowhere. It was all irritating.

"Dax we'll find the cell block soon, let's just say our prayers that our girl's party seekers are alright." Wolf said as he kept his shotgun in place. The hammerhead rounds wanting so eagerly to be shot into the chest of unlucky scum. While the shredder rounds of Pam's assault riffle were seeking to tear apart the foolish prey of the takers of an Alliance hero.

Pam had read up about the incident that accrued on the Citadel two years ago. She knew how Shepard became a hero and managed to save the council. She was everything that so many people wanted to be. A survivor against Threaser Maws and a person who can cheat death. Pam remembers how she was only taking some of her assualt rifle training that day when she learned of the Geth attack. When the Fifth Fleet moved in along with the Normandy, the giant ship known as Soverigine was brought down in flames.

Shepard became an iconic hero that day. She was the reason why so many joined the military.

The three walked onward, thinking of the task at hand. The mission to save a hero from a unknown enemy. They left the cramped halls of the C Block and entered into a new and wide area with some rust along the walls. they stood wide eyed at the massive gory scene. Bodies of soldiers were dumped all over, sticky blood leaking all over. skeletons were placed all over...steam still escaping their bony bodies and the blood so deep and red that it was easy to see one's own reflection.

"What kind of gory shit is this? Who the fuck could have done such a thing?" Pam asked as she let her assault rifle hang down, and carefully looked all over the bodies. Chunks of human flesh were also shot everywhere. It was like the soldiers blew up from the inside and were left to be displayed for any unlucky passers. Dax just stared with disgust at the gore that laid right before him. Wolf did his best to keep himself from coughing from the foul smell, but failed. Even Pam couldn't handle it.

"Just what the fuck happened here?" Pam asked as she just stared at the mingled and ground chucked human meat. Wolf shook his head slightly, and then turned his head.

"Come on let's just get out of here, there is nothing here that we can do. Let's just go find Commander Shepard and get the hell out of here." Wolf said, and Dax nodded in agreement. Pam turned her eyes away from the bodies and began to follow her squad pointman. Dax shook his head one last time and then began to follow his squad.

* * *

_In a cafeteria._

Lucas was with his squad of soldiers, and they were all marching through the cafeteria, from what they were looking at, a battle had taken it's place about an hour or so ago. "Sir what do think happened here?" Asked a male marine looking all around the damage that was sprawled across the cafeteria.

"Not so sure, but hopefully the Normandy's crew were able to make it out before shit got real." Lucas said as he took a quick inspection around the place. The other marines did the same. The cafeteria was filled with scorches as well as holes where slugs had made impact. From the huge burn mark on the ground, it would appear that a grenade had went off. Weird thing was that there was no bodies laying on the ground. No bodies was an odd thing clearly, stating the obvious. What happened here was on most of the minds of the marines.

"Huh..." A marine murmured as he felt a chill crawl across his spine.

"What is it?" Lucas asked one of the female soldiers who was wiping away some red liquid from her white and black camouflage armor that they all wore. As the soldiers all began to look around a pressure fell upon them all, a cold feeling was shrouding over their bodies. Like some lifeless force was draining away from them their very life essence.

"You guys feel that?" Asked a marine as he looked around with his gun pointing outward. "Relax private its fine. We're the only ones here.

But deep inside, each of the soldiers knew that they were not alone. They knew something was inside the cafeteria...to bad they didn't notice the cafeteria doors slowly close on their own and lock themselves. Keeping the marines trapped within a killing box.

The cold feeling never left the soldiers as they all got the same feeling. Get out now.

But it was too late...

All of a sudden, one of the female soldiers was levitated off of the ground and into the air. Her fellow squad members watched in horror as she was then thrashed all around the room, hitting each wall, and ramming into other soldier, and breaking every bone in her body.

she was screaming and howling in horrible agonizing pain. And not one of her fellow squad members could do a damn thing about it. "What the fuck!" Shouted one of he soldiers, when suddenly strange floating black shrouded figures came out of nowhere with skinless hands and faces. All at once, the skinless Shrouds began to launch themselves at the marines. The soldiers could only shoot at the numerous hordes of floating creatures as they were drowned by them.

Lucas ran back as far as he can, killing one of them.

Lucus ran for the doors in hopes of getting them open, but it was all in vain. The thirty nine year old turns around and begins to unleash a burst of slugs from his Lancer. The cryo rounds from the Lancer were able to freeze one of the floating creatures, but another one was on the way.

Lucas then pulls out hsi Predator Heavy Pistol as soon as his Lancer starts clicking. As he shoots he is able to catch the floating shroud a blaze, but one of the creatures that was hiding behind the one in front shot a red orb like blast at him, and he was stunned for a moment, before one of the Shrouds went up to him and...'Claimed' its place. Making Captain Lucas its puppet.

the others fought as hard as they could. Guns were firing all over. Those who were hit with the red blast that were conjured by the ghostly apparitions shot blindly hitting some of their own. Even with the kinetic barriers produced by their armor the soldiers were locked in their own little box of death. A soldier falls to the ground and his hit by one of his own comrades slugs as he tries to get up. But it is not his comrade, but the ghost possessing his body.

The six soldiers stood in a straight line, and they looked up to their commander. Her black hair covering most of her face as well as her breast. She was grinning wickedly. Standing right before her new servants that will do all her bidding. With a sly grin she disappeared telling them telepathically...**_Kill them all. And bring me my family's salvation._**

* * *

_Two hours Earlier in the cafeteria._

Kasumi awoke to find Legion standing over her, and to see Grunt carrying the body of Jacob. Kasumi hurt all over, but she wasn't going to let the pain stop her, she was going to push on no matter how much it hurt. "What happened?" Kasumi asked and Legion responded. "Heavy conflict, almost lost."

Legion and his/hers Geth voice sounding so pleasing to Kasumi's ears, that the woman let out a slight moan and then looked back to see her fellow human comrade being set on a table that was turned over by Grunt so that Jacob may lay down.

"That was a rough fight, but we managed to pull through." Grunt said as Kasumi was placed on a table, she looked down to where her leg was and saw that their was a piece of metal in her knee. It hurt, but only when she looked at it.

"Is it bad?" Kasumi asked Legion, and the Geth responded. "Negative. Extraction of the metal shard, and then should be able to carry on." Legion said as he/she examined the wound with its Geth sensors, examining the bone damage. Thankfully there was none. As for tissue, Kasumi would be on her feet as soon as omi-gel is applied as well as the shard being taken out of her leg muscle.

"Good, because we should be leaving." Kasumi said as she kept herself on the table. Grunt took a look at Jacob, and then brought two fingers to is neck to check his pulse.

"Good...he's still breathing." Grunt said as he turned back to his allies. "Alright the way I see things is that we can sit here and wait till more of those black armored human warriors arrive, or we can go look for our Battlemaster." Grunt said, and Kasumi laid her head back, and let out a groan of annoyance.

"Grunt we have just been put through a heavy fight, can't we just take a moments rest?" She asked her squad mate.

"We wait here, and more of those bastards come. Our best chance is for us to find the Battlemaster. She will know what to do." Grunt said as he picked up Jacob. Kasumi got to her feet, and tried to tell the Krogan that it was time for them to heal themselves, but the Krogan would not listen, he really wanted to find Shepard.

"Grunt is correct." Legion said as it took out a rifle. "We should carry on." The Geth said as it began to walk, and Kasumi turned back to the shrapnel in her leg. She bit her teeth, and she gripped the piece of metal...and pulled. With a yelp of agony the woman releaved of the shard from her leg. Tossing the piece of metal aside, she stood ready to fight for her freedom as well as the freedoms of those who she had worked with aboard the Normandy. She had learned to think of the crew as a second family. They all had undergone so much together. They were not just faces, they were friends of her's now.

Now they need her more than ever. It had only been two weeks and a half since the Collector base. Those bug like abominations that abducted human colonies and feed them to that human Reaper hybrid. It was an abomination and Kasumi had never felt more better about it being gone forever. Shepard was a leader. Hell she was a icon, a person with reasons to follow.

That was then this is now, for upon this day they don't fight for the galaxy's survival. They fight for their own survival. Chances are put against them since they don't know who exactly it is that they are dealing with, as well as the fact that their own personal seem to possess skills that are remarkably unbelievable. The four had a rough fight up ahead, they knew it and the also know that it will take all of their teamwork and courage to pass the storm on the horizon.

* * *

It had been a while now since the four had left the cafiteria. They had been walking for a bit of time now. How much time had passed none of them truly knew, who honestly was keeping track of the number of times they meet a patrol of those soldiers or make a stop to cleanse their injuries. Grunt carried Jacob, and Kasumi limped and Legion kept the rear covered, the four were looking around an area that was clearly the lounge room of the current level they were on. They had gotten here after making their way through an office like area and then passing through a small poker room with some lab tech. The four made a quick stop here in this lounge for a breather. The needed it after all of this traveling in their conditions.

"We should see if the commander is here." Grunt said as he looked around the room carefully, and took little notice of the spilled wrappers and snack machines. Legion was scouting around with his huge rifle aimed out. The Widow, his weapon of choice. His rifle of choice. Kasumi was sitting on a chair for she was keeping her leg clothed with a piece of torn clothing she had managed to pull off of a worker of the giant ship. She wondered if there was anyone else from the Normandy who was on this level. Kasumi could go for a friendly face. Maybe see Joker and that good smirk of his. Or even see Kelly perhaps, the kind woman.

The lounge room was nicely decorated, their was a pinball machine as well as some vending machines holding drinks as, well as things to chew on such as candy bars. Their was even a coffee machine by a stack of cups. Overall the place was nice looking, the kind of place an office employee would stay at to kill the minutes of his or her break time with idle things such as these.

The four just lingered around inside of the lounge, not really doing anything too important than examining the area for hostile targets and searching for any of the other crew members. Kasumi herself had caught sight of a room ahead of her. From where she sat on the sofa, she could see that there was a room ahead that had a flickering light about it. something from within the woman told her that she needed to go forth and investigate. But yet Kasumi felt as if she would be abandoning her team if she were to just go forth without them knowing. But then again, she knew that Grunt and Legion could hold their own as well as keep sharp eyes out for Jacob. As Kasumi was looking in the bleak darkness, she saw a flickering light off in the distance.

Slowly she got up and began to walk to the flickering light in the room ahead of her. In her hands was a pistol out for protection. Kasumi slowly walked to the room. Taking a small look behind her she saw that Legion and Grunt were both just looking around. Grunt caught site of her though as she looked back to see the blue eyes Krogan.

"Going somewhere?" Grunt asks Kasumi, and the woman nods and then points to the room. Grunt only stared at her for a while and then asked.

"For what purpose?" The Krogan warrior asked her. Kasumi then smiled lightly and then the warrior immediately read the theifs mind.

"Figures." He says as he turns his eyes back to the lounge area, searching for anything precious. Kasumi than looked back to the room with the flickering light. It was strange, all the other lights in the lounge were operating just fine, but that one was malfunctioning. Was it something in the wires or was it something else? But that was the least of things why Kasumi was drawn to the room. As a theif, she liked to look around even when in dangerous life or death situations for little bits of shiny objects here and there that may be of worth.

As she stepped inside, Kasumi was greeted with a disturbing scene. A man was sitting down in the corner, but his face was ripped off and his eyes were left to be shown. Forever not to close and to see all things forever with a menacing blood red stare. With the flickering lights, it only added to the scene. An eerie scene of slight terror that stays with you no matter what.

Kasumi began to take a few steps back away from the gore. She had seen enough of the gory bodies as she and her allies passed from each hallway and corridor. Enough bodies to fill the dreams of anyone who shut there eyes. But as Kasumi took some steps back, she bumped into 'something', that particular 'something' was also breathing. She could tell, because the hot breath baring on her neck. Kasumi could feel her own heart begin to pick up its little marathon it was doing. Blood rushing through her heart and her body producing cold sweat as she felt the pressure of her heart against her chest.

Slowly Kasumi began to turn around with her hands on her pistol trigger. As Kasumi quickly spun around, she was punched in the face by a black armor wearing human with a mask that covered his face. The woman was thrown back to the wall and was only quick enough to dodge a devastating kick from the black armor wearing human. As Kasumi had used her hands to deflect the kick, the man then brought down a hammer-fist. But Kasumi was able to use her wrist to block the attack and then counter it with a fist to the mans face.

As Kasumi was quick enough to be able to block a downward fist again and deliver this time a gut strike. Kasumi was then going for a mid section kick, but the black armored soldier jumped up and did a roundhouse kick on the young woman. The man seemed to be as quick and as efficient as the others that had ambushed her and her allies within the cafeteria.

Kasumi fell to the ground, and spat a bit of blood that escaped her mouth. The blow to her stomach was enough to send her to the ground. This man hit hard, like a raging Krogan wearing some brass knuckles.

"All units target located in lounge area, proceeding to execute." The New Replica said as it pulled out two wrist blades, and was getting ready to finish Kasumi. The sharp shiny metal on the blade cast a reflection of Kasumi. She could see her own face on those sharp blades that seemed like they could cut straight through bone. Kasumi never figured that her life would end like this, it almost seemed like she were in a dream. All of this had to be a dream right? But it was not.

Kasumi was finished, she was bare, and nothing could save her, she was in a position where there is no escape. _I'm sorry Shepard, I'm sorry Jacob, I'm sorry Grunt...I'm sorry everyone...but I failed..._

Kasumi closed her eyes, and a tear escaped her eyes as she awaited her gruesome demise. But even with the thought of dying, she knew that perhaps she would be able to see Kaiji. Her boyfriend, her love.

The New Replica raised its blades up high to kill Kasumi as she laid on her knees overlapped do to the unbelievable pain. She knew that in seconds that her life would end. Her life had been one big journey from her first job, all the way to her helping out with saving the galaxy from the Collectors. To her it was an honor to have been apart of something bigger than herself.

She will die with peace of mind.

"Not happening when I'm around."

And then like a miracle of the universe.

Kasumi opened her eyes, and watched as the New Replica was shot several times in the face with a pistol. As Kasumi felt two hands grab her shoulders, and pull her up, she turned her face to see Thane.

Krios was able to save her from certain demise.

"Thane?" Kasumi asked, amazed to see her fellow crew member and friend alive. "I would never allow anyone to do harm to one of my fellow crew members and friends Kasumi. I always have your back." Thane said to her as he gave her his pistol, and she took it. Thane then pulled out another pistol from his rear side. The two were armed. The two turned to look at the room that was covered with the blood of the New Replica.

The two then averted their eyes away from the corpse and back to each other. To each his own. Kasumi glade that she was able to be saved, and Thane in a way feeling a deal of pity to the man. Something about the soldiers in black told the assassin something. It was by reading their appearance. The Drell could not surpass the feeling that there was something to be sad about the soldiers. Not the ones in white but the ones in black.

As if it was beyond their will to fight. It was like they could not think for themselves, and they are only following their orders from a higher chain of command. Which to the Drell made him feel Sympathy towards these hostiles. They were only killing because they were ordered to, and they have no free will of their own. It made Thane be reminded of himself as an assassin. Just a tool. A tool of death.

Getting away from his thoughts Thane was brought back to the real world and not his mind as he looked back over to Kasumi and not the blood that was now touching his feet as well as the theifs.

"So are you alone?" Thane asked her. She shook her head and then said. "Grunt, Legion and Jacob are over there." Kasumi said, and right on cue, the Geth came marching up with his rifle.

"This unit has indicated fire from Predator Heavy Pistol, all hostiles located within region will relocate here." The huge robotic machine said as it came through the door. Thane then looked back at Kasumi after Legion informed them both of its being here.

"We should probably go, this place is not safe." The assassin said as he began to walk away. The Geth turned to Kasumi and then followed on after the assassin. Kasumi wasn't going to be the one to be left alone within the room with the dead guy, so she decided to follow in after the three.

Just as Kasumi was about to leave the room behind her, she was tackled to the ground. It was like a sudden force knocked her over. She felt her back get grabbed, but she was able to elbow whoever was on top. The woman then spun around to face her new enemy, but was shocked to see not a person but a monster. A freak creature that stood like a dog with brown skin and sharp canine like teeth. Whatever it was, it was going to eat her from the looks of things.

Kasumi could only stare with a heart rate reaching beyond one-hundred-seventy. But before the creature could sink its teeth deep into her flesh, she watched as the monster was shot three times in the face from a Predator Pistol. Kasumi still feeling the effects of another near death experience, looked to her savior.

Jacob Taylor. He was awake and alive. But this joyful feeling of knowing that Taylor was alive was quickly cut off as Kasumi hopped to her feet and looked around her as well as her comrades. Grunt gave a growl as he looked at the numerous creatures covering him, Legion, Kasumi, Jacob and Thane. They were surrounded against fierce beast. Beast that resembled Varren, but also something right from the mind of a mad man.

"Well let's quit screwing around and fight these things!" Grunt shouted off as he shot his shotgun into one of the first Scavengers that had jumped for him. Legion used it's rifle to cut down two of the creatures while Kasumi got near Thane and Jacob. The Drell and two humans knew that they would have to stick together in order to push off these creatures. They feared not for their bigger allies.

Soon enough the entire lounge room was filled with the sounds of slugs being fired as well as the screeching of the Scavengers as the five began to fight for their very lives against the paranormal threat.

* * *

Paxton was walking through the brighten white halls of the ship, he could see that the Scavengers were taking good care of the white armored soldiers that belonged to the man who had control over this ship, and he knows of his mothers presence. She is following her soon to be daughter Shepard, and his brother was doing other things.

Paxton at the moment was on the search for someone. He doesn't know who, but he feels that someone is trying to reach out to him someone who possess powers more beyond that of which his mother can possess. And it was someone that Paxton would wish to meet.

As Paxton walked past a dying lab coat, he stopped in his tracks to watch the woman crawl and try so hard to get to the medical supplies in front of her. "Ah what is wrong?" Paxton asked as he crouched to the woman's level. She looked up to the man, but only brought her face back to the puddle of her own blood. She could see Paxton because she was some what of a slight medium. She could see that which others cannot. She felt cursed being able to see the undead. Right now she kept her eyes away from Paxton Fettle due to his groteque features.

"What's wrong? Is it my face?" Paxton asked as he took her hand, and placed one of her fingers into the hole in his head. He dug two fingers into his skull and the woman held down her vomit that was rising.

"You don't know what it is like..." Paxton said into her ears.

"To live each day, to know you look like this, of course I can never sleep thanks to my brother, and I have only the infinite time that the universe holds my dear..." Paxton says as he then places the woman's hands back on the ground.

Paxton then brought his face to hers. "And I have only my growling stomach that seems to always hunger..." Paxton said as he opened his mouth, the woman's screams were heard all across the chamber which was the hallway.

Paxton ate. He drank away the blood that was brought into his mouth by the woman, and he sucked onto the bloody end of her fingers as well as chewing away her eyes. Her lounge he left, but her neck was for his his teeth. The arteries were gushing more of the red liquid of life, and Paxton would dip more of the flesh into it as he continued to enjoy his meal.

As he sucked away the blood from the woman's throat, he stopped in his mid eating and turned around to see his mother. Paxton smiled and he climbed to his feet, wiping away the blood from his lips and picking away the meat from his teeth with his bloodied hands. Putting a hand to a knee and then extending up, Paxton rose up to greet his mother.

"Ah mother...what is it you would have me do?" Paxton asked eagerly of his mother. He knows his mother is still upset about the past, but he knows that she was willing to let it go because now was of great importance. For their family tree was depending on his brother. And who it is that he will have as his bride. Their family demands upon a union. For the very legacy of the family rest on the last living Wade. If he dies, then all will be lost for Alma's family. They will never reach godhood. None of them will ever fulfill the vengeance that must be served.

**_Paxton...your brother...my son...he is unaware of our plot, but I fear that he will soon find out._**Alma said to her middle child.

_Yes mother...I have noticed that the blue whore he has been with is filling his head with our plot. I know that she has interest in him, and he will have with her if she continues her advances. But if I were to do harm to her, brother will not be forgiving. We can not have him on our side if we enforce our will upon him._ Paxton said reminding his mother that Liara was one of the people that his brother was trying to save. That and she is the only true ally he has here.

**_I know...that is why I will have it so that she is to be killed in another way._**Alma said coming up with a devious plan.

_What is it that you have in mind?_ Paxton said being intrigued with another one of his mothers plans that always followed death and chaos.

**_We go home...and we shape our world...in this reality. And we find my youngest child. We find your sister._**

Paxton smiled, and then he walked to his mother and took her hand, and the two faded away. The bloodline of the Wade family must continue, and the wrath of Alma has yet to be unleashed. And this time, there might just be nothing that can stop the screaming.

It goes like this. Either oldest brother finds a bride and continues the family line, or he exterminate everyone who was and is a part of Armacham. Kill them all. Kill until there is nothing left of Armacham or its filth ridden crimes. All in all it rest on the first born. Either he does what his mother demands or Alma's time and effort for returning to the realm of the living will be for nothing.

It had taken much psychic power of her to be brought here along with her son and husband. Now she will not allow her trip here to be for a waste. She will have what she demands. Shepard will host her family's salvation. Shepard will give Alma her grandchild.

* * *

_Shepard and Garrus_

"What the hell are we to do?" Garrus asked as he and Shepard were caught in a crossfire within some kind of huge garden area. Plants were all over, some from earth, and others from other lush planets with beauty. Shepard and Garrus were behind a table that was turned over, Shepard got her hands on an SMG while Garrus kept taking pot shots with a pistol. Shepard and Garrus had been wondering around the prison cell block and were able to finally get out of the chaos that was in that labyrinth.

of halls and locked doors.

Shepard popped out of cover, to lay a few rounds at the guy who was shooting at them. Shepard was able t lay a few shredder rounds into the guy as he fell down in a pile of blood, his white armor becoming red as the crimson life force ran down in small tears.

"Nice shot Shepard." Garrus gestured as he shot one of the last two guys in the head. Thus creating one. "We already killed your four buddies, what makes you think that you are going to survive this?" Shepard asked the soldier as she stayed in cover as she shot at them.

"You Alliance soldiers are the past, what we have going on here is the future of warfare." The soldier said to them. To be more precise, the soldier was a woman.

"You seem confident, what makes you so sure?" Shepard asked the other woman as she reloaded her SMG in case the bitch placed more rounds at them.

"Commander Jane Shepard right?" The white armored soldier asked.

"Yes, that would be me." Shepard responded identifying herself.

"Even with no armor and shielding. You sure can put up a fight." The woman said to Shepard, admiring her skills.

"Thanks, but I don't even know your name." Shepard said to the white armored soldier who stayed behind cover.

"Its Lisa." The white armored soldier notified herself. As She grabbed a grenade from her belt, that was labeled FLASH.

"What exactly was the point in taking me and my crew hostage may I ask?" Shepard asked Lisa. Behind her cover, Lisa smiled and then kissed her grenade and then said. "We are under orders to test the project, you were able to escape because my superior allowed it. And If you think of us as a challenge, wait until you see the others. There are only ninety four of them now, but they are quite a challenge. I can assure you this." Lisa said as Shepard stayed behind cover.

"And what do you call yourselves, I like to know who it is I am killing before I put a few rounds into them." Shepard said as she pulled out a pistol.

"We call ourselves RAGE. All capital letters just an F.Y.I. and we are nothing compared to the New Replicas. The black armored soldiers who ambushed your ship, they are pretty tough are they not?" Lisa asked as she gripped her grenade and got ready to throw it.

Shepard thought back at the soldiers who were able to get the jump on them all. They moved and fought like the Ghost Soldier. They were like super soldiers or something. She could tell from how tough they were. Was it true that the man she had dubbed as the Ghost Soldier was actually an enemy of these people, and if so is it possible that he can actually help Shepard?

"Got to admit they were some tough shells, but we managed to capture one of them. What is he anyways to you guys? A special member or something if your willing to attack the Normandy in Alliance space?" Shepard asked.

Lisa chuckled to herself and then proceeded to say. "Stupid bitch...do you really think still that he is with us? He is our property. Our...prototype. He is nothing compared to the real thing. Those soldiers in black armor may not possess all his attributes, but they are similar. It is who I work for you should fear and fear him you shall...as will the first prototype." As Lisa said that last part she popped out of cover tossing her grenade, and then ran for it.

Shepard snapped out of cover to open fire on the woman who was trying to make an escape, but to her dismay she was blinded by the flash bang. For a good twenty seconds Shepard and Garrus were scratching their eyes, and barely getting out of the daze from the flash.

"Who...what...did she really mean what she said? Shepard, is that one man really an enemy of theirs?" Garrus asked Shepard, and Shepard turned to him, but could only see in a huge blur.

"I don't know but If I'm not mistaken we should see if we can find that guy we've been scorning for a while now, hopefully he can tell us something. Hopefully he will managed to shed light on all of this." Shepard said to Garrus as she pulled out her SMG and put away her pistol.

"Hopefully we can find all this out before anything else bad happens. If we question him right and not make it look like we are against him then we can perhaps understand what the hell is really going on." Garrus replied.

Like some sort of on cue coincidence the vents from above just suddenly fell off, and Shepard and Garrus took positions. "What the hell was that?" Shepard asked as she aimed her SMG and Garrus took aim with his rifle. Through the scope Garrus could spot something massive in the vents, its black shady body massive and its teeth white as snow.

Garrus took not a second to shoot the horrifying looking abomination, he fired a round into the things face and the creature dropped dead falling from the floor while in the process it began to flare up and crisp away in ash. Shepard could only stare with question on the creature. She wondered as to what it was that she wa dealing with because whatever this was, it terrorfied her beyond her mind. She had seen somethings that would shake others yes, but this was something else. All of this was something from beyond.

Take them down!" Shepard shouted as she began to pull the trigger on her SMG tearing away at the first creature, but another being able to hop on top of her. Garrus however being the one who is always able to make quick action was able to respond in time to shoot the thing in the head with his rifle.

"Look out behind you!" Shepard shouted as she pulled out her pistol, and began to shoot at the third Scavenger. She was able to save Garrus from getting his head bitten off but only barely before sharp jaws would have sunk deep into the Turian's head.

But a fourth Scavenger was able to jump to the ceiling and launch itself on top of Garrus, and claw his chest.

"Garrus!" Shepard screamed as she shot her pistol at the creature, but the monster was able to bite down on the Turians thigh and drag him around.

As Shepard kept shooting at the monster she heard a click on her gun, and then right here and now she realized she was about to loose another friend that she held dear.

Sacrifice was high but this was not sacrifice, this was slaughter. And her crew were the lambs and their Shepard was weaponless and with nothing to protect her flock, she was forced to see her friend be consumed by the evil mouth of Death.


	13. Interval 9 Psychic Field Holder

Interval 9

Psychic Field Holder

**With most of her crew gone and or possibly dead, **

**Jane Shepard is left with the terrors of seeing her own crew mate and friend Garrus die. **

**But will Shepard be able to rise to the challenges ahead of this game of mystery? As well as discover the mysteries surrounding the Ghost Soldier?**

* * *

Shepard watched in horror as the...creature bit onto Garrus's thigh, and began to thrash him around. It was all over, there was nothing that she could do to save him, and to add she was out of ammo. All she could do was watch in complete horror. Shocking it was to know that she could to almost nothing to save her friend. If she uses a biotic shockwave, it will mean harming Garrus. She could try and charge in with her biotic power, but still it would do Garrus harm. Really there was nothing that Shepard could do.

"Garrus!" Shepard made an ear piercing cry as she watched the monster continue to try and rip him apart. His turian blood proceeding to exit his wounds that were bitten and marked. He would be further scared with wounds if he is to survive. Unfortunately Shepard knew that he would not live to see another day. These were his last hours. With the whole world slowing down around Shepard, the twenty nine year old woman felt like she was reliving the day she lost her family. For her team served as a second family from the one she lost. First Zaeed, then Samara, and now Garrus. The man who had been by her side through some of the worst. It sent feelings of horrid dread upon Shepard. Tali was also someone of whom she cared dearly for. They had her be hidden somewhere in the lower levels of this massive ship belonging to the unknown enemy who abducted her as well as her entire crew. For Shepard, she felt as if her whole world was crumbling apart. And the Reapers haven't even showed up yet.

_Bang, bang, bang, bang!_

Shepard turned around to see him...he was in the same white room decorated with exotic flowers as she was with Garrus. He still wore that black sweater with the P on it and the military fatigue pants as well as those black boots he seemed to never take off. He carried with him a shotgun and was shooting the hell out of the creature. He had appeared almost out of nowhere. As if it were by some kind of miraculous miracle brought out upon the universe. He had come and saved one of her friends from utter death. He a man who had killed two of them already, but saves one of them now. For what reasons why Shepard wondered?

As the Scavenger was blown from Garrus, the Point Man stood tall and true. He observed the white room that glowed with a moderate brightness. This was with no doubt a lab, or used to be due to the spilled chemicals, as well as the explosion and bullet marks.

"You!" Shepard shouted as she hopped to her feet, but remembered she had no weapon of any sort, but her biotic powers. She was defenseless either way without a gun and nothing was stopping him from putting a bullet into her. Shepard cold send out a shockwave on him, but he did just save Garrus and possible her. Shepard then turned back around just to view Garrus, she would not forget the fact that this man had just saved her friend. But she could not shake off the fact that he is also the reason two of her closest allies are dead. Focusing back on Garrus he was bleeding all over, but he was still breathing. Shepard could tell because his chest was heaving. Did the Ghost Soldier really just...save him? Or did he want the pleasure of killing the pair himself? If he just wanted them to die, then why waste the effort on saving one of them?

It then came to Shepard, she decided to go ahead and do it. She figured it would not so much as hurt anyone. She needed to know who it was that this man was. She needed to know who this Ghost Soldier was and what he knew. A name at least. That way she could stop calling him the name she dubbed him with. Shepard brought her gaze away from Garrus, and back to the Ghost Soldier.

The man was still carrying his brimstone looking appearance. He looked like the type of guy who had killed too many, the kind of person who would like nothing more than to retire on some deserted place and await his last hours as an old man, forgetting all his past which is too much to bear. He looked from Shepard to Garrus, and he held close his shotgun that seemed larger than other shotguns. He seemed to have sensed hostility between him and Shepard. That was obvious due to how Shepard was hell-bent on making him pay for killing two of her close crew members. But hell he clearly was acting on instinct. When someone is in a state of fear they are willing to do anything to keep themselves alive.

It made Shepard feel guilty. Then again he attacked first. Maybe there is no right or wrong. It was all a matter of being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Who are you?" Shepard ended up asking him, he just stared at her and then took a quick look at Garrus. As Shepard examined him more, she realized he was holding a medical kit on his waist. The Ghost Soldier caught the sight of where her eyes were looking, and then he brought a hand to where the kit was. Intentions obvious of his generous offering.

Point Man held the shotgun with his left hand, and then grabbed the kit with his right holding the medical supplies over to Shepard. Shepard backed away a little as his approach came near and his hand out stretched, mere inches from her. She was only about six feet from him. She looked at him, and then back at the kit. She then took a quick look at Garrus, and then she looked back at the kit.

"I don't know who you are, I don't know where you are even from...I don't even know who's side your really on. But I have to tend to my crew. They are my family now. And if you are offering to at least let me tend to a dying friend, then I am willing to take your aid." Shepard said to the Ghost Soldier.

As Shepard reached out with a hand, she took the first-aid.

As Shepard did so, the man looked at her in the eyes a final time, and then slowly turned away; he was walking off towards a damaged door. Looking ever so much more as a loner.

Shepard read people well, and from looking at this man before her she could tell that he had a disgraced past. A soul broken like glass fallen from the sky. With many pieces resembling a memory that resembles pain and loss. "Just what is your name?" Shepard called out to him as he suddenly just stopped before he was to the automatic door.

"..."

Shepard waited for an answer, but he was just silent and stood as a statue. For some reason Shepard felt a bit of sympathy towards him, did he not feel like talking about it? Or was he suffering from memory loss? Even though he is the enemy, in a way Shepard felt this kind of sympathy before. Like how she was hunting Saren, she felt bad for him. He had actually believed the Reapers and their lies. Shepard felt bad for him, and hoped that maybe he would go to someplace where he could rest. He was misguided, people just aren't born evil. Evil is made not born. Even in Saren's final moments, she saw him take his own life as a sign of understanding where he went wrong.

"I don't know..." He says finally after what felt like a lifetime. He then continued to walk, and Shepard saw him walk to the door before him. He began to pry the thing open, and in seconds the door was open.

Shepard turned back toward her dying crew member. A feeling of duty picking up, her need to watch over her squad mate and friend. "I hope you either wake up soon, or someone comes along with a helping hand." Shepard said as she walked over to Garrus and quickly began to tend to his flesh wounds as well as possibly internal bleeding. In the process of fixing his wounds with the medi-gel that she had acquired from the Ghost Soldier, Shepard then began to have thoughts of her family.

She had scars that were buried underneath past heroism as well as acts of selfless courage. Her heroics gave her the title of being a hero. An ideal image, the icon for many in the future who will look back in history of hero's ad warriors. If there will be a future after the Reapers. Shepard knew that something was amidst. And for some reason it all had something to do with the Ghost Soldier. The even stranger thing was, was that Shepard some how felt this kind of feeling ever since she had encountered him. Feelings of fear and utter misunderstanding of things. It was like whatever kind of energy he had on him, was now on her and following her everywhere. Stalking her in her mind as well as her conscious being. For Shepard, she already knew that these feelings of fear and confusion as well as hysteria were all connected to the girl. The big question was, who is she to the Ghost Soldier and what does he know about her.

* * *

As Point Man walked on to a dark hallway he turned on the headlight on his chest, and then turned the speakers on his Bluetooth like communicator on. Why he kept it off, is because he didn't want Shepard to believe that Liara had sided on him. Why is because Shepard might get the wrong idea from her friend, and Point Man knew that it will spawn future conflicts. It was just best to let Shepard believe he was acting alone. He didn't want to have Liara get on Shepard's bad side. Point Man felt like it was the best move.

"Shepard will be fine Ghost; you should probably try and find Dr. Chakwas or possible anyone else of the Normandy of that matter. Last time I saw the doctor however was on the monitors with some of the other crew members of the Normandy. Apparently some of them have gathered within some kind of storage level on the cruiser. At least their safe, as for Chakwas however she seems to not be with them. I'll keep searching though." Liara informed Point Man as he continued to walk. It was a good thing that they had found those computer terminals; Liara was able to keep an eye on him as well as give him Intel.

"From the data base of this terminal, there is an Alliance vessel approaching, it will be here under the course of two or maybe three hours. Or perhaps less. I can't determine at the moment. We can then get support from them once they arrive that is." She said, and Point Man kept his silence. Even though he knew it was safe to speak with the blue female, he just felt like his silence was an act of compliance. His main objective right now was to find and secure the fellow Normandy crew, and lead them back to their ship. By doing so, he will be able to clear out his alliance with them, and possible figure out why he is even here in this future.

Point Man felt lucky to have at least someone giving him information, Paxton was nowhere to be found, and he was most likely under the influence of Mother. What is it she has in store? Point Man pondered this, whenever Mother had something in mind it involved screaming and death. So what is it she wants now and why is it that Paxton is keeping it from him? Was it possible that Paxton has his own agenda? And if he does, then Point Man knows that his younger brothers would be more twisted then his mothers. He was practically after all willing to eat their own mother to gain her or power as some would call it. Or in more better terms Voodoo; as Point Man has learned from reading those books about the supernatural back when he was just a special forces operative in the Army. It made sense in a way, some cultures believe that by eating another creature you gain its power.

"Ghost you should probably try and find some of the other crew, from I'm picking up on the monitors Tali is alone in a storage room. Shepard and Garrus must have put her there due to them searching for the rest, I believe she may have been wounded and that could be the cause of Shepard having her hide. You should head there now. Afterwards, you should try and find Dr Chakwas she is with some of the others in another medical room besides the med lab you and I were in. Makes me think about where are some of the others scattered around at." Liara informed. Point Man then began to jog; he was heading for storage in the sub levels.

As Point Man ran to minus the time it would take if he would walk, a sudden and familiar flash came out of nowhere and he could see through the eyes of someone else. Just like that night in that night in Fairport. He was having another hallucination, or vision.

_"Tali you're going to have to stay in here understand?" Shepard._

_"Yes commander, but will you two be back?" Tal asked concerned for her own well being, knowing that Shepard and Garrus have to find the others but cannot be slowed down by just one member of the team._

_"Tali we would never abandon you, but you will have to hide out here in the mean time we have to try to find the others. So just try your best to hide here. There's honestly no safe guarantee you will be better off with us. Besides we don't have anything to treat your casualties." Garrus informed._

_"Alright, but just be back...I don't like being alone...this place...it just seems...off." Tali with worry._

_"We understand, we'll be back as soon as we can we just have to grab Joker and the others once that is done just stay here until we return. Never leave a man behind." Shepard responded with a hint of heroism._

Suddenly the vision changed, and Point Man could see the alien girl sitting alone in storage. She was sprawled up to a wall and she was sniffling. She was cold and alone. And to mention scared... scared for her dear life of something that was amiss within the area. For she knew within her very heart that something was lingering by her. An unseen force that carries a lust for destruction and death upon any and all.

_"Who is there?" Tali asked as she stood up, and heard a kind of humming._

_"Who are you?" Tali asked as she stayed in a little ball._

_There was a childish laugh, and then a terrified yell._

Point Man's vision came back in a blur of light. He felt his head throb a bit, and then he began to sprint to the location of where Liara had given him the order where Tali was. His mother was with the alien. If Mother was with her, then the alien girl would have only moments until Alma did whatever grisly demise she had in store. Point Man knew that no matter who or what, Alma could drive anyone off over the edge. A part of himself had went insane since that night so many years ago. His mother's child self as just a seemingly innocent image. The truth of the matter was that she could kill off super soldiers, melt away the bones of Delta Force operatives, and cause extreme panic and paranoia as well as psychotic hallucinations that can drive anyone to a state of paralyzing fear.

As Point Man ran down to a flight of stairs, he was soon on the level where the masked girl was at. Point Man with great speed had quickly arrived to a door that slid open automatically, and continued to run. Running as fast as he could, using his enhanced unnatural reflexes to double time it to the masked woman's aid, Point Man dedicated himself to keeping as many as he could of the Normandy Crew's people out of Alma's way. He will do all in his ability to keep them from being driven further into his cursed family. As soon as this was all over, he will have to leave them behind and take his blood curse with him.

As Point Man came to a door along the side from a hallway he was running through he heard someone begin to cry, and then he heard his mother's words.

**_"It only hurts...for so long."_**

Point Man quickly reacted by kicking the door open and then takes aim with the shotgun he had. As he looked to see Alma baring her yellow eyes to him, he aimed his gun and then Alma disappeared in a pile of ash before anything else could have happened. All the while leaving Tali in disbelief as to who had come and saved her as well as terror from her first encounter with the powerful supernatural entity.

Point Man watched as Tali backed away from him. Knowing of what he is capable of as well as knowing he could easily kill her here and now if he wanted to.

"It's you!" She said in a horrified shriek.

"Tali wait...its fine, he is on our side." Liara pitched in, and Tali went quiet. Liara was speaking out with the speaker on with the comm link point man had in his ear. The Bluetooth like tool flashed out a blue light as Liara spoke, the light disappearing as she stopped talking.

"Liara is that you?" Tali asked and the asari respond by replying. "Yes."

"What gives you that idea?" Tali asked Liara as she steeped back, and kept to the floor.

"Because if he wasn't, then we would have already been dead by now." Liara said to Tali, and the woman with the glowing purple eyes slowly stood up. "Just...who are you? And what is going on?" Tali asked, and Liara pitched in through the speakers.

"He doesn't have an official name, but I decided to call him Ghost." Liara said, and Tali slowly walked over to Point Man.

"Are you really on our side?" Tali asked as she leaned on the wall, and kept her balance. Point Man kept his silence, but then decided to give a nod. Tali then looked down for a second. "I was kept here because it was thought as to be safe, but now I see that there are things here besides the brute ape like soldiers." Tali informed Point Man, and then he stared at the ground for a moment. Bloody footprints were still fresh on the ground. From his mother.

"Tali do you think you can walk?" Liara asked, and Tali just shook her head.

"No Liara I can't, I was carried here and I am in no shape to fight. If this man here can really take on everyone in the Normandy, then I believe he has more then enough chance of handling things on his own." Tali said replying to Liara.

"You can say that twice. Ghost I am reading a small patrol of soldiers heading in your direction. Tali is in no condition to combat them...I hate to say this, but you are going to have to handle this on your own. But I know you can do it." Liara informed Point Man, and then he recalled how he really is more then able to handle himself.

"I know your skills Ghost...if anyone can do this you can...good luck." Liara informed him, and Point Man checked his shotgun, and then swung it to his back, as well as pulling out his three round burst assault rifle that fired mass accelerated rounds.

As Point Man pulled out a heavy pistol, he held it out to Tali, and handed her four magazines or thermal clips as they are called in the future. "Thanks." The female responded, and watched as Point Man began to leave her. "I'll try to find a place to hide." Tali called out, as she began to limp away. Leaving Point Man to carry out on his primary task of rescuing the Normandy crew as well as moving on recon for information to make more sense of what is happening.

* * *

As Point Man ran down the hall, he kept his three round burst fire rifle out. He snapped into cover near the wall that lead to a double hall that went left and right. He stayed to the wall; as soon as he saw the green beams appear before him. Down on the left there was a sign that read armory, and on the right was a sign that read stairs. Point Man would make a visit to the armory when this was over. He could go for some extra ammo. He looked to the stairs from and then to the armory.

Point Man snaps to the wall and then proceeds to move down the stairs. As Point Man stayed to the wall for cover, he checked the grenades on his belt. One was a smoke and the two were sticky bombs. Point Man will need to definitely visit the armory after this. He needed to refill on bullets and grenades.

"Keep your eyes peeled, this shit is getting real." Said a soldier as he continued to lead his squad. "Copy that sir, but I don't get why the commander doesn't just send out the fucking New Replicas and send us to our waiting graves. Bad enough we're dealing with Shepard, but the fucking prototype too?" Said a soldier.

"Can it! The commander has given us Intel that the New Replicas are only limited, you know that there are only a small platoon of them. Ninety five to be exact."

"Wrong it's fucking eighty nine after the fucked monsters showed up." Said another soldier corrected his squad mate.

So there was only a limited number of them now. Point Man was happy to hear this, but the first New Replicas he fought were still a challenge. They were quicker and stronger. And to mention smarter which was a worse. In the Army Point Man was told that the enemy was to never be smarter then you. The smarter you are the deadlier you are. The mind really was the most deadly weapon in the planet...or galaxy in this matter of speaking.

Point Man gripped a stick bomb, and tossed it to the ceiling above where the soldiers would come into place when they come down this hall. Point Man then began to creep to one of the doors as he was going to give them the jump.

He was once told by his Lt. "If the enemy outnumbers you, don't bring more men. Bring more bullets."

For a second, Point Man remembered a time when he was in combat aboard an ocean liner, when a couple of terrorist had taken the ship and killed everyone. Even the children as well as the pregnant. A mission he shall always remember in his time in the Special Forces.

Point Man clenched his eyes, and then opened them, he was holding the detonator to the sticky bomb, and he was keeping his thumb on the trigger. As he kept his finger on the red button, he waited until the perfect moment to make his first strike. He visualized them coming into place, and once he was done counting down the perfect moment, he then pressed the button.

"What the FUCK!" Shouted one of the soldiers as the bomb went off, and Point Man saw chunks of burning flesh fly by him, as he left the open door to one of the cells, he took aim with the three round, and aimed for the head of one of the soldiers that was only wounded mortally. Point Man took aim and then pulled the trigger and popped the head off of the soldier.

"Holy SHIT!" Shouted another soldier.

Point Man pulled out a smoke grenade, and then tossed it into the crowed of what was remains of the soldiers. It was time for close quarters. Point Man swung out the shotgun he had kept, and then marched into the smoke. The soldiers were all still stun from the explosion and were stumbling to get up.

"Hurry up! Get up!" one of them shouted, and Point Man aimed his shotgun in the direction of the voice. He then pulled the trigger and he was a spray of blood splash all over. A good kill.

Point Man then turned to a large figure that was leaning on the wall, and shaking violently.

"Fuck YOU!" The man said before Point Man took aim for his head, and pulled the trigger, blowing fragments of skull all over as well as brain fluid. Point Man then spun around, in time to shoot a soldier who was taking aim from the hip with his pistol. He was badly wounded so he could not aim so well, leaving Point Man perfect aim with his own gun. He then pulled the trigger, blowing the man in two. Organs as well as a splatter of blood to shoot out everywhere. A gory design decorated this small portion of the hallway of the ship. White floors that were darkened by the blood and dim lighting created a look of a morbid picture. A work of dark arts crafted in blood.

Point Man stood in triumph. He stood in a pile of burning human chunks as well as blood. The burning flesh getting to his nose.

Point Man then walked on, ignoring the gory mess. So many memories entered his mind that it hurt. He recalled all of those tight corners he was in back in the Armacham building in Fairport. How he tore apart random Replicas as well as ATC. As Point Man walked alone and headstrong, he began to focus on the main priority. His objective remains the same, save the Normandy crew. He will save them and he will show himself as a friend to them all. He owes them big time after killing one of them, and Fettle blasting one in the face.

_"Well I see that you haven't changed much after so long."_

Speak of the Devils advocate. Point Man did his best to ignore him as he walked to the armory. He was going to stock up and continue on his mission.

_"Do you really believe that they will think of you any differently? They hate you for killing one of them, and your silence is only menacing as is my appearance brother." _Fettle stepped in front f Point Man and held his shoulders as Point Man tightened his fist as he held them down.

_"I am not the enemy brother...Mother has a plan. We must follow her will if we wish to return the family to its full glory; you must allow her influence to run through you." _Paxton said to Point Man as their eyes bore into the other. One a bright menacing glowing green that witnessed people being tormented with a knife and bare teeth, while the other a dark black brown with a history of seeing bodies blown to parts and bullets flying past.

_"We must allow the family bloodline to continue brother. You are the last." _Point Man after hearing this held his teeth, and his knuckles popped as he tightened his fist tighter. He knows exactly what it was that Alma wanted of Point Man. But he will not allow himself to carry out her will. This family of monster ends with his last heart beat. When the time comes he will allow this legacy of monsters to cease in existing.

_"You must brother...if we are to survive."_

_Enough of this_. Point Man thought and gripped Paxton, as well as slamming him to a wall while pulling a knife. Paxton then gripped Point Man's wrist, and stopped the blade from cutting through his pale whitish blue dead skin.

_"Sooner or later brother you will submit, and learn to do as you are told."_

Point Man then watched as Paxton dissolved into a red ash, and Point Man was left in the darkness. He turned around, to see little Alma there. She was carrying an unhappy face, and then bowed her head before fading away.

Point Man then turned his head back to the armory. He was going to stock up, and try his best to ignore Alma and his brother. And just who was going to be the next mother in this fucked family? Point Man pondered on this, and continued to walk to the armory.

* * *

Marine Mission priorities.

Save Commander Jane Shepard and Normandy Crew.

Secondary Priority Is To Attain Enemy Intel And Discover Reasons of Attacking In Alliance Space.

"About how long was it since we made radio with Captain Lucas?" Asked Alex as he and Gil walked together. The pair were now within a hallway that was approaching an area that read at a huge double sliding door. The door was titled. "Lab 2?" Gil said as she walked to the un-opening doors that were malfunctioned.

"Thought these fuckers were supposed to open automatically?" Alex pitched in annoyed knowing that he or Gil were most likely going to have to pry the door open.

"I suppose power must be dead in this area or something." Gil suggested as she pulled from her backpack a detonating charge pack. "Alright step back Alex." Gil said as she strapped the charge to the door, and took some steps back, as she held tightly the detonator.

"Fire in the hole." Gil said as she pressed the button and an explosion went off sending the door flying back. Or better to say blowing it forward and out, clearing a path for the two Marines to go forward onto the mission.

Gil pulled out her assault rifle, and Alex pulled out his shotgun. "Keep your eyes peeled, and check your targets, we are carrying weapons of mass destruction. We miss one shot, and that sucker could fly out at some unlucky civilian son-of-a-bitch. Or it could rikisha, and hit your own little head Alex. Newton's law. Just like training 'member." Gil said leaving the 'r' out of 'remember' as she walked past the door with Alex by her side. Both swaying their weapons back and fourth scanning for any hostiles.

As the two stepped forward they saw a huge mass of black energy that floated before them. It looked almost like a storm cloud, but from the other side the two soldiers could see flickering images. The area where they were in at one time was a garden once, but now every form of plant life was dead. "Just what the fuck?" Alex said as he observed the huge cloud like shape. Gil looked at it in not amazement but curiosity. "Where the hell did this come from and what the hell is it?" Gil asked not her comrade, but herself rhetorically speaking.

"I wonder what will happen if I touch it?" Alex asked as he began to step closely to it clearly joking, but even so he let out his hand to extend his sense of humor. Before his glove covered hands could even touch the orb however, he then brought it back to his gun. "Bah...just fuckin' with ya Chief." Alex said as he turned away from it.

"Still I wonder what it is." He asked as he looked at it.

"Just where the fuck is the Normandy crew?" Oscar's voice came in making contact with a com frequency on all team links.

"You can't find them?" Gil asked with a hint of frustration. Oscar had then pitched in saying with a sigh. "Nope."

"Damn...okay, we'll try and radio in with Lucas and see if he has found anything." Gil said as she radioed into Captain Lucas McGee's frequency hoping to hear from the Captain.

"Captain Lucas we can't seem to find Commander Shepard in this section, have you had any progress?" Gil asked nothing on the other end came but static. Nothing but hissing static, and a chill ran down the woman's back as she began to build a worried feeling. Something was wrong. Why hasn't she or anyone else have any word from Lucas.

"Why the hell aren't they picking up?" Alex asked as he looked around a bit more. Gil kept flashing her eyes all around, she was picking up something...her instincts were telling her that this was all just not as it seemed. As if this was all just but an illusion for the eyes and mind. This was a trap set out for the mice to crawl into, she had played the part of the mouse perfectly as did Alex. Gil was too familiar with this feeling.

And when her instincts told her to turn around, she was not sure as to what she would see other than it would be the enemy probably aiming a volley of assault weapons on her and Alex. Turning around, Gil was shocked to see a horrific creature with the image of a deformed and hellish dog. It's whole baring image was something from a nightmarish dream, but it was not alone. For where there was that one behind it, were many others. Gil's mind told her to take action, while her hands shook with uncontrollable terror. "Open fire!" Gil shouted and she as well as Alex both started opening fire upon the Scavengers.

The marines opened full fire upon the Scavengers as they both screamed as a horde of the creatures were on the march. Blue sparks flying and spraying all over on the creatures as the Marines began to run back through the door that they had blown open. "Run, run get outta here!" Gil had shouted as the two ran through the dim lighted halls. Both running blindly through the chaos they had managed to get themselves into.

"We need to get out of here now!" Alex shouted as he turned down a hall and Gil followed as she fired her gun at the Scavengers that seemed keen on devouring the two's flesh.

"Quickly in here!" Gil shouted as she pointed to an elevator and the two began to sprint to the shaft. The Marines hearts were hammering from the fear and the amounts of adrenaline that was pumping through the both of them. As Alex was able to reach the panel and start calling the elevator, Gil was able to draw cover fire for them as she began to take out two of the creatures with her assault rifle.

As Alex was able to open the door, the two were able to quickly move inside just as one of the creatures were able to make a leap for the two. But before the creature could enter the elevator, Alex aimed his shotgun for the creature and then let out a burst of slugs into the monsters open mouth. The creature flew back and the two Marines watched as the metal doors closed separating them from the monsters that were out side the doors.

"Well we were two seconds away from becoming chew toys." Alex said as the elevator began to move upwards, but all of a sudden as came to a complete stop.

"Well that's a mother fucker." Alex said as he and Gil both looked around the elevator knowing that they were now stuck.

"Why is it that I have the feeling we're going to be stuck here for a while?" Gil asked as she rolled her eyes and let out a gasp of annoyance as well as relief from barley surviving from the strange hound like creatures.

* * *

_Precisely twelve minutes until Marine's arrival:_

A door slowly opens and a man comes out with blood hitting the floor in little drops as he falls to the ground on his knees, and then finally on his face. He was covered all over with blood and on his back was a knife.

Another man comes from the room and crouches down to retrieve the knife. He takes it and places it back in his sheath. It is Point Man. He was armed with an assault rifle from this future but he kept his EL 10 Cas shotgun out, he also had a pistol in a holster. The pistol that he had acquired seemed to carry no ammo. Liara had told him that the pistol he was holding was something that was called…well he could not remember fully, but he did know that she said that the gun could over heat after an extension of being fired. He could remember it being like that as well as him not having to worry about ammo. Downfall was that the pistol he had received was out of date by two years.

"Ghost you should keep moving, that woman from the monitors has already passed through here; she seems to be heading to some kind of generator." Liara said, and Point Man stayed silent as usual. He didn't know why but... for some reason Liara was an alright person to talk to. She seemed to trust him, so the least he could do was say. "Got it." He ended up saying in response. Point Man had been following her orders for a while now. That woman who had encountered and escaped Shepard and the alien was somewhere around here. Liara believes that by finding her then she will be able to explain who it is that the Normandy and Point Man were up against.

"Just watch yourself; she is armed...and not alone."

"I've been through worse. You know that."

"...I've seen..." Liara said quietly recalling all the things that Ghost had witnessed, but then shook it off. Right now things were just too important to feel sympathy. So she buried her emotions and she guided Ghost through the generator.

As Point Man was walking through a bridge with some tiers that clanked with each step, he looked around the huge circular chamber. Along the left Point Man could see a huge looking tesla coil. It seemed to be one of few or possibly many that gave life to whatever was down here.

"You're getting closer." Liara said as Point Man walked through a sliding door, and as he did so, he saw before him a giant sized tesla generator. The vast electric energy was rotating around it, and the huge blades above swam like sharks around the motor.

Point Man walked towards the generator, and as he was in medium length, a female voice popped into his ears.

"I see you have found the Psychic Field Holder." Point Man looked all around, until he saw a woman on a higher level then he was, she was leaning on the metal bars before her, and by each of her sides were a pair of black armor wearing soldiers. The New Replicas. And they were armed with assault rifles with scopes attached to the top.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Lisa said to the Prototype.

"This very piece of art is to keep your whore mother in her place. All we need to do is lure her here. And we already have something she wants." Lisa then snapped her finger, and the two New Replicas then jumped off of the 2nd floor. They began to shoot at Point Man, and he snapped into cover behind a steel plate on the metal railings that surrounded the giant P.F.H.

Point Man pulled out his assault rifle, and examined how the weapon worked again as he did before taking it from that armory. Liara said ammo isn't a problem, and that the firearm would over heat after periods of time, so Point Man would have to just make sure that, that doesn't happen.

"You can't win Prototype. My superior has made these badasses especially for you. If they can give you a hard ass time, think about what Shepard would go through after encountering one of these fuckers." Lisa boasted as she walked into the room behind her.

Point Man was getting tired of being reminded of who he is...he didn't like being called a monster. He hated it, it wasn't a monster that saved Fairport, it wasn't a monster that managed to save his youngest sibling, it wasn't a monster that was able to kill the real monster his brother.

"Proceeding to kill." One of the New Replicas said as he did a leap through the air, and pulled out two machine gun pistols. The Replica then aimed for Point Man, and the middle aged man did the only thing he could, he aimed his gun, and then fired off as much as he could into the highly trained, highly accurate, and highly quick as he Replica.

The two shot their weapons at the same time, and each bullet and mass round that went cutting through the air, went straight for its target. Point Man was hit eleven times in the chest six times, and three times in the legs, and a final two in his left arm. Point Man coughed blood, and fell back, while the New Replica was hit six times, four in the chest, and two through the right eye of the goggles he wore.

Both men went down, and blood quickly began to form. Point Man stared out into space, and heard the sound of boots stopping right for him. As Point Man slid his eyes over to the left, he saw a guns barrel go right into his head.

"Target down but still breathing. Awaiting command." The New Replica said as it aimed its gun still at Point Man, and then the man quickly realized what this predicament was, a trap. That explains why he is not dead; they aimed at certain vital points in the human body that would cause one to fall to the ground limp, but alive. But why alive?

"Good work. And we only lost one, making a total of eighty eight now. No matter, proceed with getting him in the generator. We can't leave our girl waiting now." Lisa said as she smirked behind the safety of the glass in the operating room she was in.

The Replicas managed to carry Point Man into a huge circular room about ten feet in length. Giving him some room to crawl around in.

After the Replica just threw him down, Point Man was left there to bleed, and slowly felt Death's fingers curl around his neck. But only curl and not strangle. They didn't want him dead, they wanted Alma. But why?

_Mo.__..Mot...Mother._

Point Man looked up, and through the window on the titanium door, he could see his mother there. She placed a hand on the window, and she flickered. Point Man was trying to tell her to get away, he tried to warn her that it was a trap, but he couldn't she was his mother. And he her first...

As Alma in her child form stood before him, Point Man slowly rotated his head towards her little pale face. Her yellow eyes casting a sign of motherly care into his cold staring ones.

**_My baby..._**

The little girl walks to her child and is only metters away from touching his face, when a bright light is then flashed throughout the Pycic Field Holder's core chamber throwing both into a hallucinogenic alternative realm.

* * *

In a bathroom that was ridden with blood, a motionless Paxton Fettle could not feel his mother presence anymore or his brothers. They were both gone and he, he was left alone. Where did they go? Where had they gone? The second born child of Alma Wade grew rage from within and needed to find his family. They had only been united briefly before one of them were stripped away from them. Mother never even had a chance to properly welcome back Paxton's brother. He wanted to restore his families glory along with his mother, but with her gone he was left with his loathing. And then, a thought crossed Paxton's mind. He was the only psychic in the entire ship, that left him with a new task. He no longer had to worry about his mother's leash. He could do whatever he wanted without worries of his mothers anger.

Paxton smiled gleefully, and then he knew his new mission. He knew what it was that he was to do. He walked to the mirror in the bathroom he was currently within; behind him within a stall was a dead man's head in the toilet. Blood was left all over the place. Mother has been captured within some kind of holding device for psychics. Paxton was so glade as to not be caught in the trap that was set for Mother and Brother. Looking at himself in the mirror, Paxton smiled as a trail of blood left his forehead and fell to the floor. He knows now what he must do.

"Don't worry mother I shall free you as I did before. and you too brother. But only after I am done with my own little needs." Paxton said. As he walked out of the stall, and walked into a blood filled hallway with tossed over pictures as well as scenery including plants and pots. He walked on with his newest of missions. He has not failed before, he was always able to succeeded with what it was he needed to accomplish. It is only a change of scenery with all of this, nothing has really changed. He will be just as brutal and monstrous as he knows he can be. He will be as murderous and truly hellish as he was centuries ago. It's just another day, in the life of this family.

* * *

**AN: Dear readers of this chapter do know that this is information to the squad of Marines known as Sonar. I wanted to post this as a character back story for the marines, so that you may all get to know and possible relate to these marines. Also to those of you who are a tad bit confused about Jack seeing Kelly getting dragged off by one of Alma's tendrils, know that Jack is suffering from one of Alma's mind warping hallucinations. Yeah I just wanted to let you guys know that. Like I am going to kill of Kelly…right? Well I might. I have not decided. And to those of you who love reading my story or just want to see what happens I thank you for staying so faithful to my story.**

* * *

Name: Pam

Sex: Female

Height 5'7

Weight 178

Age 30 hair light brown/bob style

Squad position biotic expert.

Bio:

When it comes down to someone who loves to have fun, but also lives up to the book of kicking A, it is Pam. She is a biotic user in the unit labeled Sonar. She has light brown hair cut into a bob style, and she tends to be one of those laid back marines who also tend to let the mission come first, as well as having what little fun when can have when on routine. She considers Gil as being one of her best commanding officers she has ever had, and she loves hanging out with her buds. She considers her entire team of Sonar as her family away from her real family. She would never trade her life for another, even for the queen of the galaxy. In short terms, she is the kind of soldier who will run into the hell blazing storm to carry a fallen soldier back home, and she thinks of her team before herself.

Pam had once been a stripper for a popular nightclub making good money, as well as meeting clients. But after nights and nights of countless cases of abuse from the crowed, Pam sought for a way to free herself from the grim underworld of the life she once lived. She enlisted as an Alliance marine in hopes of becoming who was better then her previous self. It is because of her need to prove to the world that she can become someone more that has led her to joining Sonar Squad.

* * *

Name Gil

Sex: Female

Height 6'0

Weight 199

Age 35

Hair color blonde/buzz cut

Squad position leader.

Bio:

Just recently appointed as squad leader, Gil is a woman you want on your team, or as your leader. In all her days, she was always sure to put the mission first, while keeping her marines not only in line, but also secure and ready for almost any kind of situation. She has spent her whole life dreaming of being in the Alliance Marines, and now that he has managed this far, she is looking forward to keeping her reputation as not just a leader, but as a marine. With this act of patriotism, and her need for being the leader she knows she can be, it is the biggest reason she gets respect from her fellow soldiers.

* * *

Name Homer

Sex: Male

Height 5'5

Weight 188

Age 24

Hair black/short & trimmed no facial hair

Squad position soldier infantry

Bio:

A member of the team since the age of twenty, Homer is young, but he lets his bravery guide him through times of fear. He is perhaps safe to say like a family dog, always good at following orders of an officer, and also very cooperative. He is slim yes, but with a firearm in his hand, he can be your soldier.

When Homer graduated high school he immediately went for the Alliance marines. Knowing he had nothing else for him in life, he chose such a career in hopes of seeing the galaxy for free and getting to see all the different worlds of the council race. He has gotten his wish and now spends his days protected humanity and being able to see the very boundaries of the galaxy like he always dreamed of.

* * *

Name Wolf

Sex: Male

Height 6'1

Weight 200

Age 35

Hair color black/short shaved slight facial beard.

Squad position point man/weapons expert

Bio:

He is most profession with close quarters combat. He also is the quietest member on the team, he says little to nothing at all when on operations. Wolf tends to be the seldom squad member who puts assignments above all else. He thinks of others when also in combat, and tends to help whenever and however he can. There is no other loyal soldier like him in Sonar.

When he was young, Wolf had always wanted to be in the military. He saw no better choices in life for him, and figured if anything or anyone could make him into a better person it would be the military. He managed to get that wish when he met his recruiter in his home town on earth. Wolf was then amazed with all the opportunities he would have just by enlisting as well as what he would stand for. He thinks of himself and his team as the sword and shield of humanity. His icon for inspiration also comes from Commander Jane Shepard.

* * *

Name Oscar

Sex: Male

Height 5'7

Weight 205

Age 29

Hair color light brown/thin and lined no facial hair

Squad position demolitions expert.

The overweight member of the team, Oscar is one of the hilarious people you can find in Sonar, he is the guy who likes to bust a smile, and make a laughing statement about anything. A kidder, and a guy who loves to do right, he is all fun when not shooting off skulls.

Low on money and with no place to live, Oscar left his home world on mars for a better life in the Alliance marines. He knew that training was going to be tough on him, but after finishing through boot camp, Oscar had a new opinion on himself and on the galaxy he lived in. He thinks of himself as the guy whose job is to keep everyone in good spirit. He was brought into Sonar as soon as he was finished with his training as was most others in his team.

* * *

Name Dax

Sex: Male

Height 5'9

Weight 189

Age 33

Hair color dark brown/short but trimmed well

Squad position infiltrator.

Dax is your guy for any op that involves driving a Mako, or even going into bases and causing some havoc on the inside. He knows much about military based vehicles, and takes interest in old world technology. He is the mechanics expert in Sonar, and is the one willing to go out of his way to help a puppy that has got caught in crossfire.

With a spirit like that of a free man, Dax chose the patriots life and dedicated it to himself in perfecting himself mentally and physically so that he may join the Alliance marines like how he wanted to like his family. He comes from a long line of soldiers and it is his patriotism that has guided him to being a soldier of purity. And it is his good heart that will always help him even when in times of crises.

* * *

Name: Alex

Height 5'7

Weight 177

Age 30

Hair color black/short with a small mustache at the upper lip

Squad position engineer

Like Wolf he is the second and last non Caucasian male in Sonar. Alex is a middle aged male of Latino decent When it comes to hacking into locked doors, Alex is your guy, he is a man who likes to use title lines at the end of each epic fight that he and his squad mates come across, and is always able to make everyone feel like a badass when he compliments them after any given situation. He is the one who loves to lighten everyone up with a good feeling with his remarks.

He also lives by a saying from his mother who was more a lover than a fighter.

"My son...be a man of honor and noble cause, not one of hate and rueful violence."

* * *

**And there is the information for my OC's I hope you guys begin to like them in the up comming chapters and not discriminate me for such a thing.**


	14. Interval 10 Confrontation

Interval 10 Confrontation

_Point Man POV_

We were flying over a destroyed city, well more of the line as falling from the sky and heading towards a building in the distance. I don't know what happened, one moment I was flying the chopper and the next we were falling down in a blazing air vehicle. I could hear the pilot shouting over and over that we were going down, a look to the right and I saw Holiday, on my left I saw Jin. This wasn't happening again. Not really, this was a flashback. I can tell from the bottom of my gut.

Why was I repeating all of this?

As I watch as the chopper gets closer and closer to a building with a huge A, I then shut my eyes, and hope that this is not the true way it is to all end. At least that was before. This isn't the end, I survived this but it is still scary as it gets. I take a few last seconds look at where Holiday was as well as Jin before an overwhelming blackness washes over me, and I am then out cold.

_Some unknown minutes later:_

I slowly open my eyes to see a bunch of smoke all around me. I turn my head around to my right, and I see a blood trail. But whose is it? As I get up, my vision snaps from regular to a hazy blur, and I see back and fourth a meadow, and the abandoned darken building I am in. I hate how reality flickers from the hallucinations to the present. It always leaves me feeling like I had a serious acid trip that goes bad.

I look down to my right boot, and I see a pistol, it was the same type of handguns that these future people used, I always wondered what these things ran on. Plasma, lasers, or maybe ever ice like beams? I was never told by Liara; maybe she can fill me in more on this future. But the big thing is, how the hell do we get out of this place, and as to how the hell do I manage to convince Shepard I am on her side and live in a world I know nothing of? I feel almost like that delivery boy in that cartoon back when I was younger. What was it called? Futurama? Yeah that had to be the name.

Anyways, I begin to walk down an office like area; I get an all too familiar flashback when I was investigating the Armacham Corporation building, back when we had to extract Bishop. I even remember that fat ass nerd Norton as well. I wonder what happened to him; after I left the vault he was just gone. So what became of him? Did he too die along with the countless others that I murdered after trying to kill my mother in that vault?

No not kill. Put to rest is the proper word.

Just thinking about that night, I begin to feel sad. I killed so many...no...I killed too much that night. What was my body count? What is the total number of the many Replicas and innocents from that night? I personally racked up a bigger body count then fucking Adolf Hitler did. His ass gave out the orders, but he never aimed and pulled the trigger of the gun.

Looking back at what Harlan said on that terminal that I had found in the facility, I recall him saying man creates monsters, and monsters destroy their makers, he was right. The world created me, and it was I who almost destroyed the world by freeing my mother. But not intentionally.

What would have happened if Jin and Holiday would have known who I really was? Would they have killed me? Would Betters have put one between my eyes like I had done with my brother?

I wonder if my mother ever told me she loved me. I never said such a thing to her. Instead of our first meet together, I shoot her a bunch of times. And she tried to kill me as well, on more then one occasion. When she finally realized who I was, she didn't even say anything, she just faded away, and I descended to the surface where I should have died from a giant explosion.

I stop in my tracks, and I let my arms hang out, I stop to think, I stop to regret, I stop to confess all my sins that I have done. I am sorry Holiday, I am sorry Spencer, I am sorry Jin, I am sorry to you too Betters. I let you all down. I even let myself down in a way. I never should have just stayed behind and allowed myself to be captured. When I saw myself being shrouded by those Armacham assholes, I should have killed myself. But I couldn't do it. I wish I could put myself besides you all, I wish I could have died like all the others that I had killed, but I didn't, instead I am alive and in a time that I know nothing of. How will I even last in the future? What will I do for a living?

It is selfish of me to say this, but I believe I should have died, I wish I would have in that explosion. That way I would not be able to kill any more fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, sons and daughters.

Is there hope for people like me? Is there any chance at redemption? I killed more then what I have saved, I saved my youngest sister but she is all who I have ever really saved in my miserable sad life.

I begin to walk again; I wish I could cry I wish I could feel. But I can't. I practically didn't shed a tear in that hallucination where my only friends died. Where I saw Holiday have every bone in his body break, where I saw Jin lying in her own blood. Who fucking knows what happened to Betters when the bomb went off.

I wonder if they are all resting in a better place, a place that would make Heaven look like a vacation at a motel instead of the islands. If there is such a place, I hope that they are there, because I know I won't see it, I don't deserve it.

I then continue to walk, and as I crouch beneath a metal gate, I walk into an atrium like area, above me is an A. Armacham obviously, and as I continue to walk, I see my own vision flash back into that meadow, but then it flashes back to normal. Is Alma near?

As I walk into the center, I then begin to get an unpleasant feeling. A feeling that has my hairs on my back stand up. It is a familiar feeling; I get it whenever someone is going to get the jump on me, or when something that would have a marine shit himself is near. And I would be lying if I said I was never at the verge of shitting myself from anything that my mother threw at me.

As I feel an enormous pain coming from my head, I grip my own noggin and fall to the floor, the pain being too much to handle, and the sweat dripping from my body and falling into my filth ridden clothing. My heart rate accelerates and I see my own vision darken.

* * *

Slowly, very slowly I began to wake from a dark place and to find myself in a new location that is a blur to me.

As I slowly rise to my feet and open my eyes, I look all around me and see that I am in an open area. Swings were in the area a merry-go-round was present, and the whole place looked like or rather was a park at one time. I hold on tight to my pistol, and I walk over to a swing set, I hate these hallucinations.

As I look all around a bit more, I see that the ground is a tan hellish plain of existence. The whole place looks like a wasteland. As I look around in the corner I see all of a sudden that the swings have begun to swoosh, and I look around to my right to see that the merry-go-round has began to spin. Something is here.

As I begin to hold out my pistol for whatever attack that was to come, I am suddenly grabbed, and brought face to face to a familiar face...a person of whom I killed.

"Remember me do ya?" He says in that accent, and then tosses me into the ground. I land hard on the ground, and I look up to see that he is gone. I know not of his name, but I know that I killed him because I had to...it was him or me.

"You don't even know me do you?" He says as I begin to run for cover behind a slide, for it was the only cover I could get at the moment. As I run to the slide, I am immediately taken under fire.

I keep in my crappy cover as I try my best not to get shot at. And as I stay behind cover, I notice a clicking sound, and I hear him begin to reload.

I take this as my cue to get out of cover, and I begin to shoot at where this guy is at. I see him, but only for a few seconds before he turns away, and vanishes in a flash of great speed.

"I'm Zaeed...I guess I should know your name, but you don't have one now do you?" I hear Zaeed call out of nowhere.

I manage to take a look at a weapons crate that has suddenly appeared, and I immediately run to it hoping to grab an assault rifle or anything then just the pistol that I have.

As I open up the crate after making my way to the crate, I flip the box open, and I am happy to see a HV Hammerhead loaded with its 14mm Flechettes ammo. As I pick up the weapon, I am then fired upon again, and am hit in the back of my leg; I fall to the ground do to the incredible pain. I then watch as the world slows down for me, and am then able to turn around, and level a good three shots into Zaeed before he vanishes from sight.

I get up slowly, and I look down at my wound, the blood rushes out and I see a little pool of the crimson fluid begin to cover the ground. I shack off the stinging pain, and look for my target.

"I know who you are you know...the little girl showed me...not your mother, the other one."

Who is it that he speaks of, what other little girl, and how does he know me?

"She believed that I would understand, but she thought wrong, I have more of a reason to kill you now. Your mother has plans with my friend do ya know?" Zaeed says, and he begins to open fire on me again, but I am able to slide behind a tipped over dumpster. It is the best and only cover I could find. I hate these stand offs that I get into.

"You can't hide forever!" Zaeed shouts and I hear all the bullets deflect from the dumpster that I hide behind, and I stay to my cover. He is trying to keep me in a hole, that way when he gets over here I will be a fish in a barrel. A nice little tactical choice of action I have to admit.

I then in the process of hearing the bullets, hear boots stomping into the ground. He is going in after me. I ready my HV Hammerhead. I then pop up while enhancing my reflexes so that the world slow down before me, and I begin to unload my gun into the man's chest. I watch as blood splatters from his chest, and I am hit in the chest and arm as I fall back from him hitting me. But I watch him fade away after hitting him six times.

As I hit the floor, I feel the horrible pain, and keep in my head that he is as quick as me. I still can't believe how messed up he looks. I completely blew off his head, face bones and all. His face now looks like it is all stitched together; his face even looks like it is decaying.

He is fast like me how though?

It matters not right now, for I have to stand up for myself as I always had to. I take up my gun, and I am ready. He flashes right in front of me while standing above the dumpster, and he tackles me into the ground. He moves with such speed as do I, and I quickly stop him from punching his fist into my face. I block his other hand, and we are both struggling for control. I look into his sewn together eyes, and he looks into my blue ones that are like the color of ice.

We both have a bitter taste for the other, and I am loosing this fight. I feel him slowly begin to take control, and my hands are moving down. I feel my wrist begin to bend, and it feels as if they could just snap from the force of pressure he was applying.

I hate to say it, but he might actually kill me right here. In this conjured hallucinogenic realm?

"Say goodnight." Zaeed says as he pushes my hands to the ground, he quickly goes for his pistol and my eyes light up as I watch that guns barrel go right for my head.

You know how people say your life flashes before your eyes when you are about to die? Yeah...same thing right here.

As I am about to die, I am spell bound for what happens next for it was something that I had least expected to happen at such a time. I watch Zaeed get shot off of me, and I am able to watch him as he is then lifted up into the air. He is slightly freaked, and then looks to his attacker. And my savior.

"What are you doing? Samara!" Zaeed shouts out, and he is then shot off into the sky before me, and I know when he lands, he is going to look worse then what I had done to him.

I then look back to this Samara, and I see her. Funny, she looks almost like Liara, but she looks more...'womanly' and also has black eyes as well as a somewhat eye catching outfit. Save for the fact her face is all burned up, and I can see her bare flesh.

I get up slowly, still feeling the effects of those bullets that Zaeed had shot into me. Why is it that she has helped me? And isn't she the one that Paxton has killed? Of course, she is probably a specter now. But what are her plans for me now I wonder? My brother did kill her and it was I who did nothing. Well there really anything I could do since she managed to use some kind of telekinetic hold on me. By the way of which I wonder if there were other psychics in the future.

"Do not worry," She says to me, alright so she is not going to put one into me. I could go for a friendly right now anyways; I have gotten tired of being shot at after all these times now. And I could use the help; I am becoming too weary from all of this. My energy is decaying, and I am getting weaker by the second.

"I am here to help you. She has showed me who are."

Again who is it that they are speaking of, what little girl? Alma?

"I know not of her name, but she has showed me who you are...I am so sorry for what it was that we had tried to do to you. Had we known who you were and as to whose side you are really on, then we would not have done any harm to you? But I see that your brother is one who is to be reckoned with."

Got that right sister.

"Come now, soon you will be leaving, your brother is working on freeing you, and you must be cautious. There are creatures roaming the decks of the ship now, and 'She' needs to be freed. I have to go now, I can only hold of my fellow companion off for so long."

I didn't even get a chance to say anything, I watched as she faded in a pile of black ash, and then my whole world changes. Where I am going next in this hallucination, I have not one fucking clue, but I know now a little as to what is happening. And hopefully I can piece together the rest of this puzzle.

* * *

This new area that I am in, it is familiar in a way. The hallway is long and dark, and I hear a child mummer out of fear. I then also hear a few doctors talking to themselves.

_"She is powerful" _A male says.

_"She is, I hope that the cryo should hold her still."_ A woman says back.

_"The cryo shall hold her, but her brother has to go, we can't allow the two to connect." _The male says back at the woman.

I then begin to walk down the hall, trying to see if I can get a good look at these two.

I see a flash and everything turns to ash. I then watch as I am then teleported to a new location. The world flashes in one epic light show, and I find myself in a kind of lab. I say lab because of all the terminals and computers as well as the lab coats.

The place was covered with lights, and the man that I see who is being placed into a tube is unconscious. He is being taken cared of with care by a couple of white coats. With closer examination, I can see that a woman has walked into the scene. And when I hear the sound of her voice, I know immediately who it is.

_"Miss Aritside we are not putting the fist Prototype into Cryo Stasis. We believe he will have enough life support for at least two hundred years, I just hope that this whole sixty eight million dollar budget was worth it." A technician says._

_"Believe me it is all worth it, in time when things are right. We will begin project Revelations. It will be a grand design, keep also note that subject Antichrist must not be near her brother. We will have her dealt with somewhere else, but here is just not the time." _Aristide says, ordering her employees as she speaks.

Antichrist?

Revelations?

Brother?

Are they speaking of me? And perhaps...

_Flash_

Damn it I hate that, those fading illusions of a past. Always throw me off. I am now in a new area, it is like a cargo bay, I watch as they carry a tube with a crane, and I see from here the label on the side of the tube reads P1. I suppose that would be me. I watch as they put the tube into a special concealed holder for the tube. The huge mechanical bars wrap around the tube, and the tube with me in it are then kept to a wall.

I take the moment to look around, and I see that on a calendar, it reads 2130. So it has been years later after Fairport, that is a start. But now where are they going with me? They put me into a 'space ship' I suppose, and I am then off and away along with that suppose...space shuttle. Where are they taking me, to that place where I awoke at, or perhaps a place with more experimentation. I think to myself these things, as I look around and try to figure out more as to what is happening here.

But before I could find out anything else, the damn scenery changed. Motherfu-

_Flash_

I am now in a station of some sort, and I am standing before a few people who are putting me as well as my tube into a cryo like chamber. I watch as the scientist talk to themselves, and they scurry back and fourth to write things down. Making reports as well as just examining me.

As I look around a bit more, I then feel a huge and intense pain. I watch as everything fades away in a black ash, I have to admit, seeing the world change away in pile of black ash is always cool, even though I know something that would make me jump out of my skin is going to happen.

As I was then in front of a door, on instinct I opened up the door and was surprised to see a little form sitting by itself. Who was this person? I could see that her hair was black, and that her back was turned to me. I could tell that this child was a girl, but not the little girl I have learned to call my mother. With little options, I slowly began to approach the child. Curiosity booming with questions.

I thought to myself as to what should I say to her, or if I should say anything at all. She might take it as a sign of aggression, for some reason I just know that this child was somehow familiar to me.

As I took my first step towards her, I could hear her make a little gasp and slowly, very slowly she turned her gaze to mine. I just took a long look at her, she looks some how...familiar. Like someone I know but have not gotten to know entirely. She possessed black hair like my mothers, carried green eyes, and a lively pale flesh unlike my mothers who was deathly pale. She was like a living version of my mother, her eyes were not golden but a lively green. Is she really...

"Save me."

She says this, as the world fades away one last time, and I am left in wonder. I then watched as a bleak darkness washes over me, and the floor I stood upon dissolved, leaving me to fall into the shadows of this hallucination.

* * *

Falling down into a new area, I awoke to see that I was in the same place where I had killed Zaeed. This place where I had made a first bad impression with Shepard and her team. I look all around, and I see the huge stack of crates where I managed to get them into a perfect ambush. I was glade that I was able to get the jump on them in those close quarters, but I killed one of them there. I didn't mean to kill, I was acting in self defense. I had to protect myself, they were going to make me go with them, and possible kill me. It is what anyone would do. It was something I had to do. Whether it was just or unjust it is all over, and there is no way in changing what had happened.

As I begin to walk to an open area, I looked all around for a big before I felt it again. That feeling that one gets when something bad is going to happen. As I quickly turn around, I am then punched in the face, and I am not surprised to see Zaeed right there before me. He holds a knife, I begin to crawl away but he grabs a hold of me. He delivers a head butt. I am then tossed onto the ground, and he approaches me. I look up in time, to block the knife from digging into my skull. But in the process of blocking the attack, I risk being stabbed in the wrist.

I let out a howl of pain, and Zaeed twists the blade around, so that blood may drip from my open wound. I take a look into his madden eyes, and I think to what things could have brought him into an insane frenzy.

"I was looking forward to this." He says to me as I just keep my self in control. He puts a punch into my left eye, and I know from the blow that a bruise is to develop. I then try to kick him off of me and I manage to succeed into doing so. I shoot him off of me, and the knife he was holding in me was taken as well. I get up to my feet, and I do my best to ignore the pain. I have no time to really care for it. I have to do my best to deal with him now, he will just keep coming back. Besides, I'm good at shutting off pain.

"We have little time together chap. So why don't we make this quick eh?" Zaeed says as he then charges me with the combat knife. I stand my ground, and I wait for the perfect moment to level a kick. As Zaeed manages to get in length of a good boot to the teeth, I do so. But to my fail, he had the same idea. He manages to kick me in the chest, and I am sent into the ground with a loud crack. I quickly get to my knees and sit upon my hands, but I then feel a boot kick hard into my stomach. I then feel two hands grip my shoulder, and I am then being carried to a nearby crate.

"I have not even begun to try and kill ya." He says to me as he then slams my face into the massive iron or steel crate. I feel my nose break as it is the first to make contact with the crate. I then am thrown back, and I look up to see Zaeed shove his boot down to my chest. A cough of blood escapes my moth, and I am left with the wind knocked out of me.

No not like this...I watch him as he looks at me with his horrible face. He lifts his boot up, and is ready to kill me. I think to myself as to how I should look like when he is finished with me, will I be a mess of gore, and will my body in the psychical world be alright, or will it be left for the rats or whatever eats someone's dead body in space?

As he slams down his boot, I let out my last gasp of air, and in a milliseconds, I think to myself what I would have like to have accomplished before my end. I would have loved to see my sister, I would liked to have known if Liara had managed to save her commander and get Shepard out of here, and I would also like to know if my mother will be alright. Hmmm maybe I will find out, not in the living, but in the limbo I am doomed for. I think I will find out shortly. Or maybe there will be no limbo for me, I don't think I am powerful enough of a psychic to manifest an image of myself and walk amongst the living.

Either way, this is what was happening. I'm sorry that I was unable to uphold my promise Liara, I am sorry that it was I who would leave you in the dark. I wish that there was a way for me to actually-

_And then like a last second call. A force that was buried deep from within finally unleashed by fear of death. Hidden powers at long last being unleashed._

Like a bizarre miracle. Something amazing happened.

Before Zaeed could have stomped his foot into me, I let out a fearsome scream out of not fear, but of knowing of my death. But surprisingly, it was I who would not be dying. For then right there, as I let out my shout, Zaeed clenched his head as I screamed. I then watched as the man then exploded right before me, an explosion of blood sprayed all over. Like a water balloon, Zaeed was all over the place.

As I watched the man die again before me, I then brought myself back up. I stood upon my feet, and I was staggering. I was dizzy, nauseous even. What the fuck was that? I had no real time to think, for then right before me standing only a few feet away, a little girl in a jumpsuit was before me. She carries a look of worry. Is she afraid that I may do her harm, because I do not so much as wish to harm the child? I only stare at her for I had question bobbling within my own mind.

We look at each other for a good time of three seconds before she whispers into my mind with her psychic powers.

"Save me."

_Flash_

* * *

_Admiral Hackett_

Kruger was the only one that admiral Hackett could think of. _That crazy bastard is going to do it? Why now? Why of all times, when there is an invasion by a race of machines coming for the destruction of all life in the galaxy?_

Hackett pondered this for a while, but then he just realized the answer in the moment of a flash. It just came to him, he suddenly realized it. _Wait...that man...that one Shepard had encountered when she filed her report back on the Citadel...it can't be...can it? _Hackett could feel the sweat cover the back of his neck, and then he realized who exactly that one man was. He had heard once in a secret file that he was dead, but how can it be that he is alive now?

"The first born of Alma Wade." Hackett said in a low whisper, being sure that no one was to hear him. _If he is alive, then for what purpose is Kruger planning for...dammit...the Revelations project! That thing was stopped before it could even really begin, and now after so long, he is going to actually reactivate that project?" _Hackett caressed his own head, worried that he might have a nose bleed from thinking of the whole affair too much. He still could not believe after so long, the damn project is to be reactivated.

Hackett hoped that the marines that were sent in are able to handle the situation. If they fail, then Shepard and her crew are doomed for being entitled under K.I.A. because there is no way they can handle Kruger. If they were able to gang him, then he would still have the upper hand no matter the situation. Hackett knows this for he has seen the way Kruger fights, and he knows that he truly is a threat to be feared. Like or even possible worse then the first prototype, Kruger was an unstoppable killer.

Kruger was tough, that Hackett had to at least appreciate, but the man was insane. He believes in strongly that humanity is the purest and most powerful dominant species in the galaxy. He wants to see the downfall of the Systems Alliance, and the destruction of the council. He sees them as an obstacle, and he will not stop until they are dead, until every living thing in the galaxy is bowing before humanity or better to say him. He takes after Cerberus, but unlike them he and RAGE believe in human evolution. They wish to enhance human beings by giving them psychic powers. Not only that, but he wishes to create a new world order with his name stamped as being the top of the chain.

Which is one reason the mad man is to be stopped at once, he was nothing more but a common dictator. Unfortunately, Hackett just doesn't know how to stop him, yeah they have the guns but the man knew how to disappear. They can bring in a small fleet to stop him, but some how that damn man is always able to get away.

Waning to get rid of the growing headache, Hackett more of that man that Shepard had encountered and managed to bring aboard her ship. The nameless son of Alma Wade, how did he get here? Isn't he supposed to be dead? If he is alive, then that means that Kruger had gone ahead with creating the New Replicas.

The New Replicas. Hackett had read up about them in the files the Alliance kept from other governments and the council included. Supposedly the New Replicas are to be faster and stronger then the previous batch of Replicas, and are to be as fast and strong as the first prototype of Project Origin. Unfortunately the project was delayed, and the NR's were scrapped. But it looks like that some secrets stay buried for so long. This brings this all back to Kruger. The man was looking for an army. He wants to take back control over everything Armacham had buried long ago.

Hackett rubbed his eyes, and then tried to think of another solution in case the worst comes. If all else fails...he will have to order in a full scale strike upon the very ship that holds Kruger and all his data for project Revelations. First the Reapers coming invasion, and now Kruger and his insane goals for a future where humanity is the top of everyone else, and all the other races are treated as third class citizens...or slaves.

Kruger has to be stopped if all else fails, then the very vessel that holds Kruger as well as Shepard and her team must be destroyed. The Reapers, and Project Revelations. Huh...there is no easy way out now is there?

Slowly, oh so menacingly slowly, Hackett knew by the end of this all that either way it is looked at. Something horrid is heading towards them all. And it is not the Reapers. But something that has managed to prove itself of carrying the very forces of hell within its very being. And it is this something that could even send the Reapers facing total eradication. Of course Hackett already knew to who he was referring to. He knew it all, from Origin to what happened in Fairport. The question was though, what is going to be done about her?

And after that, after this nightmare that has returned has passed. What will be done about the Reapers? Just how will they stop them from killing every living thing in the galaxy? The Systems Alliance is really screwed regardless if something is not found. Hackett only hopes to God that Shepard can pull through this one. Hackett knew that if anyone can unite the entire galaxy it is Shepard. She has managed to survive almost every possible attack, every near death experience she had was just proof to her ability to survive.

"Shepard…save us all."

* * *

_Paxton Fettle_

Paxton was within a cell block area, through the monitors of one of the security monitors he could see that some newly arrived soldiers were fighting off hordes of the creatures spawned by him, the insane member of 'The Family'.

To him they were pawns. They had a purpose that was only little, and that was to be sure that Sister would be able to escape safely. They did have little problems here and here, but they were able to pass through. Fettle turned his attention towards another person besides thoughts of his to be sister, using his telekinetic powers to bend the very fabrics of what we call reality, he saw Miranda Lawson in a cell with a genetic force-field. The thing was fire proof, and the only way to open it was through opening on the outside by pushing in a number lock with five digits.

Paxton smiled with a perversion in mind. And not the kind that a normal man would have for a female within a cage, but one such a perversion that consist of a horrid macabre mind such as Paxtons's very psychotic nature.

"Oh...caged like a rat without a toy to occupy such treacherous boredom? I know you are not enjoying yourself my dear, but perhaps you would find your condition to be one of mercy compared to what it is that my brother and I had to endure as we were youths." Paxton said, and as he did so, the screen began to flicker, and he began to smile, as for he was opening a psychic link between his mind, and Miranda Lawson's.

_What such things should I do to you? What little things should I do to occupy myself with? How should I please myself with you? Should I bite off one of your eyes. Make you consume your own fingers? Or should I strip you of our dignity and send you off crying in a fetal position. Hmmmm so many delightful things I can think of to do to you. We should defiantly get to know each other better. So why don't I take a peak inside?_

* * *

As Miranda just sat in ideal boredom, and of concern for Shepard as well as the other members of the Normandy. Was it possible for her to feel this kind of worry and this kind of fear. Fear for the people that she has learned to actually call her friends and not just squad mates. She was usually the one who was always calm and able to think of solutions and escapes. But for some reason all of that leadership is diapering. She has to try and keep herself collected though. She can't loose it just yet.

As Miranda pondered these emotions, she began to feel light headed. As she looked all over the blank room that held nothing but its pale wall texture, and the cold hard floor, she began to collapse to her knees. _What is happening to me? _She asked herself, as she fell almost to the floor completely, but stopped herself with one of her hands. As she held herself up with her left hand, she could hear the maniacal laughter (That was also menacing and eerie to her) of the man with the hole in his head. Miranda then looked up, to see him standing with his two arms crossed behind his back.

"Hello there pet...I believe it is time that we have shared a bit more of...a better conversation then our last." Paxton said, as he crouched to Miranda's level, and smiled wickedly as he set one of his cold and numb hands upon her face. Miranda felts his icy hands upon her face, and did not resist for she did not want to piss this creep off. Her instincts spoke to her, telling her that this man was not truly what he appears but something to be reckoned if not careful. From the looks of the mans face, he was getting every ounce of satisfaction from her discomfort.

"Allow me to show my dear pretty girl...what exactly it is that I am and to what exactly it is that you can never comprehend to fully explain nor understand. I am talking of course...about my family."

With a hail of breathe Paxton linked his mind into Miranda's.

The two falling into a deep abyss where the very vileness of Paxton's soul remained. Miranda as she fell into the darkness saw all around countless dead bodies. From the blackness of the flames came flames, and from that flame sparked fire.

Fire was all around the two. Miranda watched as she fell into pitch dark nothingness where there was no returning, it was like seeing yourself within a blurry nightmare. Doomed to watch a part of you that is only a dream, but yet still a part of you die before your eyes. But the only thing wrong with this nightmare, was that she was not watching her dream-self, but rather her own spirit be humiliated and tormented by Fettle and his sickening rage.

Miranda could see in a closed space within a celled room a man lying on the ground. With close examination she could see clearly that it was the man. She could only stare and do nothing more, up until she watched a man walk into the room with what appeared to be a loaded primitive firearm.

_This is where my brother killed me._

Miranda heard the man say and all went black around her followed by a gunshot.

_But I didn't stay dead._

As all light returned Miranda realized that she was now within another room. Before her she could see the man right in front of her.

"Having fun yet?" The man said to Miranda as he smirked with a wide grin bearing his eyes into hers. Miranda was then thrown back by an unknown force as thousands of images flashed through her mind. The insanity of all that was being seen was branding itself into her thoughts. The woman could do nothing. She was utterly helpless to the unknown forces at work.

* * *

As Paxton used his telekinetic powers to ravage Miranda Lawson and bend her mind to the powers of the supernatural, he himself was using his psychic powers to hack into the terminal of where he was at. The security desk room was filled with such lovely machinery, and it seemed almost lively to be able to touch the keyboards of the terminals. As Paxton skim and scammed through files, he came across an article describing something of his family. Well more of a specific member. A member he should have held, a member he should have raised. Had not his brother intervened, then Paxton would have been like a god.

Project Revelations:

Obtain Third Child of subject Alma Wade and attempt to create 'The Perfect Human'

Step 1: Obtain child and move her to a facility for experimentation, once at facility proceed to phase 2.

Step 2: (No data found)

RE-PROGRAMING

/SYSTEMS ERROR/ NO DATA FOUND

RE-PROGRAMING DATA.

DATA FOUND.

_Hmm all that knowledge stolen came to some use._

Re-Opening of Project Revelations

Step 1: Obtain F.E.A.R. unit's Point Man at Armacham storage 02236 for extraction.

Step 2: After Obtaining F.E.A.R. unit's Point Man, proceed to obtain Alliance Commander Jane Shepard for next phase of Project Revelations.

Step 3: After obtaining both Commander Shepard and F.E.A.R. unit's Point Man, proceed to next phase _Phase 4 _to test combat professions and strategy to see which of the two is most superior. By which means, allow them to escape from holding cells, and to see which of the two has most compatibility to creating the 'Perfect Human'

Step 4: If candidates have failed to kill the other, then proceed on with opening Psychic Field Holder, in order to send one of two candidates into subject "Antichrist's' mind.

Step 5: Once one of the candidates are within the mind of Antichrist, wait to see which of the two candidates are capable of opening up Antichrist's sub conscious being.

Step 6: If all goes well, proceed with next phase in terminating Antichrist. After that has reached completion, proceed with final goal.

Step 7: A Perfect World. Humans reigning as dominate species and holding all other races of the galaxy as servants to the will of man. All will be perfect at last, in a world dominated not by mere humans, but by Gods, and an army of soldiers based off of attributes of one of two candidates.

The more Paxton read, the more he became intrigued, for he knew now where exactly his true sister was, and he had reached one step closer to understanding what is at works here. But most of all, his family will soon be a perfect circle. Once sister has been freed he shall influence her, and the two will rule as the true Gods. For it is there destiny. They are meant to be the future and all others are the lower life form. Paxton knew where his place was, the big question was however, will his brother see his younger brother's plans as the true path for them all?

_I finally get it now, I know where you are sister dearest, and brother is here to save you. It is time that I have led you on the right path. The path of becoming a Goddess. And brother this time will not be able to stop us. He too will perish if he is led to treachery again. And I can tell already who the whore is that will lead him away from what we are meant to be._

Paxton smiled wickedly as he became enlightened of the situation, and has now learned of where his sister is. Now he will do all in his power to free her, and finally fulfill what should have been many years before.

He shall become a God, and Sister too...the two will rule all things and if there oldest brother dares to defy them, then he shall be swept away in their wrath. Mother herself has yet to come to know where Sister is, and when she learns of her presence, she herself shall either bend to the will of her two youngest, or die as all the rest. The right to be the rulers of all things living and dead will be in the hands of the two youngest of Alma Wade.

Paxton will no longer be the one on the leash, he shall be the one to make the calls. Mother no longer has control over him, but he can't leave her as well as his brother trapped in their cage forever. So in the mean time he will have what little fun he can with his new 'toy' as well as the others aboard this massive space ship.

* * *

**And so Paxton Fettle secretly betrays his mother and is on a quest for power once more. As for those of you wondering on what happened to Alma and Point Man, well I'll explain that whole scene for you guys so you can have a better understanding.**

**When the P.F.H. activated, Alma being the psycho mother she is, was alured to such psycic energy. But was also lured to the knowing of her baby aka the Point Man being in serious shit. **

**Alma goes into the chamber where Point Man is, unaware of that the whole P.F.H. being a trap and now sent her as well as Point Man into a subconsious plain of existance conjored by another psycic.**

**But who's psycic mind is it? You guys probbly already know I'm guessing. Anyways I hope you review fav, follow, and also write me. Honestly would not even be continueing this story had no one been reading this story. Have a nice day/night guys and hope you stick around to the end of the story.**

**And yes Samara will be aiding the Point Man and the Normandy crew as a spirit. Look at this way now guys, she can now literally watch over each member of the Normandy.**

**As for Zaeed, that was lingering on my mind for a while. I may have killed him off at the begining, but it was so that I can have him come back as a vengful ghost with a lust for wanting to kill the Point Man. In other words Zaeed is goign to play a major antagonist for the Point Man espcially now that the old veteren is dead and can no longer be stopped. Ahhh the wonders of the supernatrual. I guess Zaeed was right after all, some guys are just so pissed and stuborn that they refuse to stay dead.**


	15. Interval 11 Danny

Interval 11 Danny

Kruger was sipping coffee, he was observing the monitors of the ship, he knows that the Psychic Field Holder is the only thing keeping that dead bitch in chains, but Kruger knows that the P.F.H. won't last forever he knew that much. He is also aware of the marines that have boarded his ship. Paxton Fettle no doubt. Also there was Shepard and her team. She was one of the best soldiers he has ever seen, but that won't stop him from keeping Revelations on track.

Kruger could see what Fettle's psychic powers are capable of. Kruger could not just have his Nightcralwers face the possessed soldiers that Paxton Fettle has taken control with his mother by his side. Kruger needed them to destroy that Alliance vessel off the distance. Why the Alliance would not blow him sky-high, was because of Shepard. They need their war hero, and that is an advantage Kruger had. The mysterious man had to admit it; Shepard was a fine ass soldier and a damn honorable one. Hell he has as much respect where he won't go in directly, and kill her. Not that he could, but then how would it be fair?

Kruger so hard and desperately wants to allow project Revelations to run full success. If this thing is able to follow through, then he will be looking at a stop to the Reapers and he will bring his own species to full power over The Council pricks. Much like the Illusive Man he just wants the power for humans, and he wishes to bring them to godhood. He wondered what kind of hell it was that the crew of the Normandy SR2 was facing in with this whole affair? First encounters with paranormal threats are always the most terrifying, but yet them seem to be doing fine for inexperience with such a high level threat. Maybe Kruger underestimated such a rag-tag band of mercenaries, former soldiers, convicts and sociopaths.

As Kruger set his coffee down, he looked towards all the holographic monitors in front of him. He was looking at right now some possessed marines fighting some of the white armored grunts Kruger had sent down to contain the situation. Kruger had to admit that he was not expecting for Alma fucking Wade to show up. But now that she has, Kruger must rely on his fall back. When the P.F.H. shuts down, Alma would without any doubt kill him without a flat notice.

He will have no choice but to destroy his very ship, and take with him whatever resources he can carry aboard the escape star-ships, He will need to take some of his men of course, but then he knows some of them are loyal enough to stay behind and even hold off, and distract the Alliance bastards from blowing them into deep space.

Kruger felt some what empty inside of all that he was doing. Throughout this entire affair, he was not just killing aliens, but human beings. He felt bad when always killing a person, but he knows that sacrifices are to be made if this galaxy is to be rid of the aliens that hold back his very race. The only thing that separates him from the Illusive man is that he knows the true way of gaining control over the other races, and that is through Project Revelations.

There was a time when he and the Illusive Man saw the same goal, but then two had a fit on the project. Kruger was not a terrorist, he did not kill because he had to get his voice heard. The only reason he killed because he knew he had no choice. Throughout all his years in combat, he only killed humans in self-defense. But even so, the Illusive Man trust not in Revelations due to the very project killing three of the Illusive Man's own scientist. It took those three to help him realize that Revelations was only the doom of all. But Kruger saw things in another way. What the Illusive Man saw as humanist destruction, Kruger saw as salvation.

Kruger even tried to get the Cerberus Bitch to follow him in his path of righteousness, but she was spying on his ass the whole time gathering Intel. Intel that told the Illusive Man that the Revelations project was only a nightmare and not worth the risk or the attempt of controling. The slut was crafty. Kruger didn't want to kill her; he will just leave her here to die. Let the nightmarish creatures of the paranormal entity Alma have her for the keeps.

Kruger took a deep breath, and then he closed his eyes thinking of what it was he could do so that it would not mean him getting into a major cluster fuck. The marines must be handled for they are to prove a problem that had needed dealing with. They must not be able to extract Shepard. He needs to think of his men and women first. He also needs to tell the Nightcrawlers of the situation so that they may handle it. As Kruger pushed the button to activate the intercom to the ship, he typed in some commands on the little keyboard on his chair commanding officer chair in the CIC of the Cruiser. Orange yellow lights casted a light upon his pale white face in the bright light of the Combat Information Center.

"All personnel in level 4 report prep for evacuation. This is not a drill. Subject claimed to be dead Paxton Fettle has managed to board The Union and is now attempting to free subject Prototype 1. I repeat all staff in levels 1-3 leave your stations, and attempt evacuation in fighters in docking bay of level 4. I repeat this is not a test." Kruger said giving the order. With that said, he knows not only will Shepard and her crew mates know what is to happen, but also he now is running on minus two or possibly three hours. He needed to act fast now.

And with only a few types from his keyboard, he downloaded all data in his files into a single hard drive he is to take to his fall back research base.

Kruger turned to one of the co-pilots of the ship, and he called out the bridge members name. "Private Levers. I need of you to come with me, be sure to take all of your own personal data. We are to leave this ship in the course of an hour. If Paxton Fettle frees Alma Wade, then it only means our downfall." Kruger said to the private.

"But sir I thought you had more plans for the first prototype?" Private Levers asked, and Kruger then looked down for a second and then said. "I already have some of his DNA left, and we have the rest of the New Replicas. We will be fine private, now lets go." Kruger said as he began to walk to his own personal fighter. "We are going with plan B. 'They' should be able to kill the Normandy crew without any delays." Kruger said to his private, and he left the soldier to his orders.

* * *

_Sonar Squad_

Wolf as well as Pam and Dax were walking through a darkened hallway that's lights were flickering. They were tracking down the Normandy SR2 crew. They hoped that they would find them alive, but from what they had seen the past couple of minutes, their hope for finding a living soul in this hell was slim. They had seen bodies torn apart and limbs completely torn off and scatterd. It was a macabre sight indeed.

As Sonar passes menacing blood written messages on the walls that read such words as 'die', 'suffer', 'kill'. It was all something out of a horror vid. The lights flickered so fast that it made it look like a light show. The marines were growing paranoid. Though trained to fear almost nothing, this was just not something usual Batarin, or Blue Sun, or Cerberus grunt, this was all the works of otherworldly forces.

"I did not sign up for this shit." Came Pam's voice, and Dax chuckled lightly with cold chills.

None of them did, but even so they had a job, and that was to save commander Jane Shepard and her crew. This was the big rescue that had come for the commander and they had to act like a rescue part. Shutting off the fear, the marines pressed on, ready to brave anything that dares to cross them.

As the marines managed to get to the end of the hall, Dax let out a hand pointing out into a direction ahead. "Wolf you think you can get point on this one?" Wolf who was the point man in the squad followed his order, and he proceeded to the peak of the wall on the right. It was a left or right hallway. Wolf leaned on the right, and he kept close his shotgun. Pam moved up on the left to help give her squad mate and friend some support, while Dax moved up in the middle.

"Alight see anything?" Dax asked his two squad mates.

"No." Pam answered, and Wolf only shook his head as he kept his shotgun pointed out, willing to shoot anything even the lights if they kept flickering for they were getting on his nerves.

"Alright let's move." Dax said as he then proceeded to lead his squad. The three moving along, and as the walked along, a blood sprayed wall on the right with some writings said. 'Armory'.

The three marines had lost contact with their squad leader Gil as well with Alex. What had happened to them? They kept thinking about the others too, Lucas and his team. They had not responded in a long amount of time. Oscar and Homer are all gone too. The thoughts that were branding themselves into the marines was proving agonizing. What if the worst happened and some of these things here got to them? The marines only kept themselves silent for the longest of times, but in truth, their minds were screaming off in confusion and worry for the rest of Sonar and the other squads.

_Shit Homie you better not be dead on me...last thing I would hate happening to do, is drag your ass out of here. _Pam thought to herself as she kept in mind her friend. She and Homer had went through a lot together. From getting into firefight's, from playing simple vid games when off duty, and to even binge drinking. The two were like a whole. You take the Yin from the Yang, and both worlds fall apart without the other.

Pam even recalled how she met the guy. Through exercise in the obstacle course when she saw him struggling, she helped his sorry ass up some rope. She got a low score for not finishing in time, but she earned herself a friend at least. That was a good thing.

"Hey look an armory." Came Dax with his rough neck voice. Pam liked that voice of his, she always thought it was kinda hot. But now was not the time to be thinking of ridiculous bull, now was the time to get ones game face on and kick some ass.

_Time to see if we can find any live ones. Shit I hope we don't find the Norm crew fucked up in and out. _Pam said to herself as the three soldiers in their standard black lightweight armor with the kinetic barriers shielding began to approach a double door, and as the trio reached the doors in close distance, the automatic doors swooshed open.

The marines walked in with their weapons at the ready, eyes flickering from each corner in the dim lighting. Their head lights lighting their way in the darkness casting out those that hide in it. Heavy breathing was heard coming from within the darkness, and it was not the marines. The soldiers lock their guns to a counter where the breathing was coming from.

"Over there." Dax says quietly and gives the hand signal telling the point man aka Wolf to check it out. The price of being a point man is being the first one for the attack. (Being a squad pointman was the most dangerous position in a squad.) Oh the danger of it all.

_Of all the damn positions, it is I who gets to be the point man in this team. Shit._ Wolf thought to himself as he walked carefully over to the counter, keeping his gun locked on whatever may be behind it. His heart began to expand with speed, and blood began to rush through his body. He was dripping sweat. Keeping his shotgun in proper posture, Wolf shook his head a little, and then leaned over the top of the counter, gun pointed out in free aim. But what he saw was not any kind of creature or a foe at all. It was just space.

"Clear." Wolf said as he then turned around to his team, and removed his helmet. For he just had to, he wanted to smell something other then the sweat that was drenching his face. "Nothing." He let them know again. The two other marines lowered there weapons a little, and then kept their eyes peeled.

"Well that was a loaf off of my mind," Dax said, and then continued to speak. "For a moment I though I was going to shit myself." Dax joked, trying to at least die down the tense of the situation. And it worked for a good six seconds. Six seconds the trio let out small gasp of laughter, and then it is when a blood curdling scream is heard, that all seriousness returns.

"Move!" Dax shouts, and the three marines head off to the sounds of the screams. The three kept themselves in a battle formations and weapons drawn. Wolf at the left with a shotgun, Pam at the right with her biotics, and in the middle Dax with his rifle. As the three ran to a door that opened before them, they were stunned to see a white armored soldier before them literally in the ground and screaming in pure horror.

"HELP ME!" He shouts, before being pulled beneath all the way, and a huge spray of blood shoots out covering all around where he once stood before descending to his death. The three marines were then left in complete shock and their mouths slightly open to the fact of just seeing a man get eaten by the ground and then spat out.

"What the fuck just happened?" Pam asked with a causal sounding voice, but actually in her deepest of frightened voices. For she always sounded causal. Wolf and Dax did not answer, for they too were surprised and even shocked to see such a horrid thing. It was something that would make one of two things happen. 1. You loose your lunch (Figuratively speaking of course), or 2. You shit yourself. In this case, the marines would not be hungry for the next couple of hours to come.

As the marines stood as still as statues, they heard the sound of automatic doors opening, and they snapped their weapons at the ready. But to the surprising twist, they were completely happy to see a friendly. But no ordinary friendly. Shocker really, for it was the icon for joining the Alliance military. "Commander!" Pam shouted happy to see the Alliance war hero during the Geth attacks. As well as two others that were with her.

From where the marines were, they could tell that the tall one was a Turian, and that the other was a Quarian. As the trio walked over to the rescue party, the marines let out smiles as sign of relief. "So glade that we found you commander, some serious messed up things are going on here. Just happy to see you alive." Dax said, and Shepard let out a light laugh.

"You can say that again," Shepard responded back. Here she was the big hero that was the reason so many had enlisted into the Alliance military. To Wolf, Shepard was almost like an inspiration. She is one of the reasons he joined the military. He always wanted to meet the woman and shack her hand, and ask her questions. He always wanted to know what it meant to be a hero.

"is this all of you?" Shepard asks continuing her train of speech, and Wolf found himself begin the one to speak before Dax and Pam could.

"No we have others looking for you aboard the ship, but we lost contact, we are only waiting now until we can get comm back online." Dax said to the woman as he kept his guard up and tried to keep himself calm. He could not help but feel the shaky feeling from seeing that one guy getting torn to pieces, seeing all that muscle get torn and thrown all over as well as bone. Something like that stays in ones mind, a memory scar. Some would call it that.

"Shepard if we leave now we can reach our pods and we can extract you as well as your crew." Dax says to Shepard.

"That sounds damn goof to me, but we can't leave the rest of my crew, and I would rather be damned then abandon the Normandy. I would never leave my ship or my crew." The captain said to the marines.

"That is understandable, do you know where the rest of your crew is at the moment?" Dax asks.

"Not at the moment, but we last saw some of the Normandy crew being held up in the armory. But from what we can see here how you guys are here, I am guessing that they must have left. I can't imagine why however." Shepard said to the marines. Wolf was then up to speak.

"Shepard if you come with us, we can all try to find your team, from what we have seen staying together seems like a bright idea." Wolf says, and Shepard nods.

"Alright sounds good to me, Garrus, Tali time to roll." Shepard said as she pulled out a Tempest sub-machine gun. Wolf was slightly exited, he was about to see the commander in action. He heard how Shepard was able to save the council with two of her assembled team, some of the guys back from basic camp were stoked by her heroics. They would even talk about how it must have been like to be under command of such a woman. She was his hero. The reason he signed up.

"A bit of advice Shepard, your not really wearing any armor of any sorts. I know you're a hero and decorated soldier and all, but...our mission is to get you out in one piece. So...you mind?" Dax asked reassuring Shepard how important it was that she is to make it out alive. Shepard was slightly irritated by this but understood their mission. She didn't like it because she was a fighter and not some damn civilian who hides from combat. She would be selling herself short if hiding. But she wasn't stupid either. They all have their missions, Shepard knows how protocol comes first and these Marines mission is to get her out alive. She knows the risks, but she must also respect the mission that these three have been tasked with.

"I understand, but if by any chance we come under fire, I will not stand back and watch idly by as a fight ensures. I am a soldier, and I can handle myself. But I respect the mission you have been assigned to. I will let you know that I am a Specter, so don't forget that I have full command still." Shepard said reassuring them that she is above the law.

"We know that ma'am, we will obey orders, but your safety is our utmost importance as is the Normandy." Dax implied letting Shepard know that he and his team care about her crew as well as the ship that was the sword and shield of humanity.

"Alright let's quite beating each other off and fall out." Shepard said as she let the marines lead the way. The marines took the cue and began to move out. Wolf taking the front while Pam got the rear, and Dax was second to the front with his rifle.

Shepard kept her eyes peeled, today was one hell of a strange ass day. From the moment she picked up the Ghost Soldier things had been happening, but why? Who were her captors? Shepard was going to get to the bottom of all of this. That one woman named Lisa seemed to have some answers, so Shepard and her crew should look out for her. She may hold the answers.

"Hey have any of you seen a woman by any chance with a bow and wearing white light weight mercenary armor?" Shepard asked as she her team, and the marines walked into the armory. Racks upon racks of weapons were all across the walls. Such huge variety of guns were just open for grabs.

"Hold up." Shepard said as she stopped to look around the room.

"What is it Shepard?" Tali asked as she watched her commander look around the room a little.

"This is an armory, we can load up on some supplies for when we encounter those things." Shepard said as she walked to a display case, and pressed a button that revealed Light Predator L Armor. _Perfect_. Shepard thought, she liked the Predator armor. It allowed mobility and shielding. She quickly walked over to it, and she began to get suited up, she slipped into the armor. Wearing it over her casual Cerberus jumpsuit that she was commissioned with back during her investigation on the Collectors abducting human colonies.

Garrus watched as Shepard got suited up. He took the time to look around for some proper armor as well besides the armor he was wearing. With what those Terminus Assualt armor soldiers were capable of, it was safe to say that the Turian should switch into something with more shielding or damage protection. Garrus knew that armor was going to be a big game factor with these creatures roaming around. He still had not forgotten getting bitten I the leg by that one hellish looking dog like creature.

Garrus himself walked up to the Medium Freedom/Hoplite Armor. He would be able to deliver some hurt with the armor on, all he needed now was a rifle besides the pistol he had. Shity thing however, is that he has only half a mag. He needs more ammo, might as well stock up while he can.

"Alright everyone load up with as much ammo you can take." Shepard said speaking to her two squad mates. They did as they were told, and loaded up. Garrus got his hands on a M-97 Viper. A Katana shotgun was in the hands of Tali. Shepard herself was glade to be armored again. She looked back at her squad and smiled at them, and turned to the marines.

"I think I will be leading this escape now that I'm geared." Shepard notified them, and Dax gave a nod as he looked back at his own team. Shepard then walked past him and her two squad mates followed in behind her.

"Alright first things first, we got to find my crew. Loosing one of my men is a tragedy; loosing two is a disaster I shall never forget. I already lost two good people, and the last thing I want is to lose anyone else." Shepard told the marines and they respected her choice.

"We will find them Shepard don't worry." Pam said to the Alliance hero.

"Alright the first thing we should try, is figure out where to go from here, let's try and find-" Shepard was then cut off by the sound of a incoming transmission.

"Hello, hello, hello?" Chimed in a voice. The voice had full attention by the soldiers, former vigilante and engineer as well as the Alliance hero. They all looked to a small little com buoy that was laying on the floor by a work bench just a few feet away next to a small cabinet on a wall next to a table. The thing that was on the ground looked like an ear piece.

"Hello, yeah you guys...I see you, mind picking me up?" Came the male voice.

Dax began to walk over to the device, but before he could do anything, the man responded. "Not you, Shepard." The male on the other end said. Shepard for a second was hesitant about what the man said. The six just stood there looking at the ear piece, up until Shepard summoned herself to go forth and equip the ear piece.

"Ah finally." Came the males voice, and Shepard began to wonder on who he was. I her own mind, she saw him as a slightly overweight guy with dorky glasses and a lab coat. For some reason unknown to Shepard she just imagined him that way.

"Ah Shepard finally..." The male said.

"Who are you how do you know me?" Shepard asked.

"I know you because I looked you up on the extranet, and read your file. So human Specter eh? That is a fancy title. Well look… out with the bullshit okay." The man said letting Shepard know that he wanted to get out with what it was he is trying to say. The woman who was listening in could hear some things being moved on the other end of the line.

"Look do exactly what it is I say alright. I am...a friend. I want to help you." The man said to Shepard, and she was hesitant at first. Garrus was probably staring at her as was the marines and Tali, wonder as to who was talking to their commander.

"I know nothing of you, mind shedding the light?" Shepard asked kindly, letting him know that she is willing to listen so long as some answers are shed.

"You can call me Danny." The man said notifying himself to her.

"Okay Danny, mind telling me about what exactly is going on, and about how you can help me and my team?" Shepard asked Danny.

"Well to tell you one thing, it is best if you see it for yourself. But this I can tell you. Your buddies the robot, the hooded lady, and the Drell as well as Krogan and the other guy are okay. They are held up at some place. I can send them a tram so that they can get to level 1. From there you guys can go and get aboard you star-ship. But I can promise you that this won't be easy. Some of the things have gotten to that level. They seem to be puppy guarding your ship." Danny said, and Shepard heard him make a pause.

Danny sounded like a nerd with the way his voice sounded; she wondered how exactly he could help them besides giving directions. "Well spit out the damn information on how we can escape from this place. You also owe me answers!" Shepard demanded.

"Okay, okay...shit. Well first off, you are all officially part of project Revelations, the big cheese of this whole circus wanted to have you all fight and test...I mean, no I said too much, look there is a data terminal not too far away, you can get some Intel from there." Danny said.

"Wait what were you talking about, what test?" Shepard demanded hating to be left out of what was happening.

"Go through block D through where the Marines came from, and then take the hallway straight up to get to the data terminal. It's in a data service room. So you should find something there." Danny said as the link went dead.

"Wait! Dammit!" Shepard burst. She looked back at her team and the marines who were looking at her.

"Who was it?" Garrus asked, and Shepard shook her head while saying. "Forget it."

"Well this is useless, come on we can try and find your-"

"No," Shepard cut off Pam as Shepard held up her hand. "We have to get to block D, the way you guys came; did you see any sign to where this place is?" Shepard asked the Marines.

"We did see a huge white stamp that read block D a while back yeah, but why?" Wolf asked her, and Shepard looked down for a second, and then looked back up to see her team and marines.

"Take me there, there is some intel about what is going on." Shepard said as she held onto her Tempest sub-machine gun. The marines gave out a nod, and then the point man of the small unit lead the way as the other two soldiers followed behind. Shepard stayed to the back of them as her team followed her.

Whispering in the back, Garrus and Tali were converting. "What do you think of the situation?" Tali asked Garrus and he just stayed quiet for a slight moment and then gave his honest opinion.

"To speak truthful I don't really know what to believe these creatures that roam around her are not ordinary. I doubt they are any species in general. Another thing is that whoever are captors are, they didn't just choose to attack us out in Alliance space. There had to be reasoning. They confiscated our ship, and kept us alive for the most part. There should have been no reason on keeping us alive unless for something important," Garrus laid off there, allowing Tali to fill in with a question or two.

"But why do you think they will want to attack us, who are they even? My first guess was Cerberus, but then that slipped by after they started boarding us. Last I recall no ordinary person was capable of moving with such speed as they were, it was like they were the same as the man that we had picked up weeks ago. You think these people are some how connected to the Ghost Soldier."

"Your guess about who they are is as good as mine Tali. We should keep our eyes peeled and see if we can scrap up any kind of information that may give us a hint the most." Garrus said.

"I hope the others are alright Garrus. I can't help it, but for some reason-"

"You feel it too eh?" Garrus asked the Quarine as for he knew what she was going to say.

"Yes, I'm scared and afraid something is happening Garrus. But I am not sure what. Call it fear of the unknown." Tali said as she looked down for a moment as the two kept up with the Marines and their Captain/Commander and friend.

"I believe it is in all things of nature to fear the unknown Tali. But do know I shall not let nothing come to harm you or anyone else." Garrus said comforting his friend.

"Alright, I trust you Garrus. Let's just try and find the others."

"Agreed."

* * *

_Normandy__ crew:_

"Grrrraaaa." Jacob growled in pain as he was put onto a barrier. The huge metal object was turned over thanks to Grunt, and the man was in agonizing pain. The flesh on his right foot was torn badly from the huge animal like creatures that came from nowhere and attacked the Normandy crew members.

Kasumi was doing her best to help out with the situation. She did her best at applying some medi-gel and Legion was watching out for anything that was of the supernatural. It was funny, here were a bunch of badass soldiers prepped and ready for anything wondering on what the fuck was happening.

Thane was still kicking alive and well. He kept close a pair of heavy pistols and watched out for anything. The huge Krogan was keeping himself in check. How he did it, was because he knew this was not the worst of things that could happen. Now the fight with the Collectors was the fight of the century, and Grunt was looking forward to these Reapers, and not a damn supernatural creature or any damn puny merc or anyone in that matter was going to stop him. He would disallow such a thing to occur. He was going to live not die here. He has the fight for the galaxy to look forward too.

"Hey Jacob, hang in there. we'll get you out of here." Grunt said reassuring his team-mate that they were going to get out alive. Grunt won't fail his team. He will give up his life for these people, because he knows that they would do the same. But there was one thing that Grunt was unable to stop, and that was saving Samara. If he had been able to be there at Jacob and Tali's side, along with the Asari, he would have done something anything even to keep his companions from falling prey to the enemy.

Grunt swore to himself that as soon as that Ghost Soldier was to try to escape, that the massive Krogan would give the sorry bastard a dirt nap. He may have been able to topple a few of them before, but if Grunt gets him on a one on one, then the Krogan would surly win. Grunt swears this as he thought about the coming revenge for his fallen squad members.

"If Shepard was here now, we wouldn't even be waiting for the next attack." Grunt said, as he could not stand waiting in this damn kitchen. This whole place was the victim of a violent firefight. Grunt and his squad members were victorious yes, but still they burned a lot of ammo and had one man down. The humans they were fighting were like the Ghost Soldier. Could it be that he was their commander? Is that why the black armored warriors attacked them? To receive their own battle master who Grunt's companions have taken?

"We need to find a way out of here, we have to find a way back to the Normandy." Thane said, and Grunt was the first to backfire to what the Drell was saying.

"We are going nowhere without Joker or Shepard."

"Of course I know that, we have to try and find them. The whole crew is scattered around here, and us staying here is not helping in any form." Thane said as he began to walk to a door that leads out of the cafeteria.

"Thane where are you going." Kasumi asked as she nurtured Jacob. She was keeping her hand to his, trying her hardest to let him know that she is here for him.

"I am going to go and find Shepard." Thane notified Kasumi as he looked back at the others. Legion was eying the drama. Thane began to walk off, and took with him his two pistols that he aquired.

"Thane you can't go alone." Jacob said as he was trying his best to fight the pain. He had one fractured bone that was broken in his leg. He sat up from the table and he then looked at Legion.

"Legion can you go with him, make sure that you two don't killed." Jacob said as he took a glance at Grunt.

Grunt wanted to go too, but he knows he can't abandon both Kasumi or Jacob alone. Kasumi was a tough girl, but she could be overwhelmed if a squad of those black armored soldiers were to come along. Terminus Assault Armor is what they all wore. Grunt knows that from looking at the speed and strength as well as dead eye good accuracy of those soldiers, it was like fighting the Ghost Soldier while he was on an adrenaline rush.

In a short summary, both humans would be dead if left alone. Grunt would have to stay and watch the two. Right now his thirst for combat and revenge will have to wait. He would rather watch over the needing team then let them fall into death's hands.

"I'll watch over Jacob and Kasumi, you two go and try to find the commander." Grunt said as he gave a nod to the two who were going on recon. thane gave a slight nod as he and Legion both went off to find the rest of the crew.

Grunt was then left with Jacob and Kasumi. He held tight his shotgun, and he looked back to the two humans. He thought to himself of the predicament Shepard and the others are facing. Grunt would just have to wait here with his two allies until the proper time came for him to get back into the fight and wrap his hands around the Ghost Soldier and his legion of soldiers.

* * *

_Shepard: _

"Here we are." Shepard said as she stepped into the data transfer chamber. Or deck D on the level they were at. Shepard looked all around and noticed that most of these computers were broken, but only one was giving of a particular glow. It was the only one on. Shepard thought to as how it was still on while the others were shut off. It came to a few seconds later about how it was still on, and she realized that Danny must be keeping it on through some means of controlling the electrical devices of the ship.

"Good work, now just get to the terminal and then...wait you have an omi-tool right?" Asked Danny. It came to Shepard suddenly, and she realized she possessed no such tool. She was never really a hacker. She relied more on the line of Kasumi or Tali for when it came to hacking.

"No I don't have an omi-tool, but I have one of my crew members who have one." Shepard said, and she looked back at Tali. Tali could see that Shepard wanted something from her, and so she walked over to her commander.

"I can see that you want me to do something am I right Shepard?" Tali asked and Shepard nodded her head. Tali then approached to where her commander was standing, and looked at the terminal that was before the two.

"Shepard I guess that you want me to hack into this right?" Tali asked, Shepard then responded.

"I would like that yeah."

"Okay just wait a sec." Tali said as she brought out an omi-tool she collected form a while back after regrouping with Shepard at that one gardening deck. Shepard watched as Tali worked her magic, and within a matter of only a few seconds, the terminal was then in full access.

"Thanks." Shepard responded to Tali's help.

As Shepard was able to view all that was on the terminal, she observed as one particular file reached her eyes. She read on the name of the file. It read:

**Project Antichrist.**

Day 17

Entry log:

All reports are doing so well, the subject seems to be very much worried and actually quite terrified. She also seems to a bit disillusion. She claims to be able to sense still the first Prototype even after we have him in isolation away in Antarctica. We will have more further data of the subject once we have managed to stabilize The Third.

Entry log:

Reports of subjects psychic abilities are increasing by the day. The other day she was able to cause one particular lab technician go so insane that he cut out his own eyes and kill a fellow lab worker even without his eyes. I don't know what to really make of all this, but I hope that damn Aristide is getting closer to that breakthrough like how she has spoken of recently.

Day 23

Subject Antichrist proceeds to refuse taking her pills. She demands to know what has become of a Jin Sun-Kwon. We have refused to shed any form of knowledge about what has become of the F.E.A.R. medic officer, but I don't know how long it will be before the .Holder. can keep her from fully using her powers. She is still strong enough to conjure hallucinations. She is worst then her mother.

Entry log:

Day 43

Subject is beyond control, we have no choice, we have to put her in the tube now, we have been told that the rest of the research will undergo cryo stasis, I believe that in time when the hour is right, then we may emerge as free men and women. But for now we are enemies of our own country. End last log.

**/END OF LOG/**

Shepard couldn't help but feel a bit confused to as what the thing was about, but her train of thought was broken as Danny chimed in with a slightly energetic tone. "Alright, I got that file data, now all you guys got to do is head off and get to the tram station. It is just a few feet away, just head on through the deck you're at. There is a door on the other end of here go." Danny said, and Shepard was left with questions from her crew, and the marines.

Her crew heard the conversation no thanks to the speaker on the damn thing. They were probably wondering if she was conversing with the enemy behind the elaborate plot of taking them. She knows that the marines must be have a distrust for her. She might as well as spill out who she is listening to.

"Shepard who is that man? How does he know where we are and how is it that he can help us?" Dax asked speaking not for himself, but for his fellow squad. It was right here and now.

"To tell you marine I don't know if we can fully trust him or not, but now he claims that he can lead us to the rest of my team, and that is good enough for me to try my luck." Shepard said speaking about her crew, and her need to have them away from this giant Carriers.

"The guy...Danny, he said that we have to make our way through the door on the other side of here. We go through that, and we should be able to have more Intel on where to go for a tram lift. I am not in a total trust for this man, but he seems trustworthy. And to be honest, I want to do all in my power to get everyone out alive." Shepard notified her crew as well as the newly teamed Marines.

_Damn, she just knows what to say. _Pam thought, she always knew Shepard was a badass, but damn she gives a great speech.

"You got our guns commander, we are willing to risk our lives if it means the safety and survival of your team, but we also got people to look after." Pam said, and Dax looked back to his team-mate.

"Thanks for understanding, alright let's go." Shepard said with a calmness to her voice as she brought out her sub-machine gun. She took the lead of her six man team. The unit began to walk through the huge data transfer deck. The six walked through rows upon rows of terminals and eventually came to the door on the other side of the deck.

Going through the door as it slid open, Shepard, Tali, Garrus and the three marines from Sonar were walking down some stairs that were going down. On the top of the ceiling where the flight of stairs began was a sign. It was one of those holographic moving ones that people would see out in the streets in city's and at clubs.

Shepard was leading the team, the marines were allowing her to lead them due to her military record, and to her ability of survival. Shepard was a war hero, and perhaps one of the greatest soldiers the Alliance has, but still the woman could only barely hide her fear. She was sensing it again, that weird feeling that she got. She got this when she was in that one complex hunting down the Ghost Soldier.

As Shepard continued to walk on, she saw her vision flicker with a sound of static, and then it snapped back to reality. _Oh shit. _Shepard thought as she walked down the flight of stairs with her fire team behind her.

Shepard did her best to make it seem like she kept her cool. As she set her foot down onto the floor, she looked out to the deserted tram station. The place had one tram, and that was through the only tram shaft.

"Okay Shepard, all you and the other guys have to do now is get aboard and I will have the tram meet up with some of the others of your crew. Once you reach them, then you guys can get to your starship. I will try my best to navigate the other members of your crew but I can't promise anything." Danny said through the comm link.

"Alright this is our tram." Shepard said, and as she stepped aboard, Pam and Dax were the only two who were hesitant on entering the tram. Tali nudged Shepard's arm, and pointed to the two.

"Shepard somethings up." Tali said as she pointed to Dax and Pam. Shepard looked back at the two, and then she was the first to ask.

"Something the matter?" Shepard asked the two, and Pam looked to Dax, and then he looked to Shepard. Something was up.

"Commander, what makes you believe that this guy is really helping us, who is to say that he is not just going to lead us to a death trap once we get aboard that thing?" Dax said as he pointed a finger to the tram, and Shepard could understand the situation. She would be lying if she said she had total faith in this guy, but now what other choice did they really have?

"I can understand your distrust with this guy, but we have little to no other choice in this," Shepard said lightly, and then with more of a leaders voice, she continued speaking. "So if by any means you have a better option right now, then lay it on me. Because we have one option and this is it." Shepard said to the marines, and she could see that she has managed to pierce Pam, but still Dax was a little distraught with his options.

"Gah...alright fine, just hope that this isn't a trap." Dax said as he stepped aboard as did Pam. Soon enough they were on there way with hopes of meeting with some of the other Normandy crew. The tram begins to take off, and Danny soon chimes in with his geekiest voice. Still picturing him as being slightly fat with glasses and most likely as stain on his white lab coat, is how Shepard pictured him.

"Hey listen guys," Danny said with a slightly worried tone. "I have spotted the other members of the Normandy and they are at the next tram stop. I am going to stop you guys off their, because from what I am seeing they could really use the support." Danny said, and Shepard immediately responded.

"What is there current status?" Shepard immediately asked in her military tone, and Danny quickly made a response.

"They seem to be holding them off, but nor for long with what I am seeing. I will try to make the tram go faster, I suggest highly that you all prepare yourselves for the upcoming." Danny finished, and everyone heard what the two had conversed.

"So we gonna see some action?" Wolf asked Shepard, and she turned to face the point man of Sonar. He didn't even hold any kind of sign of being nervous. Instead he as well as his team seemed slightly eager to get into combat. Most likely because they were going to be fighting along side with Shepard. For a slight instant Shepard was reminded of Jenkins right before those Geth drones shot him down back on Eden Prime. But that was before, this was now. There will be no repeat of what had happened.

"All of you arm up, and get ready for any scenario. We are riding into a red zone." Shepard notified her crew as she readied herself for whatever lay in the next stop. The Alliance Vanguard only hoped that the next hour or so will be when she is back on her ship with her crew.


	16. Interval 12 Tram Station

Interval 12

Tram Station

**Caught in a firefight, Shepard leads her team and Sonar into battle to regroup her forces.**

* * *

The mass accelerated rounds in the M-96 Mattock assault rifles fired off more and more rounds at the two. The two were armed a sub-machine gun, and the other one a rifle. An M-98 Widow that the Geth got a while back after finding it in the hands of a white armored soldier. The Geth named Legion claimed his/her's weapon, and snapped out of cover to shoot one of the white armored soldiers in the head. The shot was so powerful, that it blew the top half of the man off.

"A good shot Legion." Said the Drell by the name of Thane, as he fired out the last of his mags into the last remaining white armored soldier. Legion then turned his rifles attention to one of the black armored soldiers that had just arrived. There was a precise of nine of them. They all wore the same armor type as did the other soldiers who possessed their skills. Terminus Assault Armor. The new soldiers that had arrived through the automatic doors from the tram station, slid behind the six pillars that were in the station.

The New Replicas were under going orders from the Commander. Their orders are to end Normandy squad mates of Shepard. It was all part of the 'Project'. The New Replicas looked back and forth from each other, all of them staying dead silent. The Replicas kept their guns trained on the two Normandy crew members as they laid down some fire on the pillars the two were hiding behind.

"Unless we flank them, then we have little to no survival chance. Legion cover me, I have a strategy!" Shouted Thane as he pulled out a grenade. Legion watched as the Drell.

Legion dictated on a strategic plan to draw some cover for his/her's squad mate. Legion remembers everything back on the Normandy of where he and Creator Tali' Zorah. He had defended her the best he could, but the Terminus Assault Armored Soldiers had overwhelmed him/her with electrical ammunition of some kind that had rendered him to temporarily shut his artificial systems that kept him functioning. When he/she awoken through unknown means, he/she had his/her only synthetic processing unit converse about what became of his/her Creator. Tali for some reason now was of most concern. He/she knew not about what caused his/her to wake up, but whatever it was, Legion was thankful.

Taking a shot at a New Replica, the Geth managed to disable the mass barrier shielding the Replica wore, and the next shot that was fired, the Replica was blown into chum. As Legion bore Thane time to make a strategy with his grenade attack, the Drell thought up the assault, and then the Drell tossed his grenade into a small pair of New Replicas.

As the grenade was tossed out from Thane's cover, the Drell swapped back into cover. The grenade detonated, and two; of the New Replicas were blown out of cover, although their shields were still slightly on. But Legion made quick work of this with his Widow.

As the Geth shot out its rifle, the rounds coming from the Widow cut down the two New Replicas without difficulty. With three dead, that left only six of the New Replicas left. Legion and Thane both then stayed behind cover, leaving Thane to rely on Legions protection, since he was the only one with a gun, but with only three shots left.

"Legion how much more ammo do you have?" Thane asked his fellow squad mate as he stayed behind his cover, and barley missed a fatal head shot. Legion then responded with his/her robotic voice as more shots were hitting the metals of the pillars.

"Only enough ammunition to terminate three of six hostile targets."

And like some fucking cue, things went from bad, to total cluster fuck. For out of absolutely nowhere, out came a phase commander who wore no kind of helmet, but responded with an almost robotic voice like Legion's. "This is Nightcrawler phase commander Hades. All targets open fire on the Normandy's Geth trooper. I'll handle the Drell." Hades said as he pulled out a rod of some sort, and as he then pressed a button. By pressing the button, a axe hammer came out from the baton like weapon; the holographic blue glow from the axe/hammer sent a glowing spray of light.

As the Nightcralwer began to approach Legion and Thane, each of the New Replicas readied their weapons for the slaughter that was to be undergone.

Thane as well as Legion spared glances towards the other, and then looked back at the oncoming forces as they began to come out of cover with their weapons drawn out. This is where they fight together, and possibly die together. They stand together as not just a team, but as in a way of speaking. Friends. They went through much together, so that counted as something right?

Both machine and Drell looked at each other as they stayed behind cover; the New Replicas were getting closer, like predators attracted to rabbits in a hole. It was to be a pit of slaughter. Of all the ways in going out, it was going to be gunned down almost seemingly helpless to super soldiers. Thane wasn't bothered by this, death never bothered him. He was ready to die the moment he knew of his disease.

Just as the New Replicas were about to move up any closer on the Normandy crew members, a tram came from a tunnel. "Hold position." Hades ordered his Replica unit he was put into command of. The tram that had just entered the tram station was right behind him, and his unit. "Alright three of you on the tram. Hades ordered as he turned around back at where the Drell and Geth were.

"Everyone take a defensive line; don't let the targets out of your sight." Hades said as he looked at where the tram was. He kept his weapon at the ready, and his New Replicas kept their weapons trained where the two members of the Normandy were at, as well as four of them keeping weapons trained on the tram that made a sudden appearance in the tram station.

* * *

_Shepard's POV_

"Alright Danny said that some of the crew is located right here, so keep your eyes peeled." I say to my crew members as well as the marines of Sonar squad. I check my Tempest before I am to enter combat. Last thing I want is going in with half a magazine. I turn over to look at Garrus, he is holding on one of the grip bars, and Tali is sitting down, her wounds from her beating with those grunt soldiers have not yet left her. I then take a peak at the marines of Sonar. They look mean. Good, I need them hard, and ready for when we save my crew. Might even toss them a medal for their courage.

"Okay you guys are getting close, I suggest you get locked and loaded." Danny pitches in with his robotic like voice. I turn over to Garrus who gives a nod to me. I hear the tram begin to make a hissing, and stopping sound. I hold up my Tempest sub-machine gun out, and I am ready for whatever is to be thrown at me, and my team.

I watch as the tram makes a stop, and my heart begins to accelerate. It does this always. A common thing for all soldiers, that huge kick of adrenaline that they get making them stronger, sharper, faster. I love it. It helps me.

The tram doors open, and I am the first one into the action. Guns go off firing all around. I am shooting away my ammo at one of the black armored Terminus armored Elite Soldiers. Elite Soldiers is as what I have manned them. A good brand for them since how fast they are. Fast like the Ghost Soldier. Who was he? Why did I not kill him when we had last met over several hours or less ago?

It all mattered little now, for what does matter is getting my team the hell away from this place, get back on my ship, and fly as fucking away from here as possible as well as lighting up a few good fireworks for a dramatic effect.

I slide out of my thoughts and enter back into what was happening around me. Garrus was yelling at me for who knows how long, but when I looked up to see him, he was shouting out and telling me that Thane and Legion were on the other side of the tram station. I look over and see that in order to get to them, we would need to hop over two other tram tracks, and get past the squad of Elite Soldiers. Sounds easy enough, I've been through worse enough to know that I can take these guys on. Hell I died and death couldn't stop me. So what does that leave me with being as? Inadvisable in a way? Unstoppable? Perhaps the fucking salvation of humanity. I may take on that role, but I never could have made it this far without any of my friends.

That is why I am not leaving until I have regrouped my entire team. That is why I am going to kill whoever took us, and that is why I will personally scalp the Ghost Soldier when the time comes. For the meantime, I have to stay focus and keep myself cool for the coming eruption when all shit goes loose.

I fire off some of my tempest into an Elite Soldier, and I watch as a splatter of blood hits the pillar he stand behind, right before he falls to the ground in a bloody mess. I then turn myself back into my cover, and watch as Dax from Sonar gets hit a few times, and looses his mass shielding. But thankfully he has brains enough as to hop back into cover. I never took the time to really look, but I could tell that the marines were wearing black Medium Freedom/Hoplite Armor.

I then look behind me, and I see Pam is holding out her hand and getting ready to toss me something. I then look at her hand, and I realize it is a grenade. I open my hand and the grenade lands nicely in my hand. I check it for a bit, and then Pam says. "It's a Multi-Frag Grenade." She says as she winks at me. I smile, and I pull pin and then exit my cover to toss the grenade.

As I do, I watch as the grenade hits the ground, and one particular unlucky Elite Soldier is caught in the blast radius. I watch as the Elite Soldier goes flying away in a huge blast, and one of the Terminus Armor wearing soldiers shielding is down. I take quick action, and I focus fire on the target, unleashing a volley of mass accelerated rounds into the soldier, and as I do, the man in the armor drops dead and down for the count.

"Come on Garrus, you haven't even tried to kill anything yet!" I shouted off to my friend, and to my success to annoy Garrus. I succeeded in a slight way. I watch as Garrus stated popping out of cover a bit more, and leveling a good number of shots on the Elite Soldiers. He manages to get a head-shot on one of them as one of the unlucky bastards runs for cover behind a pillar.

Damn good Garrus.

I then pop out of cover, and I see Legion exiting his cover just in time to shoot his Widow at two unsuspecting Elite Soldiers. I watch them get torn in half by my favorite Geth. I spin around in time to see that the Elite Soldiers are able to run up a stairway with a huge armored soldier. I knew not what to make of the huge soldier, but I knew that he was the size as a Krogan. Just what type of armor was he wearing?

It mattered little, what does matter is reuniting with my crew.

I shoot at one of the Terminus Assault Armored Elite Soldiers. Each time I shot at them however, they seemed to dodge my shots. But with a few lucky hits, I am able to disable the armor of one of the Elites. I then unleash the rest of my fury on the combative soldiers. I use what is left of my Tempest to use up on the one particular soldier who I was shooting at. I watched as he hit the floor dead, and I reload my sub machine-gun and move on to the next guy who is already being fired at by Garrus.

Moving on with more kills, I locate the strangely armored Elite that was commanding the others. He was shooting at Dax, who was taking up cover behind a small barrier that was deployed on the ground. The Elites must have put them there a while back before we got here when they were fighting Legion and Thane.

I bust out my pistol, and take aim at one of the remaining four soldiers. I begin to shoot for the head. I make some good shots, within seconds I have the Elites kinetic barrier shielding down, and I make a final shot to the head. I smirk only a little as I watch him hit the floor dead.

"Nice shot!" I hear Tail shout to me as I aim for the last three. However, before I could shoot, I was taken under fire by the Commander of the Elites. I then stay behind the metal pillar, as I hear the sounds of incendiary fire hit the metal.

"Shepard I got!" Shouted Dax, the infiltrator of Sonar Squad. I turn to look at him and Pam both fire rifle and SMG at the Elites. I then look to where Garrus it, and he is reloading his rifle.

I think for a moment about Thane and Legion, I hoped to Christ that they were alright. I also wonder on how the Elites were able to find them, they must have cams around the ship so they can keep close eyes on us. That of course worried me, if Thane and Legion were compromised, then what of Doctor Chakwas, Kenneth Donnelly, Rupert Gardner? What of all of them?

On a side note, what of these Elite Soldiers? They move with such speed,

_Like 'His'_,

Their ability to still put up a fight even against us,

_Like Him_.

There was a connection.

_Why am I obsessed? _

I have to find him.

_But don't kill Him._

And when I do I'll-

I'll

_Don't hurt Him._

...

I grip my head with a free hand as I slide to the ground behind my source of cover. My vision grows a blurry black, but I can see things still, but dimly. I turn over to the left and I watch in silent noise as the marines of Sonar not noticing me, and I turn back over to where my squad was. I see Tali and Garrus shooting away at the Elites. I lay my head back, but I fight the pain. I rise up on my feet with determination to not black out.

I re-take my pistol and my Tempest, and I pop out of cover to shoot at one of the Elites who are sticking out of cover. I lean out along the right and start shooting. As I fire both of my guns, I see that I have taken down the kinetic barrier of one of the Elites, and I use up the rest of my ammo so that I may dispatch my target.

I reload both fire arms with such mouth dropping speed, and I pop out f cover again, but this time I am running out into the firefight without notifying my crew or Sonar Squad.

As I run in all guns blazing, I am being fired upon by the last two Elites and the commander of the Elites. But through my fast legs, I am able to jump behind another pillar on the platform they were on. With me in the middle, and my squad as well as Sonar on the right, we will pose a problem for the Elite Soldiers. I know that Thane and Legion are on the platforms along the left, but why they are not fighting is mostly due to them without ammo no doubt.

"Damn it, the bitch is on the same platform, all units form up, don't let her get anywhere near." Shouted the commander of the Elites. But what gets my ears the most, is the fact the bastard called me a bitch. Last guy who called me that never got to live to tell his buddies how he got away with it.

"Go time." I say to myself as I am loaded.

Now.

I run out going guns blazing at the Elites, and I spot one of the Elites running out for me with a shotgun. Before he could shoot, I shoot down his armor, and then pop several shots into his leg. I then jump and go for a kick which results with my boot in his face. He fly's back, and he lands on the tracks of the tram station.

The next Elite runs up to me with a knife draw, but I am able to block his attack, and kick him in the right shoulder. He is stunned for a moment, and I take the moment to thrust my boot out to kick him into the tracks. After doing so I then turn to see the commander right there. He holds his gun out on me, but I am quick to fire.

He hops out after me but with not a gun, but a huge axe of some kind. "God fucking damn it!" I hear him shout as he runs after me, and my adrenaline picks up with such great speed again. I am able to hop away from his huge smashing blow that would have ended me. I then begin to shoot my guns, but it was only seconds before I heard them click. I then knew that I was out of ammo. With no time to reload, I was forced to block the attacks of the commander of the Elites.

I am able to do a back flip to doge a mid section cut, and I land on my feet perfectly. If Kasumi was here now, she would be impressed. "Shepard I were coming." Thane shouted. It was about time that he and Legion got involved.

"Shepard!" I hop back from another cut that would have ended me, and I look behind the commanding to see that Legion and Thane had arrived. I watch as Legion comes in with his Widow, and he hits the gun hard against the commander of the Elites head. I then take the moment to reload my guns, and in the process of doing so, I see Thane uses his biotic stasis. I watch however that the stasis has ill effect on the Elite commander.

Damn it.

"Everyone attack!" I shout, and all of a sudden out of almost nowhere, Sonar, my team, everyone opens fire at the commander of the Elites. I then watch as the shielding that the Elite commander wore was soon broken. From then on the rest was obvious about what happened. I watched as the sorry fuck fell to the floor in a bloody mess.

"You..." He gurgled under all of that blood he was drowning in. I watched him and listened carefully.

"Cunt...your...no...Better...we'll..." He was speaking in absolute dabbles, it was hard to even make out what he was even saying, but even so I listened to what it was that he was trying to say. It was difficult still, even though I tried my absolute best.

"I...was...nothing...wait until...you meet..." I hear him swallow some of his blood, and then he soon speaks again, but in a low voice of a drowning man. I keep getting the idea of just shooting him where he laid, but a part of me figured I should give him at least a few dying words. Not like he was going to really do any harm to be honest.

"Nightcrawlers...my team..." He then sets his head back, and he is clearly dead. I then look up to see Legion and Thane. I smile with a morbid satisfaction as to standing above my dead enemy. His blood slowly forms near my boots and it flows onto the tracks. I then speak in a calm tone even to what has happened.

"Well...good to see you two in tip-top shape." I say as I put my guns away, and I fold my arms across my hips, as a sign of my arrogance as of me being victorious.

"We are just as happy with your sudden intervention." Thane implies, good old Thane.

"You know I am a badass already Thane. Come on we gotta go. We need to regroup with the others." I say as I put my finger to the com link I obtained a while back in the armory. I try to make contact with Danny, hopefully he can try to contact the others and let them know where we are currently held up.

"Danny, we have two of our missing crew, you think you can try to radio in to any nearby crew members and let them know where it is we are being held at?" I ask.

"I was already on it as soon as you were finished with one of Kruger's Nightcrawlers Shepard." Danny said to me. Who the hell was Kruger?

"Oh and an F.Y.I., the Nightcrawlers have a special armor ability that allows them to dismiss any and almost all biotic assaults. So in other words, your team's biotic powers won't have any effect on their armor due to what upgrades they have in their armor. Sorry Shepard, but I have some good news,"

Well at least it's not all that bad.

"I have managed to hack into the communications mainframe and now I should be able to radio in to your crew members in the cafeteria, they know that you're in the tram station, and they are on their way. Should be a few ten minutes or so, and I know that you have questions Shepard,"

Damn right I do.

"But I can't tell you all that I know, not just yet. What I can say is that Kruger is one crazy son of a bitch-en power hunger player. He wants something from you, but that is all I can say. Also..."

Quite it with the damn pauses!

"Have you been...seeing things or maybe hearing things?"

What?

"Have you been alone, but not really?"

"What is he talking about?" Garrus asks coming up from behind me, I barely noticed his existence of being there. I turn over to see that Thane and Legion are both looking at me. I had almost forgotten that this thing has a speaker, but I will keep it on speaker so my crew could understand the situation too.

"Shepard, you have to hurry. Get your crew, escape on your starship, and when you do so, go to mars. I will send you an update telling you were to go on the big red rock when I have more time. Over and out."

And like that Danny was over and out.

"I am going to go as far as guessing that he is friend and not foe I presume?" Thane asked, and I turned to him with a nod. I then look to see that Sonar squad was moving in onto my position.

"You guys," I shout off to Sonar. "I think that the rest or rather some more of my team are to arrive on our current location. We should wait for them, and then we can move out in search of the others!" I shout to Sonar as they wait by the tram that we rode in to arrive.

"Alright Shepard, were just here to make sure you make it out alive is all!" Shouted Dax. I then turn to see that Tali is right by Pam, and Wolf stands by the tram door. I then look to see Garrus he is still holding on tight to his rifle.

"Garrus what is your thought on our friend?" I ask him. He looks to the ground for a second, and then looks back up to me.

"I don't know if we can really believe his claim of alliance with us. I suggest we go with what he is saying since we have no choice Shepard, but we would be as wise to keep in mind that he could be working with the ones who brought us here." Garrus tells me, and I believe him. I believe him because I feel the same way.

"We can only believe because he is claiming to help us Garrus, I don't trust him either, but if we don't trust his leads, then we'll end up traveling all around like a couple of headless chickens." I say to add a bit of light humor to the moment.

"Well so long as we wait here, then I suppose maybe the others shall come." Garrus says to me, and Legion and Thane salvage for weapons and ammo. I look back to the tram, and I can't imagine me leaving this very station without the others. If they are coming, then I would fight a whole army of Collectors myself if it meant me reuniting with my crew.

"I just hope they are coming." I turn my head back to where it was when that one heavy armored soldier died. The same guy who called himself a member of some group of people called Nightcrawler. I decide to walk over to where his body was and investigate. He must have some sort of data or information available so that I could better understand him.

As I reach the corpse I look at the man before. Blood covering the ground as I just look at all the tiny holes that are covering his body. I crouch and I begin to look through his armored pockets and search for whatever I can find that is interesting. All the while I get the attention of the infiltrator of Sonar Squad Dax. He doesn't really pay to much attention to what I am doing after I catch him staring at what I was doing.

After searching through his body I come across a data pad and I beging to eyeball the small plate of data. I look at it over again and then I begin to turn it on and go through the information that is within.

Intel Log: Hades Nightcrawler Phase Commander.

Hades: 143 kills

Height 7'0.

Weight: 221.

Weapons of choice: His axe hammer, as well as his Geth Plasma shotgun.

Info: 'Good at close quarters, but his reputation lies within his ability to carry Hell with him wherever he went. That is what makes him a menacing foe'. As said by those who worked with him. Hades appears to be a good soldier on the field and has been able to prove himself in the past.

End Log

I put the data pad down and I get back to my feet. With what I know now I am at a better line of understanding more of our enemy and even more curious on who these Nightcrawlers are. Whoever they maybe, I won't let them get very far. Last thing anyone wants to do is piss me off. And so far at this point I'm at the verge of busting a nut. Not that I'm a shemale or anything, but in a term of metaphorical speech. Point of the line is that whoever is behind all of this is, they are going to pay. They kidnapped me and my team. Subjected us to torture as well as taking our ship aboard this big fucking vessel of theirs, and even now we are fighting weird paranormal shit. I hope EDI is okay, wherever she is hiding on the Normandy it's better then dealing with the crap we're dealing with.

God watch us.

* * *

**AN: And another chapter bites the dust. YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS. Alright I hope you guys are keeping up with my story and are not confused with anything since my story has a lot of mystery to it. Also I wanted to give Shepard reflex abilities like how Sgt Beckett got his in Project Origin. If you guys paied attention to that one chapter where Garrus comes to Shepards aid, then you guys could probbly understand what they did to the good Commander.**

**Anyways hope you liked this chapter until next time.**


	17. Interval 13 Extraction

**I'm back.**

**-Skullface 12-23-1994**

* * *

Interval 13

Extraction

Having been free from the device that sent him into the sub-conscious mind of possibly the Third Child.

Point Man now must make his way to the Normandy with the aid of an unexpected companion who knows now of his origin.

* * *

There was a flash, and then there was a dim light. A slight brightness not too bright though, but a proper lighting so that he could see as to what was before him. He looked all around, and he could hear a voice whisper with a sense of a menacing dry mouth. _I free you again, but know that I am growing tired of doing so. And I may have also found us another companion on our quest._

Point Man heard his brother say to him through their psychic link. However Point Man was unaware as to how Paxton Fettle had freed him from the contraption that he was locked in, and what is it that he meant when he said he found them a new companion? He thinks of a solution as to who would help him escape from his imprisonment, he knows that Liara was trustworthy and perhaps Shepard since Point Man was able to save her alien comrade from being torn apart by a contraction brought on my his mother and brother's psychic abilities. Soon enough Paxton fades away in a red ash cloud and leaves Point Man to be where he was.

As Point Man tries his best to regain his senses he looks up to a figure standing in a small cloud of gas brought on about by the device he and his mother were imprisoned in.

As Point Man recalls about what happened to his mother, he suddenly feels a burst of energy from within and he quickly tries to get to his feet. His mother, Alma. Where was she? She was trapped in here with him, and then when those shutter doors closed them both in she was just gone?

He never really knew his mother all that well, but he did know that in a certain degree she cared for him. And no matter how terrified he was of her, a part of him knew she would never hurt him.

As Point Man then felt an over coming drowsiness, he sees images of his mother before his own eyes. It was stepping from one reality to the next. Crossing from universe to universe. He knew where he was, but the hallucination kept going back and fourth.

One second he sees the chamber he was locked in, the next he is in that field with the swing and playground as well as the tree.

As Point Man clenched his eyes and gripped his head, he heard a ringing in his ears. His vision becomes blurred and he feels a rising in his stomach. He tries his best to hold it down, but eventually he runs out of strength to keep his fluids inside. He lets it all out.

Soon enough he was pukeing out whatever fluids that were in his stomach out.

Point Man then looks up and sees a womanly figure by the door just watching him. He knows that it is a woman because of the shape of the body as well as the breast that the figure was carrying. The woman before him then began to approach him and Point Man could hear his brother whisper within his ears.

_This one brother is quite unique._

Point Man looks up to her and sees the woman before him is wearing a skin tight black spandex outfit as well as high heels. Point Man then looks up to see who his savior was. She walks into the cell like room, and soon enough faces him. He knew not of her name, but he recalled how she was one of Shepard's crew. She had dark chestnut hair as well as a round face.

She was soon enough crouched besides him with a pistol in her hand. A heavy pistol to be exact. Liara had told him about the various weapons of modern use of this date. She mentioned how they all ran on these capsule like magazine called thermal clips and before they used to not even carry thermal clips but fired literally unlimited amounts of ammunition at a cost of weapons overheating.

"Come on we don't have much time." She says to Point Man. The soldier just shook his head trying to get rid of the drowsy feeling that was causing his head to spin.

"Miranda you there, you got to move were almost at the Normandy hurry up."

"Roger Commander but I'm in the middle of something right now." Miranda Lawson says as she picks up Point Man to his feet.

Point Man tries his best to stand, but after being nearly killed by Zaeed's pissed ghost and after being in that massive hallucinogenic world conjured by possible the little sister he thought he saved.

Point Man feels himself being placed on a wall and Miranda then hands him a spare pistol she was holding. "Listen I can't do this without you." She says as she looks at him and he does his best to listen.

"I Know about you alright. I know that you killed your brother and that your mother is the reason that a city was nearly wiped off of the map on earth back in 2025. But you have to help me now." Miranda says as she expects Point Man to say something, but he keeps his unnatural silence and nods his head.

"I will explain more as to how I acquired that information and to what is going on around here and to who it is we're dealing with, but right now I need to worry about getting Shepard and the rest of my team and crew out of here alive." She continues on saying, and Point Man notices his brother standing behind her smiling as he just gazes back and fourth at the two.

"We need your help. Alright I said it. You've seen what those black armored soldiers are capable of. I ran across some schematics talking about them being something called New Replicas or just NR's for short. They possess the same combat and speed professions and skills as you do."

Point Man catches on as to where this is going, as well as to understanding the masked combat troops he was facing were actually new cloned soldiers that were based off of the Replica soldiers.

"We aren't capable of handling goddamn units of super soldiers. That is why we need you to help us. You have to give us another chance. It was our orders to take you in, but then two of us get killed because of you. You have to understand our reasons of distrusting you!."

Thinking long and hard on the subject Point Man knew that a choice was hanging in the air. He can go at it alone as he had always done or he can try and put his good faith into this woman. Decisions, decisions. A choice had to be made. Point Man guessed he could thank Paxton for saving him the trouble of that since clearly his younger brother thought of allying with this woman would be a wise move.

She had a point there too, about Point Man happening to do what he had to in order to ensure his own survival. Point Man was after all just following instinct as well as his own basic training of surviving dangerous situations. If he had known that Shepard and her entire team were the good guys and not with Armacham things may have gone differently at that warehouse at that space station.

"Are you with me?" Miranda finally asked Point Man. At right there He didn't know entirely if he should take Miranda's word. He didn't know if she was going to back stab him or if she was telling the truth. But Point Man had to make a choice, and it was clear as to what his option was. Like that the soldier who had been frozen in cryo sleep for the past two centuries gave a nod. Miranda gave out a smile and then proceeded to say.

"I knew you would come through."

Miranda turned around and motioned for Point Man to follow her. As Point Man proceeded to walk out of the Psychic Field Holder, he noticed that the drawbridge that connected the Psychic Field Holder to the shell shaped platform was scorched with explosive marks as well as some holes brought on my a previous fire fight.

"I had a little trouble getting to you. That bitch who called herself Lisa got away with a data chit. It may have some more information about what is going on here. Even I don't have all the answers. But don't worry after this is over were going to take it from her."

Point Man liked the sound of that. He had wanted to know who it was that was in command of this whole operation here. He wanted to know if it was Armacham. But personally he hoped that it wasn't. He knew that if it was Armacham, then it would only mean that Jin didn't make it and neither did his sister. If Jin had managed to make it back to F.E.A.R. HQ and give out important information about Armachams dirty little secrets, then it would mean that the aerospace corporation is no more. But if these people, these white armored soldiers really are with Armacham then it would only mean that Jin had failed and that Point Man's little sister was either an experiment or was terminated.

But deep down inside of his very core he already knew what the answer to his question was. He already knew due to his hallucination he had received back when he was fighting Zaeed. His sister was away somewhere across the far reaches of space in some secret vault swimming in her own piss and the liquid that contains her to a chamber that imprisons her forever.

Just like Alma, just like his mother. But another side of his refuses to belive just such a thing. Point Man only hopes that it is his second thought.

As the two continued to move forward, both Miranda and Point Man stopped at a door. Miranda presses a topographical green button and the door soon opens up to the two.

The pair proceed forward.

As Miranda came to a halt at a corner to the left she stook to the wall holding her gun in her right hand. Point Man proceeded to fall into position.

"Enemy sentry alone. He seems to holding only a pistol." As Miranda was talking and peaking around the corner, Point Man stayed to the wall as he let Miranda take a peak around to view the enemy's position. Miranda was whispering more things to him but he didn't pay to much attention. Right now his head was hurting like it had been hit hard with a hammer and with a feeling of the whole place spinning around him, Point Man only felt as if he was extremely intoxicated.

"We can take him on easily, but I suggest we take him alive. He may have some useful information." Miranda says as she turns her glance back at Point Man.

Point Man nods and watches as Miranda returns to peaking around the corner.

"He seems to be talking to his commander." Miranda says, all the while Point Man does his best not to be distracted with the fact of his head pulsing from extreme pain.

"Alright I'm going to take him out, and when I frisk him I want you to aim your gun at him. That should be enough to get him to talk." Miranda says as she then proceeds in executing her plan.

Miranda rushes out from cover and uses a warp to disable the white armored grunts kinetic barrier. And at perfect timing too as he had cut transmission with whoever he was speaking with. The soldier was cut off card perfectly and Miranda was already right behind him keeping him in a hold-up. Point Man moves out of cover with his gun drawn and Miranda already has already began to strangle the mans neck.

"Gah! You cock blocking bitch." The grunt says, and Miranda tightens her grip around the soldiers neck.

"Talk!" Miranda demands and Point Man aims his gun at the soldiers knee cap and waits for whatever signal Miranda makes in order to keep this grunt spilling out info.

"Look I ain't talking for shit. You and your freak of a friend can go fuck each other in some weird sado-machstic shit around a corner for all I care!"

"Shoot." Miranda said plainly and Point Man shot the grunt in the knee cap.

"Gah my fucking leg!" The grunt growls. And Point Man keeps his weapon drawn on him.

"I suggest talking before my friend incapitates the other one." Miranda says as she looks to Point Man for a second and then tightens her grip around the grunt, suffocating him for a while until he begins to struggle for air.

"Gah...I'm fucking dead anyways." The grunt comes clean and begins spilling out important information. "Look around the corner are some weapon crates and a pair of HUD glasses alright. That and there is a unit of seven armed units with some shotguns and assault rifles that will be meeting at the tram station not so far from here in about a few minutes alright there!" He says and Miranda knees him in the back letting him fall to the floor.

"That's a good boy. Now go, get!" Miranda says. The grunt seems to get her meaning and he brushes past Point Man limping away with whatever strength he had not even turning back or aware that Miranda was now aiming her gun for the mans head.

Point Man catches this and figured in at least sparing the grunts life, but then he recalled how previously the grunt told him and Miranda should go around a corner and screw each other.

With the sound of the Predator Heavy Pistol being fired, Point Man knew that the man's life was now all over.

"Come let's get a move on. Were not out of this yet." So far everything was following through pretty nicely. Miranda thought that this would be difficult but so far everything seemed to be going for the better. She recalls previously how she had been tormented mentally by the spectre by the name Paxton Fettle. The phantom had told Miranda that he wanted her to save the Ghost Soldier. She knew everything now. The bastard showed all to her. Perhaps he did it so that she would have to do whatever it was that Paxton wanted in order for her to keep her life. So far from what she had been allowed to seen by Paxton, she knows clearly who had the upper hand. To make matters a lot worse was that he could just slip in and out of people's minds.

Clearing her mind Miranda continued to lead Point Man through the small area of the enormous ship. That she and along with the rest of the crew became captives on.

Miranda and Point Man then continued on where the grunt informed them to where the weapon crates were. Opening another door that was not so far to the right the two looked to a stack of assault weapons and to where the HUD glasses were.

"I'll grab the Tempest machine pistol you grab whatever you can carry. Be sure to take one of those glasses too we're going to need them." Miranda says getting to the stack of weapons arming herself with a Tempest and getting a pair of the glasses for herself. Miranda had heard of these glasses. They could help aid any wearer of medical supplies as well as ammo and even the various weapons across any battle field. To add to the fun the glasses can also display structural weak points and even explosive objects. These combinations are what make the HUD glasses any soldiers favorite device on the battlefield besides a kinetic barrier.

Point Man looks at the variety of weapons. Although they were not of his time, he knew that they were just as deadly and were just as capable of dishing out damage as any firearm would. He put on the pair of HUD glasses that just sat on the top left shelf of the weapons and begins to look all around his surroundings. The entire room was white with a marble floor and there was a table on the right from where the weapons were stacked. On the table was a strange looking shotgun that was as big as the El 10 Cas back when he was blasting his way through Fairport trying to reach his mother.

Point Man walks to the shotgun and picks it up with both hands. The gun was heavy. A lot different from the El 10 Cas' weight. He also noticed that the barrel was huge. Clearly this shotgun could at least blow up a car if aimed at the right spot.

"That's a Scremiter shotgun." Miranda informs Point Man as she turns around from the table to catch him eyeing the lethal weapon. Miranda in the process was still removing her latex, her hands sliding to where her zipper is on her black latex suit. The woman then turns around so that she is not facing the man and continues on undressing from her suit.

Point Man turns to Miranda who he see's now is halfway dressed. Point Man watched as the woman began to zip down her garment and begin to pull the latex down from her waist. It was a good thing her back was to him otherwise she might have become offended with him gazing up and down at her.

Point Man watched as her legs were soon completely exposed and he could see the creamy smooth skin that was Miranda's back and her hide. He couldn't really help but just stare at the woman before him. He knows he has a dangerous mission to complete and everything, but he couldn't face it. He was a guy after all. He kept examining the womans perfect texture and soon enough almost forgot what he was even doing.

"Would you quit staring at me and stay focused." Miranda demands noticing that Point Man was staring at her. Point Man shook his head and came out of the small trance he was in. He had to stay focused like how Miranda had just informed him. He could perv around later.

"Can you hand me that armor right there?" Miranda asked pointing to the stack of armor that was near the weapons. Point Man Turned over to where the armor was on display and began to quickly pull it from the rack of different armor sets. The piece of armor he grasped was a piece of white armor that looked to cover one's chest.

Point Man walks over to Miranda with the armor in his hand and lets the woman take it from him.

"Thanks. This will keep me better protected from any enemy units. Here we should find you a size. You just can't run around without any kinetic barrier equipped. But also you aren't trained in how to use any real specific armor either. You'll just have to settle with something simple." Miranda said as she walked to a chair by a table and sat down. She walks over to where a set of fatigue pants were and quickly puts them on as she sits down while setting her heels aside for the time being.

As she walked away Point Man could not help but continue to check Miranda out. He watched as she sat on top of the chair and he was able to take a peak at the lace bra she was wearing and the tight fitting thong she wore. He could not really blame her for wanting to get out of her garment to be honest. He noticed some small tears along the latex of her suit. Those tears being where her waist was and along her back. That was one point, another could be that she just wanted to get into something with more protection probably.

_Interesting...don't you think? _Point Man felt a little bit of guilt reach him and he felt like a pervert in a sort of way. He couldn't really help himself however, even for being a high valued soldier even he had the same mind-set as any male would.

_Keep your mind cleared, and your urges under control. Brother. _Paxton said teasing his brother as be began to evaporate into a cloud of red ash.

Miranda sat down and began to put on the armor over her unprotected body, she knew that even kinetic barriers would not be enough. So just for an extra precaution she would equip this armor incase she were to be swarmed by enemy troops. Point Man looked back at the stack of guns and noticed some armor that he could try to put on. He knew that he needed some kind of protection if he wanted to make it out alive. But how did he know which armor was best, due to the fact that there were over four more sets of armor hanging on the shelves?

As Point Man looked around for a nice set of armor he noticed a set of white chest armor that was similar to Miranda protective vest. As Point Man looked at the armor he notice along the rack of armored vest was a knife on the wall of the weapons rack. Point Man walked to the knife and quickly placed it as well as its sheath near his waist. The middle-aged man then looked to where the set of armor was. The armor resembled that of a Kevlar vest like the ones he wore back in that night of the Fairport Inncident. As to what he heard some Armacham grunts say back when he was a prisoneer.

"That would suit you best since your clearly not trained in how to use any of the more advanced stuff. Put it on and we can move out. Let's just hope you don't get shot in the head, as well as pray that armor can stop enough slugs before it deteriorates." Miranda said to Point Man and the soldier did as he was told. As Point Man began to put the armor over himself, he thought of takeing more than just a shotgun to whatever enemies may lay around whatever corner he and Miranda cross.

As Point Man inspected the white armored vest on himself he looked over at Miranda who was now dressed in white combat armor with a logo imprinted on her armor.

"This Cerberus combat armor should do just the trick." She says to Point Man as she inspects the Tempest sub-machine gun. Point Man inspects the Scermiter shotgun in his hands and then wonders on how the weapon worked. He fired many guns before in the past, but this was different. He needed to know how the weapon worked and how much ammo it carried.

"I suggest taking a heavy weapon with us. Grab that M-100 Grenade Launcher right there it will help with crowed control." Miranda instructed and as Point Man finished dressing himself for battle he moved back over to the weapon crate and equiped the grenade launcher.

"Here your going to need me give you a run down on how to handle and use some of those guns. You may also want to know on who to equip them to your armor while switching for another firearm. Pay attention so that this will take only a minute." Miranda said as she walked over to Point Man.

The soldier stood still and allowed the woman to explain the advanced technology to the army veteran as he stood at attention with all ears open to what she had to say. Miranda explained away about inserting thermal clips into weapons and how the guns fired small metal slugs that are fired with deadly speeds into enemy targets. All of which was explained to him already by Liara. Who did her best to give detail into some of the ways weapons and technology worked. But still Miranda explained away on some things Liara was unable to inform him on. Such as the bigger more deadlier heavy weapons and the magnetic like holsters that are equipped on all armored chest pieces.

After learning how to maneuver wearing the armor as well as equipping his weapons to his armor and how to use the advanced weaponry Point Man and Miranda were ready to continue with their escape.

"Alright let's move." Miranda said as she began to lead Point Man out of the room and the two walked to another door opening it and traveling down through more halls and taking a flight of stairs to a new floor. Everything was going smoothly so far as the two reached a door that read at the top. 'Tram Station'

Just as the door opened up Miranda began to receive a transmission from Shepard. The Cerberus Operative used her buoy to take the call from her commander.

"Miranda were are you, were almost to the Normandy. Hurry up and get here."

"I'm trying Shepard, but there is going to be a small delay. We're at the tram station but it will be a small while until we get to your position." Miranda said informing Shepard that she was not alone.

" What do you mean 'We', Miranda who are you with?" Shepard asked her XO. Miranda turned to see Point Man and then turned to the tram station walking to the only cart in the station. Point Man followed closely behind.

"I'm with the subject nicknamed Ghost Soldier." Miranda said to Shepard as she and Point Man entered the tram.

"He's with you?" Shepard asked Miranda asked. Point Man hoped that by working with Miranda will proove to Shepard where his loyalty lied.

"Shepard I believe he is on our side. He can help us better understand who we are dealing with. Also I have uncovered some data that may help use know who may be in charge of this whole charade.

"Alright lets hope that-" The transmission was cut just when Shepard was about to say more to the former Cerberus operative. Miranda looked around to investigate and make sure that she and Point Man were not being under assault.

"There they are! Get them!" Shouted out a grunt white armored trooper as he fired his M9 Avenger.

"Dammit get to cover." Miranda ordered and Point Man slipped under the walls of the tram for some cover.

"Fire at them while I get this thing working." Miranda said as she began to move to the control system of the tram. Point Man pulled out his grenade launcher and popped out of cover from the tram aiming his weapon out the window of the tram.

He fired his grenade launcher at a crowd of soldiers and watched as they were sprayed apart. To his dismay they were unharmed. It seemed that their force fields or _shields_ as to what Miranda called them saved them from most of the explosion.

"Keep them off me I am almost done." Miranda said as she was hacking the system. Trying to match the patterns of the system so that the tram could come to life and get the two away from the squad of soldiers. Point Man kept on firing his grenade launcher, but one of the soldiers quickly used a barrier and began to rush into the action with a shotgun.

"Barrier up! Let's cream this motherfucker!"

Point Man focused his attention on this brave yet witless grunt and began to fire at the man. Killing his barrier and then disabling his kinetic barrier and then later splattering his entire body all over the place in a heap of gore with the grenade launcher. As more shots were fired at Point Man, the soldier stayed behind cover and allowed himself stay behind his protective cover, popping out only when there was a cease fire. As the bullets stopped flying he popped out of cover, quickly he began to fire what was left of his grenade launcher towards the armored grunts.

Sparks flared as the grenades impacted with the shields of the soldiers. As one of the soldier's were sent flying into the wall hitting his head and his entire spine snapping as it was slammed by the force.

"God damn son of a bitch. Move out fall out of here!" Shouted out the leader of the group as he motioned a retreat with his hands. He began firing his assault rifle at the tram and Point Man fired his last two shots at the remaining four soldiers as they tried their best to get away. The grenades that impacted with the squad of soldiers sent them tumbling to the ground.

There was a ghostly silence in the air as Point Man just stared off at the now dead soldiers bodies. He took neither joy or pity in what he did. He only just stood there watching the blood sweep across the white floor in a macabre scene. Nothing but silence filled the air.

"There got it." Miranda claimed and the tram was soon enough moving out with the two leaving the previous fire fight behind them. The sound of the tram moving its hydraulics as the two began to make there way to the hanger aboard the massive cruiser.

As Point Man found a bench to sit down at, he looked down at the now empty grenade launcher. He then set the weapon on the ground figuring it would be of no more use. He didn't bring any spare ammo. He didn't have enough time. He could only move out along with his comrade. He at least had his shotgun and his hand to hand combat. And not to forget his special reflex abilities. Miranda made her way to Point Man holding a data pad in both her hands. The white armor looked good on her as well as the armored greaves she wore.

To Point Man he saw an all too familure resemblance with the logo on her armor. It looked almost like that of Armacham's logo on their commercials. He recalled back when he was just in the army serving his time being in military conflicts and watching on T.V. commercials about ATC. Point Man clenches his eyes as he tries to think of what may be up ahead. He sat there thinking of his next move along with his companion.

"I found something interesting, thought you might want to have a look" Miranda said getting Point Man's attention as she handed Point Man the data pad. Point Man took the data pad and looked at the information that was encrypted into the data pad.

**Surprisingly the ****Diode Implants are surgically implanted devices used during the atonement phase of a Project Harbinger candidate's actualization process. They allow the Telesthetic Attunement Chamber to function successfully. The implant is most likely placed on or in the brain or brain stem(I don't know which since Kruger never properly informed me) and helps to attune the candidate to a psychic subject. The subject being Commander Jane Shepard of the Alliance Navy.**

**Process to insert Diode Implants into Commander Jane Shepard have gone accodingly to plan. Same could be said about Subject Zero also known as Jack. We will carry out to our next designated location in the Sigurd's Cradle towards space station Nexus. From there we will transport subject known as 'Point Man' to proper facility once other packages are gathered. As for Commander Shepard we will take her to next hidden location. Unfortunatly that cunt Lisa doesn't trust me with the designated location data and so she has acted upon herself to keep the location of the base to herself. Fuck I hate that bitch!**

Point Man handed back the data pad to Miranda after reading the information that was inscribed into the pad. The woman put the data pad away and then sat down on the bench across from Point Man so that the two may be face to face to each other. Miranda sighed and layed her head back. She was tired, all this gunning and running was getting to her. She had been fighting for hours on end and even if she was supposed to be perfect, even she had to run out of energy some time. She was going to need a hot shower and a warmed meal once she got back on the Normandy. And most defenetly a fresh pair of skin tight clothing. She then looked back at Point Man and began to break the ice on some information she knows about Kruger. She figured while she and him had the peace she could let Point Man know a bit about who their enemy is.

"The man who brought us here, I worked with him at one time," Miranda said causing Point Man to look up at the woman. "on a project that was put away and for good reasons at that." Miranda said, and Point Man listened in on what the woman was saying taking immediate interest.

"His name is Kruger, he was at a time one of the best at a top secret group of commandos that specialized in fighting paranormal anomalies." Miranda said and Point Man looked up realizing what organization she was referring to.

F.E.A.R.

Miranda just looked at him and then continued on speaking. "Right," She says breaking the small pause and goes on with her statement. "he went awol after a discovery he made. He..." Miranda trailed off at that part. But then continued. "He destroyed the organization. Single handedly. There was a nuclear bomb he had acquired with a select group of individuals and he blew up the entire headquarters of First. Encounter. Assault. Recon. back on earth. The Illusive Man, my...former superior who was in charge of a pro-human group called Cerberus. The Illusive Man had took interest with him." Miranda said and Point Man just payed attention taking in all the detail.

"I did not agree with him entirely on recruiting him. There was something about him that I didn't like. He was a monster. He was extreme with a lot of his motives." Miranda trailing off again as she looked down and then clasped her chest for a small bit, but then set her hand back on her thigh.

"At one point in his career with F.E.A.R. he had once known Admiral Hackett, Hackett at the time was informed of the existence of F.E.A.R. I know this because Kruger had told me back when we were colleagues working together on operations. But before he was with Cerberus, Kruger was the lead scientist as well as chief of security of the project known as Revelations." Point Man heard Miranda say as she looked out to the side. She was drawing back some memories.

"When Admiral Hackett figured out the dangers of Revelations he as well as a fleet were sent to a facility on Mars to shut the project down. They succeeded and they sealed the facility off along with its deadly experiment."

All of this seemed familiar to Point Man. It reminded him of his mother when she was put away in the vault back in Fairport. She was sealed off from the rest of the world and labeled as a monster by her own father. He and his brother, her offspring were the prized prototypes. unfortunately Point Man was not a psychic and so he was dubbed as a super soldier and pushed beyond his own limits as a child.

"As time moved on back when Kruger was being evaluated into Cerberus, he made a name for himself and as some years passed he wanted to put our resources into recreating the same project into something under a different title. This project was known as 'Antichirst.' As for the rest I am unsure of. After some failed results and the Illusive Man taking notice of how dangerous the project was to humanity, my boss had me and some others shut the facility down. I never saw Kruger again after me and him both fought that fateful day." Miranda said to Point Man. A silence was left in the air and the two just eyed the other. Neither saying anything really. It was not an uncomfortable silence, it was just a silence that was kept well. Nothing needed to be said.

Soon after what felt like forty seconds the two heard the sound of the tram coming to a stop as the hydraulics began to pull back and the mobile vehicles came to a halt.

They had arrived at their destination. The tram doors open and the two were soon out of the tram heading for their escape ship. As Point Man turned back to look at the tram, he saw as it began to close its doors and leave the station going off to another location.

He looked up at the door ahead of him and Miranda. the station was empty and their was two sets of benches placed on the left and on the right. Point Man looked to the door where Miranda was by through there and beyond whatever else was going to be the hanger bay where he and the Normandy crew could escape this ship at long last.

Point Man tried his best to keep the amount of hours that passed, but he lost track after all the fire fights and the part with him getting pulled into that one container where his mother was lured. He still wondered on where his mother was at. He hoped for her to be safe. He now had something to worry about. After all Alma no matter how much she scared him, she was still his mother. she loved him. He on the contrary just doesn't know how to return that love. When he meets his mother again. He will try and see if he and she could work out all the past years they missed.

"Just through that door." Miranda said as she pressed a button Miranda and Point Man were greeted with a long see-through drawbridge going straight for a door ahead over twenty five feet. The entire walls were very plain like the rest of the ship. Everything was colored white to try and meet some kind of futuristic tone to its enviroment. Point Man however thought the whole ship could go for a remodeling and meet with a lot more colors then just the same repetitive texture.

"Just beyond this bridge." Miranda said as she pointed and began to walk. Point Man was just right behind her. As he looked down at the ground below the see-through bridge, he could see some huge pipes as well as some small platforms where people could climb onto. There was also two vents on both sides of the bridge.

Point Man began to look all around his surroundings as well as Miranda's. He was being sure they were being watched by any enemy sentrys. Last thing he wanted was to be caught in a killbox when he was so close to making it out of here.

Miranda took a look back and noticed that the Ghost Soldier was not at ease. Truth was neither was she. She didn't like being out in the open, however there were two pillars in between the bridge that the two could snap into for cover. She kept out her Tempest and she was glade she kept her pistol. (Even though it only had seven shots left) She knew that with the Ghost Soldier...this Point Man as the data pad claimed him. She would be fine. Besides, the man survived a nuclear blast at medium proximity. Wither it was fate or some other worldly being like his mother. Alma. He had what it takes to survive and overcome obstacles. Miranda knows that if she plays things right, she might be able to talk Shepard into allowing him to stay on the Normandy. Because when the Reapers start coming, they will need more then just militia and soldiers. They will need people who can lead like Shepard, and fight like the Ghost Soldier.

Just as Miranda had cleared her last thought, she felt a pair of hands embark on her shoulders and a large amount of force throw her back as well as her savior.

As Miranda and Point Man were thrown back six feet, Point Man looked to where he had just saved Miranda from an invisable mine that was only visible because of its laser light that was small but noticeable if one kept sharp eyes out.

Just then, the two came under fire and both soldier and agent rose to their feet sprinting for cover from whoever was firing. Point Man got the piller on the left while Miranda got the pillar on the right.

"Dammit that was close! Thanks." Miranda said as she kept in cover as more shots were fired at both of Point Man and her cover. The bullets that were being fired sounded like a Tempest, but only their were two of them.

As the last of the bullets died down, the two who hid behind cover heard a clanking sound on the ground. Whoever was shooting at them had now tossed their weapons on the ground.

Miranda took this as a golden opportunity and snapped out of cover shooting an array of Tempest rounds.

To her surprise she saw a lone thin figure right before her over ten feet away holding what appeared to be some kind of sword and a bow equipped onto his back. To her even more surprise the man with the sword was deflecting each of her bullets that she had fired onto him. Miranda quickly stopped shooting when she realized she was just wasting a perfectly good thermal clip.

She just stared at the man, he was dressed like a ninja almost, and he looked no more then five feet tall. He wore an armored black vest and a rubber outfit. His sword was not ordinary steel that was for certain, because his blade was black as a cave. He wore dark blue goggles as well that covered his eyes perfectly, his face too was covered by a balacave.

"Ah Miri. I belive I have to introduce myself." The man said as he twirled his sword around and then brought it back into his sheath behind his back.

"I am Scorpion." He pronounced with pride.

Point Man exited his cover to confront this new found foe who introduced himself. The early middle aged man just held out the huge shotgun and kept the gun aimed from the hip, unaware of the effects of the recoil.

"I am but one of Kruger's finest. A member of the legendary Nightcrawler mercenary group. A nice batch of soldiers who were cast out from the Alliance, shunned by their peers because of their psychic abilities as well as uncontrollable biotic power. But no." He says dramatically as he has a fist near his heart and then stands tall.

"I have mastered my reflexes to the peak of no other man. I am skilled with both blade and bow. My movements blend with the shadows and mist." He says as he crouches like a cat and then hops to the very ceiling using some kind of gauntlets that allow him to literally climb walls.

"And I...am the perfect assassin." He says as he hops down and pulls out his bow. He looks from Point Man to Miranda and then continues on with his speech. "Come now let us see who is better...Prototype." He says looking at Point Man.

Almost immediately after saying this, Scorpion begins to shoot out his bow that sparks out what appeared to be plasma based energy and begins to shoot wildly at bot Point Man and Miranda. The two quickly ran for cover as they try to avoid getting hit by the ninja's Plasma Bow.

"Dammit!" Miranda says as she stays behind cover and looks to Point Man. "You know this guy?" She asks him, but the man just shakes his head no.

"Well he seems to know you!" Miranda shouts out as she snaps out of cover to shoot at Scoprion with the tempest, but to her displeasure, she watches in both shock and amazement that the ninja possessed inhuman speed.

Quickly Scorpion swapped out his bow and went for his black sword that he had custom made with the help of his mentor.

He quickly began to sprint for Miranda, knowing that she would be unable to stop him when he is within close range.

Miranda kept shooting, but it did no good. He was too fast and he kept slicing away all of her bullets. She was doomed if he got within close range. So the woman did the only things she knew she could do. Miranda brought out one of her hands and quickly she tried to life the ninja off of the ground using a Slam. But to her dismay, her biotic amp was not working. She then heard a chuckle of laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha...did you really think that I would come unprepared." He says as he stops in mid step to show off his omi-tool. "Biotic Field Jammers. BFJ's. Personally maid to handle any biotic without worrying about getting thrashed around. That is part of why none of your biotics as well as the rest of your teams biotics failed you whenever you met one of my fellow companions of Nightcrawler. These well invented machines are stored on almost all areas of the carrier." He says as he brings out his sword to rush Miranda.

Miranda watched as Scorpion got within blade's reach with his sword to cut her down in half with his sword. She didn't know how she was going to stop him, he was to quick with his movements. Literally she had nothing to stop him.

Just as that blade was about to cut down Miranda from the top down, Point Man had quickly reacted to the situation by aiming his shotgun at the ninja. With his own speed an momentum Point Man pulled the trigger. He watched as a large display of bullets hit the ninja in the side of his armor, and while his kinetic barrier was down along with him stunned temporarily. Miranda was quick to improvise. She quickly dropped kicked him as she did a sweep attack with her legs. The ninja fell to the ground but was quick to spring right back up. He went for an uppercut with his left fist towards Miranda's jaw which almost worked had Point Man not reached there in time to deflect the blow.

As Point Man was now using his own reflex abilities as was Scorpion, the survivor of Fairport grabbed the ninja's arm and threw him across the bridge. Miranda seeing this pulled out her pistol and aimed for the ninja who was now on the ground fourteen feet away. The woman fired two shots towards the ninja and manage to strike him in the neck once and in the chest of his armor. Miranda knew that the shot in the chest did nothing, but for the slug in the throat he was bleeding.

Scorpion quickly pulled out his bow and began to fire away at his enemy. He fired repetive shots towards Miranda and managed to cause the woman to slide away from cover. The Prototype was sprinting on the way. scorpion watched as the Prototype quickly drew a knife from his waist and began to hold it in a combat fashion.

Point Man was soon enough in close proximity with the ninja. He was already going ofr a slash with his knife, but to his surprise Scorpion was cutting his sword in a vertical cut.

Point Man barely dodged this attack as he side stepped to the side holding his knife up to stab the ninja.

However, Scorpion was not about to let up just yet. immediately the ninja sprang up to block the Prototype from stabbing him in the back of the skull.

Miranda aimed her gun, but she found it hard to shoot her gun when both men were moving at fast speeds. If she just shot her gun, the bullet could hit the Ghost Soldier by accident.

Point Man was toppled to the ground, and both he and Scorpion were wrestling as the two rolled. Point Man with his knife and Scorpion with his sword.

As the two came to a halt, Scorpion used both his legs to shoot Point Man off of him. The ninja then sprang to his feet with his sword in both hands and ready to cut.

As Point Man was on the ground, he kept his knife out and readied for combat. Scorpion was close now the ninja was just right before him. Everything seemed to slow down as the two clashed for the other. Scorpion went fo a horizontal cut, but Point Man jumped and then roundhouse kicked the ninja in the face.

As Scorpion fell backwards, he quickly sprang to his feet and went back for the Prototype. Point Man held onto his knife and went in. As Scorpion went for a downward cut, Point Man moved to the side and then thrust his knife deep into Scorpions chest. The knife cutting past the armor and deep into the abdomen.

Point Man then grabs Scorpions' sword and arm and tosses him off to the side and almost off of the bridge, but the ninja was able to grab a hold of a lege and throw himself back up.

Point Man now with the sword readied himself. The ninja then jumped to the wall and began to climb on top of the ceiling.

"You cannot beat me..." He says as an omi-blade comes from his wrist. "You...cannot beat me!" He says more fanatically and then jumps for Point Man.

"Yes...we can." Miranda says in s low tone as she shoots her Predator Heavy Pistol. The slug soaring and cutting through the air leaving behind an invisible force of air behind as it makes its way to it selected target.

Point Man watched as Scorpion was within inches away. Just as Scorpion was about to stab Point Man, he felt a horrible stinging pain erupt from the top of his head. Scorpion was struck. The slug ripping right through the skull bone and then cutting right through the brain until finally meeting impact at the back of the head where it was stopped.

Point Man taking this golden opportunity to end Scorpion, took such opportunity. He thrust the sword straight up and the blade dug right under and through the ninja's jaw, cutting all the way up and out of the top of the skull.

There was blood spraying out onto the sword as well as the floor. Some of which was getting on Point Man's face, but he didn't mind. He was used to it. Miranda quickly made her way to Point Man.

"That was intense, but we don't have time to celebrate the victory. Come on we still need to get out of here." Miranda said as she ran for the locked door. Point Man turned to her and then looked down at the ninja. Point Man just stared down at the body while Miranda kept trying to hack the system with all her prior knowledge.

Soon enough the door was no longer red, but green. "Alright I got it come on!" Miranda shouted. Point Man looked to her and began to make his way to his companion. This was it.

* * *

"Concussion shot NOW!" Shepard shouts out at her squad mates as she fires off at one of the fast moving advancing black armored soldiers. They were wearing Terminus Assault armor and a few others wore Kestrel armor even. The ones armed with Kestrel armor were armed with missile launchers and Mattock assault rifles. As for the Terminus assault armored soldiers they were armed with M-22 Eviserator shotguns. Shepard didn't know what to dub these soldiers as other then Black Armord soldiers.

Shepard looked and watched as the nine advanced soldiers dipped into their cover that consisted of deployed shields that reminded Shepard of the Geth drop shields back when she was fighting the Eden Prime War and hunting Saren with her team.

Right now bullets were raining down on her and some other members of her team of rag tag comrades. Garrus was here as well as Kasumi, Jacob, Grunt, Thane, Legion, and even Garrus and Tali. Some members of the Marine unit Sonar Squad were even present. The sniper Dax as well as the biotic Pam and the point man to their unit Wolf were bundled behind a turned over table. Thank whatever god existed that their cover withstand the oncoming fire. Two other Marines, Gil as well as a latino male by the name of Alex were huddled behind a all that provided cover. The two had just recently joined up with Shepard as well as the others. Gil and Alex had came with Jack and Mordin so that must have meant that they were clearly allies of Normandy.

From what Shepard could gather from the Marines of Sonar, two of their members are missing, and their job was to rescue her as well as gather up information regarding a terrorist by the name Kruger. That was all that they were able to confirm that is. They knew not much else.

"Legion rifle down those hostiles, give Sonar some cover!" Shepard demanded and her Geth ally obliged to it's commanders protocol.

"Understood Shepard Commander." Legion said in it's robotic monotone voice. Legion aimed the Widow at a bulky looking New Replica and with a shot between the eyes. With the Warp ammo upgraded to the Widow with its high powered mass accelerator, the small metal slug was able to not only cut right through the armor and shields of the Kestrel armored New Replica, but was also to completely blow off the super soldier's head.

However the Replica's had their own sniper hiding using a invisible camouflaging system to hide in the back of its allies, as they stormed towards the Normandy party hiding behind cover as well as being sure to keep the Normandy Crew and Sonar Squad hiding from the bullets buzzing back and fourth in the skirmish.

As Shepard hid out behind her cover, she looked to one of her comrades, Thane in particular who was fireing of his sub machine gun rather than his Mantis sniper rifle. Shepard who was both a Vangard and never really much used her biotics as much thought about swapping out her Tempest for the Mantis so that she could take care of the Replica Sniper herself.

"Thane toss me your rifle!" Shepard ordered her Drell companion. Thane didn't bother in asking why, he learned while serving under Shepard that the woman could do the near impossible at all turns. That was enough for him to trust her with more than his guns.

"Of course Shepard." Thane said simply as he tossed the rifle to Shepard, and the woman caught it. To Shepard it was strange, she had never been much of a sniper, but when she was going under training in using her biotics as well as using various other weapons in the Corps, she learned her way around every possible weapon on the racks.

_Okay let's play a little rough._

Thought Shepard as she aimed down scope and had her eyes set right on the Replica Snipers position. He was going to pop out any second now and start shooting. Shepard held her breath and began to calm her senses. She was in the perfect position. It was no sniper nest, but being behind a turned over table was better than nothing. Everything seemed to slow down for her as she let her adrenaline kick in and she kept her eyes solely on the target.

As soon as the Replica popped out of cover, Shepard had her finger on the trigger and was ready to fire. Everything slowed down as Shepard fired her rifle. The slug that was fired from the Mantis zipped past through all the other bullets as it cut through the air and flew for its destination. Shepard watched with morbid joy as the slug was able to cut through the Replica who thankfully wore no shields to his armor. The black armored soldier quickly fell to the ground and everything seemed to return to its normal speed.

"Scoped and dropped!" Came Garrus as he saw the entire thing. Shepard smiled as she was able to always make everything look easy. Truth be told it was never easy.

"That was damn good sniping Shepard!" Garrus chimed in as he continued to fire his assault rifle.

Shepard looked back to Thane and then tossed back his rifle, the assassin was quickly able to take it back in his possession.

"Dammit they keep on storming in on our position!" Jacob said as he stayed behind cover next to Tali as he and she both hid behind box crate for cover. Both he and she were in not too good of fighting status making them happening to stay behind cover as they fired off pot shots at the black armored soldiers with their Predator Pistols. Tali didn't like being the one happening to rely on others, she had seen enough good people die for her in the past. She couldn't stand the sight of seeing someone else on the Normandy dying before her.

"We're running low on Thermal clips Shepard!" Tali said as she smacked her last clip into her pistol hoping to at least kill one of the black armored soldiers.

_Shit _

Shepard thought as she realized that she now had only her Tempest and she knew that it would eat away at the enemy shields, but it won't be enough for her to really eliminate a target. Then Shepard got a brilliant idea.

"Mordin Incinerate their shields now!" Shepard beamed.

"Where exactly at Shepard, their are over three small groups of soldiers that are approaching our location and one small group advancing onto Sonar Squad's current location." Mordin pitched with high speed to his voice. Shepard thought for a moment and then looked at Sonar Squad who's members were hiding behind a turned table and seemed to be having the most trouble with keeping the unknown soldier's at bay.

"Over there where Sonar is currently located give them cover!" Shepard shouted as she pointed to a small squad of Replicas that consisted of three soldiers that were storming for the small bundle of Marines.

Mordin laid out his omi-tool and soon enough the three Replica soldiers were caught on fire. their shields being eaten away at the flames and their armor melting along with their skin. Shepard took the opportunity to quickly disable the soldiers, and popped out of cover to fire off her Tempest.

Jack who was armed with her shotgun and sub machine-gun popped out of cover to blast away at a Replica that was right above her. She fired off her Scimitar shotgun completely disabling the shields of the Replica at 80% percent, leaving her Tempest at the ready to do the rest.

The Replica that was before her was quick however to react. Although its armor was exposed, it knew that with hand to hand combat it would defeat the enemy before it. Using its reflex ability it was capable of swinging it's fist towards the woman's face, however to its dismay a particular Geth was watching over its ally.

Legion seeing that its' fellow shipmate Jack was in trouble aimed the Widow in its hand towards the Replica. The shot that was fired from the Widow was aimed directly where the arm bone met the shoulder. As the Sniper rifle was fired on the Replica, the clone soldier could only watch in shock as its arm was completely torn off from the shot.

Jack took the golden moment of glory to herself as she aimed her Tempest to the face of the Replica and began spraying the machine pistol right between the eyes of the clone. All the while she was cursing at the top of her lungs a variety of profanity. Such language that no one seemed to mind due to the long journey serving with the ex convict.

As the sounds of the Tempest died down, a lifeless New Replica fell to the floor, its head completely torn to bits of flesh and bone by the large ammount of mass accelerated slugs that came from the small sub machine gun. Jack spent no time glorifying her killed opponent as she snapped into cover doing her best to avoid getting shot by the seemingly unstoppable killing machines that were the New Replicas.

Grunt was taking cover as one of the New Replica soldiers hopped over the Krogan's cover and aimed a shotgun at the massive super Krogan. The New Replica's may have been quicker and far more smarter and tactical on the field, but nothing could beat a super Krogan like Grunt. The NR's may had sedated the Krogan before in a large group attack with tranquilizer rounds, but the Krogan was fully alerted and away of his enemies tactics as well as skills now. An honorary fight it was with the New Replica's. Of course Grunt didn't truly know the identity to his foes, he just dubbed them as the Terminus Assualt wearing soldiers or just the Black Armored soldiers.

"I AM KROGAN!" Grunt shouted out loud as he took quick aim with his Krogan Shotgun and shot for the him of the soldier before him. The disruptor ammo tearing the shield apart and leaving the Replica helpless before the mighty Krogan.

In a quick motion Grunt immediately grabbed for the human warrior and slammed his head into the ground and then proceeded to life one of his massive booted feet into the air. In seconds the heavy Krogan's stomp was met with the head of the super soldier and blood managed to escape cracks from the armor. The Krogan cheered and laughed as he turned around to face two more opponents.

* * *

As the automatic doors opened revealing Miranda and Point Man both armed with their weapons aimed to whoever or whatever enemy forces may be lurking around. Point Man took the moment to take in his surrounds. to his left was a wall and a terminal hanging over it with a large monitor as the terminals screen. A control panel was located under the screen of the terminal, above the terminals right corner screen read **OFFLINE**. To Point Man's surprise however was with closer examination with seeing that the screen was actually displaying a small camera mounted onto an automated turret hanging above the ceiling to some part of the ship. As the Point Man continued to examine the screen more, as he did so he watched as two white armored soldiers came into view on the screen and began making their way to estimated destination.

Miranda was fiddling around with a door that was on partial lockdown. beyond this door was freedom, she knew it. She was paying attention to the layouts of the carrier and with some terminals she found displaying the regions of the ship along with memorizing some of the layouts, the woman was able to act as a navigator for her silent companion.

"Shepard you reading me, I am at a locked door that will lead to an elivator taking us to the Normandy where are you?" Miranda asks as she uses her omi-tool to communicate to her Commander as she looked at the door examining it. Point Man who was nearby looked to Miranda, eavesdropping on what she was saying to the one called Shepard.

"Miranda were in a little trouble here where are you exactly we need help!" Shepard shouted at the other end of the transmition.

Point Man walked over to the screen that displayed the automated turret and began to look down at the controls. He could remember his hacking skills back when he was in training when he was just a recruit in the U.S. Army. However this was not like before. He was possible hundreds of years into the future and he had not the slightest clue as to how anything worked here.

Miranda who was still talking to Shepard turned around to view her comrade. Miranda looked to what the Ghsot Soldier was examining and began to walk to him as shes talked to Shepard.

"Understood Commander, don't worry I'll figure something out." Miranda walked over next to Point Man and the middle aged male pointed to the screen that displayed a hallway. "Shepard are you near a hallway?" Miranda asked her Commander.

"Yeah we are, why?" Shepard responded. Miranda continued looking at the monitor and then an idea lit up into the womans head. "There seems to be an automated turret her Commander. I think if I use my omi-tool then I can hack the system and work the turret manually." Miranda suggested as she spared a glance at Point Man.

"Shepard I'm going to call back later alright, I think we can use this turret here to get a drop on the black armored soldiers that are advancing towards you. Be back in a bit Commander." Miranda said as she hung up on her call and walked to the terminal on that displayed the turret. The woman quickly applied her omi-tool to its hacking systems and began to bypass the firewalls and crack the system in order to power up the turret.

"Just a bit more." Miranda said to herself as she was nearing completion of hacking the turret. It was surprisingly easy to maneuver through the firewalls. Miranda was a natural through a lot of things. A high level of I.Q. never hurts.

Miranda was soon enough finished hacking the controls and soon enough the gun was alive. "Alright got it." Miranda said as she looked over to Point Man. "You think that you can operate this turret while I do my best to try and hack the door that is allowing those hostile to advance towards Shepard's team?" Miranda asked. Point Man neither nodded his head nor did he reply with words, he just walked towards the woman and stood next to the terminal and began to operate the controls for the turret.

As Point Man got behind the turret controls, he immediately turned the gun over to where the advancing soldiers were coming from. The hallway was spread over five feet wide and the door where the Replicas and white armored mercenaries were coming from.

Point Man then sprung into action as soon as three white armored soldiers came through the door. They were helpless as they were immediately sprayed with mass accelerator slugs that fired and tore right through their shields and armor.

As Point Man began to blow away the three hostile, he began to take fire from behind. Using the controls, Point Man spun the turret around and aimed for the head of one black armored Replica soldier. To cut the matter short when Point Man turned to a new target, literally nothing was left of the precious New Replica clone. Again more fire was being taken from the back, the turret gun was pointed this time back at the entrance of where the soldiers were coming from.

"Goddamnit get to cover!" Shouted a white armored mercenary as he began to fire from his lancer. Three of his targets moved behind the automatic doors for cover. The mercenary however who was right in front of the gun was helpless as he was immediately gunned down.

"Shit someones on the turret take it out!" A mercinary said as he snapped out of cover to shoot from his Katana shotgun.

Point Man using his enhanced reflexes was able to aim the turret towards his next target. He squeezed the trigger and the mercenary's arm was torn off leaving blood to spray out like a hose from his dismembered limb.

"Fuck he lost an arm!" Shouted a mercenary as he watched his ally bleed out onto the floor.

Point Man kept fire from his gun until it began to overheat, forcing him to wait for it to cool down. meanwhile as the gun cooled down, the mercenaries that were in hiding sprang out to deliver burst of fire from their weapons at the turret.

Point Man was forced to watch as the gunmen damaged the turret. It didn't take long for the turret to be back up and running again. Point Man this time carefully plotted out his targets, aiming for the leg of the mercenary along the left, and then shooting for the ribcage of the soldier along the left. Both were badly wounded and fell to their knees from the impact of the slugs embracing their and breaking through their bones and leaving holes in their flesh.

Point Man kept firing the turret and kept the other oncoming mercenary forces at bay, being sure to allow Miranda time before more of the soldiers to make it through to Shepard and her team.

Miranda was just about finish with the final matching patterns of the firewalls. Her hacking skills were tested, but she had passed. "Got it, closing doors now. Turning on shutdown!" Miranda declared as she closed the door where the mercenaries were coming from. Now all that remained was taking care of the soldiers on Shepard's end.

"Good job now waste those bastards giving Shepard a hard time." Miranda ordered as Point Man turned the turret controls to where the New Replica clones were hiding behind. There was no cover for them now in this wide corridor of carnage and bullet holes.

* * *

As Shepard shot from behind cover, she looked up above to where a turret was moving around. She knew it was on her side since she saw the way it tore apart those fast moving soldiers. Shepard still needed a proper name for the black armored troopers. It would help make identifying them more easily then just shouting out the color of their armor. There will be more time to identify and name the enemy later however, for right now she had to draw in some supporting fire for the turret that was now wasting apart all enemy personnel that was present.

* * *

As for burst of fire came from the turret taking apart helpless Replica's, Point Man stopped in his midfire to view the damage. All around there were dead bodies and massive holes in the steel as well as blood coating the white floors and walls. It was morbid to think of, but Point Man liked to think of himself as making the walls a lot more better with the crimson add on instead of the bland white that coated almost every inch of this place.

Point Man got off of the turret controls and then turned to Miranda. She had a smile on her face clearly impressed with the performance of Point Man. "I have to say that was most impressive Ghost Soldier." Miranda said, but then turned her gaze towards the locked door that they still had to get through.

"Dammit we still need to get through that door. I think I can try to get through it, give me a minute." Miranda said as she walked over to the door. Point Man watched as the woman pulled out her 'omi-tool' as to what Liara called it and began typing away commands, only to met with a. "Fuck it won't let me in. Somethings keeping me blocked," Miranda then turned to face the Pont Man who was just standing there watching her frustration. "The only way we're going to get through is if someone comes along and opens it from the other side." Miranda said as she looked back at the door.

As Point Man and Miranda contimplated on what there next move will be the two became startled when they heard a banging on the door. Both Miranda and Point Man aimed thier weapons to the door. It was those creatures. The Scavangers were at the door and trying to break through.

Miranda and Point Man checked there ammo. Miranda was down to only a few rounds with her Predator Heavy Pistol while Point Man was down to a few shots with his shotgun. There was no where for them to go. They would have to fight there way through the creatures if they had any hopes of reaching the Normandy and the rest of its crew.

"Dammit get ready." Miranda said as she held her gun out. Point Man mimicked her as he held out his Scermiter shotgun. There was a huge bang on the door, and then followed by another. Point Man could feel the adrenaline pump through him.

Finally another heavy bang, and the door was split in half. Miranda held out her gun and was just about to fire as was Point Man.

"Ghost!"

Point Man immediately lowered his gun. Out of the broken door walked a young blue female figure who wore a dress and had a blue aura around her. Miranda lowered her pistol as Point Man walked to the woman. Liara approached the two and the blue woman embraced Point Man with a hug. Point Man took in the warmth of her as he figured he should try and hug back, but he didn't.

"I knew you could make it." Liara said as she let go of him. The man just looked at her as she let a small smile curl on her face. It would have lasted longer too if they were allowed the time but right now time was not on their side. "The others," Liara began but pasued for a second. "I was able to escort them to the Normandy. I was able to talk to the A.I. EDI and she was able to let Dr. Chakwas, engineer's Gabby and Donnley, Gardner, Chambers. All of them are safe now." Liara explained as she took a small moment to pause.

Miranda who was listening in decided it was time to step in. "Exactly how did you find them miss T'soni?" Miranda asked curious as to how Liara found and exported members aboard the Normandy. Liara wasn't really looking at her, but she said while looking down. "I...had help." Was all she said as she then looked back up towards Ghost.

"Please we should just go...they're safe now, that's all that matters." Liara said as she swallowed lightly and then turned around expecting Miranda and Point Man to follow.

When Liara was far enough not to hear Miranda's whispers, the former Cerberus agent whispered into Point Man's left ear. "She's not telling us something." Was all she said as she began to follow the blue female with Point Man following after the two women. As Point Man walked past the door that was torn down, he could see a tall figure slouching on the wall.

_"Thank me later. Brother."_

At least his brother was helping for a change. Point Man didn't stop for a second glance, he just kept walking and doing his best not to try and figure out what kind of forsaken end game Paxton had with Liara.

_"I didn't hurt her at least."_

Again he was still ignoring his younger brother as he kept in follow. In only moments from now the F.E.A.R. operative will be out of here with the feeling of a mission being accomplished. It was long, but he was able to save the Normandy crew as well as show where his loyalty lied. All that waits now is to see if Shepard could see the light in him and take him under her wing. There is much that has changed, and Point Man needed a ride back home. Wherever home is.

* * *

Commander Shepard of the Normandy SR-2 stood victorious. She looked out over her crew that was exausted and wounded. Everyone had gone through so much under such a interval of time. They had fought hard and now their reward awaited them beyond the large door that was in front of them now. Beyond this door was the hangerbay. That is where they would find the Normandy.

Commander Shepard radioed in for Miranda Lawson to see where the former Cerberus operative was located. She had hope that Miranda was at least nearby so that the two could meet up. As Shepard typed in a few commands from her omi-tool, another thought crossed her mind. The Ghost Soldier was with Miranda. _What did this mean? _Shepard thought as she waited for Miranda to pick up.

"Miranda, it's Shepard we've already dealt with the last of the hostiles where are you?" Shepard asked from her XO. "Commander, Miranda here I have just arrived at the Normandy with the Ghost Soldier." Miranda said on her side of the end.

"That's good, do you know where the rest of the crew may be?" Shepard asked her XO."

"They're all here Shepard, every last one of them. Liara T'Soni was able to guide them here with a little help from someone calling himself Danny." Miranda said responding towards Shepard's question.

Shepard gave a coughing laugh. So it was true. Danny was on their side. Shepard had less worries now. At last when she gets back aboard the Normandy perhaps someone could shed some light on whats happening here.

"Alright reading you loud and clear Miranda me and everyone else are heading their right now." Shepard said as she turned to her right to see Garrus working on decrypting the security on the door, trying to get it to open up for them.

After a few seconds of decryption, Garrus declared out. "Alright doors opening let's head out of here!" He shouted in complete joy.

As the doors began to open up, Shepard could see light coming from the other side. She knew that within seconds she as well as everyone else of her team will be able to get the hell out of this place.

It wasn't long until the doors opened up revealing the Normandy in all its glory. Shepard began to walk to her ship with her diverse crew men and women following right behind her. She could hear Jack saying how it was about damn time and she could also hear the Marines of Sonar mumble.

"Hello? What!"

Shepard turned around and saw that it was Dax, the infiltrator of Sonar squad. He was talking through a com buoy, two of his comrades were by his side. Wolf as well as Pam were listening in on what the sniper was saying.

"Hold on we'll be there shortly." He said as he turned to face his Captain Gil a blonde shaved haired woman with deep green eyes.

Shepard began to approach the Marines who seemed troubled. They stood in a cricle and conversed with on another, Shepard was only a few feet from them but she could hear exactly what they were saying.

"We have to go back for them." Pam said to Gil as the Captain put her hands to her head and gave a great sigh of defeat. "Never leave a man behind." Gil said as she inhaled and exhaled while gripping her assualt rifle.

"There a problem?" Shepard asked the Marines. Hopeing for a straight answer as to what the Marines were bickering on about.

"Commander Shepard we just got word about two of our squad members. They're in trouble. We have to go back for them." Gil said to the Commander.

"We have just fought our way to the Normandy and now you want to go back into the fire for your team mates?" Shepard asked harshly.

"No Commander. Not you us." Gil responded looking at her assembled squad members. Shepard took all that was happening in and then pondered for a second on what to say next. She didn't expect this to happen. She knew that Gil was a Marine, but now she wants to go around on a hunt for her missing squad mates. Shepard can understand that Gil was a squad leader and all, but still it was a fools move.

"Commander Shepard you have to understand that there are two members of my team that are stranded somewhere in this massive ship and as Captain of this squad I have to go back for them. Please you have to understand." Gil tried to persuade shepard, but it didn't work. Shepard just countered back with an even sterner voice.

"Look this isn't like basic training her trooper, you go out there and try to risk your life for two dead men that's fine by me, but don't expect me to send any of my people. I have seen enough of this place. I'm leaving. If your smart then you'll come with us." Shepard said using her harsh words to try and get the other woman to come aboard the Normandy and forget about two people that are most likely dead already.

"No Commander Shepard...I have to go back. I can understand that you don't wan t to risk your people. That is understandable. But me and my team that are here right now are going back to rescue our squad mates. It's what we do." Gil said as she took small glances towards each memeber of her team that were present. Shepard spared a small look to Wolf and then a quick glance towards both Dax and Pam.

Shepard would expect compliance from these soldiers, but they were determined in finding their missing troopers. It was all understandable, but yet it was also heavily foolish of them. Shepard never liked having to choose between two groups of people. She hated happening to make the call on leaving Kaiden Alenko to die on Virmire. She hated having to see Saren the rogue Spectre kill himself when she tried to free him from indoctrination. She had seen enough people die. Her parents and siblings, her team on Akuze. Seeing Tali become exiled after refusing to show the Admiral board the evidence of her father experimenting on Geth. It was all painful to bare. Emotional scares that can never heal.

If she decides to take these Marines with her, they too will only feel loss. The memories will always be lingering in the back of their heads of what they could have done. They may die but they will die trying knowing that they were attempting to rescue two missing soldiers of their unit.

Shepard didn't know it, but behind her Garrus was watching everything play out. While Jacob, Tali and some of the others were making their way to the Normandy, He was seeing his commander and friend negotiating between right and wrong with the Marine unit Sonar squad.

Garrus understood Shepard's position all too well. Because when she was dead for the past two years he was running in charge of a small group of individuals who decided to right wrongs. At times Garrus even felt like a while loose cannon going out of his way to stand up to whatever wrongs being made. It was corny thinking about it actually. He was once a cop and then turned into something more with Shepard. Because of her he was able to leave behind and actually make a difference. From freeing Liara from her captivity back on Therum.

Garrus knew almost everything about having to decide between good and the greater good. Right now the greater good would be for them to all leave while they can, but he knew Shepard all too well enough as to know she will put her team before anything else. Listening in, Garrus waited to hear what Shepard had to say to Gil. He only hoped that the Marine will come with them and not do anything stupid.

"Look captain"

"Call me Gil Commander." Gil responded, feeling it would be uncomfortable for the infamous Commander Shepard to call her by rank and last name.

"Okay then Gil. I know that you feel driven to go back out there and save your missing squad members, but this whole ship has gone to hell. We're low on Termal clips and we have been through some of the most strangest things since before we even arrived on this carrier." Shepard said thinking back to her strange hallucinations with the little girl and that swing in that field.

"You have to understand that I don't wan to jeopardize the well being of my team. Two members and good damn friends that were like family to me are dead now. I don't lose anyone else." Shepard said to the Captain of Sonar squad. And like that something happened. The Marine gave a sigh and then took off her helmet to rub her forehead.

"Commander Shepard..." Gil began as she looked back towards her fellow soldiers who too began to remove their helmets.

"Our mission was to get you ou of here. Our other priority is to retrive some important information regarding a terrorist by the name Kruger. We have already accomplished one part of our mission Commander, please let us finish the rest." Gil asked and hoped for the Commander to give the green light for the Marine's decision.

Shepard thought about it, she saw something in this Marine that reminded her not of herself but someone who lived by what it means to be a leader. And a leader is what Gil was just like Shepard. Someone not willing to abandon one member of their crew unless not having no other choice.

"I understand your position Gil...I had to make a similar decision before too." Shepard said as she thought back on Kaiden. The Major who had been through so much in his career and had fought the good fight. He died the way he should. A hero of inspiration.

"If you have to go back and save your two missing troopers, then by all means go." Shepard said in a calm and understanding voice.

"Thank you Commander." Gil said giving a nod and turned back to her squad. "Alright guys, lets go get back our two knuckle heads." Gil said as the rest of her team followed right behind her.

"That was very noble of you Shepard." Garrus said as he put a hand on his friends shoulder. Shepard smiled and then turned to one of her most best of friends. "Alright Garrus lets blow this place." Shepard said as she began to make her way to the Normandy.

It had been a long time, but here they were ready to leave behind them their captors as well as their fear. For they had just went through some of the toughest hours of their lives. "Come on Garrus let's get the hell out of here while we have our chance." Shepard said to her Turian ally.

"And Sonar?" Garrus asked about the Marines that had helped escort them through the hell like ship that contained horrible beast and corrupted people.

"They're trained soldiers they will find a way back here with their missing troopers. Com on Garrus. I just want as far away from this dammed ship as possible."

As the two began to walk to the Normandy, Shepard spared one last glance around the hanger bay where she was at. The hanger was holding three kodak shuttles that were parked a few feet from the Normnady. Shepard supposed that the Marines came from probably a Alliance ship that was close by somewhere. But Shepard could not really tell. As the woman looked back to her vessel and her crew that were gathered outside of its halls, the woman was filled with a sudden strength as she began to jog her way to her crew and ship. The time had come for them to make their leave.

* * *

Point Man was in the medical bay helping out setting different memebrs of the Normandy crew on medical beds due to some gun shot wounds. He turned around and he saw an elderly woman she was adding to the needs of the Normandy crew members. Point Man was only happy to see that their were only three injured. It was good to see that the casualty rate was at a low. He hoped that they would all get better.

He was even surprised how almost none of the Normandy crew was pissed to see him nor were they glad. They were just surprised to see that he was helping with anyway he could. He was applying some of that omi-gel onto a wounded woman who was shot near the aorta as well as the thigh. as she was called was happy to see that she was reciving aid. Even though it was coming from a man that they were all hunting down only a while back.

They didn't even know his name or true agenda yet here he was, previously he was the start of their troubles and the reason they were all taken away by the mysterious black armored soldiers, but then it was he who set them free. He rescued them all.

"Argh." Came a male voice and Dr. Chakwas turned her attention to a man who seemed to be shot in the rib cage. The former Green Beret marched his way to the wounded man and quickly applied medi-gel to the mans wounds. Dr. Chakwas who was observing was surprised to see still that the man they were all previously hunting down was now aiding them. it was all off in a sort of way, from being an enemy and now becoming an ally. Sr. Chakwas knew from their flight from the Citadel that they were to take him into Aliance security.

Point Man finished up adding to the mans horried gun wounds and turned to attend other wounded members of the Normandy.

* * *

Joker was in his piloting seat with EDI popping up right next to him in her holographic image. "Mr. Monroe I was hoping for your survival and return." EDI announced to her pilot as he began typing in different holographic panels bringing the ship to full functionality. "Alright time to get us out of here." Joker claimed as he began to run the systems to the ships engines.

Just as the ship was getting ready for take off, Commander Jane Shepard of the Normady SR2 came up behind from the pilots chair. "How we looking Joker?" The Commander asked as she saw her ship begin to be lifted from the ground and getting ready to leave the massive carrier they were trapped on. "Alright let's get the hell outa here!" Joker announced.

And just like that, when all had seemed as though the whole galaxy was againest them, the crew of the Normandy SR2 was safely extracted out of the Carrier within the Normandy. The stealth ship zipped past stars and the blackness of space as it used FTL to manuver and get as far away from its captors as possible. Making their way to a mass relay that layed ahead of them, the Normandy and it's crew used mass effect to jump across the galax and far from whoever it was that made enemies with them.

Far and waway from their enemy Commander Shepard stood in her armor and looked down at her pilot who acknowledged her with a nod and shireturned the jesture. They were safe for the meantiime.

* * *

**Skullface: Oh My Fucking GOD. It is good to be back!**

**Hope you guys are happy to see me again. Sorry for all the lateness and all, but my interent was fried and my laptop corrupted with viruses. But now that I have returened I hope I get a welcome back from each of you. You have no idea how much it killed me knowing that my story was just waiting for me here. But now that I have returned, I will now finish this story. For Fanfiction. For Teromad who inspireed me. For you my dear readers. Oh and I have created a new prologue that will be finished and up for reading by tomorrows dusk. Skullface has returned.**


	18. Interval 14 Premonition

**So yeah I am now going to be able to update hopefully every now and then. Sorry about the whole space ship thing with the Normandy Crew being forced to endure the wrath of Kruger's men, that whole interval of events was inspired off of Dead Space and I tried to create something of a reference of that game. In this chapter things get interesting and is rather short of a chapter compared to my others. This chapter serves as a plot giver. Enjoy -Skullface**

* * *

He was finished in the medical lab and was now assisting with bringing in some of the other crew members of the Normandy. He recognized the faces of these people easily, they were all probably wondering the same thing. 'Why is he helping? Who is he? Were these people enemies of his as well?'

All questions had been answered as Point Man showed his loyalty to Commander Shepard. Point Man was still getting used to the idea of helping them now that he was here. Just recently over a half or possibly a week ago he was being chased by them and thought of as the bad guy in all of this. The truth was there was no bad guy. It was just two different factions fighting for survival and running on orders of the mind. Although the F.E.A.R. units Point Man ran on his own natural basic orders of survival he knew that it would not end well or either of them. It had to come down to either being and fighting alone or standing with these people who clearly have a better understanding of this strange new world.

Right now he was helping out with passing medical supplies to the Normandy he was looking at the crew members of the Normandy as he walked by helping out with whatever way possible. From applying the substance known as medi-gel to bringing water to the thirsty soldiers who's dry throats begged for water or any liquid.

Point Man couldn't help but see references between the Normandy's struggle to survive and his own. They were all now the target of the last remnants of Armacham. All of this is his fault. Plain and simple.

The middle-aged man tossed away his inner most thoughts and focused on bringing water to the soldiers who needed treatment. Little by little the wounds began to heal do to the medical advancements from the future. He was happy to oblige with assisting the Normandy. Miranda was beside him assisting with putting medi-gel on a man by the name of Jacob.

"I got this go and grab some more medi-gel from the medical bay." Miranda said to the man as she finished applying the last of the medi-gel. Point Man gave a nod and began to advancements towards the elevator. He was doing this for the the entire time when he re-arrived on the Normandy. Passing down medical supplies to various crew members so that they would be healed of their injuries.

As Point Man left for the elevator and pressed the green holographic button he turned around to get one last glimpse of the Normandy crew before he left for more medical equipment. He was able to capture a glimpse of Commander Shepard and was able to level eye contact with the woman. For some reason when he looked into those green emerald eyes he could see a monotone of emotions. As if she was mute from feeling anything anymore.

For some reason she reminded him of himself. He knew he couldn't lead a team like she could, he was a point man not a squad leader giving orders. He followed commands. He was the perfect sword and shield while Commander Shepard was the perfect brain and tactician. This eye contact was no more than but a few seconds as the elevator doors closed and the shaft began to bring the soldier to the Crew Quarters of Deck: 3 where the medical bay was located.

As the elevator began moving Point Man just stared off into space. Not space in literal but space as in spacing out. What was he going to do, what was going to happen now? The soldier kept thinking and the more he thought about the subject the more his head began to hurt. He shook his head trying to erase the feeling.

Suddenly the lights in the elevator began to flicker, and the elevator came to a stop. The lights to began to stop working leaving Point Man to be stuck in the dark.

_Help me._

Point Man began to see a small crack through the elevator doors and soon enough the cracks began to spread apart slowly revealing a dark forest. Point Man instinctively walked out into the woods without turning back to the elevator.

As Point Man began to venture forth he could hear some childish singing. Allured by the enchanting words as well as the voice that sounded sweet and innocent yet mysterious he ventured forth to discovery its singer. Although he never did let his guard down in this hallucination of a world.

_Come and sleep with me._

_The rain is gone._

_Deep in thought._

_We share dreams._

_Holding on._

_We dance till dawn._

_Hand in hand_

_Around and around._

_Carry me away._

_Across the night._

_Stars so bright._

Coming into a clear looking area with the moonlight shining blissfully down on a small figure that was cross legged and enjoying her self peace, Point Man stared at the small child. This was the same girl who he had seen back when he was in that contraption where he was imprisoned in for a short while.

He knew who this person was, it didn't take a genius to understand that the small girl before him was clearly his sister. The third child of Alma Wade. so many thoughts crossed his mind, but the strongest thought of all was to go forth and approach the child and identify himself if possible.

As the soldier stepped forth he was being careful not to startle the child. Even though this was in fact his sister he did not want to know what kind of horrible painful death would be brought on him if he were to accidentally send out the wrong vibe.

What was her name?

Why is she here?

How did she get capture?

How will she be freed from this limbo?

As Point Man raised up his hands and was sure to make his steps loud enough to hear, the child stopped her singing and turned gaze towards the 31 year old man.

The child just stared for a second and then crooked her head side ways as if in awe. She looked so innocent. A round face. life filled black hair and was smooth and eyes that were green like glowing orbs. Skin that was pale yet also alive and a small mouth that fitted her perfectly as well as round eyes that would be found on any young child.

For some reason Point Man felt a mixture of emotions. Emotions that he had never felt before due to his great lack of them.

Regret.

Anger.

sadness.

Joy.

All of them were hitting him hard.

He was not use to this. As silly as it sounded he had never really felt anything until the day he killed his brother. His first true feelings during that night in Fairport were fear, guilt and betrayal.

The soldier began to walk to the child, he didn't know what to say or how he should even express himself. He had his hands held up as if saying it was okay. He wasn't going to risk being melted or having his mind blown out of his skull. Approaching with ease the man was being sure to show no aggression as he got step by step closer to the child.

In the clearing with the moonlight shining down on both of the two inside of the wilderness of the forest. The girl began to slowly rise from the grass covered ground and rose to her feet. Her feet unlike her mothers were not stained with blood from helpless victims. Her dress was not a crimson dark color like her mothers either. Instead she bore a white dress that was the exact of her mom's.

There was a silence between the two as they just stared at the other. Neither said anything for a while. A silence lasting for nearly a minute which to the Point Man felt like five.

"It is you...isn't it?" The child asked as she just looked at him.

Point Man could not find himself being able to ask that question. Who was she referring to? How was he supposed to answer to an anonymous question such as this?

"Your the man that I keep trying to reach out to. because of you being here I have awoken." The child says as she reaches down and grabs a stuffed doll. Point Man hadn't noticed that doll before until now and wonders whether if it was there originally or if it was conjured up by this young girl. What was her name even? That very thought passed into the man's mind only seconds ago. What does he call her?

"You are deep in thought to what and where you are. You already know it is the future but there is so much yet left unanswered. Such as why you have returned. Why am I here now as well as to how does all of this connect together with her."

Point Man only looked at the child as she talked and began to explain what little she was allowing herself to. Why was it that his family had to be so cryptic.

"The year dear brother is 2185. You were asleep for 136 years. The day of your awakening was no mere coincidence. It was meant to be for that was the day you were put away as was I." The child said as she held on tight to her doll which was awfully plane having no clothes on and being bald as well.

"War is coming brother. Will you be there?" She said as she look to the sky and pointed. The stars began to shift and they displayed a strange squid like being that was a colossus in size.

Beings without souls with an endless quest for harboring all living beings that are sentient. You are in danger and mother knows this as well as I. Even our middle brother has known of this coming doom which will plague all who live within this cycle. You must stop it." The child says as she looks back at her brother. There is a hint of sorrow in her eyes as she continues.

"So much I just want to tell you. But time is short. He won't allow me to talk to you. He follows you everywhere brother. You mustn't listen to him for he is a liar. You have to hurry my powers are limited due to my limitations of me being held prisoner in my binds. I don't know where I am exactly only that it is dark. There is a barrier that disallows me to travel out of my body. But through linking my mind with yours due to the Psychic. Field. Holder. I am now able to see through you and think as you do. Go hurry."

As the child finished, an eerie fog began to creep from behind the forest from where Point Man had come from. A dark evil existed within that fog. Only one thing came to Point Man's mind.

His heart beating heavily within his own chest and sweat dropping from his face and hitting against the ground the man only ran as best and as much he could. A mixture of both fear and confusion of what was happening. Who was binding that fog and where was his sister. But most of all who is trying to kill or do harm to him?

Run.

Immediately the soldier began to take off with all his speed using his inhuman reflexes to enable him to leap over logs and take leaps over rocks and fallen trees. But as he ran, the fog drew closer and closer. It was stalking him, chasing him, it was hunting him. Whatever was inside of that fog wanted him for unknown and unholy reasons.

As the man continued to trek his way through the forest of trees and rocks, branches scrapping past his face as well as black mud splattering onto his pants. Before him about two yards was a light. The light was his only option. He has learned from these past hallucinations that when entering the light it will bring you to someplace different and sometimes someplace temporarily safe.

He was almost there.

Just a little more.

As he became in arms reach of the light he then made a leap for safety.

Falling deep into the light there was a deep abyss and soon enough there was light coming from nowhere. Far away he could see an image. It was the little girl. His sister.

Everything was at first blurry and felt like an illusion up til the soldier felt two hands claps around his shoulders and with deep concern to his well being a feminine voice spoke out of the white haze.

"Ghost are you alright?" Liara asked as the man awoke and was risen to his feet. He looked all around and could see that he was on the ground. some people were looking at them and were standing by incase they were needed.

Point Man slowly looks around and realizes that he is laying on top of a small metal box shaped object in the cargo hold. As he moves off of the box he stands to his feet. Unfortunately however the effect of the hallucination were too much to bear. Wobbling on his feet, the man falls to the ground and looks at the flat surface. An overwelming feeling boiling deep in his stomach was rising up past his throat and soon enough he gave in and let loose a mass of black liquid that had formed from his bowels.

Looking up he could see a pair of black boots and a glowing red aura surrounding the individual. Point Man continued to look up and soon saw the face of his own brother. "Pathetic really." Paxton uttered as he looked at his older brother in disgust. Point Man's vision darkened and just like that everything just went dark.

* * *

1 hour later:

Liara T'Soni was tending to Point Man as she wiped off some sweat from his forehead with a wet cloth. Besides her was Shepard observing their 'guest.' It was now the time to get some answers. In a few moments or so whenever this Ghost Soldier wakes up Shepard will need a few questions asked. Who is he really, who were those people, what the fuck was going on back at that Carrier with all those 'demons' as well as who were the Terminus armored soldiers who resembled his skills.

Shepard was still thinking up a name to call the black armored soldiers. But she could not come up with anything. What she has come up with however, besides nickname enemies was the assumption that this man known to Liara as Ghost hides more than just a name and past. There was a dark aura of some sort behind his entire being. It's about time he shed some light on what's his origin.

But that will have to wait until they all had their rest and meals. They needed the rest and energy after what they were put through. Answers and more questions could wait until tomorrow. Or whenever..._Ghost _wakes up.

* * *

**A/N: About the chapter being so short, I am on a short schedule. So yes the Normandy crew are rid of the carrier they were trapped on. Yes Sonar Squad is temporarily out of the story or permanently if anybody actually wants me to reintroduce them in the story. Yes Shepard can't think of a name to call the New Replicas. And yes Liara has an interest in Point Man. But will he return that interest? As for calling Point Man Ghost as well as having him have a short conversation with Liara back in the medical lab back when they were on the Carrier that belonged to Kruger, I came up with that idea of a name due to me looking up names and their meanings. If you look at my Prologue for this story you will see that Ghost is more than just a word to identify the supernatural. It is also a nickname given to someone who feels nothing and exhibits no emotions.**

**As I said in my last chapter I had troubles with a virus on my computer and had to flash drive all my stuff and also had to put in a bunch of other stuff in order to obtain my internet. So don't blame. Also to anyone who has thoughts of seeing World War Z I recommend it. Do keep and open mind while viewing it as well for it is enjoyable and I here the 3D is pretty cool. But see it when there are movie deals going on at local theatres. I am talking about when tickets are on sale for 5 dollars.**

**-Skullface**


	19. Interval 15 Information

Shepard and Liara both sat down for a good while waiting for when Ghost would wake up. Liara kept using that name. Ghost to describe the mysterious soldier that Shepard and the rest of her fire team dubbed as Ghost Soldier. Jane had to admit that it did sound a lot better without the 'Soldier' added to Ghost. But she wasn't here for fancy nicknames, Shepard was here for a straight answer. That part was obvious of course. It had been over a day already since everyone was getting setttled back in the Normandy. It allowed everyone to take a breatehr from the previous captivity they were all faced with.

Shepard was seeking only truth now from her on out. She needed answers and nothing more. As she sat down by Liara the two waited for the Ghost Soldier or 'Ghost' as Liara calls him to awaken.

Which he did shortly after two minutes.

It was only Shepard, Liara, and Dr. Chakwas in the cargo bay. Dr. Chakwas with her medical utensils and watching the soldier before them slowly awake was ready to sedate him if he showed any signs of hostility. Liara was holding her palms together as she hung her arms infront of her letting them rest on her thighs. Shepard stood cross armed waiting rather impatiently. Dr. Chakwas was rather worried a little for the man. she did not know what Shepard will do to him. She was rather incredibly upset with him these past few days. She might even kill him. But of course Dr. Chakwas could do nothing really. Yes the Commander had risked her life saving everyone who was taken by the collectors, but still she often looses herself to her own rage at times.

It started as a twitch, but turned into a body shifting position. "Dr. Chakwas I think he's waking up." Liara answered as she watched the soldier before them shift upward as he stayed on the metal box shaped object that was inside the cargo bay.

Point Man gripped the back of his head and slowly opened his eyes to see three familiar faces. Although as he looked around he could see that no one else was around the area which meant that they had all packed up with full bandages. Point Man could recognize Liara as well as Shepard but he didn't quite catch the elderly looking woman's name.

"So you finally wake up?" Asked the doctor woman as Point Man looked at her and then acknowledged her with a nod of his head. He looks to Liara and sees that she is smiling a little, clearly happy to see that he is alright. Looking over to Shepard she seems unmoved and more of the line seems to be waiting for something. She was either probably going to start asking questions real shortly or start getting on him about who he really is. He hoped it was neither because he was the one who went through another one those hallucinations of his. Thinking back on that hallucination in the forest where he saw his sister he began to wonder who was in charge of the fog. And what did his sister mean by he is a liar?

"Well it's about time you got up." Shepard said as she observed Point Man. The soldier snakes his eyes over to her and then closes them as he begins to rub the lids. As he feels around his eyes he could feel bags. Been a while since he got a real nights rest. He breathes deeply and looks over to the doctor. He never did catch her name, but he could tell she was a medical officer or something.

"You were out for some time." Dr. Chakwas says to him as he continues to rub his eyes and then stretches out.

As Point Man begins to inhale deeply it is only then that he realizes his awful stench radiating from his body. He nearly coughs but manages to hold it together. How anyone can put up with his smell he didn't know. But no one could blame him. He was a prisoner for nearly a year by Armacham and he has run and gunned all over with sweat, water, and blood covering his body.

He looks down and then inhales through his nose one last time before Shepard starts with the questions.

"I have questions you got answers. So how about we set aside this whole thing about friend or foe aside. I need to know who those people were and what the hell was going on with that ship. But most of all who the hell were those people who were able to restrain not only me but my entire crew along with my ship?" Shepard asked in a serious tone.

Point Man wasn't in the mood for this. If she wanted an interrogation she could at least have it in an observation room so that it fits better for the scenario.

Point Man was done with the bullshit. Between running for his life, having his brother pissing him off. His mother's legacy coming an end because he was the last Wade, he was pissed at it all.

He was the last F.E.A.R. operative, the last Wade, the last of his team. He was completely alone here in the future. His only ally was his brother and Liara. He can trust her at least. As for his brother, the spectre seems to be only interest in homicidal ideology.

"Is that it? Your playing through this whole silent treatment again? You know for being a badass as you to be, you seem a lot like a goddamn little kid with parent issues if you ask me!" Shepard intimidates causing Point Man's eyes to shoot out towards her with intense anger.

Shepard only looks at the man before her. She knows she got to him now. Something about talking about his family triggered something. Looking over to Liara she carries a worried expression upon her face as if she is trying to say something.

"Um Comander...I don't think that is most wise." Shepard looks over to her friend and then back at the Ghost Soldier. Shepard nods to Liara and then motions for the two to speak in private.

As Liara and Shepard both speak a few feet away from Point Man, the soldier looks over to the doctor and then down to his boots. They were starting to come undone with the leather. Tears as well as small holes appearing on his pants and sweater as well.

"Shepard try not to anger him, he has been put through a lot. Besides he did assist us in escaping. Surly you can see that he is on our side?" Liara asks Shepard as she looks back at Ghost.

"Fine but at least tell me his name Liara. You did use that mind link think of yours." Shepard asks.

"I did meld our minds together, but I was unable to find a name Shepard. He's a ghost. I did however uncover disturbing things of his past." Liara confesses.

"Like what? What did you see exactly?" Shepard points at trying to have Liara come full circle with what she uncovered. What Shepard didn't know however, was that what Liara knew was probably best to keep in the dark. The asari woman didn't know how to explain to Shepard that Ghost was actually a frozen man from the 21'st century on Earth and that he has a supernatural force following him everywhere he goes.

How does one explain that to someone really? Where do they even begin to explain with ones origins that revolve around deception and torment. What Ghost had endured and after seeing it all through his eyes Liara didn't know how to handle it.

"Shepard please just try to go easy. Look at him." Liara says turning her head towards Ghost who has his head bowed down. Shepard eyes him and then looks back to Liara.

"I'll try to play nice, but I don't expect him to keep up with this silent treatment forever." Shepard then begins to walkover to the man who was sitting down.

"Alright pal here's the deal. I know we got on the wrong foot there moments ago but now I'm clear-headed. I want to know who those people were. That's all alright. I also am having a hard time with all the weird...paranormal accuances that happened while we were all trapped in there. So please if you can give a pointer at least than I will start thinking about at least letting you use the showers.

Point Man looks up to Shepard and then clears his throat. He begins to exhale and then inhales through his nostrils. As he was getting ready to explain who he really was, Miranda walks in wearing a rather revealing white leather or possible latex uniform with black high-heels. Point Man could not help but think of her either as a model or an agent from a movie or something. Well it was the future, there was a lot he didn't understand. He guessed that maybe everyone probably wore tight-fitting clothes in the future.

"Commander if possible I would like a word immediately."

"What is it Miranda?" Shepard says as she turns to her XO.

"I have information about the identities of the Terminus armored soldiers who we met on the carrier as well as who we are dealing with. You see I was able to gather some documents across the ship while we were being held captive Commander. I think that it is best we discuss in private though." Miranda says as she holds the PDA out for display.

Shepard looks to Liara and then to Dr. Chakwas. "Dr. you think you can show our friend here to the showers and Liara you think you can give him a change of clothes. He could go for a clean pair of garments." Shepard ordered as she looked to Miranda.

Point Man looked to Liara who took his arm and helped him off the uncomfortable metal box and led him to Dr. Chakwas. "You'll be okay Ghost. Go get yourself cleaned up and I will have a clean pair of clothes for you."

As the asari and the doctor led the super soldier out of the cargo bay, Shepard and Miranda were left alone in each others company. "Shepard I have some important news on who we're dealing with. Although you may not like the sound of the information I have acquired." Miranda explained.

"Well spit it out Miri I so happen to have had enough of all this staying in the dark for quite enough don't you think?" Shepard announced with irritation.

"Right, moving on. You see commander in this PDA I was able to come across the information that details the enhancements the New replica's undergone."

"New Replica's?" Shepard asked puzzled.

"Yes Commander. Their super soldiers who have been enhanced with an enormous amount of increase to both strength and reflex abilities. I was also able to read further oon and it seems that some of the researchers have nicknamed them Ghost Soldiers." Miranda explained as she then took a pause to await for any questions for Shepard.

"So we're dealing with super soldiers who so happen to have the same nickname that we gave to our 'guest'? Am I right?" Shepard asked Miranda.

"It would appear so." Miranda said back and then continued on explaining.

"Our 'Ghost Soldier' Shepard, he has no name, but I was able to come up with a section of the data that says that our 'host' from our previous entanglement refered to him as "Point Man'."

"Well that's stupid." Shepard says as she grew slightly irritated.

"I know it's not a shapely name Commander, but I would like to continue please." Miranda said as she continued on with what she had found. "It also appears that there are countless articles talking about an incident that occurred over nearly a hundred years ago in a city known as Fairport."

"Well lay it all on me Miranda I got plenty of time for details." Shepard said as she sat down on the metal container where the Ghost Soldier had previously been laid upon.

"Well from what these documents talk about, they all refer to a certain project known that goes back to something called Revelations, but I was unable to fish up to much information. But what I was able to come across was something talking about a project known as Origin."

"Origin?" Shepard asks.

Miranda nods and then continues on. "It was a cancelled project after an event known as the "Synchronicity Event." Miranda explained.

"So this 'project' in particular, how did it all start-up does it say anything detailing the roots of all this?" Shepard asked as she was honed in on getting to the bottom of this mystery.

"To answer the question of how all of this started with Project Origin Shepard, I had to look back further. All of the roots lead back to one person in particular. Alma Wade. And the head of the project was her father Harlan Wade."

"..."

"Harlan Wade started the project when his daughter Alma, a psionic of incredible power, became too difficult to control. In her desperation to halt the experimentation being forced upon her by Armacham Technology Corporation, she had begun to psychically attack ATC scientists, causing them to suffer mood swings, hallucinations, and horrific nightmares. Containment was recommended for the child, and Project Origin was put together, with the ultimate goal of using cloned DNA from Alma, creating psychic prototypes to be used for military purposes."

"Unbelievable." Shepard said in disgust but also becasue it reminded Shepard a little of Miranda. Not that it was totally semboliment liker her XO but the whole ideal of father turning daughter into an experiment of desired interest.

"Wait till you hear the rest."

"At first, the plan was to simply create the first prototypes of the project from her DNA, but Harlan was not convinced that psychic abilities were entirely genetic, and thus the project was changed: Alma would be impregnated with the genetically engineered prototypes, created from Alma's DNA and samples from several members of the team, including Harlan."

"Sick."

"Shepard..."

"Sorry...continue."

"She was to be kept in an induced coma for the rest of the project, and would be forced to give birth to two prototypes during artificially induced labor. The project was carried out in secret in an underground military facility, in the Auburn district's Rammelmeier Industrial Compound in the city along the east coast called Fairport, which Armacham Technology Corporation purchased from the government in the 1950s. This would ensure that the project could be kept going without fear of interference."

"Wait did Armacham own the city or just that area of the city?" Shepard asked being slightly confused.

"Just the small area Shepard." Miranda cleared.

"The rest of the information that I was able to uncover details of a revolt about twenty years later. It appeared one of the prototypes a Paxton Fettle who was one of the sons managed to escape using his telepathic abilities of controlling military clones. Leading a bloodbath across the city in search for his mother."

"Wait I thought that Alma died?"

"Her heart stopped beating, but her psychic signature never ceased."

Shepard sat in awe as she continued on listening.

"Now you remember how Alma had two children Shepard?" Miranda asked. Shepard gave a nod and then Miranda continued. "It appeared that when the youngest child of Alma Wade was going on a rampage the military stepped in when they were called in by Armacham. A secret military unit known as First. Encounter. Assault. Recon. Was called in to control the situation. F.E.A.R. as the unit was called specialized in paranormal research as well as combat. Basically the Ghost Busters with miniguns." Miranda said with mentioning towards the 1980's blockbuster.

"Now one of these elite soldiers who was new to the team was a Green Beret as well as Alma's first born child. Unaware of his origins the first born son of Alma managed to pin down and corner the second prototype Paxton Fettle. Before killing him some of the Armacham corporations leaders were able to learn that Paxton Fettle managed to explain to his older brother who they were to each other as well as who it was that was behind their suffering." Miranda allowed Shepard to absorb this information as she cocked her head down.

"But it gets worst Shepard." Miranda explained as Shepard made eye contact. "As the First Prototype was escaping the underground facility where he had killed his brother and where his mother was experimented at, he caused a small explosion to erupt from inside the facility to destroy the base as well as kill his mother was had been reawakened by her father who was absorbed by grief." Miranda said as she bowed her head down as she was getting ready to explain the near impossible.

"A huge explosion was the result of the facility's destruction. A huge detonation was caused and spread across the city causing it to be near destroyed. However the First Prototype was able to escape with his life. Not even I have an explanation for that Shepard. My guess is that if angels exist then he must have had one watching out for him. However. He was not the only survivor. His mother...Alma. She was able to escape from her bondage." Miranda explained as she gave Shepard the PDA and showed an image of the city of Fairport.

"In the bottom part it mentions something about a child. A third child?" Shepard says in disbelief towards all that she had heard. Miranda began to explain that as well.

"It appeared that Armacham was able to find something out about a third child. It appeared that Alma had for some reason gained interest for a special forces operative who was accompanying a squad of soldiers during the crises. A Michael Becket." Miranda finished off as Shepard began to go over the data that was aquired by Miranda.

So much was learned and yet there are still answeres that the woman wanted to know still. What did all of this have to do with connecting she and her entire crew to who those people were that had taken them? Does this have something to do with the man that was once enemy and now friend?

"There is something else Shepard. Something I believe you will find deeply disturbing." Miranda said as she went for the PDA in shepards hands. Shepard let her XO take the device and the brunette began to tap at the screen until she came to a stop. Before handing the PDA to Shepard, Miranda took a long look at the screen herself.

Slowly but not too slowly Miranda handed over the PDA back to Shepard. As the Crimson haired woman took the device she began to look and stare blankly at the screen her eyes slowly rising in shock and surprise but not giving out too much detail to her surprise. For Shepard was always good at holding everything inside of her even death as well as loss.

"A Ghost among the living..." Was all Miranda said.

"Do we tell the others Commander?"

And so began a serious of conversation between Shepard and Miranda as both woman began to discuss away at the knowledge of the Ghost Soldier.

"No." Answered Shepard as she sat down trying to take in what she had been told.

"No?" Questioned Miranda a bit surprised by Shepard's choice for keeping the rest of the team and crew in the dark of what they know.

"It will only poss complications. Me you and Liara are probably the only one's who know of his true identity." Shepard explained as she looked at her XO.

"So what should we do, just keep it inside our own little circle of trust and hope that no one else comes across these files?" Miranda said metaphorically.

"That is exactly what I'm saying Miranda. It's bad enough that we know who he is now, but still how in the galaxy is he even alive?" Shepard asked unable to shake off the unknown question to how it was possible that Alma's first born child was able to survive over 136 years and still look like a thirty year old man.

"I was unable to manage that information." Miranda admits to her unknowing.

Shepard breathes deeply as she comes to thought with how they should handle the Ghost Soldier. To be more accurate Ghost Soldier reffers to those Terminus armored troopers that boarded and took Shepard and her crew. A new name will have to surface for the Ghost Soldier so that it will not be confusing identifying the enemy units from the name they gave him. Names could wait however, Shepard needed to think of a way to handle the New Replica soldiers who possessed enhanced reflexes and better attributes to strength, agility, etc.

"Alright Miranda, let's pay our friend a chat and then see what we can do about him."

"Shepard are you sure we shouldn't just throw him off the next time we land? He could be dangerous having aboard."

"Miranda we don't have a choice. Whoever was behind taking us and is in charge of these 'Ghost Soldiers' they managed to piss off the wrong woman. Come on our 'Friend' maybe the only one who can give us an advantage."

"Agreed."

* * *

Hot water dripping down and steam rising all around, he stepped from the shower nozzle and walked to retrieve his towel. Picking it up he began to dry himself off as small splashes of water fell from his body. Finishing with his face, the man begins to dry out his hair as best her could. Looking over to the pair of clothing that was provided by the woman who gave him a name Point Man walked to the orange vest. inspecting the clothes he could see that Liara was able to give him a pair of cargo pants, black boots, an orange vest, and a tan colored tank-top. He appreciated what she was to do for him. From freeing him of his bonds, to understanding his truths to being someone he could count on besides his homicidal brother.

Thinking about Liara for some reason, somehow brought Point Man to think about Jin. He doesn't know what happened but he wants to. He needs to know if she was alright. But another part of him kept saying that the past is the past and there is no point in lingering on the subject. And in a way there really was no point in lingering on the subject. Jin is dead now, Liara, Shepard himself and everyone aboard this space ship called the Normandy they aren't dead. Their alive and they need him if they have any hopes of surviving against the New Replicas. He knows it won't be easy adjusting to all of this but he has little choice. He will have to make allies with these people if he hopes on surviving the future.

Sliding on the pants as well as the shoes, Point Man was able to feel around in the pockets and notices a pair of fingerless gloves. He slips them on and continues in getting dressed. When he is finished he'll try and figure out what's next for him. In the meantime he will see if he can get some proper sleep and maybe something to eat.

Walking out of the showers fully dressed, Point Man began to make his way to the elevator where the doctor woman guided him to the showers on this deck of the ship called the Crew Quarters. As the 31 year old man stepped into the elevator he typed on a button displaying the words Cargo Bay."

As the elevator started moving, Point Man could recall how much he hated elevators due to the interval amount of time it took for him to get from point A to point B. Even these future elevators were slow as stuffed pigs wobbling on two feet.

Finally as the elevator came to a complete stop, Point Man exited the elevator and began to make his way to where he was previously resting when he re-entered the Normandy after assisting in rescuing the crew and their commander.

Point Man walked over to where all the metal cubes and boxes were. In the center of all the scrambled objects was a cot of all things with a small pad of some sort.

With a bit of examination of the surface of the pad, he pressed a button and the screen came to life. As it did so the bottom screen said 'New Message' As point Man touched the message icon, a bunch of letters appeared. It turned out working with the data pad was no more difficult than handling a touch screen cell phone back in his timeline.

**Message from: Liara**

**Ghost when you acquire this data pad I want you to know that this is yours to keep. I have also put a footlocker under your cot that I was able to talk Shepard into letting you have. Inside of the footlocker is an omi-tool a device that is commonly used now days. I would like you to have that too. Inside of the data pad is the proper instructions on how to work the omi-tool. There are a lot of things you have missed out on Ghost. I think it best if I at least gave you the power to have better understanding of my world.**

**Ghost. I'm glad your on our side.**

With that out of the way, Point Man put away the pad and looked under the cot to see the footlocker like how Liara said. It was good to know that someone was out looking after him. As Point Man pulled the footlocker out besides his feet, he flipped the locker open to see his very own omi-tool. And like how she said, Point Man began to study and learn the steps of working an omi-tool with Liara's instructions. In a matter of moments Point Man was already streaming through the recent history of this common age and researching the different alien races as well as some of the technological advances that were made during the past hundred years.

It will be a long night, or possibly day whichever it was back on earth. Whatever time it was, Point Man was going to up all night finding out what he's missed out on.

* * *

**Skullface: A beautifully well written chapter I do say so myself. In the next chapter I will have some more things instored for Point Man and Shepard. But officially from here on out expect Point Man working with the Normandy team and trying to fit in the best he can. With any thoughts on how I should make the Normandy interact with our likable silent super soldier just Private Message me anytime dear readers. Have a nice day/night. Oh and sorry about this chapter not appearign like how I said it was earlier, I had some troubles with the computer but everythings fine now.**


	20. Interval 16 Elimination

**Hoped everyone had a great fourth of July, I know this is late but let me just say happy fourth of July everybody! Oh and thank you everyone who helped make this story as great as it is and to all of you who have made it possible of reaching up to 10,000 views. With much love and appreciation to all of you who made it possible. Oh and sorry this came out late.**

**-Skullface**

* * *

There was an oblivion of nothing all around. Darkness swallowing every last bit of light that was within reach. A void of nothing was all that existed. But then light entered and casted out all the darkness. In the center of that light was a woman. She was glowing with magnificence. And oddly enough even though her face was covered by her glow she was beautiful and worthy of love and appreciation.

_Help me_

And then it was all gone. Blackness and an empty void were all that were in existence. Looking all around one could see only dismay to see only a sea of darkness. But out of the dark came a fire, a fire that spread all around and was consuming everything in sight. Running from the flames trying to escape the consuming fire a crying womanly moan could be heard from within those fires.

Turning around to see the fires catching on, and running forever on the flames eventually become too great and catch up. Consuming all within. Falling down onto the fiery flaming floor and gazing upon burning hands. One final scream was heard. A roaring scream that was both female and one that was from a failed mother.

_**My baby!**_

* * *

Gasping for air as his eyes slowly open from their slumber, Point Man stumbled off of the cot he was laying in. As he looked around he could see a glass of what appeared to be orange juice as well as a plate of eggs and some meat on a tray next to his cot.

"I thought it would be nice of me to at least give you something to eat before your mission." Liara T'Soni said as she held out a fork. Point Man looked to the asari with ease and was slightly surprised to see her. She was standing only four feet from him so that he could have his own private space to take a breather.

Taking the fork from her Point Man began to look back at the plate of food on the tray. As he sat up straight he began into dig into the meal that was provided. He hadn't had a meal in so long. The eggs were so rich in his mouth that he practically drooled slightly as he took each chew.

"To prevent disputes amongst everyone aboard the ship Commander Shepard has decided to have you sent with her on a mission regarding the capture of one of the operatives she had encountered aboard the carrier that you and I had helped freed the crew from." Liara said as she handed Point Man a napkin.

The soldier took the napkin with appreciation and began to wipe some of the execse food from his mouth as he began to sip on the orange juice. It had been a whole year since he had the fruity drink.

"Shepard wanted me to be the one to tell you this since she has come to the attention of knowing that you show no aggressive nature towards me. And She also wants you to be outfitted as well before we reach Illium." Liara said as she pulled out a data pad and handed over to the man.

"This data pad should be able to tell you everything you need to know about Illium and the capital that you and the Commander are going to be in. "Also I have sought to have Jacob Taylor assist you in getting the proper armor with the right shielding for you in this operation.

Point Man kept eating as she kept talking. He understood everything that she was saying, but he hoped she didn't take it wrong with him while he kept eating. He didn't want her to think that he isn't paying attention. But in truth she did understand, she couldn't argue with with him. It has been a long time since he had actually ate a decent meal.

"Mr. Taylor will be waiting for you in the armory in the CIC deck." Liara said as she turned around to leave. But after a few steps the asari stopped in her tracks to say a last few words.

"Ghost, good luck." The asari then continued on her way as she made her way to the elevator. Point Man watched her as he stopped eating for a bit and thought back when she first started calling him Ghost. It was a silly name to some, but it was a name given to him. Before that he had no name. He was only known as another soldier in a long row of guys. Except this is the future, and here he is probably considered a terrorist to some due to his earlier activities.

"Brother...forget her, she is a liability." Paxton Fettle said as he appeared behind Point Man. Slowly Paxton put a hand on the Point Man's shoulder and then said. "You don't need her brother. We don't need her. She is one of them, if things were different she would be no more useless than that other woman that you tried to save brother."

All of a sudden a bunch of images from the past with Jin began to play into Point Man's mind. Images of the two working together, images of her dying in that nightmare he had after the crash images of her being rescued by Holiday at the cost of his own life when they took refuge in a warehouse. Point Man clenched his eyes shut and tried to cast away the memories to the lower parts of his mind.

"Come now brother you aren't really considering staying with these people now do you?"

Point Man just turned around and gave him an angry glare as a way of saying 'Fuck off'.

"Brother you and I both know that I can easily kill each and everyone of these pathetic fools if I so chose to...You of all people know this and have seen the slaughter that I am capable of doing using only my mine." Paxton said in an angered tone.

Point Man thought back to when he was in that one darkened building where Paxton had killed that one woman by the name of Samara. Not that it actually did kill her since she is now a spirit however.

"You cannot change brother, you are like me. A killer born from an angered mother. The sooner you realize what you are the better. You will never be like them, the time has come for you to accept who you are."

And like that the spectre that was Paxton Fettle was gone. Leaving the Point Man alone in thought. The soldier not wanting to linger where he had conversed with his brother left the cargo bay and began to march to where he was given directions from Liara. His destination the armory.

* * *

Finding the armory wasn't difficult due to the ship not being as large. Finding things was simple enough at least. Point Man began to think about the variety of weapons that may be in the armory. He had been out of action for a long time, so what types of new toys had the military come up with in his absence?

As the door to the armory opened up for Point Man, the 31 year old soldier looked to a dark skinned man in a yellow black latex uniform. Point Man began to wonder if this was the standard issue for military personal or if it was just casual wear.

As Point Man stepped into the armory the man who Liara described as Jacob Taylor looked to the Point Man with a bit of caution and curiosity. Point Man couldn't blame him, to all of them he was a walking weapon with a mind of it's own. That and the fact he was practically a cave man. Point Man wondered how much they knew about him. Clearly they know he is formidable and highly quick with his reflexes. He hopes that this will not complicate things.

"So you want to get geared up for the mission I'm guessing right?" Jacob asked in a friendly sounding voice. Well at least he wasn't like the woman with the tattoo's who curses too much.

"Names Jacob Taylor if you haven't gotten my name yet. Also I have been informed by Ms. T'Soni that you prefer being called Ghost. I guess it's a lot better than what Shepard came up with. Oh and don't tell her I said that by the way. So what can I help you with?" Jacob said as he laid back looking all around the various firearms that were up for grabs by anyone who wanted a piece.

Point Man looked all around and began to pace around the little shop of arms and armor. He looked at a display of handguns and next a stack of shotguns that were shiny and well placed as if they were a decoration. Point Man wondered if this Jacob Taylor was the one who shined the guns and kept them in check. If so he did a damn good job and should be credited.

"So what are you into? Shoguns? Pistols? Or maybe a sniper rifle?" Jacob asked as he walked over to where the snipers were. He picked up a Mantis and held if up for gaze.

Point Man looked at the rifle and held out his hands as if asking to hold the weapon. Jacob was happy enough to offer the gun. As Point Man took the gun in his hands he began to examine the weapon carefully and appreciate the beauty of the weapon.

"That's a pretty good gun, but it only shoots one shot. After that you got to exchange the thermal clip for a fresh one. Here in case you don't know how to swap a thermal clip I will be more than happy to show you. But first I think it will be best to let you look at a bit more of the nice gear we have here." Jacob said as he walked back to his table.

Point Man began to look at another row of weapons, the weapons on the other table however were much larger and more futuristic looking than others. As Point Man gazed upon a black colored looking gun and picked it off the table Jacob began to fill in the details.

"That there is a Blackstorm. Its very powerful weapon capable of absorbing a bunch of enemies into a crowded yellowish colored ball and then incinerating them into ash. It's quite a weapon to be honest and perfect for clearing the way when handling multiple hostile targets."

Point Man smiled with a slight joy and then looked over to where a pistol was placed. As he picked it up he recalled the name of the weapon. The handgun was called a Predator Heavy Pistol as Liara had called it.

Point Man placed the weapons on a separate table next to where Jacob was working. As Point Man looked around a bit more he looked to where a mask was placed near an armor rack. As Point Man approached the Recon Hood, the soldier took it off the rack and then examined it thoroly.

"Like the hood huh?" Jacob asked as he watched from his work bench. "It's a hood issued to covert action teams, this model's optic display interfaces with most small arms' auto-targeting software, linking hand and eye for improved accuracy and increased weapon damage. Ballistic-mesh fabric and composite ceramic plating provide necessary armor, and the integral air filter helps in hostile environments."

Point Man quickly put the hood on and was happy to know that the hood was a perfect fit.

"he he, looks good on you. All that's missing is something black and you'll look like a member of an elite group of pec-ops." Jacob said being friendly.

"Here I'll grab you an Aegis Vest and we'll see if theres something for your legs." Jacob said as he began to grab some armor pieces for the Point Man. Jacob knew that this was the man who had killed Zaeed. He was the one who saw him shoot Samara in the face with some weird red biotic power. He knew that this was the man who had also freed them from their captors. Jacob didn't know for sure who's side Ghost was on, but he was willing to roll the dice with what Liara had told him about Ghost acting only on pure survival instinct. Jacob knew however that there was more to it. He knew that she was keeping something from the rest of all of them. What it was doesn't matter now however. What does matter is finding the men responsable for their capture as well as attempting to kill them all. One thing for certain however. Ghost was no friend of theirs.

* * *

Kelly Chambers was working on her usual monitoring of the crews states. She couldn't shake of the terror she went through aboard the vessel that they were all captives on. It was all to much like the Collector ship incident like before. It caused flashbacks to resurface and the cold feeling of having the Collectors drag her through the ship and taking her above their vessel.

Kelly shook of the eerie feelings and began to think of her original tasks. Apparently for being all nearly killed everyone had rejusted quite quickly back to their duties. It was good to know that the worst was probably behind them. As the doors to the armory opened up, Kelly looked back to see a man fully clothed in armor as well as a recon hood. Kelly almost jumped at the sight even from this distance the image of the man was frightening. Kelly didn't have to be a psychic to clearly see that behind that mask was clearly the Ghost Soldier. She had been curious with the man ever since he was brought aboard but dared not to go anywhere near him. For all she knew people tend to always die around him. The last thing she wanted was to end up as a bloodied corpse being fed on by some insects waiting for their rotting meal.

* * *

Point Man made his way to the elevator and as it opened up, he was surprised to see Miranda present inside. "Awe there you are." She said as she motioned for him to enter. "Even with that mask I could tell it's you. Now come on Shepard's waiting down in the cargo bay.

Point Man began to step inside and stood by the woman as she pressed a button sending the two down to the cargo bay. "So I see you got outfitted that's good. Hey listen incase you have forgotten my names Miranda and you can cut down on that whole deathly silence act with me." Miranda cleared. But Point Man being the 'Quite Professional' as to what some called him back in the Green Berets, he would keep his silence. After all. 'Actions speak louder than words'.

As the elevator came to a halt Miranda was the first to step outside with Point man following close behind her. As Point Man followed in behind Miranda he could not help but think on why would the woman wear such a cat suit. To him it made no sense on wearing something as sultry as that. Was she on a date or was she one who liked to show off her looks? Point Man would be forced to keep tossing the question back and fourth in his head for a good while.

"Alright as I said before our mysterious friend Danny had sent us a message saying he's on Mars but recommends to us that we first take care of two main primary objectives. Those priorities are to eliminate a woman by the name of Lisa, although her last name remains a mystery her face is fresh in my head which is why and as usual will be leading this mission. Our second primary objective is to locate a base hidden somewhere in the Sigurd's Cradle. You can all thank Miranda for that last bit of information."

It was Shepard informing her present crew of the dangers ahead.

"Ah the new F.N.G. awakes." Shepard says as she informs everyone that they will be having a new member to their team of rag-tag thieves killers, assassins and do-gooders.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Ghost. The new guy." Shepard informs making Point Man feel slightly uncomfortable being the attention of the group of people who had previously been hunting him down. There were ten of them now since when he had killed two of them. Well one of them, Samara's death was all on Paxton.

"He will be helping us out in tracking Lisa and will be leading the mission as the official pointman." Shepard said clearing out disregards of how the crew may feel about the Point Man.

"I know that there is still some issues regarding our new guy, but right now I want those emotions on lockdown. From here on out he will be aiding us and we will treat him if not like the team than as a tag-along. He will be joining me on the recovery mission along with Garrus. Everyone else can stay here and await for our return dismissed." Shepard ordered as she turned her attention to Point Man. Some stares were met by his presence as different members of the Normandy walked by him. Some of the in worry others were fear and for some it was in total mistrust. No questions were asked and no one had anything to say against their leader. Shepard was a leader that everyone seemed to trust in their lives with. Point Man was fascinated by this. In all his days he had served under dedicated soldiers who were in charge of leading missions behind enemy lines as well as training third world countries to fight against enemy groups.

Although he may not know Shepard, Point Man could tell that she was a leader without any form of doubt. She was someone with experience and with capabilities of leading squadrons of soldiers through hell and back. Point Man could hardly wait to see her out in the field.

Shepard walked towards Point Man wearing her N7 armor with orange stripes and black dots covering the entire set as decoration. Point Man had to admit it made her look like an on duty soldier in the middle east back in his days fighting the Taliban for the United States Army special forces.

"You don't look half bad. You ready to show your colors now?" Shepard asked.

The Point Man gave a nod and Shepard swung herself in a 360 degree angle and began walking towards a space shuttle. "Alright come on we don't have forever." Point Man began to follow Shepard to the UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle where a couple of chairs and boxes were placed.

Sitting on a box near the Kodiak Point Man saw the huge lizard raptor man with the scar and sniper rifle. He couldn't remember his name quite well however. "Names Garrus I will be assisting on this one." Well at least Point Man knew his name now. Shepard pulled out a shotgun and examined her weapon with a smile of ease. "This here is a Katana shotgun. It's a favorite of mine. I prefer firearms over my biotics." Shepard said followed by some explaining to her distrust to Point Man. "I don't know you, hell I don't care to truly know you I only care to know if your on my side. So prove yourself to me Snake Eater."

Snake Eater... that was one of the nicknames given to the Green Berets. But how does she know that? This stirred some more questions to pop into Point Man's head. What if she knew he wasn't from this time as well as who knows what else?

"I suggest you take this time to examine your guns before we land. Don't want any jamming or malfunctioning weapons." Garrus said as he checked his M-9 Avenger.

Point Man pulled out the Mantis that he brought along as well as his Predator Heavy Pistol. "What do you have there?" Shepard asked. Point Man looked up at her as he stirred away from his pistol. "I see you got yourself the Blackstorm. I think A) You shouldn't have brought that along because I don't trust you enough, and B) if you fire that near us, you will kill us all." Shepard said as she went back to checking her guns.

"We will arrive at Illium in a parking area using the Kodiak after we land the Normandy. From there on out we will try to track down and capture Lisa. From Liara's intelligence we were able to gather up information about our target being located inside a manufacturing warehouse similar to the one where me and a few others of my team faced off with Eclipse mercenaries who were trying to kidnap my XO's little sister." Shepard explained along the way as the Normandy flew through the city of Nos Astra. The stealth ship parking in the usual location where it always did before back when it was being used to hunt down the Collectors.

As the ship parked, three individuals came out from the ships rotating door. Shepard walked out into the city filled with burocrats and stock pricing for the twentieth time, she had made stops here often when she was looking for recruits as well as new materials for fighting the Collectors. Point Man took in the sight of seeing of the future city. Flying cars, blue women, large alien like beings that walked incredibly slow.

Shepard was leading the way through the city as Point Man kept all curiosity about the city at bay. He will have plenty of time to gaze in amazement later after his assigned duties for the assignment that was now at hand. His mission will come first everything else can wait.

"We managed a contact with someone who can take us to where we need to go she is currently located in the Afterlife bar." Shepard said as she led her small fire team through the streets of Nos Astra. "Oh and here take this." Shepard stopped in her tracks and handed out a small translator for the Point Man. "This will make understanding everyone who isn't using one a lot more easier." Shepard said. Point Man took the small device and placed it into his ear as to how Shepard showed him.

"Alright now let's move out."

As Shepard led her team to a contact who would led them to a warehouse where Lisa was last located on top of a one of the skyscraper buildings, Shepard went over the mission data regarding to their mission objectives. First primary objective would be to land upon tower. Secondary objective would be to make way through warehouse district. Once through they will make their way through a bridge that connects the warehouse tower to a shipping plant. Above the shipping plant is a landing pad and from what information leads there will most likely be an escape route for Lisa. Lisa cannot escape but if she does Shepard and her ground team will have to find another reliable source of information detailing the exact whereabouts of Nightcrawler base.

* * *

**Primary Mission Objective: Eliminate or capture target known as Lisa and acquire information regarding mercenary group called Nightcrawler.**

**Commander Shepard has arrived at Nos Astra and acquired information regarding Lisa's whereabouts being in a warehouse. however resources have mentioned she has stationed Eclipse mercenaries across warehouse. **

**Situation: With newly acquired squad member 'Ghost' find and capture or eliminate target and acquire information regarding Nightcrawler forces.**

* * *

The door to the warehouse tower opened revealing Point Man as he walked along side with Shepard and Garrus the three had used an elevator to get to one floor level below them and began to walk down towards a teel colored corridor making a right turn, making their way to where crates of imports and exports were being taken in and out of the capital that was Nos Astra. Point Man was reminded back in his days when he would be the one leading the team as the one who would always take point and clear the way for the team to move in. This did not mean that he was a bullet proof soldier however. For there is no such thing. He had been shot a few several times before in the past and he had earned a few purple hearts for getting wounded. But now things have changed. From invisible shielding that protects soldiers to medical gel substances built into armor, as well as communication that can be taken anywhere across the galaxy.

"Hey you got point go up ahead and see what were facing." Shepard said as she stayed to the wall as did Garrus as Point Man went on recon. It felt just like the old days. The recon hood and the armor were just and added bonus. Armed with his Mantis Point Man took aim and saw three enemy sentry's and no more. The other forces must be gathered further somewhere else as a way of dividing up their resources.

Point Man aimed with vigilance and switched his ammo type to disruptor just like how Jacob showed him in the armory. Aiming with true eagle eyes, Point Man wrapped his finger across the trigger breathing with true stillness. His muscles freezing where they are and with his left eye closed and trigger finger enclosed around the trigger Point Man took the shot.

A loud shot rang from the Mantis as the shot flew from the barrel of the gun. The slug that was glowing a purple glow swam through the air with vigilance as it impacted on and exited through the yellow armored mercenary that it was targeted.

Exchanging the thermal clip for a fresh one Point Man took aim for the next enemy unit. Another clear and easy kill was bagged for the taking. As Point Man got up from his crouching stance he looked back to see Shepard and Garrus both arriving with weapons drawn. Shepard was holding a small machine pistol of some sort and Garrus a sniper of his own that was blue colored.

Point Man followed up on Shepard as she gave the signal to move onward. The three made there way around the crates and over railings to get to another door that was currently locked. Shepard however was more than capable of dealing with a locked door and began to hack the system. Point Man watched as the woman worked her magic and the doors soon opened up.

"Ladies first." Shepard said as she was the first one to step through the door. Garrus was next after her and lastly Point Man as Shepard guided her fire team behind a shielded railing. "Contacts!" Shepard shouted as she began to open fire with her Tempest firing cryo rounds.

The asari mercenaries took up a defensive perimeter and began to use their biotics as well as their various weapons. As Point Man popped out of cover he was immediately shot in the chest by some sub-machine gun fire. It was a good thing however that he was wearing the Shield Harness chest piece that Jacob gave him. The Kestrel Shoulder Pieces were also an add on to shield strength as well as the Heavy Damping Gauntlets. Making a grab for the power cells in the Kestral Power Pack, Point Man pulled out the Blackstorm and took aim for the five asari mercenaries.

With a light squeeze from his finger, the weapon let off a huge yellow colored ball that began to suck in the Eclipse mercenary forces. As Point Man watched in awe at the sight, a powerful explosion was erupted from the orb casting out ash as the orb disappeared. All five of the asari Eclipse units vanished for good once they were sucked into the black hole.

"Damn good work there!" Shepard commented as she approached Point Man, the soldier putting the Blackstorm behind him and pulling out the sniper rifle.

"Alright let's move!" Shepard ordered as she began to lead the team.

Pressing onward Point Man counted his ammo with the black storm. He had only enough power cells for a few more shots. Using this gun will make clearing the way easy.

As he followed Shepard and Garrus through more of the warehouse, the three moved forward as they carried out their mission. Just like how Shepard had went over inside of her head she would lead her team across a small skybridge that connects one tower to the next. However they met firm resistence when crossing.

**On the bridge:**

As Shepard was in lead taking Garrus and Ghost both across a ten foot wide bridge with a length of 30 feet, the three spotted five enemy snipers high and below. Three snipers were taking cover behind small ground walls that acted as barriers. As for the other two snipers they were taking shots behind balconies that were spread apart by twenty feet.

"Dammit get to cover draw them back. You Here that this it's a concussion shot!" Shepard shouted as she gave out commands while tossing Point Man a concussion shot. Point Man took the small looking grenade like round and pulled out his Predator heavy pistol. It was a good thing that Jacob went over with how to use the grenade mod.

Point Man watched as Garrus got out of cover and began to shoot at the attacking enemy snipers with his Viper. He fired off four rounds before coming under fire, his shields held strong and the turian snapped back into cover.

Point Man swapped out his Predator and pulled out his Mantis. Pulling out three thermal clips beside his thigh he loaded one of the thermal clips into the Mantis and took aim while hiding behind cover. Aiming from the scope he could see one of the Eclipse mercenaries aiming back right at him. With the disruptor ammo mod added to his sniper, the middle aged F.E.A.R. operative fired off a round straight between the eyes of his target.

Quickly Point Man reloaded his gun and then fired another shot at his target, sighting his vision through the barrel of a scope he aimed with steady hands and sharp eyes that saw past all. His finger giving a light squeeze to his rifle unloaded a speeding slug that shot right through his targets head causing a splatter of blood to hit the wall behind his female target.

Reloading after the clip, Point Man stuck in a fresh thermal and aimed to the next target who stayed to a balcony. The shinning glass deflected Point Man's image as he carefully brought his scope to the head of his next target. Firing with enough punch to break a man's neck he got a direct hit and caused his enemy's skull to fly backwards and slam hard against a shiny metal wall either smashing the skull and rendering her unconscious or killing her on the spot.

Laying his rifle on the ground besides him, Point Man went for his pistol. While checking for a thermal clip in the guns chamber, the soldier witched his ammo type to inferno. Point Man focused all of his energy in his reflex abilities and waited until his heart rate slowed down. Soon enough everything began to move in slow motion for him. He could hear the buzzing like bullets hit against his and Shepard as well as Garrus's cover. He could hear shouting coming from the yellowed armored Eclipse mercenaries like how Shepard called them. In a single movement Point Man leaped over his cover and sprinted out into the battle field in one had a gun and in the other a thermal clips.

With his enhanced reflexes and incredible aim, he was able to not only able to safely able to slide into cover with the next ground wall, but was also able to shoot down the shields of one of the Eclipse mercenaries.

While her shields were down and her body on fire, one of the Eclipse mercenaries let out a loud curse for her fallen sister's burning fiery demise. With four shots left, Point Man targeted the other Eclipse mercenary, switching to cryo ammo.

*Bang*

*Bang*

*Bang*

*Bang*

The asari mercenary froze in place.

While she was exposed, the asari was shot into a million smaller pieces by Garrus Vakarian's sniper fire. Point Man reloaded with lightening speed and aimed with steady aim and shot five times into the next asari freezing her where she stood. While the mercenary was stuck in place, Point Man took one last aim with his Predator heavy pistol, but this time switched his ammo type to armor piercing.

One shot is all it took to shatter the yellow armored female. With chunks of ice scattered across the floor, Point Man turned around to Shepard and Garrus.

"Nice work!" Shepard shouted as she began to storm to Point Man's position, once she and her turian friend were with the super soldier Shepard lead the team forward pressing on with their primary objective.

* * *

As Shepard led on to another door the woman came to a stop and pulled out an M-9 Avenger assault rifle. The woman looked to Garrus who had his Viper equiped and watched as he gave a nod. Point Man had his Predator pistol out and returned a nod to Shepard.

As the door opened up, Shepard was in front row as she guided her two companions across a large row of crates and boxes. Above them cranes were moving fragile materials to their final destinations.

"Hold it right there!" Ordered a woman as she aimed two Tempest machine pistols towards Shepard and her small fire team. "I suggest you go back wherever it is you came from Commander Shepard, you your Turian and your freak of nature." She said mentioning Point Man lastly.

"Oh yeah and why should I?" Shepard dared pressed her luck. The woman who was before them wore yellow goggles as well as black armor body armor that looked like a Kevlar vest and wore armor plated thigh protection. Her boots shined with a unique blackness and her dark brown hair was cut into a small lacy hairstyle like Shepard's.

"Because if you don't I will be forced to annihilate you. Just turn away while you can and I promise not to pursue you." The woman pressed on as she ordered while in the process waved her guns to the exit behind them.

"Oh yeah well who are you to tell us what to do?" Shepard asked in demand of who she's dealing with.

"My name is CQ. I am a member of an elite group of mercenaries who have been contracted by our leader to retrieve him." CQ said aiming her guns to the Point Man.

Shepard pressed on a question and had to ask. "What makes him so special?" The Commander asks in curiosity of the connection that Ghost has with the mercenary group known as Nightcrawler.

"None of this concerns you Shepard. You can go back to your little lifestyle of being a puppet of the Council but I am not leaving without him." CQ says aiming her guns back on the Point Man. Point Man who was getting tired of this was looking around for anything to shut her up. It was when he saw the junction box behind her that gave him an idea.

"Now I'll ask one last time for-"

*Bang!*

"AHHH!" Was all that came from CQ's lips as an explosion erupted around her tossing the woman off of the Both Shepard and Garrus looked to Point Man Knowing that neither of them were the ones who had shot the conjunction box. "Well... I guess it makes things a lot more easier." Garrus said as Shepard pulled out her gun and continued on leading her team into the fray.

As CQ got up to her feet she began to open fire on the trio. White cryo rounds and firy red inferno rounds danced their way to the trio as they took cover behind a small metal wall.

Shepard focused on her biotic powers and breathed deeply. Moving out of cover, the red haired woman shot out a shockwave of biotic power that didn't quite toss their enemy, but managed to cause her to stumble allowing Point Man to pop out of cover and shoot out his Mantis.

"She's got shields and armor plating!" Garrus notified as he began to shoot his Avenger. CQ however understanding Shepard's biotic strength began to quickly tap into a wrist panel that was equiped into her armor. As she finished up her commands, the woman ran behind a desk and took cover from there.

As Point Man popped out of cover, he noticed that four of the yellow armored mercenaries were coming in from a door on the right. Had he more ammo for the Blackstorm he would take care of them.

"Shepard we got more Eclipse coming in!" Garrus shouted as he began onto open fire on the asari mercs. Shepard stood out of her cover to use a biotic pull to handle the asari units with ease. Holding out her right hand and using her biotic powers, the woman realized something was amiss. For when she concentrated her biotics, she realized no blue glow was emitting from her hand. "What the hell?" Shepard said as she looked to her hand as she popped back into cover to avoid getting shot by the Eclipse mercenaries.

"Biotic jammers Shepard. A little invention that our people had came up with before we captured you and your little team of misfits." CQ said as she popped out of cover to unload more of her Tempest machine pistols. As she fired, the Eclipse mercenaries followed in on her attack and began to press forward using shotguns and pistol fire.

"Unless we figure out a way to take out those Eclipse mercenaries, we're going to run out of ammo real fast!" Garrus shouted as he swapped out for a new thermal clip.

Point Man closed his eyes and held his breath. The sounds of bullets becoming as silent as a bird's wings flapping, as slow as everything plays out in a haze. Point Man felt his own heart begin to pound deep and heavily in his chest as he opened his eyes. Popping out of cover with his pistol modded out with disruptor ammo the man made his shots count as he took aim to each of the four asari mercenaries.

Three rounds per asari head.

Each slug dug through the shields that the mercenaries wore and tore right through and deep into their brains as Point Man used his enhance reflexes to change the course of the small skirmish. Once his thermal clip was overheated, Point Man dropped his Predator heavy pistol and swapped it for his Mantis sniper rifle. With keen eyesight Point Man aimed for CQ and shot a armor pricing round into the womans breastplate.

With the recon hood's goggles Point Man could see that CQ's armor plating was diminishing quickly. All he had to do was keep up the rate of fire and soon enough the woman would be without armor and be easy for the kill.

"Garrus use armor piercing rounds!" Shepard shouted as she began to shoot her Tempest at the black armored woman. Garrus having listened to his Commander and friend used his M-9 Avenger to shoot down the armor the Nightcrawler mercenary was equipped with. However CQ was quick enough to retaliate with a incendiary grenade.

As the grenade bounced towards Shepard's position, the woman was able to roll out of the explosion along with her turian friend. With the two being exposed in the open, CQ pulled out another grenade and prepared to toss it in between the two.

Point Man who stood behind his own cover which was the same small armored wall took aim with his Mantis and shot for CQ. Had he not done so then it would have meant the end for both Shepard and Garrus.

As the armor piercing slug was fired from the Mantis, the round landed perfectly in the center of CQ's armor completely destroying her armor plating.

"Quickly while her tech armor is down!" Garrus shouted giving Point Man the order to go for the kill. As Point Man swapped over to his heavy pistol, the soldier inserted a fresh thermal clip and aimed for the womans torso region. Gripping his pistol with both his hands and without any mods added, the Predator heavy pistol let out a speeding bright blue slug that moved like lightning.

"Ahhh!" CQ howled in pain as she was shot in the left breast. Falling to the ground the woman tried to return fire but was to no avail as another two shots were fired and met into her thigh and belly. Wounded from the two shots, the woman began to slump down to the ground doing her best to lean up. Crawling backwards the woman was able to reach the wall behind her as she did her best to support her weight.

As Shepard, Garrus and Point Man approached the wounded and dying woman the Nightcrawler operative looked up to her betters. "Please..." CQ whispered in a quiet weak voice. "Please...it hurts so much." CQ said as she spat out a bit of blood. Tears were coming from her eyes as she slowly removed her goggles.

"I...please show a bit of mercy. I can't do anything to you." CQ begged as she pleaded for her life.

"Just seconds ago you were throwing incendiary grenades at me and my friend here. And now you want to talk mercy?" Shepard asked in a displeasing voice.

"You don't understand...I was only doing what I was ordered surly you can understand Shepard. And what about your fellow companion there?" CQ asked pointing to the Point Man. "He understands everything about following orders. I am only asking that you spare me please. It hurts so much." CQ begged pleading for Shepard for a little bit of kindness.

"Sorry...all out of mercy." Shepard said as she aimed her Predator heavy pistol in between the eyes of CQ.

"What?...No please you can't do this your supposed to be the..."

Point Man watched as the woman pleaded with her life. A part of him wanted to stop what was going to happen, and another part of him thought it best to let this woman die. He had to decide on what to do. Either show a bit of humanitarian kindness or show no mercy or remorse for the enemy's whims.

*Bang*

Blood sleeping to their boots and a frozen face displaying shock and horror of grim doom. Point Man was drawn to a memory when he was in a similar position. Long ago back when he was on his first and last mission with the special forces Army organization F.E.A.R. During that one unforgettable horrible night where mass killing erupted around the city he was stuck between showing mercy or striking down his target. Never ahving been shown true human signs of mercy, Point Man obeyed his directives. But not without remorse. Regret from not killing someone who was on their knees and at the mercy of someone holding a 45 on their head, but regret for spilling the blood of his only brother who had never known.

A victim of both the mission and from his own nature as a soldier. His ghost will forever haunt him to his dying breath.

* * *

As Lisa was preparing to leave, she looked out to where the door to the sky bridge was opening up. To no shock she was faced with seeing the Prototype as well as Commander Shepard.

As soon as Shepard saw the gunship, she immediately began to storm across the sky bridge armed with her grenade launcher. Point Man who was right behind her was armed with his Mantis sniper rifle and hurried across the bridge passing Shepard and making it to the docking pad. Before the trio could open fire on the gunship, Lisa was already taking off.

"Damn it she's getting away!" Garrus shouted.

However Shepard was quick to act as she began to open fire on the gun ship using her grenade launcher. firing all of her ammo at the engines, the ship began to smoke and burn. The gun ship began to spin out of control as it began to come crashing down back onto the port. With his enhanced reflexes Point Man began to run towards Shepard pulling her away from the crashing ship that would have crushed them both had he not intervened.

Shepard looked up to see Ghost and the soldier got up from the ground besides Shepard helping her up to her feet. "Thank's Ghost that was a close one." Shepard notified him of a good job.

Shepard, Point Man and Garrus looked to the burning ruble. As Garrus began to approach the others, he helped Shepard stand on her feet. Looking down Shepard could see a piece of metal shard stuck deep into her thigh. Her bleeding wound hurting painfully as she did her best to stand. "Can you walk?" Garrus asked Shepard as he inspected the wound. "I doubt I'll be in action until this damn piece of metal is out of me." Shepard responded as Garrus began to apply medi-gel.

As everything seemed calm, out of the fire came a burst of fire coming from the wreckage. As Point Man turned around this new threat he was shocked to see that it was Lisa who was fully armored in white armor with a red dragon painted onto the chest plate. "Did you think that it would be that easy!" Lisa shouted as she began capping off round after round from her Carnex hand cannon. As the woman emptied her gun at the trio, she turned around and began to run for the cliff. Point Man could not believe what he was seeing she was actually going to jump.

As Point Man readied his Pistol he took swift aim and with careful eyes he pulled the trigger aiming for the womans ankle. As the slug from the predator heavy pistol soared through the air splitting through the air and creating air waves, the slug went in deep into Lisa's ankle causing the woman to trip and fall over the edge.

Point Man ran to the railing to where the woman had toppled over. As Point Man peered over the railing he could see Lisa hanging over some kind of flyig car. As the passanger seat door opened, Point Man watched as Lisa was helped into the vehicle by an unseen driver. In furry he pulled out his pistol and began to shoot at the vehicle.

As his thermal clip became heated and was no longer of use, Point Man put the weapon aside and turned to see that Garrus was next to him. No doubt he too bared witness to Lisa's grand escape.

"Just when it looks like we had her she gets away." The Turian says with disappointment. "Come one let's get back to Shepard and raid through the place and see what we can pick up. Maybe they left some vital information." Garrus said trying to lighten the mood.

However Point Man was in no mood to be encouraged for a mission failure. They didn't capture their target and she got away. However Garrus was right. There is a slim chance that Lisa had left something vital laying around here. Moping around won't do any good, like what he was taught in the Army he was not going to accept defeat. If there was anything here that can at least give out any details to where it is Lisa may head next or where the head quarters to the Nightcrawler base may be, then Point Man was going to take that chance. It had been a long day and night was a few hours away. They'll be another time.

* * *

**A/N And so ends another interval by yours truly. To be honest friends and loyal readers who stand by this story I must admit writing this chapters area and scenes were rather hard. You see it takes me nearly two days just to write one chapter down. First I think hard on how the chapter should go and by night I am writing it down and am a quarter or a half done with the chapter. Then I devote my entire morning to writing out the rest of the chapter. And by nightfall I take all my good time just detailing as much I can as well as even adding a slight bit of more just for you specially. Because without you I would not be writing this story. Without your love and your reviews as well as favs for this story I would not have made it this far. This whole story goes out to all of you and to you specially Teromad who inspired me to write this story. **


End file.
